Pure Devotion
by mattlukejess
Summary: To Christian she will always be Flawless, to Ana he will always be hers. Their love continues to grow and is on display for everyone to see especially in the children they created together. This is the continuation of Flawless. As always no cheating and HEA guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Our Flawless couple are back, this story is about them growing as a family and finding the balance between work, their children and their need for each other. It will not be as long as Flawless but my story's seem to take on a life of their own and grow so who knows how long it will be.**

APOV

I laughed as I watched my husband chase our daughter down the beach, our naked daughter that is. If Teddy was the one who we struggled to keep his shoes on then with Phoebe it was her clothes.

At two she is a precocious little girl, ahead of Teddy when he was her age. They are very close, even though she drives him mad at times. She completely has her daddy wrapped around her tiny finger, the same as Teddy has with me. I wouldn't swap either of them for the world though, the same goes for the little one growing inside me at the moment.

Christian and I had decided we had our son and daughter and we were happy with just the two children, but life had other plans and blessed us with another. I am only just three months but running around after a two and a four and a half year old can really zap my energy. He said he loves seeing me pregnant with his child knowing our love had again, created something beautiful.

This time though, I think we are having a boy again as the morning sickness hasn't appeared like with Teddy. With Phoebe, boy was I ill, morning sickness until I was 6 months, being hospitalized twice because of dehydration. She certainly let us know she was there, more so than Teddy ever did.

We had been back to Meridian many times over the past few years, just enjoying the peace it brings us. Being able to enjoy the beach especially as the children grew older, it was safe for them to play here without someone trying to take their photo or disturbing us. It had also become a bit of a family tradition to come here for birthdays as well, with Teddy's being march and Phoebe being October the weather although warm was a lot cooler then Christian's or mine.

We had just said goodbye to our family who had left two days ago as they came to celebrate Phoebe's birthday so it was just the four of us here now as well as our security.

"Here you go mommy" Christian said kissing my lips before giving me back our daughter who grumpily let me put her swim suit on followed by her sun hat.

"There you go baby girl you can go and play again now" she sat down beside me playing in the sand as if being told she couldn't run around naked had ruined all her fun. Normally we don't mind for a bit but today had been the warmest day since we arrived on the island and I didn't want her to burn.

"Baby" she said resting her head on my stomach, what little there is at the moment. I don't think the baby that I am carrying and the one she thinks she will be getting are the same thing. She won't be able to push my baby around in her toy pram so I'm not sure she is going to be happy when they arrive.

Teddy was two when we told him about Phoebe, he kept saying present and patting my stomach. We had told him the month after his birthday so he though she was his to open, he soon went running when he smelt her first dirty diaper.

"Hungry" she said wanting lunch. I held her hand walking into the house and put her into her chair. I washed and cut up some carrot that she quickly chomped away on.

The first time Teddy had said he was hungry to Christian, he went into a panic. Being hungry when he a little boy that is the one thing he never wanted his children to feel and even though Teddy was just waking up from his nap and wanting a snack he felt he had to feed him quickly so he didn't feel the hunger he once had.

"Feed me mommy" Teddy stomped into the kitchen. His latest phase was monsters and you could hear him throughout the house.

I passed him a carrot stick which he just looked at before looking to me, repeating "feed me mommy" again.

"Its carrot or you will have to wait until the pasta is done. Is the monsters tummy hungry" I said grabbing him and tickling his stomach earning the laugh that I love.

He took the carrot from me crunching down on it before taking his monster book off the shelf in the living room and bringing it back to the table.

It is nice to relax just the four and a bit of us without rushing off to work. I still work only a Monday morning where Phoebe goes into work with her daddy. Teddy is in preschool in the morning for two days a week. It is enough as I miss them when they are not with me as we are usually joined at the hip. There is now a crèche at Grey House which is a godsend for the staff that work there. Our daughter has only been in their once so far when I had my Monday meeting and Christian had a conference call. She didn't last long there as her daddy had put the call on hold before going to the crèche, picking her up and taking her back to his office where he continued the call while she sat on his knee. Now what ever he had on a Monday morning is usually a loud affair or is conducted while he has a tea party with his daughter.

Christian has been working hard at work to finalise a deal to buy a British telecoms company to expand the GEH branch over there. With the time zones there is usually some teleconference call in the evening. He is constantly apologising when he has to work in the evening but I told him he is building a future for his children.

"Daddy" Phoebe shouted as he came in the room freshly showered. He kissed her biting down on the new carrot stick in her hand as she giggled.

"Sorry I had sand in places I just don't want it to be" he said kissing me and taking the salad I had just put together on the table.

"Leave me some cucumber will you little miss" I said laughing.

Last time I did cucumber I turned around to see Phoebe with slices over her eyes saying she was aunt Mia.

I drained the pasta, putting the sauce on the top and placing it on the table where Christian put portions on the children's plates.

Teddy was straight in, he had his daddy's appetite. I turned to Phoebe smiling, she had two pieces of cucumber in her little hand and when I looked she put them in her mouth, sneaky little madam. I am sure she has been here before as she is way too advanced for her age. If I could say which of our children would be running GEH when they are older I would say it is Phoebe, Teddy had inherited my love of books.

"Phoebe after you have had your nap, I will cut you some fresh cucumber up and you can put it on your eyes just like aunt Mia ok" she shook her head.

"Me not tired" she said yawning but started eating her lunch slowly.

"No I'm sure not."

Christian cleaned the dishes while I took the children to wash up and try to get Phoebe down for a nap. Running up and down the beach all morning had worn her little legs out and even though she wanted her cucumber I knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep.

"Clean momma" Teddy said showing me his hands and clean face. I kissed his forehead as he ran off to find his dad.

"Are you tired baby girl" I asked her as she shook her head while she yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm tired will you come and lie with me for a minute" she nodded as we headed to her bedroom.

We climbed onto the top of her bed, it was too warm to get under the cover as she lay beside me while I stroked the hair from her face.

"Momma kiss" a pink bear was suddenly in front of my face as I kissed its head.

"Phoebe kiss" leaning down I kissed my baby girl before putting my head on the pillow.

I could easily just closed my eyes and fall asleep but I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight. I looked over to the door seeing movement as my husband stood watching us with a smile on his face.

He walked over holding his hand out to me to help me up as we turned to hear the little snores of our daughter.

"Teddy is with Luke" he said taking my hand and led me to our bedroom.

"I'm not going to ask you to sleep because I know what you are like but I wanted to lie with you." I raised my eyebrow to him.

"I mean it, I want to lie with you now. I will lie in you tonight."

We climbed on our bed, laying face to face as he brushed the hair from my cheek, I smiled as I had just done the same thing to our daughter.

"What is is Christian" I asked him.

"I'm glad we came away as a family, I feel like work is pulling me away at the moment and I don't like it one bit."

"I know you are busy, your company is evolving all the time and GEH is leading the field in new technology available to the market."

"I know Ana, but things will be changing soon. We have been lucky that if I have to go abroad for business you can all go with me but Teddy is getting to the age when he will be starting school soon and there is no way I am putting my company before his education."

"Tell me what else is really bothering you Christian I can see there is something more."

"God woman you can read me like a book" he sighed.

"Well I should hope so we have been married long enough and I am an editor" I laughed as he poked my side

"The night before we left and I came home late I went into Phoebe's room and she was still awake. She said miss daddy and put her arms up to me. I have never missed a dinner before Ana I feel so guilty that I missed that one."

"Do you remember when Teddy was born and you went back to work, we said you had to find the balance between home and work then. It is no different now. You need an additional COO now that Ros has gone on maternity leave, you have gone back to taking all the load on yourself again. Delegate. I will come in and do it if I have to, we will have a two year old running around the office but work will be more fun."

"Mmm you in my office has possibility's Mrs Grey" he said kissing my lips before moving to my neck. "One problem though you are pregnant again and I don't want you stressing out."

"And why am I pregnant again Christian."

"Because I fucked you hard until you screamed my name and I came inside you" he carefully brought me underneath him sucking on my neck now.

Juggling two children with our constant need to make love to each other has had its challenges sometime but we always make time for each other. When they were little it was harder but now with them being older and having their bedtimes, unless one is ill our evenings are ours.

"Christian please don't start something we can't finished because if you leave me hanging by pushing your cock against me I am going to go crazy" I said as he pushed himself against me again.

"I would never leave you hanging Ana you know that" he pulled my shorts down checking the door was locked and curtains were closed.

He leaned down licking my pussy as I arched off the bed. His finger entered me before another joined it as my moans grew louder. When I was about to cum he pulled his fingers out licking them, driving me crazy. He crawled up my body kissing my lips as I unbuttoned his shorts pushing them down his legs with my feet.

"Fuck me Christian."

He pushed inside me as his lips crashed to mine. I needed this and I know he needed it too. He thrust in and out of me as my orgasm started to build. Reaching down he rubbed my clit as I fell over the edge taking him with me while we called each other's names.

He pulled out of me moving on his side as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you baby" he said kissing my lips.

"I love you too Christian, I'm shattered now" I laughed.

We dressed again as I laughed at Christian who hadn't even gotten his shorts off as they were around his ankles. We just lay talking until we heard ours sons voice on the beach in front of our villa. He was kicking a ball to Luke, when he did it though he was kicking more sand than ball.

"Come on Ana, we had better wake our little girl up otherwise we wouldn't get any sleep tonight."

He helped me stand before he left the room to go and sort Phoebe out. I opened the bifold doors to the beach seeing my son look my way.

"Momma" he said running to me and hugging my legs nearly knocking me over.

"Thank you Luke, have you heard anything from Sam or Ryan" I asked him.

"Yes Ryan called about 30 minutes ago, a little boy. 7lb. Thomas Matthew Ryan."

"That's fantastic news Luke, if you speak to them before I do give them my love" I said before taking Teddy's hand and walking into the house.

Its amazing how much has changed since I had married Christian five years ago. Our love for each other grows all the time. With Teddy and Phoebe the family grew and then a surprise baby for Kate and Elliot, I don't know who was in shock more. The shock quickly wore off at their first scan and they embraced the pregnancy and the little girl that was born. To say Ava is a mini Kate is an understatement, right down to the bossy personality.

My poor boy is usually on the receiving end but has been told your can't hit girls to which he replied does a poke, kick or trip count just to shut her up.

"We have a new member of the family" I said to Christian excitedly when I reached the kitchen as he was making juice for the children.

"I see Miss Phoebe Rose Grey is at the salon" I said laughing as my daughter is sat in her chair with her cucumber over her eyes.

"You were saying Ana who is the new addition, my brother hasn't knocked Kate up again has he, I don't think Teddy could take another of Kate's mini me."

Teddy was shaking his head with a look of horror on his face.

"Don't worry Teddy, Ryan and Sam have had a little boy."

"A boy, yes" Teddy said fist pumping the air. He spends too much time with his uncle, "too many bossy girls about."

"I'm a girl and I'm not bossy, shut it Grey" I said turning to Christian before turning back to Teddy.

"No momma you not bossy, your momma" he kissed my cheek before eating his snack Christian had put in front of him.

Phoebe and I spent the next hour in my bedroom. She got out her make up brushes as she pretended to put make up on my face while I did the same to her.

"Nail" she said searching her bag. Mia had made a bag for her with hair brushes, combs. Make up brushes, Hair clips and also she found children's nail varnish. It is water basically which is good because when she puts it on me there is more on my fingers that my nails. It shines on her fingers when she puts it on but washes off very quickly. Mia always liked to have pamper days with her nieces, even though they are babies they like spending time with her and copying what she does.

Kate made the mistake of putting real nail varnish and make up on her once while she watched her one afternoon because Ava wanted it on. Christian completely blew up at her and washed it off before we left the house. Phoebe is his baby girl and is never allowed to grow up, so he tells me .

Considering my husband is a billionaire and in turn us too it is miss Ava Grey which acts like the spoilt one, never been told no by her parents. They are in for a whole lot of trouble when she is a teenager.

"You pretty Momma" she said as I looked in the mirror trying not to laugh. She had brushed my hair nearly knocking me out twice with the brush and now I had clips and bows in my hair. I looked like a dog ready for Cruffs.

Her hair was in pigtails with a bow on the top of each one. I took her hand and and went to find the boys.

"What you do to momma" Teddy said as Christian laughed.

"I don't know what your laughing at its your turn next, daddy needs his hair doing Phoebe" she clapped her hands going to her daddy and taking his hand to lead him to the bedroom.

"Don't forget the bows Phoebe" I shouted.

"Anastasia please" Christian called from the room as I laughed.

"Teddy bear can you help me with my hair please."

Teddy would often come and brush my hair, it is one of the things Christian remembers from his early childhood and had mixed emotions the first time he saw him do it. It was probably the only time he ever felt close with him mother.

Teddy had pulled all the clips and bows from my hair and softly brushed it. He placed a kiss on my hair as I looked up to him as he gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Momma back now" he stroked my hair. He's like his dad, he likes my hair long.

Christian came in with Phoebe a few minutes later with a large bow in his hair.

"Phoebe" Teddy said disgusted at his fathers hair but Phoebe smiled like her job is done.

Christian put her down as she ran off to play.

...

When the children were asleep that night we sat on the deck outside enjoying a glass of wine, mine non alcoholic. I had gotten used to it over the years.

"Are you ok after what we talked about this afternoon Christian."

"I'm fine Ana, with Ros having a baby I suppose its put a spanner in the works. Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled for her and Gwen, I just enjoyed our routine. Marco is doing his share and we are splitting everything between us, maybe its time to bring someone else in."

"As long as it stops you panicking, do you have someone in mind" I asked him.

"There are a few candidates who might fit the bill. We have a couple who have worked themselves up through the internship program and have shown great promise. Marco is my COO at the moment so they can work under him."

"Enough about work I have plans with my wife for this evening" he said taking my glass and putting it on the table beside us.

"And prey tell what are those plans because I am eager to find out."

"I wont tell you I will show you" he picked me up bridal style and carried me into our bedroom.

The monitors were quiet apart from the slight snores of our children.

"I want you to strip for me Mrs Grey" he said kissing the back of my neck and running his fingers down the side of my breast.

I undone the clasp on the back of the halter-neck dress I had on letting it fall to the floor revealing my naked body underneath.

"You've been naked all night" he said as I sat on the bed opening my legs to him as I nodded.

I could see his erection growing in his shorts.

"Drop them Grey" I said as he did just that as his cock sprung up.

He walked over to me, standing in front as his cock bounced in front of him with his movements.

I leaned forward taking the head of his cock in my mouth suckling gently hearing the groans from him.

I opened my mouth taking more of him in as his hips bucked when I sucked him more.

"Ana I want to be inside you when I cum" he moaned loudly.

"Christian you will wake the children up if you get louder." I giggled driving him crazy.

"Stop topping from the bottom and let me fuck you."

I lay back on the bed spreading my legs and holding my arms open to him.

"I'm all yours Christian" and I completely meant that. No other man had ever touched me and no man ever would.

He got into position crashing his lips to mine as he entered me thrusting deeply.

"I love being inside you Ana, love it."

He continued to thrust in me until I could feel my orgasm start. My breathing and movements were erratic as my orgasm hit, squeezing his cock he groaned in my ear before cuming inside me.

"Baby you ok" he panted out.

"Perfect" I said as my arms flopped to the side of me.

"I love you" he said laughing at me, my arms were complete jelly and I couldn't move.

"Love you too."

"Tired baby" he said picking me up and moving me up the bed.

"I am now, you have worn me out" I laughed.

He climbed into bed with me as I kicked the sheet over to his side, I was too warm to be covered. He grabbed the sheet with his feet as he kicked it completely off the bed pulling me in his arms.

"Night baby" he said as I yawned.

"Night sweetheart" I snuggled closer to him with my head on my chest and fell asleep in my favourite place, his arms.

 **Thank you for reading, its nice to write about these two again.**

 **I am hoping to update this once a week but more if I can.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

If you would have asked me six years ago what I would be doing now I would have said meetings, business trips and working ridiculous hours. But that was before I met Ana. I certainly would have never said having a tea party with my two year little girl with a feather bower around my neck, making sure my pinky finger was upright as I sipped from the little cup. But I am and I have never been more happier.

The three and a little bit people in this villa are my world and I wouldn't change anything about our lives together.

Work had been crazy so I felt relaxed as soon as I got on the jet and we had taken off. As soon as the seatbelt sign turned off the children were up and playing about as if we weren't thousand of feet in the air. They definitely didn't have their mothers fear of flying.

"Would you like a cookie" Phoebe said holding the plate in her little hands.

"Yes little miss I would love one, I would also love a little kiss off the lady sat next to me."

She got up on her knees gripping the sides of my head, I will be bald there someday as she always grabs my hair as well. She pulled my face to her and gave me a sloppy kiss, cookie crumbs and all.

"Thank you Miss Phoebe Grey and thank you for the snack" I said wiping my mouth as she gigged beside me.

She is my baby girl, I hope she doesn't grow up too soon. She already has her own CPO but if she grows up to look like her mother which I think she will, I will make sure she has a hundred bodyguards all armed.

"Is the tea all gone" Ana said coming into Phoebe's room.

"Sorry momma, all gone" Phoebe said sighing with her arms in the air.

"OK, do you want to go in the pool then" Ana asked her and she was up and rushing to her mother, nearly falling over the cups on the way.

"I'll clean this up should I" I called after them.

"Yes Dada"

it was our last day today and I think the children were trying to fit everything into the day. I put the boa away before I cleaned up her tea set, wiping the water from the bedroom floor where it had spilled from the cups and went outside.

Ana and Phoebe were in the pool and Teddy was building a sandcastle with Taylor.

"That's getting bigger everyday, when are we moving in" I asked him as he laughed.

"The water keeps it damp but not enough to wash it away" Teddy said obviously repeating something Taylor had said and he confirmed it when he shrugged smiling.

"You ok with him Taylor" I asked as he nodded.

My girls were splashing in the pool but I headed for the ocean. I walked forward until it was at my waist before I started swimming. I wasn't too far out as I could still hear my children's laughter from the beach. I enjoyed just swimming around before I lay on my back and just floated in the water.

"Dada" I heard my daughter shout as I stood up in the water. Phoebe was rushing on her chubby legs to the waters edge as Ana caught up to her and picked her up. As Teddy went through a stage where Ana couldn't go out of the room without him crying, Phoebe is the same with me. I swam to the shore, walking to them when I could stand and took Phoebe from Ana's arms.

"I can hear you miles out to sea" I said poking her stomach.

"Swim with Dada" she said so I kissed my wife before walking into the ocean with my daughter in my arms.

I lay on my back again while Phoebe sat on my stomach as I swam around. She had a little floppy sun hat on that covered half her face as she splashed her feet in the water.

It was so peaceful here, it is always a shock when we go home because of how noisy a city is, I want to enjoy the peace as long as possible and spend every second I can with them before work resumes.

..

I was lay naked next to my wife with the breeze coming through the open doors. Making love with Ana gets better and better, the connection we have has grown so much over the years and I could never live without her, with out my babies too.

"I love you Christian, so much."

"I love you too baby, back home tomorrow" I said.

"Hey Mr Grey like you always say when we leave, we can always come back when ever you want."

Morning was a usual crazy affair when you had two children under the age of five. Phoebe wanted to go and play in the sand but we were leaving in a few hours.

"Jump wave Dada" she said pointing to the ocean.

"OK but only for a little bit, we have to go home today baby girl, Teddy do you want to come."

He got up taking my hand and I picked Phoebe up and we walked to the shore. Putting Phoebe down her feet were immediately in the water as It washed over her sandals.

"Does it tickle Phoebe" I said as she laughed again.

"Are we ready for the next one" I said at the wave broke and came toward us as we all jumped over it laughing.

…

"Are we all strapped in" I called hearing yes from everyone in the back and my copilot beside me.

"Start the Rotors Captain Teddy" I said looking down to him as he pressed the button and we felt the vibration from the movement above up.

The children had there own headsets with their names on the side. They were the perfect size for their heads. Teddy does like to sit in my seat, with my headset on as he moves the stick, that is the only thing his is allowed to touch.

As we took of I heard Phoebe's squeal from the back. She was sat in her mothers lap, her belt attached to Ana's. Phoebe was waving to the island as we left it behind with a sad look on her face.

"Phoebe" I said as she looked to me.

"Soon, we will come back soon ok" she lay her head back on Ana's chest as she looked out the window.

Landing on the mainland the jet was all ready for take-off. Phoebe hadn't made the journey awake so I took her from Ana with her belt still on her. I will just connect it through mine and then leave it on the jet for when we came back again.

"Do you need anything before we take off" Ana said as I checked Phoebe was all strapped to me now.

"A kiss would do" I said as she leaned over, careful not to jostle our sleeping daughter and did just that.

"Daddy mine" Teddy said not happy that I was kissing his mother. Nothing changes then, he has been like that since he was born, possessive of his mother. I don't know where he gets it from.

"Sorry buddy but momma is mine" I kissed her again before she took her seat next to Teddy checking his belt for probably the hundredth time.

As the jet started to move Teddy placed his hand into Ana's and held it until we were in the air. He got his monsters book out that was going home with us, maybe by the time we come back it will be a new phase his is going through. As long as he is happy that is all that matters.

Phoebe woke up when we were half way home, I could have put her in the bedroom at the back but I liked to just hold her.

"Is anyone hungry" Natalia came out and asked, the children all saying yes.

She came back out with chopped carrots, bread sticks and other healthy snacks for the children. They would eat something proper when we were home and they had a large breakfast before they left. I think they were determined to empty the fridge.

Teddy went straight for the bread sticks using it as a sword for a few seconds before putting it into his mouth. Phoebe likes her carrots.

"Umber" she said to Natalia who didn't know what she meant.

"Umber" she repeated before Ana stepped in.

"She wants to know if you have cucumber" Ana said laughing.

"Oh yes I have been saving some you for" she went back to the kitchen area and came back with a plate of sliced cucumber.

Ana took a slice off the plate and popped it into her mouth. Phoebe copied her eating on a slice before getting two for her eyes.

"Can I join you Phoebe" she asked as Phoebe nodded

I pulled my phone out snapping pictures of my girls with their head backs with cucumber over their eyes.

"Girls" Teddy said shaking his head as I burst out laughing.

…

Landing in Seattle my wife's hands held securely in mine, Teddy had wanted to sit next to Taylor as they were discussing monsters and Phoebe was fast asleep in my arms one again. There were cars their to meet us. Riley who had been with us since just after Phoebe was born, he is an additional CPO for Ana when she is out or at work and Harley who has Been with us just over 6 months.

Ana did joke that to work as a CPO for us you have to have an R in your name. We didn't plan that it just worked out that way. Teddy said they are a bunch of pirates and when Ryan and Reynolds are around he usually shouts arr I'm a pirate. They just humour him, they get paid enough

"Welcome home Mr and Mrs Grey, Riley greeted us as we approached the car. Teddy had his hand firmly in Ana's as I carried sleeping beauty.

"Thank you Riley, its always nice to come from the tropical heat into monsoon season in Seattle" Ana laughed as she got into the car after seating Teddy.

I strapped Phoebe into her seat before I got in up front. We need a car with more seats in the back with my family but for now this will have to do.

We arrived at the house as Phoebe woke up, clapping her hands when she realised she was home.

"Come on lets get inside before we get a cold" I said as I opened the back door of the car, helping Teddy as he ran inside saying hello to Gail as he passed her probably on the way to his bedroom or playroom.

I picked Phoebe out of her seat as her arms went around my neck, she was still tired but if she slept any longer she would be up all night. She had her bear in her arms as I put her down in the hallway after she gave Gail a hug. We followed her through to the living room when she started pulling her dolls out of the basket we kept in their of her toys.

"Glad to be home baby" I said putting my arms around Ana as we watched the rain on The Sound outside.

"I'm always glad to have my things around me but coming back I know it is back to work again." She turned in my arms as I kissed her lips before one of the children told me to get off their momma.

"I promise it will not be like before we left ok" I kissed her forehead before I held her close.

…

Monday morning was our usual mad affair, we always plan to get up early but it's like If we stay in bed and say five minutes more the weekend will last longer. Unfortunately it doesn't work that way and we end up rushing about.

We all got into the car heading to Teddy's preschool first, he was only in until 12.30 so Ana picks him up and brings him home when she leaves GP. We pulled up outside as I got out taking Teddy's hand, being attached to a larger school parents were waiting around until the door opens. Riley was staying with him today, even though Ryan is still his CPO he is on paternity leave for the foreseeable future.

"So what are you going to do this morning Teddy" I asked him as the bell finally rang and the doors opened. We walked inside as I helped him take his coat off and put it on his peg.

"I'm going to paint a picture of a big monster" he said holding his arms out.

"You are going to need a lot of paper for a monster that big" I laughed.

"Hi Ted" his friend Harrison said as he put his coat on his peg.

"Hi Harry" Ted replied before he gave me a hug and a kiss and went off into the classroom heading straight for the bikes outside with Riley trailing after him.

"Hi Mr Grey" Harrison's mother said.

"Hi Julia are you in work today" his mother funnily enough worked in my mail department at Grey House, she was a single mother who had gotten out of a bad marriage, that's what Teddy had told me that Harrison's dad was a bad man. To say I did checks on who the parents were was an understatement, I didn't want anyone near my son who wasn't vetted. His dad is in prison and will be there for a while and as Harrison and Teddy have become best friend, I didn't want to get in the way and Teddy lose his friend.

"No day off today, we have just moved into a bigger place so I took some leave to get everything settled" I nodded before saying my goodbyes going back to the car and hearing my girls singing along to the radio.

"Are we having a concert" I said popping my head in and startling Phoebe who squealed giggling.

"Momma sing" she said before she started to sing again. Taylor would need something for his ears if she continued but he just laughed at her. My daughter very rarely is not smiling and happy don't get me wrong she can be a stroppy little madam when she cant have her own way but she has a tantrum with a smile like she's playing with us.

Ana saw Julia and waved as Taylor headed towards grey house.

"How long is she going to last in the crèche today Christian"Ana said laughing.

"Absolutely no time at all" I laughed with her, I had no meetings apart from with Marco and he is used to the little whirlwind running about.

We stopped at the 12th floor getting out with Ana so Phoebe could say goodbye properly, she had kissed her forehead and gotten out once and I think she could hear her screams on the 20th floor.

"Momma will see you in a little bit ok, do you have bear I cant see him" she said looking behind Phoebe for the bear that is permanently tucked under phoebe's arm

"Here Momma" phoebe said bringing the bear up and nearly knocking her out as she hit Ana in the head with it.

"Thanks sweetheart momma needed a bear to the head in the morning."

"Welcome" she said as Ana and I laughed.

Ana said goodbye giving both of us kisses before we got back onto the elevator and headed for the 20th floor. I let her go as soon as we were safety off the elevator and she ran over to Andreas desk, bear trailing behind her.

"Miss Phoebe good morning" Andrea greeted her as Phoebe gave her a big smile.

"Anything important" I asked her as she shook her head. I would go over the schedule when Phoebe had gone home.

Phoebe held my hand as we walked to my office, there used to be Trouton pictures on the wall they are now replaced with something more valuable, the artwork of my children. She headed to my coffee table where there was paper and chunky crayons waiting for her, ready to start her new masterpiece.

I read through the paperwork on my desk, reading the messages that were on top. The first was from Ros saying, I don't get rid of her that easy and not to let her office out as she will be back even if it's part time"

Once I had read the letters I started on the paperwork that needed signing, always keeping one eye on Phoebe to see what she was doing. Still happily drawing while chatting to her bear.

A knock made us both turn towards the door seeing Marco there. Phoebe went back to her picture as I gestured him in.

"Did you have a good vacation" he asked me.

"We did thank you, I don't think any of us wanted to come back. How did you get on with the interns."

"Very well, I did a trial while you were away and they both worked well under pressure, both stepped up to the job."

Phoebe left the table with her bear and picture in hand before walking over to Marco and lifting her arms up to be picked up. This is how meetings went with Miss Grey in attendance she would sit on one knee before moving to the other.

"If you think they are both up to the job then hire both of them, there is certainly enough work going around especially with us owing a company in England, there will be visits there over the year which I will need one of you to do. Teddy will be starting kindergarten in a few months and my overseas trips will be greatly cut back as I cannot take them with me and I refuse to be away from home" I told him.

We sat down and devised a plan, something I have talked to Ros about. Marco becoming my coo, he is doing Ros job and also mine for the past two week and with Ros only wanting to come back part time in the future things are changing here. The new interns would be brought in and they would pick up the jobs that haven't had immediate priority until now.

…

A knock on the door came and my wife put her head in.

"Momma" Phoebe said running to her mother and wrapping her arms around Ana's legs before she can even move.

"Have you been a good girl for Dada" she said as Phoebe nodded.

"Have you been a good boy for Phoebe" Ana asked me smiling.

"Me good, never" I said shaking my head as she laughed.

I said goodbye to my girls and got down to some proper work. Andrea came in giving me my schedule for the rest of the day or what was on there. Mondays are usually light now so sometimes I might have a meeting in the afternoon, today I had nothing as Marco has took them. I finished all the paperwork I needed and looked over the proposals for new companies to purchase. I did everything I needed to do before getting my jacket and calling Taylor to let him know I was ready to leave.

..

I walked into our usual noisy house and straight into the kitchen where Gail was making dinner. Ana was sat having a cup of tea while Phoebe played nearby.

"hello girls" I said as Phoebe shouted Dada and ran to me. You would think I had been away days not a few hours.

I gave her a kiss before kissing Ana.

"Where's Ted" I asked.

"In his playroom with his new friend" I looked to her wondering who this friend was and hoping I had met their parents before.

"Hi son" I said walking into his playroom, this is truly a real playroom there are toys and games everywhere. Boys room he said, no Phoebe. Its like his own man cave for a four year old.

"Your mom said you had a new friend over" I said as he nodded turning to me, showing me what looks like a monster made up of old boxes and cardboard tubes.

"I made him, isn't he good daddy" he said very proud of himself.

"He's brilliant son does he have a name."

"Chris" he said laughing.

"Are you saying I'm a monster" I said as he laughed putting his model down.

"Big monster" he giggled, he's like his mother when he does that.

I picked him up chomping away on his stomach as his laughter was heard through the house.

"Dinner's ready" Ana said from the door when I had put Teddy down "is your new friend coming" she asked.

"Yes his name is Chris" her face immediately turned to mine laughing.

"Well if I'm a monster then I get to eat you all" I said putting my arms out to grab them as Teddy ran to Ana as they rushed out of the playroom with me hot on their heels.

I didn't need to catch Teddy, I just had to catch Ana and kiss her. Teddy would soon stop to tell me to get off his momma. I was happy though as I got my kiss.

We sat and enjoyed our dinner of chicken, mashed potato and vegetables. Gail used to make a meal for the children and then something more extravagant for Ana and myself but we didn't see the point on two meals and I am just as happy eating what the children have.

After dinner I took Phoebe to her room for her bath. As usual I looked like a drowned rat by the time the splashing had finished and my daughter was in her little pink pyjamas.

Potty training is a bit hit and miss with her, with Teddy he just stood up and copied daddy but Phoebe is taking her time. She wants the little panties that Ava has thinking she will only be a big girl when she has them but we are in no rush and cheer on every dribble that hits her potty. We had decided to wait until she was 2 and a half before trying her but she keep sitting on Ava's potty when we were round their so we bought her one for here.

"Book" Phoebe said when we walked back into her room after saying goodnight to Ana and her brother. Bedtimes were something Ana and I loved to do so we did alternate nights with the children.

"A book on princesses" I said as I sat in the bed next to Phoebe.

"I'm princess."

"Yes, daddy's princess" I kissed her head before starting on the book.

We had only read a few pages before he eyes closed. I put the book down kissing her forehead. I don't want to ever miss these moments with my children.

"Need a hand" Ana said putting her hand in front of me and I took it.

"Teddy asleep" I asked as she nodded.

We walked out of Phoebe's room as I turned Ana to me, cupping her face I kissed her lips. She gently bit down on my lip as they opened and our tongues moved together. Picking her up she wrapped her legs around me as we went into our room, remembering to close the door quietly and lock it not just kick it closed like I used to.

"I want you Ana" I said kissing her neck.

I placed her on the floor, my lips never leaving her skin as she tugged my hair making me groan.

"I need you Christian."

I undressed my wife, kissing all the skin I exposed. Paying special attention to her stomach. Picking her up again I placed her on the bed as I quickly removed my clothes. Kissing my way up her body until I reached her lips, my cock at her entrance I pushed inside her. The pleasure that moved through my body as I was once again joined with my wife was exquisite. I would never get enough of her body, her smile, her heart she was mine all mine.

I picked up my movements as she squeezed my cock, I knew her orgasm was approaching, I knew every sign her body would make and as she came she took me with her.

"You ok Ana" I panted out.

"More than ok, round two" she said wrapping her legs around me giggling.

I may had said this a million times before and will probably say it a million more but my wife is perfect for me.

 **Thank you for all the reviews follows and favourites.**

 **I'm glad your happy their back**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

Saturday mornings are usually a boisterous affair, with two children running around but this morning it was just Phoebe and I. Christian and Teddy were having boy's time so they had gone flying in Charlie Tango while Phoebe and I decorated cookies. There was more icing on our hands and sprinkles on the floor than on the cookies but my daughter is having fun.

We heard the gate bell ring but I knew there was enough people here to get it so I continued to finish my masterpiece before the boys came back and ate them.

"Mrs Kate Grey and her daughter are here Luke said coming through into the kitchen before going to greet them at the front door.

"Hello what are you two making here" Kate asked looking at the mess, Ava had headed straight to Phoebe's toys.

"Decorating cookies" I told her before I asked if she wanted to join us.

"No mine" Phoebe shouted pointing to Ava who had picked up her bear which was sat on the couch.

I walked over to Ava with my hand out for the bear asking nicely.

"Can I have the bear, please Ava" I asked her as she shook her head.

Any other toy she can play with but not my daughters bear.

"Kate can you get the bear off her please" I asked her as she sighed coming to ask Ava for the bear as yet again she shook her head.

My daughter was starting to get upset so I asked her again receiving the same answer again. God this child is spoilt.

"Kate the bear" I told her as she finally managed to get it off her which resulted in her throwing a tantrum.

"She's wearing me out Ana, I don't know what the hell I'm doing wrong but if she doesn't get her own way she has a tantrum." she said sitting down with a coffee.

"Let her then, I'm not saying this in a mean way Kate but Ava is never told no" she was quick to jump to her defence before admitting I was right.

I cleaned my daughters hands up before I passed her the bear which she hugged tight.

"I don't know how you do it, two children under five and one on the way and they never argue" I laughed at that.

"Kate little miss there, could put Ava to shame when she has a tantrum. Yes it is very rare but when she blows you move out of the way. She soon wears herself out and she knows that when I say no I mean it. And my kids do argue, usually it is phoebe going into teddy's room but I distract her with other things."

"Momma cookie" phoebe lifted one up wanting to decorate it.

"If you want to do another, we need to move bear out of the way" she passed me her bear which I put up on the shelf where I keep my recipe books not wanting another tug of war with my niece.

"Ava do you want to join us, its a lot of fun" she had a beautiful dress on which would need washing if she did it in that but that's what washing machines were invented for.

Ava walked towards the table seeing Phoebe dripping glacé icing onto the cookie before sticking sprinkles and candy on top. Seeing how much fun she she was having, she nodded her head.

"Wait here a second" I told her.

I went to my bedroom where I grabbed a tshirt of mine and one of Christians before going back to the kitchen. I put my t shirt on her first but there was still some of her dress on display so I changed it for Christians which was down to her ankles covering her dress completely.

"Don't tell uncle Christian I pinched his t shirt" I whispered. she giggled as I picked her up seating her at the table and putting the items in front of her.

"Crisis averted" I said to Kate as I laughed.

"I don't know how you do it" she said.

"With three children in the house I'm very good with distraction techniques."

"Three?" she asked me.

"Yes, three. Christian can be the biggest child of them all when he is on the floor with the children, I usually have to jump to avoid the cars that whiz past my feet."

We ate some of the cookies the children had decorated, getting more icing on us than the children with trying to hold them. After we had ate them we walked down the garden towards the little beach area we had. It was all stones but Christian had a lot of sand put down so the children could play on it. Most of it does wash away but it makes a soft place to sit.

"Do you have all your outfits for the Halloween party" she asked me.

"Yes all done, Teddy is excited for his first big party. Are your parents coming" I asked her.

It had taken a long time for Kate to forgive her parents and for them to sort their attitude our towards Elliot but when they had seen photos of Kate pregnant in the press they knew they would miss out on more that their daughter if they didn't sort themselves out. Kate is still wary about them, making sure her mum doesn't want to see Ava just to show off to her friend but so far they are behaving themselves.

"They said they are, I just hope they behave."

"Grace will put them in their place if they don't besides its a children's party at the children's hospital where you can guarantee the press will be there so they will be on their best behaviour" I told her and she agreed.

"Have you seen Ryan and Sam's baby yet" she asked me.

"Yes we went round when Christian got home from work yesterday, he's definitely a Ryan, looks like his dad with a tiny cute button nose." I told her before I laughed.

"What!"

"Phoebe kept patting my stomach when she saw the baby I think she was confused because I'm sure she thinks I am carrying her type of baby."

"Now that would be painful to deliver a plastic doll, as if it isn't painful enough."

"So when are you having another" I asked her as she looked at me like I'm mad.

"One little one is enough thank you, you can have my share."

"No thank you this little one will be our last" I said stroking my stomach.

...

"Phoebe who is that" I asked her as I saw the helicopter approach in the distance.

She was throwing little stones into the water while I held onto the back of her clothes to make sure she didn't end up falling in.

We could hear the helicopter approach now as phoebe pointed. Christian had his helipad built at the front of the house so he didn't have far to go if he ever wanted to fly.

"Dada, Ted" she shouted before turning to the little slope that went down to the beach.

I picked her up as Kate and Ava followed us around the side of the house to the front where the engine had now been shut off and the rotors were slowing. We waved to teddy who we could see waving madly to us from the front of the helicopter.

Christian got out first before going to teddy's side and helped him down.

"Did you have a good time with daddy" I asked him scooping him into my arms for a hug. Phoebe was toddling into her daddy's arms.

"It was good, we went over olcano" he said excitedly.

"You mean volcano."

"That's what I said mommy olcano" I wasn't going to argue with him about a v and he stopped short when he saw Ava was here.

"Mommy my room" he asked as I shook my head.

"Come with mommy" I said taking his hand and bringing him into the dining room where all our mess still was.

"Miss Ava what are you wearing" Elliot asked her when he had gotten out of the back of the helicopter.

"Uncle Cris shirt" she told him realising he now had icing on the front of his jacket which must have been on the t shirt. He ran his finger through the icing before saying "Yum" making Ava laugh.

"Cookies" Teddy said when he saw what we had been doing, this is something he has done many times before and enjoyed doing so after washing his hands he got stuck into decorating his own cookies.

"What's bear doing on the shelf" Christian whisper in my ear after he had given me a kiss.

"Ava took it and wouldn't give it back" he nodded leaving the bear where it was before taking the cookie Phoebe had given him.

Kate, Elliot and Ava had stayed throughout the day and for dinner. Christian and Elliot had been watching the game, so I had bathed phoebe who ran into sit on Christians knee and shout at the TV like uncle Elliot.

"I would have done her Ana" Christian told me as I took a seat next to him. We had just said goodbye to everyone and now it was just my family here.

"Its ok she was all sticky and in need of a bath and you and Elliot were shouting at the TV" I laughed when he pulled my to him tickling my side.

We had put on Nemo after the game which I completely don't take the blame for them loving. Phoebe didn't last long before she fell asleep on Christians chest and teddy only lasted about 30 minutes longer.

They loved the aquarium in the dining room, they don't realise that the fish have been changed a few time since Christian had it installed but they don't need to know it isn't the same Nemo and Dori.

I was in our bathroom having just had a wash when Christian had come in wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you Ana" he said kissing my neck before sucking gently making me groan.

"I love you too" I pushed myself back feeling his cock through his jeans which was straining to escape.

"You taste delicious" his lips had moved from my neck to my earlobe sucking as I put my hand behind me and palmed his cock making him groan now.

I had managed to get the button open but I was struggling to get his jeans down with the way I was stood so I turn around to him. Pulling his head to mine I crashed my lips to his tugging on his hair as our lips moved together. He pulled my pyjama bottoms down before he picked me up sitting me on the counter, my top went next before his lips latched onto my breast. I could never get enough of this man and as he moved down to my stomach speaking to our child like he has done with our other two children, I couldn't love him more either.

Standing back up his clothes joined mine on the floor before he pushed inside of me. Groans by both of us were soon joined by my moans as we moved together. My lips sucked on his nipples now as he bucked into me groaning loudly. Thrust after thrust our body's joined together in this most intimate of ways. As he moved his hand down to my clit rubbing, his words as well as his movements were what pushed me over the edge.

"Cum for me Ana, I need to watch you cum" he said as I did just that taking him with me.

I was still sat on the counter moments later as I held him to me as we trembled in each others arms. He pulled back slightly cupping my face before kissing my lips.

"Your my world Ana," I smiled kissing his lips again.

"Your my everything Christian, you and our children."

"Our baby too" he said resting his hand on my stomach as I nodded.

We cleaned up, only when we had let go of each other for a moment. I had gotten one of Christians t shirts considering my pyjamas were now wet from being on the floor.

I climbed into bed as Christian joined me pulling me close and placing his hand protectively over my stomach.

"Night baby" he whispered kissing the top of my head that was lay on his chest.

"Goodnight Christian"

We were woken during the night by shouts as we both shot up in bed, you could hear the storm that was swirling outside. The power had gone out for a moment before the back up generator had kicked in but it was the cries of our children that had us moving to their rooms.

"Mommy" Teddy said, he half way to his door when I stepped into his room and was quickly in my arms.

"Big bang" he told me pointing to his window.

It had been predicted that a storm was coming but with it being such a nice day yesterday I was hoping we had missed it. It was battering everything outside as the trees swayed violently in the wind.

I took him back to our room where Christian was waiting with a tearful Phoebe in his arms as he tried to calm her down.

"Helicopter ok daddy" Teddy asked him. He truly love flying as much as his daddy.

"Its fine son, its tied down and its used to being in wind" he told him as we all climbed into bed.

We swapped children as phoebe came into my arms and her sobs quietened.

We heard a knock on our bedroom door as Christian opened it to Luke. I only had a t shirt on but I was back under the covers.

"I just wanted to check everything was ok, the large oak tree near the children's bedroom part of it had come down and a lot of the houses around here look like their power is out."

"Luke" phoebe shouted as he smiled at her.

"Miss Phoebe, I hope you and bear are ok" he asked her as she nodded against my chest.

"Thanks for letting us know Luke, were going to see if we can get the children back to sleep and evaluate any damage in the morning."

"That's fine good night" he said and left the room.

I know our bed is large but with four of us in, especially the smaller two who liked to stretch out there was a chance Christian and I would end up on the floor.

"Their were four in the bed and the little one said roll over, roll over" Teddy sang as we all laughed, I think these children were wide awake now and I can see a long night coming but at least they were not scared any more.

…

It had taken a while for the children to settle down, jumping whenever we heard bangs outside until Christian told them it was just Taylor falling over the furniture in the garden to which Teddy had asked if he had been on the dirty beer uncle Elliot had told him never to touch.

Christian was using the bathroom while I looked out of our bedroom window, you could see the tree that had come down, it was just a large branch not the whole tree and apart from plants that had been uprooted in the garden I think we had gotten off lightly. We might find more when we get out there but for now it doesn't look too bad.

"Momma" I heard quietly behind me seeing Phoebe sat up rubbing her eyes. I walked to her picking her up and kissed her head.

"Bang gone" she asked as I took her to the window the show her everything was calm.

"Boy Taylor must have been drunk" Christian said coming up behind us and wrapping us in his arms.

"Shh you, you will have the children asking him strange questions" I laughed as he took Phoebe from me kissing all her face.

Her laughter woke Teddy up but he left our room to go to his looking out of the window.

"Its still there Teddy, daddy would make it safe" I said as he looked at the helicopter. There were tree branches broken off but they were no where near the helicopter. If my son isn't a pilot as soon as he is old enough I would be surprise.

"Are we going grandma today" he asked me as I nodded.

We still went round to Grace and Carrick on a Sunday for Lunch apart from one Sunday a month when we drove to Montesano to spend the day with my dad. He had built a tree house in the garden for teddy, it is only about five foot above the ground but he said it is ok until he gets bigger. Next to it is a princess castle which he made for his granddaughter. My dad also tries to get down to Graces every other week for lunch but with the weather I hope he can get through.

"Come on lets go and get some breakfast" I took his hand leading him into the kitchen where Christian and Phoebe were already sat. There was a cup of tea and a bowl of granola in front of my seat as I leaned to my side to kiss my husband in thanks.

...

Arriving at Grace and Carrick's there were already cars out front. Mia and Sean looked like they were already here.

Getting the children out, they ran ahead of us to the front door where their grandmother waited and into her arms. Christian fingers were entwined with mine as we greeted his mother.

"Did you have any damage mum" he asked her regarding the storm.

"A few of the small trees we had planted had been nocked over but we relatively got away Scott free. I've heard some property across the bay had some damage though what about you."

We walked into the living room where the family minus the usual late arrivals of Kate Elliot and Ava.

"Part of the large tree came down but like you it was just some plants that were displaced."

Teddy and Phoebe were in their playroom and were quickly joined by Ava when she arrived. I had Phoebe's bear on my lap so it didn't do a walk in Ava's direction.

"Is your dad coming Ana" grace asked me.

"I haven't heard from him this morning so I'm not sure, I know he will ring if he couldn't make it though."

My dad arrived about thirty minutes later telling us that a lot of the small roads are closed near him so he had to go the longer way around.

"Lunch is ready" Gretchen come in to the living room to let us know.

"Ill go and tell the children" my dad said shouting through the doors that Lunch is ready.

I heard squeals from my daughter as she ran to her granddad, not only is she a daddy's girl she is also a granddads girl.

My dad came back holding Phoebe with Teddy and Ava coming behind talking about something.

We all took our seats, Phoebe was in between Christian and I and Teddy was on the other side of me.

We put food on the children's plates before filling ours. Teddy was telling every one that Taylor had drunk Elliot's beer and that is why he was banging. I turned to look at Christian who just started to laugh as I explained to everyone what he had said. Poor Taylor, they probably think he drinks while on duty.

"Right Halloween costumes what are you going as" Grace asked the children.

"I'm a princess" Phoebe told everyone loudly.

"We know you are a princess but what are you wearing" my dad said teasing her laughing when she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm a princess" she said louder.

"Dad your digging a hole you wont be able to get out of it she has a tantrum because she will be all yours." I said.

"OK princess Phoebe what are Teddy and Ava going as" my dad said knowing its best to stop Phoebe's tantrum before it starts.

"I'm a monster" Teddy said I looked to my dad before she could say he knows he's a little monster as he laughed.

"I'm a ballerina" Ava said getting up and giving us a twirl. She is only three but she has been doing it for a year and she is already good.

"Ok adults" grace asked.

"What about us."

"What are you wearing" she asked us.

"Um clothes" Christian said receiving a stern look from his mum.

"Mum I'm not dressing up" he told her.

"Christian it a children's Halloween party."

"Yes and I'm not a child, I'm a parent" he complained he was like this with Halloween last year.

He took Teddy trick or treating and if he could have he wouldn't have changed out of his suit.

"I'll sort it Grace but were not going crazy."

"And what dear wife will I be wearing" he asked me.

"You can go as the billionaire and I will go as the trophy wife" I told him as he barked out a laugh.

"For you to be a trophy wife you will have to go mad on your card and I prefer for my wife to speak to everyone and show how intelligent she is not just gorgeous standing by my side." he said raising his eyebrow.

"OK back to the drawing board again."

"Don't look at me for answers" dad said.

"I cant believe you never went trick or treating when you were little" Elliot asked me.

"Well when the nearest house is over a mile away, I like candy but I wasn't walking that far and dad always filled a Halloween bucket with candy for me. He did put candy out on the porch and decorate but we always added it to my bucket in the morning because no one came out that way."

Ideas were passed about the table with what the adults could wear, they went from the sublime to the ridiculous. I would rather have my husband in nothing but that is not an option apart from when we get home and the children are in bed. What ever we wear as long as everyone had fun that's all that matter.

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **One thing I would like to address with the last chapter though is the amount of threatening and disgusting messages I received because I wrote about them not having any more children after this one and the discussion they had about her not getting pregnant again**

 **Criticism is fine, everyone is entitled to their own opinion but don't threaten me because my story is not exactly how you want it to be and how i should stick to the books. This is fanfiction.**

 **I woke up wanting to change a part which I took out until I had a chance to rework and then opened my emails to the messages telling me I didn't know who I was writing about and to change it but not so politely. I understand that in different countries and cultures people have different opinions about how many children you can or should have and what means to stop or not stop having anymore children but i am not writing about them having 10 children, even being told they would not stop at two in the story. Well ana is pregnant so unless something happened to the baby which it wont they will not be stopping at two children, nor will i will be writing about them having more than the three they will have. If you want them to have more, please write it yourself i will be sure to read it and leave you a review myself**

 **If you dont like my story or the fact that i dont have them arguing like one review said then please dont read because i will not be putting in drama just for the sake of it. Whether you call my story ridiculous or not it doesn't matter i didnt have to start a sequel, it was my choice, like its my choice if i choose to write one more chapter or one hundred more. I also wrote it for the people who wanted me to continue their story. This is the last i will speak about this because frankly i have better things to do with my time.**

 **To everyone else who enjoys my story, thank you**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

If there was one thing I could always trust about my wife, it would be her judgement. She is never wrong but looking down at what is waiting for me on our bed at the moment, either her judgement is off or I'm going crazy.

Tomorrow is Halloween and being busy all week with work Ana said she would sort out the costumes we had to wear, more like forced to wear for the hospital Halloween party. Nothing too scary with it being for children and I wouldn't want to wear anything that would scare my own two either.

I sighed picking up the two outfits my wife said I would look sexy in. Robin hood, complete with tights and bow and arrows or what looks like a lot of leather, jacket, trousers, black t shirt and the note attached saying Danny from Grease. I can see my tough business reputation going downhill quick if I dress as robin hood but maybe I will keep it for Ana's eyes only. Hold on, I thought going to pick Ana's outfit up, black skin tight trousers, low cut top and a leather jacket complete with blond wig, the wig is gone straight away. My wife is a brunette, her hair is beautiful as it is and I hope she never changes it.

I'm in trouble, I either wear robin hood and end up looking like a idiot or watch every man ogle my wife dressed as sandy.

"Ana" I called down the stairs to her as she walked to the bottom coming in to view.

"What's wrong" she asked coming up to meet me.

I took her hand and led her back to our bedroom where I faced her towards the bed as I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her little bump.

"Are you trying to kill be baby" I said pointing towards the clothes while kissing her head.

"What's wrong with them" she asked turning to face me.

"Ana robin hood or Danny from grease" I said as she shrugged.

"We left everything to the last minute so there wasn't a lot of costumes left" she told me smiling down at the outfits.

"Do you think my butt would look big in this" she said picking the trousers up.

"It will be fine but are they going to be tight on your stomach" I asked her the wrong question.

"I can fit in them, I have tried them on" she said pouting, before I kissed her pout away.

"I know you can, I'm just wondering how many security I will need to hire if you wear that, that's all" I said holding her close to me.

"Well their was a third option" she said smiling as I hoped it wasn't one where I looked like an idiot or wanting to hit someone.

She disappeared into the back of the wardrobe pulling a bag behind her when she came out.

"Here give me that" I said taking it off her. It weighed quite a bit.

"What is it" I asked her laying it on the bed.

" Sir Lancelot" she said as I opened the bag.

Now this is what I was thinking about for a costume, it looked very authentic from the chain-mail to the breast plate and other armour I pulled out. What completed it was the sword Ana passed me as I kissed her. That looked authentic too but wasn't sharp like I thought it would be.

"What are you wearing then" I asked as she brought a beautiful deep red velvet gown out complete with a crown, Phoebe is our princess and I have my queen.

"The others I can return" she said as I shook my head to her.

"No keep them, just for us to see" I said laying her gown on the bed next to my costume and pulled her into my arms once again. I leaned down kissing my wife's delicious lips as I pulled her as close as I could without squashing our child.

Our lips moved together as I hoped to deepen the kiss but Teddy called Ana, wondering where she had disappeared too. I kissed her forehead before lifting her chin up so I could once again place a kiss on her lips.

"Our children call" I said letting her go hearing Phoebe now join in with her brother. I know Gail is with them but they never like us to go far.

"Later" she said kissing me once more before she left the room to see to our children.

After packing all the outfits into the wardrobe I went down to kitchen where my family were. We were going to get our pumpkins this afternoon and the children were looking forward to it, well Teddy is. If he is excited then so will Phoebe be. We are so late this year as we would have normally had everything done by now but Phoebe had started with a cold a few days ago and we didn't want to take her around a farm if it was going to make it worse, thankfully it was gone in 24 hours and she was once again running around the house. Thankfully I am not going back into work until next Monday so until then, its family time.

After lunch we wrapped up the children so they were warm and got into the car before taking off out of the city. The same place we get our trees at Christmas, their neighbouring farm is where most people get their pumpkins. There are tractor rides and they do a haunted house that the children can go into but after last year when Elliot went in and scared all the children it is something we will be missing this year.

Phoebe was humming along to the radio while Teddy had his headphones in while playing on his iPad. I'm not sure if the headphones were so he can hear his game or to drown out Phoebe when she suddenly remembers a bit of the song and sings it out loud seconds after it had been sung.

Arriving at the pumpkin farm we parked up as we all got out. I carried Phoebe until we got out of the car park and making sure she held my hand when I put here down. My children always gravitate towards the farm sheds where the animals are instead of going straight to the tractor ride which will take us to the pumpkins. I though it would be more busy but I suppose most people have already got their pumpkins by now.

"Baaa" Phoebe said as if she was talking to the sheep, giggling when she got a reply.

"What noise does that make" I said pointing towards the cows as she replied with a long "moooo"

"Shake" she said pointing to the cow repeating "Shake" again

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I cant pick it up and shake it to get you a milk shake no matter how many times your uncle Elliot tells you that is how they make them" why I had to have a stupid brother I don't know but I got the worst one you could get.

Teddy was ahead with Ana near the stables stoking the horses head, he lay his hand flat as Ana placed the apple she had been given on it as they watched the horse take it from his hand, we could hear his laughter from where we were stood.

Phoebe trying to make pig noises was adorable. Trying to get her grunts right she was making me laugh.

"Come on Phoebe lets go and see the horse" I said picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

Her hands go straight to my ears as if pulling them she could steer me that way.

"Which way are we going Phoebe" I asked her as she pulled my left ear so I turned that way resulting in a giggling Phoebe on my shoulders.

We reached the end of the sheds where there were washing facilities to wash and sanitise our hands before we headed towards the tractor ride which would take us to the pumpkins. Ana hadn't touched any of the animals as she was was making sure she didn't pick anything up from the animals. There were signs saying to be careful during lambing season but even though this wasn't that time we were not taking any chances as she still thoroughly washed her hands.

We climbed the steps onto the trailer behind the tractor as we all took a seat on the hay bales which were waiting for us. I pulled my daughter onto my knee, wrapping my arms around her to keep her from falling as Ana pulled Teddy into her side. Riley and Reynolds were with us so they sat on the other side from us blending in with other people who were here as well. Passing the haunted house Phoebe pointed to it as I shook my head, she would be terrified in there so we will be missing it all together. He attention soon turned towards the fields though when the pumpkins came into view.

Climbing off the back, I held Ana's hand to help her down and then did the same with our children.

Teddy and Phoebe ran ahead of us and I held my wife's hand.

"A couple of years and we will have another little one running after a pumpkin" I said rubbing her stomach as she kissed my lips.

"I cant wait" she tells me as she entwines her fingers with mine.

A couple with their child come from the other direction, a giant pumpkin in their hands as we got closer to them. They must have been heading to the the waiting tractor to take them back to she farm buildings where you paid for your pumpkin.

Riley and Reynolds moved closer to us having their eyes on the children at all times. The couple said hello before walking past us but our security are their to make my wife and children safe, no matter who approaches they could always be a potential threat to our family.

Unfortunately being in the business of buying out other businesses and the money we have there is always some threat to my family. Each is taken seriously, each guard no matter how much I don't like it when we are out are armed. Taylor and Sawyer are also around here, blending in.

"Mine" Phoebe shouts trying to pull a pumpkin as big as her from the ground.

"I wonder where Mine comes from" Ana said turning to me as I shrugged.

"I don't know where she gets it from. It cant possibly be me" I said wrapping her in my arms before whispering Mine in here ear.

Teddy found a pumpkin that he could carry himself but Phoebe wasn't budging onto another one. I was thankful when Riley came back with a wheelbarrow which we pushed towards the tractor, taking it with us and then pushing it into the sales office with a giggling Phoebe riding along with it.

Back at the house we got on to carving the pumpkins. Teddy wanted to be a big boy and do his own so Ana had drawn a monster face on it first and had cut through about three quarters of the way with a sharp knife and he carefully went round it with the his own knife he used for his dinner finishing off what Ana had started before he pushed the pieces out.

"Done Momma" Teddy said turning his monster face around to show his mother and sister. Phoebe looked towards the face and then me, her lip starting to tremble as I went and picked her up.

"What's wrong baby girl" I said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

She pointed to Teddy's pumpkin saying "Scare" quietly.

"Its fine look Teddy made it" we walked over to it as she gripped my top tighter. I moved my finger through the cut-outs he had made on the monster. It did have a scary eye though, when he had gone off the lines that Ana had done but it wasn't too bad. To a two year old it probably looked different.

She copied the line around the eyes like I had done as she held up her finger for me to see.

"See its not scary" I told her as she wanted to go down and back to Ana.

"Are you ready to see my pumpkin, princess Phoebe" Ana said as Phoebe clapped when she turned it around.

She had carved a big smiley face into the pumpkin and it had a crown carved around the front. There was nothing scary about this one and our daughter loved it.

Getting the children bathed and into bed it was time for me to spend some alone time with my wife.

I looked into Phoebe's room where she had been reading her a story to see our daughter fast asleep and alone in her bed.

Knowing Teddy was asleep because I had just left him I headed for our room stopping short with my mouth open as I walked through the door. I am so glad that I said it was just for our room because my wife was stood in front of the mirror wearing the black trousers and low-cut top that came with the Sandy outfit and a pair of heels. He hair was down and half way down her back.

"Is everything ok Christian" Ana said looking at me though the reflection in the mirror. Locking our door I persuaded my feet to move forward, my hands were destined for the curves of her arse which were clearly on display through the thin material of the trousers she had on.

"Um, everything is perfect" I said walking up behind her, rubbing my hands all over her arse before I pulled her flush to my body.

"You look sensational baby but this is only for me" I said before pushing my cock against her so she knew how affected my body was.

"All yours" she said turning around in my arms and reaching up to put her hands into my hair. She pulled my head to hers and placed her lips to mine.

Gently biting her bottom lip she opened her mouth to me. My hands were all over her arse now, it was like the couldn't move from that position and from the moans from my wife she didn't mind one bit.

I lifted her top off seeing the see through black bra underneath.

"Did you have this planned the entire time" I asked her biting on her nipple through the bra.

"Of course I did, I knew this outfit would never see the outside of our bedroom but you in leather pants you can wear more" she said as I groaned when she palmed my cock.

My wife was addictive and I would never get enough of her. I sunk to my knees in front of her pulling the trousers and then the matching panties down leaving my beautiful wife naked.

While I was down here, I pulled her to me sucking on her clit as my hands pulled her to me supporting her body.

"Christian" she panted out to me. I looked up to her as she pulled on my arms, standing I crashed my lips to Ana's.

Lifting her up I placed her on the bed before I quickly stripped myself of my own clothes.

She wrapped her legs around me when I was in position to make sure I didn't go anywhere as I pushed inside her.

She moaned my name in my ear before biting down on my lobe making my body buck into her. I was always mindful of our child but with every child that we have I realise more and more she is not as fragile as I though.

I picked up the pace as she moaned louder in my ear. I could feel the tell tale start of her orgasm as she started to squeeze my cock. Thrusting harder into her I chased my own orgasm which was fast approaching.

"Cum for me Ana" I said feeling the grip on my cock as her orgasm peaked, so did my own.

"You need to be in tights next" Ana giggled in my arms as I groaned feeling the movements on my cock.

"I'd rather be in armour" I said as she nodded.

…

There is nothing worse that a hyper child than maybe a hyper child with a bucket full of candy and we had two of them. Two hyper children and two overflowing buckets after taking the children trick or treating in the neighbourhood. Like our house which has a long drive and no house in sight from the road we had left a large cauldron that Ana had found and filled it up with candy outside the gate. Other houses that looked out onto the Sound must have copied our idea which we started last year and now everyone had them outside the grounds. I suppose its better than letting people onto our property which would be a security nightmare and it was easy not to have to put up with some of the trophy wives and stuck up people that lived in this area.

We didn't associate with any maybe saying good morning to our closes neighbours but that was it. We were private and we were staying that way.

The children were eager for us to go to the Halloween party but I wasn't walking around the neighbourhood dressed up. Even though my wife was absolutely gorgeous in her dress I don't think with a knight clunking around the streets with them we would have gotten very far.

Looking into the mirror with my sword in my hand I looked ready for battle. Ready to defend my wife and children against the mass of children who will be at the party. I shook my head at myself before descending the stairs.

"Well we can definitely hear you coming" Ana said coming to the bottom of the stairs taking a photo of my clunky arse trying to navigate the stairs

"Would sir like a hand" Ana said offering.

"Yes thank you my lady" I said talking her hand and kissing it as we went into the living room where our children were trying to get into the candy. Ana had some substitute chocolate and candy to put in Phoebe's bucket when we get back. The candy she has collected is too hard for her and I don't want her to choke. By the look of it we might be replacing some of Teddy's too. I just hope they don't try to eat it anything like these at the party.

With the children all strapped into the car and security front and back we headed towards the hospital. This has been held every year since before I had met Ana but with not having children we had never gone before, trying to avoid taking our children into such a crowd of people was another reason for our absence until now.

"Are you ok Christian" Ana asked me as I couldn't sit properly.

"I don't think they had cars in medieval times" I said as she laughed.

Thankfully it didn't take us long to reach the hospital. We left the car with our security in tow, it was only just starting to go dark but this place is going to be a security night mare even though it is well lit. It was held in the hospital grounds near where the unoccupied helipad is. They had built a new one on the other side of the hospital but this one would only be used if two helicopters needed to land. I just hope they don't need it for a major emergency as the children will scatter with the noise. Well all except my son.

"Hold Momma and daddy's hand at all time" I told the children looking to the firm grip Teddy had on his mothers hand.

Phoebe was in my arms which was an achievement in its self. I think the robin hood and tights would have been better to run after my children. Phoebe was having fun banging on the metallic armour I wore, I think she was making her own music although it was resonating though my chest. It was keeping her occupied though, because I wanted her to stay in my arms as long as possible. Her stroller was in the back of the car so if she got tired.

We walked passed the press who wanted to take our picture. We stood for one before continuing in, that is a rare photo and with Phoebe's head buried into my neck as much as possible it probably wasn't the picture they wanted.

"Oh my god look at you brother" Mia said taking Phoebe from my arms. My keep Phoebe in my arms plan lasted all of about two minutes.

"So do you, although if you wanted a hug your out of luck because I can hardly move."

She was dressed as Cinderella complete with what looked like glass slippers.

Sean came over giving the children hugs before kissing Ana's cheek and shook my hand. He was my sisters prince charming.

"Don't you all look adorable" my mother came over giving us a hug, I receiving a pat on the armour as she couldn't hug me properly.

"Tights looking a better option" Ana said laughing.

"Shush Mrs Grey, I would rather wear the tights than let you out of our bedroom in those black trousers I pealed off you last night" I kissed her lips before we took a tour of what was going on. I think there was every costume available here, there was enough harry potters to start their own Hogwarts and clowns were everywhere.

They had apple bobbing which Teddy wanted to have a go of and looked like more of a monster when the make up that Ana had put on his face had started to run with the water. He was happy as he crunched on his apple. There was carnival games and Ana managed to win yet another bear for our daughter.

One of my favourite photos of my daughter was just after we brought her home from the hospital, because Ana was so poorly when she was pregnant it was like her stomach would growl in protest because she was so hungry and couldn't keep food down so Teddy said she had a bear in her stomach resulting in everyone buying Phoebe bears when she was born. In the photo she is lay on a pillow surrounded by bears but she was in a little onesie that had little ears on like she was a bear. That photo is on the wall of my office at home and it is one that is very special to me just like the many we have of Teddy.

"What you all doing" Elliot says coming up behind us scaring my daughter with the make up on his face. The joker and Kate is Harley Quinn. Kate's parents are not far behind as well as her mother holds my nieces hand.

"Great, here I though I had the best costume and my brother here beats me. Can I borrow your sword" he said taking it from me and goes over to the hook a duck which he proceeds to pick the ducks up with the end of the sword until he sees the colour he wants before passing it to the man who is running the stall. He is a bit startled wondering when Elliot paid for his go but giving him the toy anyway.

"Elliot Grey you cheat" mum said coming over and paying the man for his go.

"What mum you never win on these things unless you cheat" I don't think my mum was amused.

I spoke to Kate's parents for a few minutes before getting dragged in different directions by my children.

They had small children's rides which the children were able to go on. Sitting next to my daughter with my knees up to my chin in a knights outfit while squashed into a car making sure my daughter doesn't fallout is not my idea of fun but she is giggling as she presses the horn and waves to Ana on the way past while Teddy in the police car behind us sets the sirens off.

"Did you have fun daddy" Ana said when I lifted Phoebe out of the car and passed her to Ana.

"Fun, yes as long as Phoebe is giggling I'm having fun, I might need a can opener to get myself out of this car though. I think I'm wedged in" I said as Ana got off laughing calling Elliot over who had to stand behind me pulling me up with his arms under mine as I was finally able to move.

Finally free we watched Teddy and Ava on the helicopter ride, my son was telling her everything that needs to be done to get it off the ground and when the ride started and he pulled back on the stick he had a proud look on his face that he had got it off the ground.

"He is so your son" Ana said trying to rest her head on my shoulder but to no affect.

"I don't think I have been proud of anything more than that fact, he's our boy just like she's our girl" I said trying to stroke my daughters head without knocking her out.

"Tights are looking better all the time" I said kissing her forehead and the forehead of my sleeping daughter who was away with the princesses in her arms.

Taylor had brought her stroller as we put her down. Her arm was firmly wrapped around her new bear but I know it will be replaced by her pink one when we get home. We didn't want to chance losing it when we came out so we told Phoebe it was to guard the candy at home.

We let Teddy go on the helicopter one more time but on his own. Ava had gotten out as she probably didn't want any more flying lessons from her cousin but from the smile on Teddy's face he doesn't mind. His grin is beaming bright when he gets it up in the air.

"Daddy" he shouts to me as he flies by as I wave to him.

Once the ride has stopped I helped him out as I held him in my arms. Compared to his little sister he is a big boy but to me like his sister and the child my wife carries they are my babies and even when they are in their twenties they will still be my babies. No matter what the want to do in life their mother and I will support them all their way. No matter what dream they have we will do our up most to help the achieve that.

"I want to be a pilot when I'm bigger daddy" Teddy said looking back at the helicopter he had just left.

"When you are bigger you will be able to fly a real plane and daddy's helicopter, your mother and I will make sure of that ok" I told him as he hugged me tight and gave me a kiss on my cheek usually reserved for his momma. One day son, one day.

 **I just wanted to say thank you for not just the support for my story but for me as well.**

 **I will continue to write because it is some thing that i love to do and I'm glad you like their journey**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

"Choo choo" Phoebe said hearing her baby brother or sister's heartbeat throughout the room.

She was bouncing on Christian knee while teddy held my hand, always making sure his mommy is ok.

"Your weight gain is fine Ana and Baby is growing as they should be" Dr Greene said as I lay on the bed. She had measured my stomach, having Teddy hold one end of the tape so he was part of it.

"I helped the doctor" he said quietly as I sat up taking Christians hand to steady myself.

"You sure did baby boy."

The doctor continued her tests, checking my blood pressure and left the room to test the urine sample. Because of how sick I was with phoebe I have had to have more check-ups than teddy but this pregnancy seems to be progressing nicely.

"ugh" Christian groaned as Phoebe continued to bounce scoring a direct hit on her daddy.

"Phoebe be careful with daddy ok" I told her as she quickly sat still.

"Sorry Dada kiss boo boo better" she said making me laugh at the shocked look on Christians face.

"I'm ok Phoebe, just don't bounce like that on your momma ok" she nodded her little head before she pulled his head down giving him a very sloppy kiss instead.

Once she had decided Christian had received enough kisses she got down and went to play with the toys in the corner where Teddy was now playing.

"Ill kiss you all better tonight" I said smiling to Christian.

He kissed my lips, telling me he will need special attention tonight.

"Your sample is all fine Ana" Dr Greene said when she came back in. "I'm going to schedule your next appointment for four weeks to do the complete scan. Just continue as you are doing, your weight is growing which is what we are looking for and you've not lost any like with Phoebe. So as long as your pregnancy continues on this path I don't see any problems."

Hearing her name, Phoebe looked towards the doctor. "Me" she said pointing her little finger to her self as she came back and sat on her daddy's knee.

"Yes, you ate all your mommas food when you were in her tummy" Christian said tickling her stomach as she giggled.

We got the children ready before heading through the hospital with Taylor and Luke in tow.

"Sir, Ana there are press outside the front of the hospital" Luke said after he received a message on his phone.

"Well they do have nothing better to do and maybe there is some more famous person here in the hospital"I said receiving looks from Christian, Taylor and Luke as if I had gone crazy.

"OK, as long as they stay away from the children, all three of them then I am fine."

Christian picked Phoebe up as we put Teddy in-between making sure they were safe and happy before we headed for the door. Riley and Reynolds were already waiting for us there, ready to escort us to the car and Harley was in the driving seat of the new car Christian had bought. We had enough seats so we could all sit in the back together.

I put Teddy's hood of his coat on his head to hide most of his face and phoebe put her head in her favourite spot on daddy, the crook of his neck as we walked through the door.

"Hows baby doing Mrs Grey" one of them shouted when we reached the car. As with our other two we have made no announcement on my pregnancy only making an announcement after their birth. We release one picture and that is it.

We could have gone through the back of the hospital but you can guarantee when we arrived there that the press will have all the exits guarded and they know from experience what happens to them and their equipment when they get too close. When I was pregnant with Phoebe one of them got too close to Teddy, nearly knocking him over in the crush to get him in the car. To say I went mama bear on the Paps arse was an understatement. He ended up with his camera in the middle of the street going under a bus where I threw it. Kavanagh News decided to print a story saying I had gone crazy with the Paps, it would be funny if I wasn't so mad at the time because the backlash they received from the public because I was just protecting my son was unbelievable and leading the way against them was my best friend Kate Grey.

Thankfully the Kavanagh's have changed their tune for now or they are just afraid that Christian will take them to the cleaners if he sues them.

Once the children are strapped into the cars, I turned to them told them baby is fine and shut the door. Unfortunately the children are used to this, which is something I never wanted them to be but I wont hide my children away. Even though they have security with them everywhere they go and a billion dollars in trust for each of them, there lives are as normal as we can make them. They go to the park, love going to the local ball pool which Teddy loves jumping into all the balls. The beach, everything a regular child does, they just have a friend with them when they do it and Teddy dunking Ryan in the ball-pool is a regular occurrence when he is not on leave.

We arrived at Grey house where we were all going to have lunch before I took the children home.

"Wake up little one" Christian said to phoebe who had only just nodded off.

"Work" she said as Christian pulled her into his arms before getting out of the car.

Once we were out, we walked up the steps in front of Grey House and headed for the entrance. Christian would have preferred going through the parking garage to get inside but we have children who dislike the garage. Even though it is well lit they still don't like it so it is easier not to have the tears and go in this way.

Once we reached the 20th floor the children were off running to Andreas desk where she hugged them both.

"Afternoon Andrea" I greeted her trying to get our children to go in the direction of Christians office so they could have lunch with daddy before I take them home again.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Grey" she said to us receiving another hug that phoebe was giving to her leg.

"Come on lunch" Christian called as they both headed for the hallway to his office hearing the echo of their voices from here.

"I'm afraid your peace is shattered for a bit Andrea" I told her as she laughed.

"Hannah brought some manuscripts up for you and I placed them on Mr Grey's desk."

"Thank you Andrea" I said before going to join my family.

...

Christian and I were cuddled on his couch in his office, the children had all been fed. Phoebe was colouring and Teddy was tapping away on Christians laptop playing a game. It was to help children with their maths and we could see him counting on his fingers before putting his answer in.

"We created some intelligent children Ana" he said rubbing my stomach.

"We definitely did, I wonder who this little one will be like though, their brother or sister."

"Neither, they will be their own unique little person" he said kissing my lips.

"Not long now and we will hopefully be able to feel them move."

"I cant wait Ana, that is one of the things I love about you being pregnant. Talking to our child and feeling them move from hearing our voices" he was looking down lovingly at my stomach knowing that was another piece of our love was growing inside me at the moment.

"What else do you love about my pregnant body" I asked smirking knowing what his answers will be.

"Well with teddy it was your high sex drive and gorgeous growing body and breasts, with Phoebe I was just glad to see you not vomiting and being ok. They say each pregnancy is different and I don't think there could have been any two pregnancy more different that those two." he kissed my lips looking up to see teddy watching us.

"Mine" Christian said teasing him as he laughed. He has gotten past the point where he would push Christian away so he wasn't allowed to touch me but would still do it playfully usually resulting in him being tickled by his daddy.

Christian had a meeting this afternoon and Phoebe was starting to get tired so we started to pack up their things ready to go home before Grumpy Phoebe could enter the building. Phoebe had left her daddy another masterpiece though for his ever growing collection which she smiled happily when he added it to the gallery on his wall.

…

We got the children back into their coats, ready to go home as Christian put his jacket back on so he could come down with us to the car and say a proper goodbye before I took the children home. I packed the manuscripts up that Hannah had left me and I would look through them when I had five minutes. I don't do deadlines though, the children see to that but it doesn't matter how long I take to read anyway these are just copy's of the ones being put through for publishing as I like to know what is being published through my company. My team there have published some brilliant books over the past few years and I know that my company is in good hands and with Christian keeping an eye on the books for me, I also know that it is making a lot of money too.

We said goodbye to Andrea before all piling into the elevator, with security in here as well it was a bit of a squeeze but we all made it down safely. Phoebe who was being carried by her daddy tiredly waved to everyone we passed when we went though reception and out the main front door. We had gotten to the steps just in front of the car when our names were called.

I had only half turned around before I was behind Christian and the security were in front of us. Leila Williams I hadn't seen her for years and she was with another woman.

"Miss Williams you cant be here" Taylor said walking up to her.

I felt Teddy's hand being pulled from mine as I quickly turned ready to pull him back and hit whoever was trying to take my son but it was Luke who had picked him up quickly to put him in the car. Christian who was holding a sleeping Phoebe now quickly strapped her into her car seat. Teddy was happy reading his book while phoebe slept next to him so they were non the wiser that something was happening outside the car.

"Leila come on" another woman came up beside her. A woman very similar in looks to herself.

She was another one, I was certain of it. I know Christian has a past and that is just what these people were, his past. They had no bearing on our future and I wouldn't let them be.

"Baby please get in the car" Christian said coming up to me now he knew the children were safely out of harms way. I could see the fear in his face.

"What is it Christian" I asked him cupping his face. I could hear the women arguing with each other.

"I need you safe Ana."

"I just wanted to see you" Leila shouted over the crowd of security as I turned to her.

"Why did you want to see my husband" I confronted her as I stepped forward, security was still in the way but I could still see them both. Christian quickly wrapped his arm around me resting his hand on my stomach, reminding me to stay calm.

"I am only in Seattle for a few days, my neighbour where I used to live got married today and the ceremony was just down the street. I know I am not supposed to approach you but I saw the cars out front and I wanted to thank you for getting me the help I needed at the time. I'm happily married and expecting our first baby and I would have never gotten that far if it wasn't for your help" she said talking to us, I thought she would be focusing on just Christian but she wasn't. It was both of us.

"It was a joint decision between my wife and I and the best way you could thank us is by staying away" he told her.

"I understand, like I said I don't want to cause any trouble, I just wanted to say thank you" with that said she turned away with her friend who had been trying to pull her back. I faced the car now getting in and sitting next to my son who put his head on my shoulder while placing his little hand into mine. My boy is the sweetest little boy I have ever met and always knows when I just need a hand to hold. I kissed his head, stupid hormones I thought as I wiped a stray tear away.

"Take us home Taylor" I heard Christian say. I was in a world of my own and I hadn't even realised he had gotten in the car with us. I thought he was still stood outside talking to security.

"I thought you had meetings this afternoon" I said quietly.

"They are not important" he said taking my other hand from where he was sat facing me as I squeezed it tight. I know if teddy wasn't next to me he would be, but we drove home in silence with our hands stretched across the gap, only the sounds of our children were heard.

Walking into the house, Teddy went off to his playroom while Christian laid phoebe on the couch in the living room before coming back to me.

"Ana talk to me please" Christian said pulling me into his arms.

"Sorry my brain is going round and round. She was another wasn't she" I could feel his nod above my head where I rested it on his chest.

"I'm sorry baby I hate my past, I wish it had never happened but I cant. Her name was Susannah, they were the last two before I gave up that lifestyle."

"They turned you off it" I smiled up to him.

"Pretty much, them and a whole lot of other things. I don't need that, I haven't thought of it in a hell of a long-time which was the last time we talked about it, the last thing I ever had to do with it was when I signed Flesh over to Franco. It doesn't hold my interest, you on the other hand Mrs Grey, you hold every bit of my thoughts along with our three children, your all I think about, all I will ever need" he pulled me into a kiss as we held each other close.

I love this man with everything I am and will never let anyone ever ruin that.

…

Taylor informed us that all his ex subs had been reminded of their NDA and threatened with restraining orders if any come close. From what he told us they are all happily in relationships some married others just with boyfriends and only two are still in the lifestyle and both of those live in different states. I didn't even know they would have access to their information still but they are all classed as a security risk and are people that are not allowed near our family so their information was kept on file in the security office at GEH.

After bath time that evening I sat with teddy and read him his bedtime story. Another of his favourites is aliens love underpants which he laughs throughout. Whoever thinks these story's up I don't know but I wish I had met them before they published them because these books are brilliant.

I kissed his head, tucking his polar bear under his arm as I left his room hearing his gentle snores as I reached the door.

I walked to Phoebe's room hearing Christian read to her, he is perfect reading a book to the children. He makes up all little voices for the characters to keep them entertained.

Seeing me at the door he looked down to look at Phoebe, her eyes were drooping as she tried to stay awake but she was fighting a losing battle and she quickly succumbed to her dreams. He placed the book on the small bookcase beside the bed and managed to extract himself from the grip his daughter had on his arm.

Leaning down to kiss her forehead when he was finally free he stood as I took his place and kissed my little girl goodnight.

"Come on Mrs Grey I see a nice relaxing bath in our immediate future."

"Sounds perfect" I said taking his hand as he led me to the bathroom.

We were covered in bubbles which I think he had put too much in the water and I know if our daughter was in here we would never get her out as she loves bubbles.

"Were you planing a foam party" I asked him as he tickled my side.

"Slippery little bugger fell out of my hand into the water when I was trying to put some bubbles in" he laughed as he pulled me closer with my back to his chest.

"Hows your cock, does it still need kissing better."

"Always, It hurts terribly" he laughed before groaning when I reached around my back and grabbed him.

"I need you inside me" I said rising myself up until I was in position and then lowered myself down on him.

"You feel incredible" he said as he moved inside me before reaching around to my clit.

Water was pouring over the sides of the bathtub with the waves we caused with our movements. The floor was flooded but neither of us cared at that moment.

His thrusts were bringing me closer to the edge as I pushed myself down on him, hearing his groans behind me as he sucked onto my shoulder. Our moans were echoed around the bathroom along with our voices which grew louder as we came together. Our body's sunk backwards into the water and I was once again lay against him.

"Its our turn to flood the bathroom Ana" he said brushing his finger over the mark he left on my neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to mark you so hard."

I turned my head to him taking my lips to his.

"Shush Mr Grey no apologies for when either of us lose control, remember" I told him as he kissed my lips again.

Laying in bed now that we were all clean and dry, I had my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat within. Like listening to our children's heartbeat, my husbands had the same soothing effect on me.

"Baby, do you want to talk about today" he said as I lifted my head off his chest so I could see his face.

"No, I thought we had talked about this." I said stroking his face.

"We have" he sighed "I don't want my past to ever come into my future and seeing them today so close to you and our children. I don't want my babies ever to know what I did, how I used to live my life before you."

"They wont Christian, your children love you so much. As far as they are concerned their daddy is the person who takes the time to play with them. Drives cars over their mommas feet, takes his little boy flying and has a tea party with his daughter wearing silly hats and a feather bower. What they love more is that you are there to tuck them in at night, to read their favourite story's before they go to sleep. Even when they are older all they will want is your love and attention. That is daddy to them. They see the real daddy everyday, the same as I see the real Christian too. Before you always told me you were waiting, as far as they know you didn't have a life before we met because that is all they know. You were waiting, not just for me but for all of us." he pulled me closer to him kissing my forehead.

"I love you Ana, so much. You and our babies are everything to me."

"I know sweetheart, I love you too. Our family is perfect and I will never let anyone or anything ruin that."

All talk of pasts was soon forgotten as we just held each other talking about our children. I'm excited to find out what sex our baby is. Even though Teddy loves his sister I know he wants a brother, phoebe is too young to understand when we talk about boy or girl. I think she just wants another doll to push around.

Just before I had fallen asleep I remembered that I had to do something. I moved down the bed so I was in line with my husbands cock and gave it a big kiss better.

"Ana" he groaned as I moved back up the bed leaving my husbands cock now standing to attention.

"What I said I would kiss It better, its not my fault its so sensitive to being kissed" I tried to stifle my laugh.

"You are a tease and you will have to deal with a hard cock stuck in you back now for the night" he said spooning me with his hand on my stomach.

I could definitely feel him, he was hard against my back and I knew I would never get to sleep like that and neither would he.

Turning around in his arms, I took his cock in my hand. He groaned in my ear as I started to pump him.

"Please don't stop" he groaned out loud.

"Have I ever left you hanging before Christian" I said pumping him harder.

I reached for the t shirt he had taken off and threw to the bottom of the bed. I placed it on his chest not wanting the bed to be covered, which would be in minutes by the way his breathing had picked up.

"Ana" he moaned before his seed covered my hand and the t shirt I had placed down.

"Baby have I ever told you I love you" he said with a lazy smirk on his face now he was sated.

"Only a hundred time a day" I laughed getting up to clean my hands and put his now dirty top in the hamper. I will make sure I take it down in the morning as I don't want Gail to have to pick it up.

Washing my hands after I used the bathroom I climbed back into bed with my now dozing husband.

His arm reached across me again as his body was once again against mine.

"Love you" he mumbled before yawning.

"Love you too, good night Christian" he kissed the back of my head, before long like his son his light snores filled the room.

...

Leila left Seattle two days later like she had planned and this Susannah had returned to Astoria where she lived with her boyfriend.

No more was spoken about them or any others and I was perfectly happy with that fact.

Christian was working today and the children and I were having a quiet day. Well as quiet as it could be when we were all sat in the library with the rain bouncing off the glass roof. Phoebe thinks its playing music for her. I just find it really soothing. I was slowly working my way through the manuscripts that Hannah had left me.

"Momma" phoebe said climbing onto my lap and kissing my stomach which seems to have grown overnight.

"That's beautiful" I said kissing her cheek. I had drawn a picture of flowers on to the paper and she had coloured them in. we had some amazing new variety with some both purple and green roses and some orange tulips but it was another Phoebe Grey masterpiece and would be put on the wall like all the others she had drew.

My office is turning into Christians with the amount of pictures, not just from Phoebe but teddy too. His were usually cars and monsters but my favourite was the one he did of his polar bear. He was trying to figure out how to do a white bear on white paper so I got him some dark blue paper and he cut out and stuck the white paper he was originally going to draw onto it and continued until it resembled his bear. Christian had a frame made for it and it is positioned as soon as you walk into the library so I always walk in here with a smile when I see it.

"Is art class finished" Christian said putting his head into the library.

Phoebe seeing her daddy squealed and quickly got off my knee and into his arms.

"I though you wouldn't be home for a couple of hours" I told him as he carried Phoebe over to me and leant down kissing my lips.

"I only had one meeting this afternoon which was finished sooner than was planned so I though I would spend the rest of the day with my favourite people."

He put phoebe down as he hugged Teddy, talking to him about which monster was his favourite now. It seems to change daily but they always talked animatedly about them.

"Have you all eaten dinner" he asked us as we shook our heads.

"Do you want to go the Schooner's then" the noise was defining from our two children as we laughed.

Schooners was a restaurant which had opened down near the marina just before phoebe was born, it was a great family restaurant which had a ball pit and garden attached with swings and slides. After phoebe came we had Grace look after her a couple of times so we could take Teddy there so he could have us all to himself. And it soon became a favourite place of our daughters as well.

"I take that as a yes, shoes on then. You will be able to play in the ball pit because it is inside but the outside will be too wet with all the rain" I don't think they care as long as they get to eat and play they are happy.

Arriving at the restaurant, the place was quieter than normal but I think the weather had kept most people away. We reached the table and took the children's coats off and they were soon surrounded by the balls. We had the perfect view of them from where we were so even though security were with us both here in the restaurant and outside in the cars, they were never needed.

The waitress came up to us as we ordered. The children always ate the same food when they came here, never changed. Teddy his chicken nuggets and phoebe her fish sticks. All both fries and an orange juice.

Christian reached over the table and took my hand.

"All the details for the trip to England were finalised today, we leave next Friday" he told me brushing his finger over my knuckles.

I always loved going to England we have been twice more since we went for our second honeymoon and I know Christian is going to tour all the premises of the business he had just bought but most of the time he will be with us.

"I'm looking forward to it, will we get a chance to see a show this time" I asked him, having missed the show we had booked last time as the children were not too well and we didn't want to leave them.

"All booked we are going to see Wicked" he told me as I smiled.

Our food was placed down in front of us as we called the children over, Christian having to rescue his daughter who was at the back of the smaller ball pit for toddlers and when she tried to walk forward her little feet were going backwards instead. She wasn't bothered though as everyone in the restaurant could probably hear her giggles. I will not be surprised if Christian is not in there properly before we go home, he always manages to get covered in the balls with his children on top of him.

The children were finally sat down and quickly started on their dinner. They know they have to eat it all because they will want their ice cream that comes next. My children have developed my sweet tooth and always have to have dessert.

As soon as dessert was finished they were back in the balls

"Momma look" phoebe called from the top of the slide. It was probably as high as my hip but to her it is big.

I stood at the bottom picking her up when she reached my feet. "again" she shouted and was soon crawling up the soft steps again.

"You big kid" I laughed seeing Christian sat on the top of the biggest slide with teddy on his lap. He wasn't ready to go on his own usually sticking to the smaller ones but with daddy there he was happy to ride along

They moved closer to the edge and all you could hear was their laughter as they came down the slide.

As predicted my husband was soon buried in the balls as Phoebe looked like she was swimming to get through them to him. I sat at the side being banned from entering as I always slip on them and just watched my family play together. This was our family and seeing Christian now more than ever with his Children. This is the man he was meant to be

 **Thank your for reading.**

 **When doing the summary for this story I always wondered what would have happened to Leila after Lincoln's influence was gone. That was one part I wanted to come back to but needed more time to pass than was in Flawless.**

 **There won't be a lot of drama in this story as I prefer the family to be drama free. And no more subs will be making appearances.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Our bags are all packed for our London trip, Ana is giving the children their breakfast while I check I had all the paperwork that I needed.

Ana was singing leaving on a jet plane and Phoebe was joining in shouting "plane" at the top of her voice when she reached that word having them both in giggles. Ana hates her singing voice and although she wont be winning any competition anytime soon our children love it when she sings.

I walked into the dining room kissing my wife as she passes me my breakfast. Thankfully our children like a proper breakfast and not the birdseed that Ana eats.

"Teddy are you all ready for the flight" I asked him getting no reply.

"He put his headphones in to drown out our singing" Ana said tapping Teddy on his hand as he looked up to me pulling the headphones from his ears.

"Its safe to take them off now Teddy they have stopped" I told him seeing the relief on his face.

"Thank goodness" he said nearly causing me to spit my coffee.

"Hey what's wrong with my singing, I'm _leaving on a jet plane."_

Teddy put his hands quickly over his ears as Phoebe screamed plane at the top of her voice again.

"Its Phoebe shouts" he shouted himself keeping his hands on his ears until he knew they had finished.

We have a crazy house but I wouldn't swap any of them for the world.

"OK checklist, toys" I said to the children trying to get the noise level down. Teddy called packed or ack in Phoebe's case.

"Bears" Teddy said packed but Phoebe had her pink bear under her arm.

"Momma" she said practically putting it in Ana's breakfast.

"Its fine you keep hold of her and she wont be left ok" she nodded her head before continuing on with the little pieces of pancake Ana had cut up for her. I can see us finding a washing machine in the near future for a sticky bear.

"We're all set then" I told them.

Once breakfast was finished we put the children's coats on them. The rain was visiting Seattle where I think it takes a permanent residence sometimes, I just hope we get off the ground.

As usual we had a full compliment of CPO'S as well as Gail who is coming to look after the children when I take my wife out for dinner and the theatre. We will be in London for a week, if I had gone on my own for the two nights originally it was two nights too long to be without my family so we are making this a family trip instead. This will be the last overseas trip for us to do with work because unless my staff can take my place then the trip will be cancelled or moved to when Teddy is on a school holiday.

We arrived at the airfield pulling up beside the jet. Seeing it Phoebe shouted at the top of her voice "PLANE".

I looked over to Ana who mouthed sorry as she laughed. Teddy just shook his head pulling at the door handle to escape the car quicker.

"Teddy you don't touch the handle" Ana told him quickly.

"Sorry Mommy" he said with a sad face.

"Hey, no sad faces today. If you pull the handle and it opens while we are moving you could get very hurt" she said hugging him close to her.

The child locks are always on the doors for security and safety but I don't want the one chance they are not on for him to open the door.

"Boo boos" Phoebe said listening to her mother too.

"Yes lots of boo boos, now come on Teddy Grey you have a jet to fly" she said seeing the big smile on his face.

"Take off" he said turning to me.

"When you are bigger and your not going to fall out of the seat" he nodded waiting for Taylor to open the door now as he helped him down and took off for the steps of the jet.

"He will be flying that when he is older" Ana said kissing my lips as I helped her out.

"What ever he wants."

I carried Phoebe up the steps with her bear tucked under her arm, we had to retrieve my son from the cockpit to take his seat next to Ana. Phoebe had a seat next to me as I strapped her in. Stephan came over the tannoy to give us his usual flight instructions of what time we arrived and the weather in London.

Hearing his voice for the first time Phoebe was looking around for him shouting her hello so Stephan finishes with a message for them but only if they are both awake.

"Have a safe flight Teddy and Phoebe and polar and pink bears." Teddy had one hand on his mother and the other holding his bears hand and Phoebe had her bears head so tight in her arm I'm surprised the head doesn't pop off.

The doors were all closed and the jet started to move, I looked over to Ana to check she was ok as she mouthed love you to me before she leaned and kissed Teddy on the head.

"Are you ok baby girl" I said kissing Phoebe's hand as she looked up at me with a big smile as she nodded. She is a beautiful little girl who is a double of her mother when she was her age. Looking at the pictures of Ana that Ray has up of her in his house, my baby girl is going to grow up to be a beautiful young woman. I think I need to take up Ray up on the his gun training that he offers every time he sees my daughter.

The engine noise got louder now as we started down the runway, taking off I could hear a little squeal from Phoebe as she giggled beside me. As we rose into the air my arm automatically goes in front of my daughter to make sure she doesn't slide out of her belt. This is the first time we have tried her in a big seat instead of on one of our knees and she seems to be enjoying herself.

She grabbed her ears as we climbed not liking the sensation at all.

"Phoebe yawn" I told her showing her a big yawn.

She copied me including a big stretch of her arms as her yawn continued.

"Better" I asked her wiping the tiny tear that has escaped her eye away.

"Better Dada" she took my hand and gave it a big sloppy kiss which made me laugh. She had seem me do that to Ana often enough.

As soon as we levelled out and I took her belt off, I pulled her into my arms giving her a big sloppy kiss of my own. Once I released her she got onto her knees before standing to look out the window at the clouds below. I steadied her by holding her tiny waist as she pointed out of the window at different things. What she could see I couldn't tell you because all I saw was white clouds below but she seemed to be having fun, putting her bear up to the window so they could see too.

"Oh" she said standing still. That was parent code with Phoebe that she has left us a present in her diaper. She climbed down from the seat as I helped to put her on the floor. She ran over to her mother saying Oh to her.

Ana took her hand and the diaper bag with them before disappearing into the bedroom at the back of the jet.

"Come on Teddy" I said as he got out of his seat taking my hand as we walked towards the cockpit.

Knocking on the door, it was quickly opened as we entered. If they were busy I would just bring him back later as we had a long flight ahead of us.

"Here's my copilot" Stephan said as Teddy sat in the jump seat. He always sat quietly observing what was going on and Stephan would ask him questions on where the airspeed and altitude indicators were. He couldn't pronounce the words yet but he pointed to what Stephan had asked him to even wearing the captains cap.

We were in there an hour when Ana came up behind me telling me Phoebe was hungry and asking Teddy if he wanted something to eat also.

"Bye" he said waving to our pilots before he took his mothers hands.

"Thank you" I said to Stephan.

"Anytime sir" I closed the cockpit door going back to join my family for some lunch.

The flight was easier now the children were older. The kept themselves entertained and their small cases were opened and the toys were all over the floor before long. Phoebe was colouring while Teddy was reading his book, monsters again. While we are in London I want to take them to Hamleys so they can run about and pick some things to bring back with us. With it being the the most famous toyshop in London they should be able to find something.

The children slept for a few hours during the flight and even Ana managed to get some sleep too. I put the children into the bedroom where I sat and watched them sleep dozing myself but waking quickly when either of them made a noise. I had left Ana in her seat which was pushed back.

We got the children back into their seat as we landed in Shannon to refuel and they stayed there for the rest of the journey to London.

Our landing was perfect as always and seeing the cars waiting for us when we land was a good sign. We had decided to land at a smaller airport than Heathrow or Gatwick wanting to be able to get off and go once all the passports and paperwork had been checked.

"This brings back memories every time we come here" Ana said as we pulled up outside Browns hotel.

I kissed her hand before climbing out of the car and taking Teddy with me.

"Stay with Riley while I get Phoebe ok" I told him as he took Riley's hand.

I walked around the car where Taylor had already opened the door and picked Phoebe up before offering my wife a hand.

"Thank you" she said giving me a chaste kiss before going to take Teddy's hand which Riley relinquished.

"Bin before" Phoebe said looking at everything in the reception area as Ana checked in.

"Yes you have been here before. Are you hungry, I can hear you belly growling" I said tickling her stomach.

"Yes hungry and bear is too."

"OK as soon as momma is finished we will order breakfast" looking at my watch, with the flight time and the time difference it was just coming up to 7am.

We were all still tired and would have a lazy day today catching up on the sleep we missed. Tomorrow would be pretty much the same too as we had nothing planned until next week not wanting to drag the children around if they were tired.

Monday I was going to visit the company I had purchased, Ana would be staying here with the children or if its nice she is going to take them into the park. She will have four security guards with her and Gail as well in case the children want to go on different things. My wife is an amazing mother but she is yet to split herself into two.

We opened the door to our room which has a large balcony so when the children are rested the can get some fresh air and play.

We ordered breakfast for the children and ourselves and soon the only noise was the munching of their food from the children or the sips from their cups.

We had a suite with two bedrooms but for now we were all squashed into one bed, being in a strange place the children wanted to be with us.

Phoebe was the first to wake up just after 2pm. Feeling sloppy kisses on my face I opened my eyes to my second set of favourite blue eyes.

"Are you ok baby girl" I said kissing her cheek.

"Pooo" she said as I sat up. Now that I was up I could smell her taking her into the other bedroom and laid her on the bed where Ana had already placed her mat.

I quickly cleaned her up before dressing her again. We were all having a pyjama day the children had decided so it was just family time for the rest of the day and hopefully waking up a bit more than I felt at the moment.

I made a cup of coffee while Phoebe got her toys out. About ten minutes later Teddy came out of the bedroom, polar bear in his hand as always as he came into the living room hugging onto my legs. I picked him up kissing his head as he rested his head on my shoulder. Little boy was still half asleep.

"Mommy sleeping still" I said feeling him nod against my shoulder.

I sat down on the couch with him still against me. He watched his sister playing about until she asked for a drink, placing Teddy on the couch while I got them both some juice.

When Ana woke up or more like Phoebe woke her up kissing her face we sat down for dinner.

"What time are you going Monday" Ana asked me.

"I want to get there about 10am so I can view the building before I go into the heads of department meeting at 11. With Ros visiting here before she went on leave I can only go off what she has told me. I want to see for myself how efficient everyone works together. I need to be able to leave the management already in place here otherwise it will mean either bringing one of my team over from Seattle or move most of the business over to Grey Telecommunications in Seattle resulting in Job losses and I want to avoid that if I can."

"You going to crack the whip then" Ana says smirking

"No not my style" I said taking her hand in mine and kissed her rings.

Once the children were both sleeping peacefully that night I finally had my wife all to myself.

…

Taylor and I arrived at the offices of what will soon be Grey Telecommunications UK just before 10am on Monday morning. Walking into the reception area I was greeted by the manager Edward Stewart. According to the reports Ros had left me and the conversations we have had over the phone, he had been running the day to day operations of the company and was the man who I was hoping to leave in charge when I took my family back home.

From what I had seen so far, he knew what he was doing. We toured the building before going into the heads of department meeting where I was introduced to all the department heads who explained in detail what they were doing.

"All the press releases have been sent our regarding the name change, there have been some reports of redundancy in the press I wonder if you could clarify that Sir" the head of PR asked me towards the end of the meeting.

I steepled my fingers under my chin not answering them for a moment.

"Miss Donaldson, the last thing I want to do when I purchase a company is to make people redundant. That being said, any company I buy I expect it to be run efficiently and more importantly to make a profit. Redundancies depend on how this company works here, Because as you all know I live in Seattle and I have no plans to up route my family to come and work here" I looking around the table as they nodded. "If this company is run efficiently and the work continues to be up to the standard it is now or even higher then I have have not plans to change anything and it will be run by the management team all ready in place, if not then I have a choice to move one of my managers from Seattle or it will be merged with my company in Seattle which will make job losses here inevitable. So it is in the best interest of everyone here to continue to make this company as successful and profitable as it has been in the past."

She sat back in her seat quietly. She might not like my answer but I wont have a lazy workforce just because they are in a different country.

We left the offices just after 1pm and I was eager to go back to my family. I had informed them that I will be in London until Friday and if they had any questions to contact me. I would rather deal with anything while I am here, not thousands of miles away in Seattle.

"Hey baby, where are you" I ask Ana when she answered the phone.

"We have been in the park but the children are hungry so we are heading back to the hotel, how did your morning go."

"Very well, I liked what I saw and the team seem efficient that are in place."

"Did you tell them that" she laughed already knowing my answer.

"Of course not, it will make them work harder if they think they are not at their best."

"Cruel Mr Grey, very cruel" she laughed.

"See you back at the hotel baby" she blew me a kiss before we ended the call.

The hotel wasn't far from the offices we had visited so we got back at pretty much the same time. I was walking through the reception area when Teddy shouted my name as they had come through the doors.

"Hey Teddy did you have fun" I said picking him up when he ran to me.

"Yes we swung and slide, saw the big white ducks but Phoebe tied and hungry and grumpy."

"Their swans Teddy" Ana said as Teddy turned around and to her and said "Duck." imitating the sound a duck made.

I'm not arguing with him, if he wants it to be a duck it can be a duck.

I turned to Phoebe who was trying to climb out of her stroller, unbuckling her I picked her up as well as I now had both my babies in my arms. I kissed both of them before kissing their mother.

"Are you tired Phoebe" I asked her getting my usual answer, a shake of the head and a yawn.

We went in the elevator up to our room with our security in tow, saying goodbye at our door our security went onto their rooms. I didn't know what the plans were for the rest of the day yet but I know they will be ready if we need them. Ana ordered lunch for us but Phoebe was asleep before it had even arrived.

She was lay with her head on my chest, grumbling when I tried to move her so I left her where she was for now.

"Is everything sorted for tomorrow" I asked Ana who nodded.

"Yes Teddy and I are going to the Natural history museum and your Table is booked at the Langham for 2pm, she might need an early nap though otherwise she will sleep through her afternoon tea."

I was looking forward to taking my daughter for a proper afternoon tea, no feather bower this time as I'm not walking though London with feathers around my neck.

I managed to lay Phoebe on the couch while Teddy played in the bedroom, he had his toys out all over the bed as Ana read one of her manuscripts and I checked through all the information I had learned this morning, sending an email to Ros to let her know how everything had gone.

"Dada" I heard a little voice from beside me. Putting my paperwork down I picked Phoebe up cradling her to my chest.

"Hey baby girl did you sleep well" she nodded against my chest, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Phoebe are you hungry" Ana asked her as she nodded.

We had ordered for Phoebe earlier but teddy and I ate her fish sticks, save them going cold and to waste as Ana now reordered them. A knock on the door came as Ana opened it with Taylor on the other side bringing Phoebe's lunch as we sat her at the table.

"Tank Taylor" Phoebe said with a stick already in her mouth.

"Your welcome miss Phoebe" he left the room going back to his while my daughter enjoyed her lunch.

…

Today was daddy and daughter day and also mother and son day.

I had kissed Ana and Teddy goodbye as they left for the museum, I know Teddy will be in his element, I just hope he doesn't try to bring a bone home with him.

I had just gotten Phoebe dressed, she was in jeans and a t shirt and jacket at the moment along with the tiny boots on her feet. I was taking my little girl shopping for a dress for our afternoon tea today. We had Taylor and Riley with us us as Sawyer and Harley and Reynolds had gone with my wife along with Gail. I think our security were as excited to see the museum as Teddy was.

Ana had given Taylor direction to a little children's boutique shop she had seen the last time we were here.

We pulled up outside. Waiting for Riley to open the door before getting out and carrying my daughter into the store. I waited until the door was locked behind us before putting Phoebe down. With her bear under her arm, her head was looking everywhere at all that was on display.

"Good Morning Mr Grey, my name is Jenna and this must be Miss Phoebe" she lent down to speak directly to her, it was a nice change as I usually have the sales staff looking more at me then my daughter.

"Hello" Phoebe said gripping my leg as she moved closer.

"I spoke to your wife on the phone yesterday and she said she wanted a dress for Phoebe so I have picked some dresses out in the sizes she gave me. If she decides on something else she wants that's fine we have plenty of different outfits on offer."

"Thank you" I said as we followed her back to the dressing area where a rack of dresses were on display.

This was a Phoebe size rack that was the perfect hight for her to look at them all. I was trying not to laugh as she pushed dresses to one side looking at them before she goes onto the next one. She's two not twenty, I am in so much trouble when she is older. She pulled a yellow dress out at the bottom. I could see from her face that she wanted to try this one on. It was a sleeveless embroidered tulle dress and hearing her squeal when she twirled around in it was worth every penny I paid. Anything for my baby girl.

We left there before going back to the hotel for a bit until our reservation this afternoon. Phoebe also had gold sandals and a small flowered tiara to complete her outfit.

She was tired by the time we had gotten back to the hotel so I was able to get her down for her nap pretty quickly once her diaper had been changed. I was just closing the door to the bedroom when my phone rang.

"Hi Christian, How is shopping" Ana asked when I answered the call.

"We have just arrived back, Phoebe is out like a light so I just need to get my suit on and look perfect for my girl when she wakes up. Then tomorrow night I have to look perfect for my other girl."

"I cant wait, we are just having lunch. Teddy has had so much fun, he wouldn't believe me at first that he had been here before when he was tiny. Oh hold on he wants you."

I listened as the phone was passed over to Teddy.

"Daddy this place is amaaazing" he laughed.

"What have you seen."

"Rex said hello" he said making me laugh thinking of the time Ana and I came last "the whale is huge. Momma doesn't like the creepy crawleys, she made Luke come in with me and Harley came too. Love you daddy"

"Love you too son. I will see you later, look after mommy for me" he passed the phone back to Ana as I heard her voice once again.

"I will let you go and get ready, if they have carrot cake save me some, love you."

"Love you too" I said goodbye to my wife and son. I caught up on some paperwork while I waited for Phoebe to wake up.

...

I had my suit and tie on and my daughter in my arms as I got Taylor to take a photo of us to send to Ana.

We arrived at the hotel, helping her out of the car as she held my hand. Walking into the restaurant there were ladies of all ages having their afternoon tea but we were not here for a proper afternoon tea we were here for the special children's one my beautiful wife had arranged for us. She had been in her element with all the planning she had done for the trip this time and we had all loved every minute of it.

"Thank you Dada" Phoebe said as I pushed her chair in and put her napkin on her lap.

"Your welcome Phoebe."

The waiter came over, introducing himself to us before placing a cake stand on the table containing everything a little girl could want for her tea party. We had sandwiches cut up into flower shapes, mini cakes just for little hands and the tea set which was set up in front of us was her favourite. Phoebe had brought her bear with her, which was sat in the seat next to hers and now had a small cake now waiting in front of it, courtesy of my daughter.

We drank from little cups, as usual just having water. Phoebe was having a great time, the staff were perfect with her as if this was a proper tea party and they hadn't just made this for my daughter. We don't spoil our children much, not wanting them to grow up as brats but seeing Phoebes face today I wanted to spoil her.

"Is she going to eat that slice" I asked her when we had finished our party, seeing the slice of cake sat in front of her bear.

"No that is for Teddy, his favourite" she pointed to the chocolate slice she had saved for her brother.

"No Rabbit cake" she sighed putting her hands in the air having not seen any carrot cake.

"Don't worry sweetheart we have some carrot cake to take back to Momma."

We had them pack the chocolate cake up for Teddy and they brought our a carrot cake that we were taking back to the hotel.

"Lets go and see Teddy and Momma."

I passed the cake to Taylor before picking Phoebe up, she wrapped her arms around my neck placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Dada" she said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Your welcome Phoebe" I kissed her head before we went to find the rest of our family.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There will be more London fun next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

London has been such an amazing break for us all so far, the children were excited to wake up in the morning to see what we had planned for the day. I think the next time Christian and I will get to take a breather for five minutes will be on the flight home.

I loved spending the day with Teddy at the museum. He is at the age where he finds everything fascinating around him. He likes to know how everything works and will not rest until he finds out. He is a double of his daddy in that case.

Today we were going to go to the zoo, Teddy originally wanted to go to Legoland but being shut this time of year we had to change our plans. Thankfully for November it was a clear sky so hopefully we will have a dry day. I don't really fancy walking around the zoo in the pouring rain with two small children.

"Mommy will be see uncle Elliot there" Teddy asked me as I wondered what he meant.

"Daddy said there is a big fat hippo there called Elliot" I turned my head to Christian who was busy changing Phoebe but I could hear him chuckling from here.

"If we find a hippo called Elliot I will take your photo as close as possible to the sign and we can send it to him. I'm sure your dads twin will be there though, there will be plenty of monkeys about" Teddy lay back on the couch making monkey sounds laughing.

...

We arrived at the zoo just after ten heading first to see uncle Elliot I was told. Phoebe had decided she wanted to walk so she had her wrist strap on which which securely attached to Christians wrist. I was pushing the stroller not wanting to carry Phoebe around the whole zoo when she got tired.

Teddy was our tour guide as he walked a few paces in front with the map of the zoo in his little hands. He wasn't alone though, he had Taylor on one side and Luke on the other both getting there ears talked off by a four year old.

"Elliot" he shouted when he saw the sign for the hippos.

"You are in so much trouble when we get back to Seattle." I laughed as we followed Teddy to the Hippos.

Christian picked Phoebe up before doing the same for Teddy as they looked at the hippos. I took some photos of them pointing and laughing at the animals. My camera had been a permanent fixture on this trip and I couldn't wait until we got home and I could look at all the photos we had taken properly.

"Who names a Hippo Thug" Christian pointed to the information board where the names were displayed Thug and Nicky.

"Maybe he gets a bit rowdy at the Christmas party" I laughed. "We have had a few Thug's of our own over the years."

Next stop on our tour was the giraffe or raffi as Phoebe called them.

"Mommy why their neck so long" Teddy asked me.

"Look where their food is, if they only have short necks they wouldn't be able to reach the leaves in the trees."

"They could get a ladder" he said as Christian walked off carrying Phoebe laughing with Taylor not far behind him.

"If you find one on a ladder let me know, I would like a picture of that."

We moved on with Teddy's hand firmly grasped in mine.

"Where to next Teddy tour guide" I asked him.

He stopped taking the map out of his backpack letting us know where we were going next.

"Stripy horses" he said pointing to something on the map, I had to stop and think for a moment what he was talking about before I looked to where he was pointing on the map.

"Zebra, they are called zebra" I told him.

"Zeba" he said proud of himself that he had got it right. He was close.

"Stripy horses it is" I said as he giggled before running on to Christian who was already there.

…

Teddy and I were sat on a bench waiting for Christian who had taken Phoebe to change her diaper. With the long line in the ladies and none in the gentlemen's it was quicker to take her to the changing station in there.

"Stop looking at my mommy" Teddy said loudly next to me.

"Teddy what's wrong" I asked him turning him towards me.

"That man keeps looking at you, GO AWAY" he shouted.

I looked over to the two men who were waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom. One laughed but the other looked embarrassed.

"Your mum is very beautiful" he said walking forward not realising he was about to walk into Luke.

"My Mommy is very pretty but she is also my Daddy's. Luke tell him to go away from Mommy" Luke and Harley were quickly joined by Taylor and Riley who had been with Christian, making sure these men couldn't get any closer as Luke told them to back off.

"What's going on" Christian said coming over and passing me a clean Phoebe.

"Your son is defending him mommy" I said kissing my boys head.

"What did he do" Christian asked Teddy as the two men slinked away with what looked like girlfriends following them. Creep.

"That man over there keep looking at mommy so I told him to go away."

I tried not to laugh, he had his arms crossed over his chest looking cross before Christian peppered his face with kisses repeating thank you, thank you, thank you.

"He is so your boy" I laughed kissing Phoebe who wanted kisses too.

"Too right he's my boy, and your all mine" he pulled me to him placing a kiss on my lips.

"Me, Me" Phoebe said holding her hands out to daddy, she wanted her kisses too as Christian gave them to her.

There was so much to see here and with two little ones who wanted to stop at every animal we saw I doubt we would get round it all. The lions were funny or more precisely our daughter copying them every time they roared. It was a good job we didn't see any more admirers as I didn't want Teddy getting angry again. He is always a happy boy and I wanted him to stay that way.

"Momma pants" Phoebe said looking a the monkey who was playing with a pair of trouser.

"Not on head, silly" Teddy called out to it as my two children laughed at the monkey who now had a pair of trousers on his head.

"Daddy is that Taylor when he drinks Elliot's beer" Teddy whisper yelled to half the zoo.

Taylor looked shocked wondering what they were laughing at, if Christian laughed any more I think he would be crying.

"Don't ask Taylor" I said but he looked like he wanted an answer so I told him about the storm and what Christian had said.

"No Teddy that me after the wine" Teddy giggled holding his arms out to Taylor to hold him for which he did.

We found one of the zoo cafes to have some lunch, Teddy was still combing through his map to see where we were going next.

"Can we watch the penguins mommy" he asked before we all decided we would go there next.

Phoebe got about half way through the penguin show before she was asleep in my arms. Christian lay her stroller down and took her from me and strapped her in, putting her blanket over her and her bear which had been strapped into the stroller previously under her arm.

"Are you ok Ana" Christian asked me before kissing my lips.

"I'm fine, my feet might feel like they are falling off by tonight but I'm looking forward to going out" I kissed him again before Teddy tugged on his arm telling him he wanted to go to the bathroom.

We slowly made our way back towards where the aquarium was seeing all the animals that we passed. Teddy wanted to see the reptile house and there was no way I was going in there so Taylor and Riley went with Christian and Teddy while Luke and Harley stayed with me and sleeping beauty.

"Momma."

"Hey baby girl did you have a good nap" I said lifting my daughter from her stroller as her head went straight to my shoulder burying her face into my neck. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes giving a little nod.

"Lets go and change your diaper."

"Dada" she said looking around for her daddy.

"He's just taken Teddy to see some big spiders, they will be back soon."

I stood looking around for the nearest bathroom telling Luke where I was heading. We missed Sam in these situations as all security would have to stay outside. Thankfully they were not as busy as earlier and I was able to change her quickly. I sat Phoebe back in the stroller and passed her the cup which she quickly drank from always being thirsty when she woke up.

We didn't have to wait for them long before they came out and we headed into the aquarium, everyone would want to see the big fish but not my children. Every time our children entered an aquarium it was a quest to find Nemo and Dori.

"Christian they have piranhas" I said pulling Teddy back from the front of that tank.

"Ana they cant touch him though the glass."

"Hey I've seen the movie they can jump" I said as he showed Teddy its teeth. They give me the creeps.

The children found their fish and I was ever so happy to escape the piranhas, I wouldn't be going near them again any time soon.

"Come on lets go and see if we can find mommy a piranha in the gift shop" he took Teddy's hand and held Phoebe as we entered the shop.

"Taylor can you call Gail for me and get her to order the food I asked her too, tell them we will be an hour."

He was immediately on his phone, the children should be able to have their dinner when we get back and I had a bath in my near future to rest my weary legs.

…

"Go and rest Ana" Christian said when we entered the hotel room minus any scary fish. Teddy had found a seahorse and Phoebe had found he biggest clown fish she could. It would probably need its own seat going home.

"Thank you" I said kissing his lips before going to the bathroom.

I heard a knock on the door and cheers from the children so dinner was obviously here for them. I had just slunk down into the bath when Christian popped his head in with a small plate of sandwiches.

"Thought you might be hungry." He placed the sandwich on the side of the bath as I started to eat.

"Thank you."

I watched as he started to get undressed as I moved forward as he slipped in behind me.

"Gail has the children and Riley is in the room with them" he kissed my neck as I leaned my body back into his and relaxed.

He entwined his fingers with mine, bringing my rings up to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you Mrs Grey so much" I turned my head to the side and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too" it wasn't easy kissing like this but we managed it as I slowly turned around on his lap.

"Did you lock the door" I asked him as he nodded.

"I've learnt that lesson many times over the years."

I could feel him hard underneath me as I lifted myself up, holding his cock as he groaned into my ear when I sunk down on him.

I moved up and down creating waves in the water as our lips crashed together, hands and lips were soon everywhere as we held each other close. He squeezed my breast as I bucked into him trying to keep my moans quiet.

"Make me cum, Christian" I said hearing him groan as he picked up his movements.

I could feel my self building and when I fell over the edge I took him with me as a silent scream left my throat.

I was lay on him as best I could trying not to squash my stomach. I was feeling fluttering just like with my other two and I placed my hand on my little bump.

"Ana are you ok" he asked me concerned.

"I'm perfectly find, the fluttering's are back" I smiled up to him as he would know what I meant.

"Hopefully I will be able to feel them soon then."

We got out of the bath, going into our bedroom where I put my pyjamas on. I didn't see the point of getting dressed now to change again later.

"Have you all finished" Christian asked them when we went back into the living room.

"Finished" Phoebe shouted showing me her empty bowl but her pasta sauce smile.

"Looks like someone else needs a bath" I said.

"I'll give them one Ana" Gail said hearing cheers from the children.

Gail took Phoebe through first as she was the messiest and about twenty minutes later she came rushing back into the living room all clean with her hair flowing behind her. She had gorgeous curls in her hair but when we are out or she is playing it is easier to put it up or a clip in it.

"You look beautiful Phoebe" Christian said picking her up and covering her face in kisses.

"Me like Momma then" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Yes just like Momma."

…

I had just gotten my dress on over my bump when Christian came to zip me up.

"Gorgeous" he said kissing my neck as I turned in his arms.

"Your not to bad yourself" I pulled his head down to mine, kissing his lips before being interrupted by Phoebe hanging off her fathers trouser leg.

"Are you going to be a good girl and look after Gail and Riley and your brother" Christian asked her picking her up.

She wasn't very happy with us leaving her, she never is and I can see waterworks before we get from the hotel.

"Stay" she said quietly.

"Phoebe" Gail called from the living room.

She wanted to get down so Christian let her go as I grabbed my wrap and purse and followed them into the living room. I hugged Teddy, he wasn't too bad as he knew we would be back. I just hope Phoebe would be ok.

"I found some colouring books and large Crayons today when I was out so I thought you could do some colouring with me" Gail said to Phoebe who was soon beside her, crayon in hand. I mouthed "thank you" to Gail as we headed for the door.

…

We pulled up outside the restaurant as a man walked to the door to open it, Taylor was out and had it open before he could reach it as Christian then helped me from the car.

"Table for Grey" Christian said to the Maître d' who immediately showed us to our table, with going to the show we had pre-ordered beforehand so our food was soon brought out.

"Would you like wine" the waiter asked when our food was on the table. Usually it is the other way around but for today this is how it is.

"Just water for me" I said as Christian asked for the same.

"You can have a glass of wine."

"I know, I will probably have one later but for know water is fine."

we soon tucked into our steak, well done in my case. It was lovely and apart from the fat from the steak my plate was cleared.

"Dessert is chocolate fudge cake" he said as it was brought to the table.

"Sorry they didn't have carrot cake."

"That's fine, I just have to make sure I eat it and not wear it like Teddy does."

We left the restaurant and arrived at the theatre with about twenty minutes to spare, using the bathroom first we were quickly shown to our seats. My husband as always had gone above and beyond as we had the perfect seats to see everything. The night was amazing not just with what was happening on the stage in front of us but having the perfect company. Christian's arm was wrapped around my shoulder throughout as he placed kisses on my head We only had tomorrow left before we flew back on Friday, then we would be back to normality again.

The lights went up after the applause had died down, it was only then you could see the grandeur of the theatre we were sat in.

"I wonder how old this place is" I asked Christian as he helped me put my wrap on.

"It looks ancient."

"Christian the pyramids are ancient, this is just old" I laughed as we made out way out of the theatre to when Taylor was waiting out front.

"How are the children" I asked him when we got into the car.

"They are fine Gail said, both fast asleep" it was the first night we had been out when we haven't called to see how the children are. Usually we end up calling all night to the point we get told they will call if there is a problem which is usually Grace's answer before she puts the phone down again.

"Tired Baby" Christian asked me as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"I am, my legs are still tired from the zoo."

"We could have gone slower" he said kissing my forehead.

"We were going at a snails pace as it is, any slower and we would have still been there."

When we arrived back into our hotel room, we headed straight into the bedroom where the children were sleeping in seeing them both fast asleep.

"Thanks for looking after them Gail, was Phoebe ok when we left."

"She was fine, spent most of the evening colouring. She did ask for you when she started to get tired but was asleep long before any real complaints came."

We said goodnight to Gail and Taylor locking the door before finding our own bed. I hope the children sleep in tomorrow as my body needed a rest.

CPOV

Ana was still sleeping while I gave the children their breakfast. Yesterday had taken it out of her and until we got home, we would be taking it as easy as possible. Phoebe wouldn't let me go when I had first gotten up, I think she thought we were still out and hearing Dada screeched when she saw me I quickly covered her in kisses so she didn't wake her mother up.

"Gail draw" Phoebe said showing me her picture she had coloured with Gail.

"That's beautiful sweetheart, can we take it home with us." she nodded before going to her case and getting her dolls and toys out.

It was about eleven when Ana came out apologising for sleeping in. After giving the children hugs she joined me on the couch.

"No apologies, you were shattered yesterday. We can relax today and take them to Hamleys tomorrow morning before we fly home."

"Do you think we are going to get them away from a toy store and on to a jet in the space of a couple of hours" she said as she snuggle more into my side.

She picked Phoebe's picture up off the side, smiling at our budding artists latest creation.

"It doesn't close until 9pm tonight so we can take them after lunch and either get dinner out or order here."

We enjoyed the rest of the morning and had a lazy lunch all of us still in our pyjamas. I messaged Taylor to let him know of our plans deciding to put Phoebe down for a nap before we go so she doesn't miss out on anything there.

…

We were soon wrapped up warm and on our way to the toy store. I know the children will both want to be off as soon as we get there but they both had their wrist straps on so we can keep them safe and close to us.

Walking into the store, I knew we were in trouble. Not with the fact they will want us to buy them everything, they were not like that. More with the fact we were going to be dragged everywhere. At the moment Teddy was attached to Taylor who was being dragged towards the dinosaurs, Phoebe who I had hold of was heading for the soft animals.

"You take Phoebe and I will follow Teddy, I will send out an SOS If I need help" Ana said kissing my lips before she went to follow our son. So much for my wife taking it easy.

APOV

"What have you found Teddy" I asked him as he showed me the giant t-Rex that was nearly as big as him.

He hit the top of its head and it let our a giant roar, scaring the crap out of me.

"I think that can stay here otherwise your brother or sister will be here sooner. Are you ok Taylor."

"I'm fine Ana, I'm used to Teddy's enthusiasm" he laughed as we continued to look around.

I found a v-tech fly and learn globe for my budding pilot which went into the bag Riley was carrying followed by a My first purse for Phoebe complete with toy phone, car keys and credit card. Christian will probably have a fit because she isn't allowed to grow up so there will be no need for cards and phones.

We found my husband on the second floor taking a photo of Phoebe who was lay on top of a Teddy bear. it was huge, probably bigger than Christian but it was being hugged to death by my daughter.

"Its taking your seat if its coming home with us, it will need its own passport" I laughed, finding a seat and resting for a few minutes.

Christian managed to persuade Phoebe to have a smaller version which wouldn't get us done for bear smuggling when we got back to the US.

We left there with a bear and diplodocus along with the two items which I will give to them when we are on the flight home. But more importantly we left with two happy children.

…

Boarding the flight the next day we ran down our usual checklist. Children aboard, bears aboard including the extras that are coming along, retrieve my son from the cockpit and take our seats making sure everyone is strapped in.

When we levelled out I gave the children the toys I had purchased for them. Teddy said he was flying all the way home and he told us about the places we were visiting on the way, the great wall of china was one but all I saw below was the clouds and the ocean.

I received a raised eyebrow when Phoebe opened her handbag and told her daddy she now had her own keys to his car.

"She's my baby girl, she has to stay tiny" he told me kissing my forehead.

"And one day you will be sitting back and watching her run GEH, because if anyone is it will be her."

He nodded with a proud look on his face as we continued our journey home.

 **Thank your for reading**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: E L James owns all things fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

We landed back in Seattle in to a storm. I didn't know if we would have to divert to another airport but despite a bumpy landing Stephan was able to get us down safely. The children were fine, despite us having a firm grip on them, they must have thought it was a ride because they were laughing throughout. Me I was positively green when we landed and needed to leave my lunch in the toilet before we left the aircraft.

We had dropped Teddy off at preschool who was excited to tell his teacher all about his trip to see the dinosaurs in London. He had taken the guide from the museum with him and also his diplodocus nearly forgetting to kiss us in the rush to get inside. As always Riley is with him.

"Be a good girl for daddy" I said kissing Phoebe when we got off on the 12th floor.

"Miss Mommy" she said practically strangling me with her hug.

"Miss you too, go and have fun with daddy and bear"

"Love you both."

"Love you too" Christian said kissing my lips as they headed back into the elevator. Phoebe had her arm though the purse which she had become very attached too. I'm sure if he could Christian would hide it until she is about 30.

"See you later Luke" I said as he headed off the the security office.

"Morning Claire" I said as I walked over to her.

"Morning Ana, Phoebe gets bigger and cuter every time I see her."

"She is growing too quick as far as her daddy is concerned" I said goodbye before walking to my office to leave my jacket and purse. There is a list of all items that will be on the agenda today on my desk which Hannah had left.

I walk towards the conference room, saying good morning to everyone, I thanked Hannah for my tea and took my seat. Even though she is not my assistant any more she still always gets my tea when I come in.

We went through what books we already had out there before starting on any new manuscripts.

"How is fox's new book doing" I asked them.

"Really good, climbing up the tables, selling more e-books at the moment but that was the case with his other two as well with the age range it is aimed at" Hannah told us.

"Mark Reed" I said to Tom. He was originally an intern who had worked his way through the ranks over the past few years.

"The sequel to Flower girl has been steadily growing and since we have released it sales of Flower girl have picked up as well. People must have been waiting to read the full story before buying both books."

"I can understand that, I am terrible with cliffhangers."

We discussed the other books that had been recently released before we moved onto potential future publications. I was keeping an eye on the time as I had to pick Phoebe up before getting Teddy.

"Put those two forward for publication" I said pointing to two manuscripts that I had been reading before I went to London.

"The vintage book store is good but it needs a bit of work on the dialogue, if they can come back with it polished up then I will be happy for that to be put though for publishing too."

We wrapped up the meeting as I went back to my office.

"What time do you pick Teddy up" Hannah asked me.

"12.30 but he has his CPO with him, if I am a couple of minutes late if traffic is bad. I better go and get my daughter so Christian can get some work done."

I said goodbye before heading to the elevators. I had sent Luke earlier to pick up some lunch for the children and told him to meet me up stairs. Gail has gone to visit her sister for the day as she hasn't seen her in a few weeks.

Entering the elevator I pushed the button for Christian's floor, waving to Claire as the doors closed. I was thinking what I could do with the children this afternoon when the elevator stopped. I looked to the see which floor it had stopped on expecting it to open to let people in but it was flickering between the 15/16. I pressed the button for the 20th again, nothing.

I didn't need this today I had two children to pick up. I pressed the emergency call button which was immediately answer.

"Hi this is Ana Grey, I am in the elevator, stuck between floors 15/16."

"OK, Ma'am I just want to ask you a few questions. Can you please tell me what the panel above the door and also the one on the wall are doing."

"It is flickering between the numbers and the wall panel is not working when I press the floor buttons." I told him pressing other floors in-case it was just access to the 20th which was not working. Nothing.

"Ma'am, how many people are in the the elevator with you" he asked me.

"Just me."

"OK Ma'am,we have a repair team en-route."

I pulled my phone from my purse and called Christian who picked up immediately.

"Hey baby, are you running late. I was just about to call you."

"I'm stuck Christian, the elevator is stuck between 15/16"

"Shit are you ok" he said before he spoke to our daughter "Yes daddy is in trouble for swearing."

"I'm fine, I will be late picking Teddy up if I'm in here long though."

"It ok, just relax please Baby. I will get Riley to bring him here, is Luke with you." he ask me.

"No I sent him to get the children some lunch, I didn't want them to wait when we got home."

I could hear him running down stairs, I hope he isn't running with Phoebe.

"It ok just hold tight Ana."

I heard banging above me and shouts.

"Mrs Grey can you hear me."

"Yes, I can hear you."

"We are going to try and lower the elevator down to the floor below so don't be alarmed if you feel any movement"

Don't be alarmed who are they kidding. I sat down not wanting to fall over. I could feel my baby move as I stroked my stomach, it was soothing me at the moment and the only thing that was making me not panic.

"Ana talk to me please" I heard his voice, with talking to the repair man I had forgotten about my phone.

"Sorry, just willing myself not to panic. Is Phoebe ok" I asked him.

"She's fine, she was drawing with Andrea and Reynolds when I left my office"

"Christian its moving" I said feeling the elevator jolt as I let out a little scream in surprise.

I could here more peoples voices as the elevator is lowered down.

"Baby don't panic, I am on the 14th where they are lowering you too, stay calm please."

"I am, our baby is moving and they are giving me something to focus on." I told him feeling a kick.

The elevator stopped moving but the doors were still shut. I got up banging on the door.

"Ana we can hear you, please be calm" I could hear him talking to someone before he came back on the phone "Ana move away from the doors please."

I sat back down at the back of the elevator as I could hear metal screech, Christian told me they were opening the outer doors and I could soon see a sliver of daylight as the door was starting to open. As soon as it was completely open Christian was at my side.

"Ana are you ok" he said kissing my lips before he picked me up and carried me out of the elevator.

"I'm fine, its just nice to see daylight. Feel this" I said holding his hand to my stomach as our baby kicked.

"I love that" he said kissing me as he held me to him.

"Are we going up or down" I asked him as I stood in his arms.

"Down, I will get Reynolds to bring Phoebe downstairs. Do you want to take the other elevator down or walk" he said tipping my chin up to kiss me again.

"I'm not going to be scared of using the elevator, unless you are going to move both of our offices to the ground floor we are going to be using them often."

We got into the 2nd elevator which thankfully delivered us to the ground floor where my son was just coming thought the door talking Riley's ear off.

"Mommy" he shouted running up to me and into my arms.

"Did you have fun at school" I asked him.

"Yes we talked all about dinosaurs" It wasn't long before we were joined by his sister.

Christian still had his arm around me, something he has done since he put me down outside the elevator, our little one was still moving obviously joining in the excitement. I know Christian had a meeting this afternoon which he couldn't miss and he was probably trying to figure out how he can spilt him self in two. We walked out to the car where he finally let go of me to strap our children into their seats. Phoebe closed her eyes as soon as she was comfortable, gripping her bear.

"Are sure your going to be ok Ana" he asked me.

"I'm fine, I will be staying away from elevators when I get close to my due date though, I don't fancy delivering our child in one."

"I can agree with that, I wont be home late" he said kissing the children one who was reading the museum guide for the hundredth time and the other who was now letting out little snores.

"Go" I told him. "I was going to plan some activities but I think we can have a quiet afternoon. I have had enough excitement for one day."

"OK, but if you don't feel well then please let me know and I will be home. Don't make anything for dinner, I will order from Schooner's and pick it up on my way home. Love you."

"Love you more" I said kissing his lips, I could see him do one more visual check that we were all strapped in.

"Be good for mommy and look after her for me" he said to Teddy.

"K daddy."

He is just like his daddy, if he says he is going to look after me he will make sure he does it.

…

Thursday was thanksgiving and I was thankful that my husband will be home and we are having it at Grace and Carrick's so I didn't have to spend the day cooking.

The days before I spend at home with the children making sure there wasn't an elevator insight. Christian told me that it had been fixed and there was nothing wrong with the elevator it was a problem with the electrics. The system had developed a fault and the backup system had stopped the elevator from moving so as not to cause and accident. I think I will be using the 2nd elevator for a bit though.

My dad is due this evening and thankfully Gail is back so his room is all made up. He never brings anything with him as he is the only one to use the room so he keeps his clothes in here.

"Sam and Ryan are here" Luke said coming into the living room where I had my cup of tea resting on my bump, one advantage of having a growing pregnancy belly. They make a good cup rest.

I got up going to the door where Luke was letting them in.

"Hello come in" I said as I gave them both a hug as we walked into the living room.

" Ana hows bump number three" Sam said as I automatically rubbed my stomach.

"Fine, Christian and the children love talking to it just to get kicked in the head when they move."

Phoebe was down for her afternoon nap and Teddy was in his playroom.

"Does anyone want a drink" Gail asked as they both said coffee.

"This is still weird when Gail asks us what we want to drink" Sam said laughing.

She passed Thomas over to me as I could feel how much he had put on since I last held him.

"While you are not working you are guests here" I told them.

"He is getting so big" I said bouncing him in my lap.

"He has hollow legs, he never stops eating" Ryan said as Gail put the drinks down in front of us as we thanked her.

"Whose parents are you at this year."

"Mine" Sam said. "We are going there straight after we leave you."

I looked down at his little face seeing a frown, his little brown eyes were scrunched up. I knew that face, I had seen it very often with my own as Thomas left us all a present.

"What are you feeding him on" I said as the smell hit my nostrils.

"Milk but he has his dads arse. Where can I change him."

"Hey I resent that" Ryan said.

"What ever babe its the truth" there banter made me laugh, they maybe a couple and have a child now but she can still put him on his arse.

"You can use my room, if you use Teddy's playroom he will probably run screaming" I watched Sam take him up the stairs as Teddy came in the room and dived on Ryan. He picked him up holding him over his shoulder as he took him into his playroom. This is the way they have been ever since Teddy could jump on him. Teddy loves his rough and tumble, usually his daddy is on the bottom of the pile as Teddy jumps on, but enjoys being playing with Ryan too.

"Where are they or do I need to ask" Sam came back into the room and fed Thomas.

"No you don't need to ask."

"Have you had any more elevator adventures" she asked me.

"No thank god, that was enough for one life time."

Ryan came out looking like he had been wrestling.

"What have you been feeding him on" he asked me taking a seat and taking a now full Thomas from his mum as he put him to his shoulder.

"Just about everything, he is another with hollow legs but likes to go in the gym with Christian. Don't ask me what they do it there, it is boy time.

Phoebe had just woken from her nap when it was time to say goodbye to Ryan, Sam and Thomas. She kissed Thomas goodbye after giving Ryan and Sam a hug.

"When are you coming back Ryan" Teddy asked him.

"Soon buddy ok and I will take you to school" he ruffled his hair before we waved them good bye.

Christian was on time as always as the children ran to meet him.

"How are The Ryan's" he said smiling.

"Lovely, as always, Teddy asked him again when he is coming back" I said quietly.

"What did he tell him."

"That he will be back soon" I told him as he sighed.

"He has six months paternity but I told him he can take the twelve if he needed to. Its up to him if he comes back early."

"I know, he gets on great with Riley but whereas Riley is just his CPO, Ryan is his buddy too. And I know what you are going to say about getting too close to staff but these people have been with us a long time and they are more like family, especially to the children, they have been there for their whole lives" I told him before he could protest.

"I know baby, I love that about you. Wanting to make sure everyone feels included just don't do it at the office please because I don't want to be buddy's with Claire." that made me laugh as I remember how Luke used to be with her.

We sat down and all had a nice dinner, my dad arriving half way though who after a hug was passed a plate and joined in with talking to the children on what they have been up to.

Once the children were in bed and we had said goodnight to my dad, Christian took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"Are you tired Ana" he asked me unzipping the back of my dress.

"No I'm wide awake, do you think you can help me with that" I said kissing his neck where I bit down lightly hearing his groan.

"I'll make you exhausted" he said lifting me up and laying me on our bed.

My bra disappeared quickly followed by my panties which I think I heard tear in his eagerness to get them down.

"God I'm so lucky" he said looking over every inch of my body.

"I think we are both lucky in that aspect, strip Mr Grey" with a smile on his face he stripped himself of every item of clothing in a very sexy striptease.

"Don't ever take up a different career in stripping I might have to blind some people" I said as he moved up the bed, hovering over me before his lips met mine.

"I'm yours baby, forever" he whispered in-between kisses.

He pushed inside me, always mindful of my stomach as we moved together. As always my pregnancy libido is off the charts and boy does my husband love that. I could feel every movement that he did inside me as I squeezed his cock with my pussy hearing a loud groan in my ear.

"Do that again Ana, please" he groaned.

I squeezed him again and again as I could feel the tell tale sign of my orgasm start as his breathing and movements became more erratic. When I was there I squeezed him again which caused us both to fall over the edge trying not to scream out the others name and wake the house up.

"Are you ok" he asked me kissing my lips.

When he had removed his lips from mine long enough for me to answer, he moved to my side pulling me in to his arms.

"I love you Christian, I'm tired now" I laughed.

"Good and my job here is done" he said as I shook my head.

"No, I will always need you, even if its just helping me to sleep at night" I said looking up to see his smile as he nodded and placed a kiss on my lips before I got comfortable with my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

…

Waking up the next morning, it was a good job we had locked the door because hearing our sons bangs asking to come in, we were both naked from the night before.

"Coming son" Christian called throwing me a t shirt as he put his pyjama bottoms on.

I could have had a snarky comment to him about him coming last night but with out son hammering on the door that thought went out the window.

"What the emergency" he said opening the door before he swore, that had me immediately out of bed as Christian picked Teddy up bringing him over.

I rushed to the bathroom to get a towel when I saw the blood coming from my sons nose.

"What did you do" Christian asked him.

"I was Sir Teddy fighting bad monsters, I was fighting with him and must of fell off my bed."

"Were you awake or asleep when you were fighting these monsters" I asked him as I tried to stem the blood from his nose.

"Sleeping Mommy, it woke me up and my nose hurt. I was on the floor at the bottom of the bed" I shook my head smiling as Christian asked him who won the battle.

He has a bed guard down half the side of the bed but he moves about so much in his sleep at times I'm surprised he hasn't fallen out before.

"I did daddy, I must have fell in the excitement of winning" that made me laugh then.

"Well if you have any more battles, we will have to put something soft beside your bed in case you fall out again" I told him as he tried to nod.

"Is this where the party is" my dad said coming to the door. He was holding a sleepy Phoebe who wanted to get down, she walked forward took one look at Teddy and started crying, blood to her means boo boos.

"Sweetheart he is ok, he just fell off the bed" Christian told her as he sat her on his other knee.

"Teddy was wounded in battle" I told him as he smiled.

"Phoebe do you want to come with me and get some breakfast" my dad said holding his hand to his granddaughter who was soon off her daddy's knee and in her granddads arms again.

"We will get grandma to look at you when we get there ok, the blood seemed to have stopped for now. Make sure you don't bang your nose otherwise it might start again."

He got down off Christian's knee and went to follow them downstairs.

"Teddy we need to change your top son" Christian said

Teddy looked down seeing the blood on it as I watched Christian follow him to his room.

Getting washed and dressed myself I went down for breakfast, Phoebe was eating pancakes my dad had made, his cooking was getting better over the years. It has had to be when he has looked after the children for the night, with security close by but they are never needed. My dad is incredibly protective of his grand-babies as he calls them.

Teddy's nose was still red when I got down, but it didn't affect his appetite as he tucked into the pancakes my dad had just put in front of him.

"Does your nose hurt Teddy" I asked him.

"A little" I'm surprised that he doesn't have two black eyes to go with it but may be it is too soon, we will have to keep an eye on him.

After cleaning up after breakfast, the children split up to play. We were going to Grace's at two so we still had some time yet. Teddy was in his playroom and Phoebe was playing doctors with her bear and dolls on he couch facing me. My dad and Christian were outside on the Grace.

"What's wrong with bear" I asked her as she looked up to me.

"She fell off her bed" she said shaking her head as I tried not to laugh.

"What do you proscribe Doctor Phoebe" she looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language until I realised what I had said. "What can you do that will make her better."

"What momma always does" I smiled as she picked her bear up and gave it lots of kisses.

"Do you want a drink Ana" Gail asked me.

"Hold on you are supposed to be off today" I asked her.

"I am but Jason is talking to Ray, you know how they get when they are together" I nodded.

"Please, is Christian still with them" I asked her.

"I think he is still on the Grace, you father and Jason were on the Jetty"

While I waited for my tea it was my turn to be Dr Phoebe's patient, I was hit the the knee to check my reflexes as every time I lifted my leg up she giggled. She listen for baby putting her head on my stomach and getting kicked in the process.

"He not like me" she said shaking her head.

"Baby loves you, they are just giving you a high five. Why he and not she" I asked her. Taking a sip of the tea that Gail had just given me.

"Cos he kick hard."

"Believe me, you kicked just as hard when you were in my belly. You wanted to get out so you could go shopping with Aunt Mia" she giggled as she patted my stomach before checking my ears.

"Is mommy ok" Christian asked when he came in, seeing what we were doing.

"Momma perfect" she kissed me as she put her doctors set away and climbed all over her daddy.

…

We pulled up in a noisy car up to my in-laws house. Its funny saying in-law as Grace is the only mother I have and the only one I want and Carrick is another dad, he will never replace Ray but I know he is there if I need him.

"Where is the wounded soldier" Grace said when we got out of the car and the children ran up to her.

She picked Phoebe up, taking Teddy's hand as we followed after. I had made pie which I was extremely proud to say I had managed to keep my husband and children out of it, that is an achievement in itself.

We walked into the living room where our grandparents were sat with Sean and Mia as Grace sat checking Teddy over, Christian had called her this morning to tell her what had happened. I hugged our family, keeping an eye on what Grace was saying

"Does you head hurt" Grace said checking for lumps.

"No, grandma just my nose. Have I broken it."

"No sweetheart, you have bruised it" he is such a brave boy, he is still my baby and he didn't even cry once, even thought it hurts him.

We were just waiting for Kate, Elliot and Ava who as usual were late, Christian and Sean went to watch the game with we waited for them to arrive. They tried to watch the game that is with Phoebe climbing all over them.

"Were here" Ava said announcing her arrival to the whole neighbourhood.

"Parents" she said shrugging her shoulders before going to find Teddy.

I was chuckling to myself when Elliot and Kate came in.

"What have you done to my niece" I asked them.

"What do you mean" Elliot asked me as I told them what she said.

The just both rolled their eyes saying nothing important and went to say hello to the family.

We all sat down at the table as Carrick said a prayer. I had Christian sat next to me and Teddy on the other side. His fingers were entwined with mine with our hands on my stomach.

We have our scan next week and we are hoping to find out what we are having, we are happy what ever the sex is, we just want them healthy.

We were going round the table saying what we are thankful for, Christian and I had said what we were thankful for and it was just about to go on to Mia when Phoebe stopped her.

"Me Momma" she said looking at me as I smiled at her.

"What are you thankful for Phoebe" Mia asked her.

"Thankful for momma, daddy, Teddy, baby brother and bear."

"Is there something you haven't told us" Kate said as I shook my head laughing.

"No she is convinced she is getting a brother."

"Not a sister" Kate asked her as she shook her head.

"Brother" she said adamantly crossing her arms daring anyone to say anything as I laughed at her.

"I love you Phoebe" I said as she started giggling.

"Love you too momma"

I kissed my son on the head as Carrick spoke to Teddy.

"What do you want Teddy"

"A brother or ice cream" he said smiling knowing what comes for him after he eats dinner.

"Well the will be happy if we have a boy" Christian said kissing my head.

"Yes unless its a girl and then we are in trouble" I told him.

Dinner was the usual loud affair and when we got home I was tired. I love thanksgiving but lying in my husband arms at the end of the day when the children were asleep was always my favourite part.

Mia, Kate and Ava are going black Friday shopping tomorrow, am I going with then, not a chance. I think a nice relaxing day with my family is just what we need and that is what we had.

 **As always thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Christmas always seems to come around so quickly. No matter how much preparation you do, you always seem to be running around at the last minute.

The presents were all wrapped and hidden in Taylor and Gail's house this year as we seem to have sniffer dogs for children who always seem to find them.

Christian and I were on our way for my scan, we are hoping to find out what we are having today and see if we have some damage control to do with our two children who are hoping for a brother. Teddy is at preschool this morning so Grace said she would have Phoebe so we could surprise them together.

Walking into the doctors office there was already a woman waiting for their appointment and my husband wasn't happy.

"I thought we were supposed to be the first appointment" he whispered as we took a seat once we had given my name to the receptionist.

"So did I, its not a problem Christian" he was fidgeting within a few minutes, always watching the doors where Taylor and Luke were beyond.

"Anastasia Grey" was called as we got up and walked into Dr Greens office.

"Good morning Anastasia, Mr Grey. I know the waiting room is normally empty when you enter but I needed to bringing in another expectant mother for some checks this morning" she said as I told her it was fine.

She had me on the scales with my husbands beady eyes watching how much weight I have put on, not too much thankfully and my water sample was checked.

"Everything is fine, now did you still want to know what sex your baby is."

"Yes please" I said as we moved into the ultrasound room. Christian helped me on to the bed as I raised my top so my stomach was exposed.

He took my hand, squeezing it as we turned to the monitor in front of us. She checked our baby's spine and heart as we heard the heart beat throughout the room.

"Ok your son is playing ball today" she said smiling to us.

"Son, we are having another boy" I asked as she nodded showing us on the screen.

"The children are going to go crazy" Christian said kissing my lips while she finished her checks.

"I take it this is good news" Dr Green said as we nodded after Christian helped me to sit up.

"We would be happy whatever the sex of our baby but our children wanted a brother so it has saved us some tears" I laughed.

"Now we just need to choose a name" Christian said as I laughed knowing the trouble we had with the others.

"We still have time."

We went back to GEH as Christian was coming to pick up Teddy with me from preschool.

"Still not going in there" Christian laughed as we headed for the elevators, waiting for the one I hadn't gotten stuck in.

"I'll get there. Although getting stuck in an elevator, just the two of us might be fun as long as all the cameras were turned off."

"Behave Mrs Grey" we walked into the elevator as I laughed being followed by Taylor and Luke.

...

"Tea Mrs Grey" Andrea said as I got comfy on the couch in Christians office.

"Please Andrea."

"These are yours" Christian passed me the manuscripts I had asked Hannah to leave me as I missed the editors meeting this morning, I suppose I could have gone down there when we got back but I am comfy here.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said receiving a kiss before Andrea came in and placed my tea onto the table in front of me.

"Thank you Andrea."

"How long will it take you to read them" he asked me pointing to the manuscripts.

"There's no rush, these are ones that Jack has already approved. I just like to see what our editors are putting out there, I have not been disappointed yet.

We heard a knock on the door as Ros and Gwen entered holding Abigail.

"Oh my god she is getting so big" I said as Gwen passed me her daughter.

"So are you" Ros patted my stomach.

"So I had to come in and find out what you are having because if I send him a message I will never hear anything" she said as I laughed.

"Boy" I replied excitedly as I bounced Abigail on my knee.

"No tears later then" she laughed seeing the relief on our faces as we both shook our heads.

"Do you have a return date" I asked Ros hoping she was back before Christian went on leave.

"I'll be back March, so I will have a month before your baby comes unless the date have changed."

"No still on course for April 29th" I told them feeling my baby move, I don't think he liked having a baby bouncing next to my stomach. He, I'm so happy we are having a boy.

"These are for the children, as we are off to Chicago tonight to stay with my parents for Christmas" Gwen handed me a bag full of wrapped parcels.

"Did I leave Abigail's present here or in my office" I asked Christian. I think pregnancy brain is kicking in with the forgetting things again.

"Its here" he told me getting up and going over to the conference room where he came back with the gift I had wrapped.

We all sat around chatting until it was time for us to pick Teddy up.

"Did Taylor pick up the box" I asked Christian as he nodded.

"Already in the trunk."

We headed down to the garage, wishing Ros, Gwen and Abigail a merry Christmas before we left to pick up our son.

The car park was busy as we reached the school, this was the one with the best preschool available but he wouldn't be coming here when he attended kindergarten. we had his name down at a school closer to home where his friend Harrison was also going to attend.

"I wonder what he will bring home today" Christian asked me as we walked towards the door.

"Something creative, I have no doubt with our son."

Christian opened the door for me to enter as he followed. Our security waited outside so as not to scare the children with all these big men hanging around. Riley was here with him so I know our son is not alone and we passed Reynolds as we entered the car park. At the moment when I am on my own I have Luke with back up sent from Welch but having my daughter with me as well it is like a cavalcade of cars both front and back.

"Mommy, Daddy" Teddy said running out with Riley trying to keep up with him. He ran straight into his daddy's arms knowing not to jump on me.

"Did you have a good day son" I asked once I had received my hugs and kisses.

"Yep I have a present for both of you but you will have to wait for Santa" he said excitedly patting his backpack that Riley had handed over to him. Guarding it so we didn't have a peak.

"Come on lets go and see your sister, we have a surprise for you" I said seeing the smile on his face as he patted my stomach.

"Brother."

"You will have to wait and see son."

We headed back to the car, getting Teddy strapped in before we headed for Grace's.

"Drive faster Taylor" Teddy said in his big bossy voice as I laughed.

"Yes sir" Taylor said as Teddy giggled. We didn't get to his grandmothers any faster but he didn't need to know that.

"Phoebe baby surprise" he shouted running into the house as his grandfather opened the door.

"He's excited" Carrick laughed as we hugged him before following our happy son.

"Baby in box" Phoebe asked looking at the box and patting my stomach to check the baby was still there.

"No but your surprise is. Now do you remember the colours for a baby, what colour for a boy" I asked them.

"Blue bu" they shouted followed by "Pink and stink" for a girl. I had a good laugh at my daughter when her daddy told Phoebe that her baby will definitely stink at some point. We could have chose any colour for each sex but we chose which would be easier for the children to remember.

"OK open the box then" I said as they both started pulling the ribbon from the box followed by the paper. They needed help from their grandmother to finally open the box as they jumped up and down seeing the blue balloons emerge. They were thankfully on strings tied inside the box otherwise we would have them all over the ceiling.

"Yay brother" Phoebe shouted copying Teddy who had just done the same thing.

"The house is out of balance again" I said to Christian knowing which ever sex our baby was, there would be more than the other.

"Well we can always have more" he laughed when I copied Phoebe's pose with my hands on my hips.

"If you want more, you can have them" I told him before taking a seat with the tea that Carrick had just given me.

We watching the children running around the room, playing with the balloons as Sean and Mia came into the house.

"They got what they wanted then, congratulations" Mia hugged me first and then her brother.

We ended up staying for dinner as Ava joined in playing with the balloons when she arrived with her parents. We were all waiting for Mia to get pregnant next. She had told me that her shot finished just before Christmas and they were not renewing it. They had gotten married just after I found out I was pregnant with phoebe, thankfully I wasn't showing by then so I didn't have to waddle down the aisle as her maid of honour.

…

Christmas eve morning and I could already tell it was going to be a long day. My baby was on the move, liking to rest against my bladder which resulted in many trips to the bathroom and a few burnt cookies.

I was making them with Teddy but had to keep having to leave, shouting my husband who was keeping Phoebe entertained and out of the kitchen to get them out. He ended up with a burnt finger which I placed under the tap and happily kissed better.

Once all the cookies were made, my baby decided to have a nap. Typical. Stayed away from my bladder until I was sat down having dinner with my family. My dad arrived around two and hadn't been left alone yet. The children hadn't seen him since thanksgiving so they were making up for the time they had missed.

Teddy had placed the presents he had made us all under the tree, Phoebe wanted to open hers but Teddy told her not until Santa said it was time. My daughter sulks like her father when he doesn't get his own way, being not able to find where Teddy had hid the presents a perfect example of that, it drove him crazy. The fact that they were hidden in my closet all along never occurred to him.

"Come on time for bath and bed" I said as my dad took Teddy up to bathe him while Christian took Phoebe being told to stay where I was until they were in bed. I wasn't going to argue as my feet were killing me.

"Ana, Phoebe is ready for her kiss and hug" my dad said coming to the top of the stairs. They must have swapped children at some point.

"Coming dad" I got up going up the stairs to meet my dad and went into my daughters room to sit on her bad.

"Night night Phoebe, I love you" I said hugging her tight to me.

"Love you Momma, Santa come yet" she asked me not being upstairs for long.

"He will only come when you are fast asleep."

I kiss her once more tucking her bear under her arm before kissing her forehead, I got up and went to see Teddy. I passed Christian who was just coming out of Teddy's room receiving a kiss from him on his way to Phoebe's room.

"Good night son" I said sitting on his bed and receiving one of his hugs. I hope he never grows too old to give his mommy a hug because I would miss them greatly if they stopped.

"Night Mommy, I'm excited for tomorrow" he told me.

"Which part are you excited for more."

"I love my presents but it is always fun at grandma's for dinner when we are all together" I nodded hugging him again saying goodnight before I got up to leave his room.

"Love you son" I told him as he popped his head from the covers.

"Love you too mommy."

…

The only thing I could call Christmas day was chaos. There was paper everywhere, I had to practically wade through it to get to the other side of the room. The presents that Teddy had made us were prefect. His teachers must have bought plain photo frames and gave them to the children to decorate. My frame had flowers around the edge that had been drawn for him and he had coloured them in with Mommy written in my sons handwriting at the bottom. Christian's had different coloured pasta stuck all around the edges with Daddy written at the bottom. Both had a smiling photo of teddy inside and we both loved them.

Phoebe, he had made her what looked like a bear out of clay. It had one arm longer that the other and a lopsided mouth but he had painted it pink and his sister loved it. She had rushed to her drawing box and drew a picture of her and Teddy as thanks.

"Nothing for baby" he said sadly.

"Hey these are perfect and I am sure you can make your brother a present next year" Christian said hugging his son.

The children played before it was time to get ready for Grace's, they were excited to go round to their grandparents and see the family.

Once we arrived at Grace's their living room was transferred into a replica of mine from this morning but adding Ava into the mix.

Happy squeals as they hugged the dolls they received from both Phoebe and Ava. Teddy has a radio controlled car which I can see his father having a go on very soon.

"So what were Teddy's presents" Grace asked me what we had received.

"Christian and I received photo frames that he had decorated and Phoebe received a pot bear that he had made and painted for her."

"I bet they were wonderful" she said as I looked to my son who was sat next to me.

"They certainly were."

After dinner we moved into the living room. The children were waning, having been on the go since early this morning and I wasn't far behind them.

The plans were all confirmed for our flight on the 30th, we were all going to Aspen for a few days to bring in the new year. There was skiing planned for which I was banned, sledging banned also. Building a snowman yep you guessed it, banned unless it was a snowball I was picking up so I planned to stay in front of the fire and let me husband entertain two children at once while I kept our youngest safe in the warmth of my stomach.

…

We had a stack of small cases by the front door, none of them full of clothes. All with toys in. they children had clothes in aspen and apart from the new snow suits having outgrown their last we had everything we had there and if not as my husbands says we will just buy it.

We drove to the jet, my dad in the car behind with Teddy. Probably telling him everything he was going to be doing on this trip. We were only there for a few days but they had a lot planned. I had my manuscripts and my laptop as I wanted to order the furniture for the new nursery. I was also adding to the long list of boys names. Teddy's favourite name so far. Harry James, if he thinks he is going to Hogwarts he will be disappointed. I haven't told Christian yet but I actually like the name.

Christian helped me from the car, not wanting me to slip on the way to the jet. My dad had helped Phoebe out keeping a tight hold on her hand as well. We climbed up the stairs of the jet seeing Grandma and Granddad Trevelyan already seated with a cup of tea in their hands.

"We are prepared for the wait with my other grandson" grandma said as I said yes to the offer of tea from Natalia. I was still nervous having Phoebe sat next to me as she was tiny and I worried she would fall out of her seat or I will jar my stomach reaching over to put a hand in front of her so she was sitting next to daddy until she grew a bit or I was no longer pregnant.

Grace and Carrick were next to arrive while the children tucked into some grapes, Phoebe wanted her cucumbers but wasn't happy that she could only eat them not wear them.

"Phoebe its too cold on your face, you will get poorly" I told her receiving a grumpy face as she rested her head on her daddy's arm looking the other way from me.

"You will make mommy sad" he told her as she looked to me seeing the sad look on my face and burst into tears. Christian had to release her from her belt as she came running over to me. I hate seeing my children sad but I don't want her sick. I know they are only cucumber but they are cold and the temperature with the cabin door open is too cold for her to put them on her face.

"Love Momma" she said as I hugged her to me.

"I love you too sweetheart. When we are in the air and it warms up then maybe you can have the cucumber ok. But its too cold and if uncle Elliot doesn't come soon momma is locking the door and he can wait in the cold" I said tickling her stomach receiving the laugh that I wanted.

Thankfully they all arrived ten minutes later as I was getting up to shut the door.

"If you continue to keep us waiting you will be freezing on the tarmac next time" I told them as they quickly took their seats. Even with the heating on in the cabin, with the door open it was starting to get cold.

"Mommy leaving you behind next time" Teddy said telling them off.

"We're not that late" Kate said as I looked to the clock, we had ten minutes until our flight slot.

"It is when that door is left open for over half an hour longer than it should have" I told them as Phoebe went back to her daddy who quickly strapped her in.

"Ready Teddy" I said looking down to him as he laughed.

"Ready Mommy" he said before he told me that didn't rhyme, taking hold of my hand as we started moving.

I could hear Ava behind me complaining that here ears were hurting as Teddy told her to yawn.

"I'm not tired" she told him.

"It will help with your ears so yawn" she did just that as she continued to yawn until the jet levelled out.

"Here daddy" Phoebe said passing him the pacifier which he took from her. She doesn't have them any more at home but they help with her ears if she sucks on it throught take off and landing. She always gives it straight back to daddy after. Personally I will stick to the boiled sweet that is in my mouth.

Once the seat belt light went out the children were off. I got up to use the bathroom, wanting to stretch my legs. It isn't a long flight so it isn't too bad but having slight swelling in my ankles with Phoebe I was advised to walk around a bit to help.

"Are you ok baby" Christian said coming up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm fine, just stretching my legs." he leaned down kissing my lips as I pulled him to me, enjoying the moment before the children realise we are missing.

"While we are in aspen I want you to rest please, you have been running around getting everything ready for Christmas. Its time for us to run around after you this time" I pulled him closer to me resting my head against his chest.

"I will rest but I don't want to be sat down every minute of the day we are there."

"Get online and Max out the card" he said as I laughed.

"I thought it didn't have a limit."

"It doesn't, so have fun and we need to order our little boy the mariners kit like Phoebe and Teddy have so they are ready for next season."

"I will leave that with you considering the shirt isn't even released yet but everyone in this family has one" I told him laughing.

"OK leave that one with me" we were interrupted by Teddy needing the bathroom saying he was using the one in the en-suite as uncle Elliot had just been in he main one and it stinks.

"God bro you stink" Christian said going back to his seat and to check on Phoebe. I think I will stay where I was for a bit longer as it smelt better here.

We had a snack with the children when Teddy and I ventured into the main cabin again once the smell had dissipated, even grandpa told him to stick a cork in it next time.

"Its not my fault, I had a curry last night and it didn't agree with me." poor Luke was sat behind him.

The landing into Aspen was smooth seeing the snow falling around us. I love this place but when the snow is really bad, my favourite place is in front of the open fire.

"Be careful when you get off in case it is slippy" Christian said to everyone before turning to me.

"Baby let me get the children strapped in the car before coming back for you" I kissed his lips saying ok before taking my seat again.

Christian took Phoebe down while my dad held Teddy's hand, the only one who did slip was Elliot and ended up with a wet arse. Maybe it will get rid of some of the smell, I'm glad we are not going into that car with them. The floor was gritted but with the snow being heavy it was not melting fast enough.

"Ready Ana" Christian said coming back into the cabin.

I got up, getting my briefcase which Luke took from me. Apart from reading I wasn't planning on doing any work here, it was just the perfect size for my laptop.

"Come on" I said gripping his arm as we made it to the car.

We were soon on our way to the house, every room will be filled today but we were used to that around new year. Kate and Elliot's anniversary was coming up as well and we would look after Ava while they went out.

Phoebe clapped when we drove through the gates to the house, wanting to get out as soon as the car stopped. Christian placed her down as her snow boots left little footprints in the snow. By the time we had gotten them inside the drive was full of the trail they left behind.

"Come on lets get a warm drink before you go out again" I told the children as they followed me into the kitchen where I made some hot chocolate or lukewarm in their case. Most of the adults had hot chocolate as well but grandma and I stuck to the tea.

The children big and small played out in the snow until it was bath time, only coming in for their dinner. They were all thawed out before they climbed into their pyjamas and were put into bed.

...

The water from the sponge dripped over my body as Christian washed my breast before moving onto my stomach making sure every part of me was clean.

"Warm baby" he said as his hand rested on my stomach.

"Warm, happy content" I said turning my head to kiss his cheek.

"Perfect" he said kissing my head as he held me closer.

"What are your plans for tomorrow" I asked him.

"What ever the children want to do."

"I know you will be running after the children but If you need a break bring them inside" I told him.

"I will be fine, I'm looking forward to skiing and sledging with them, that's one thing I love about this time of year, the whole family together and my dad will be on the slopes with me when we go and security wont be far behind."

We got out of the bath, drying each other before he knelt down talking to my stomach and kissing it.

"I love you Ana" he said kissing my lips when he rose.

"I love you too" I deepen the kiss, holding him to me as he picked me up and carried me to our bed.

The towels were dropped to the floor as our lips continued to move together. Gently he pushed inside me, being mind full to not put any weight onto my stomach as our body's moved together.

My hands automatically went to his hair, tugging it hard as he moaned loudly into my ear.

"I'm trying to keep quiet but you are making it hard" I could have said something about him always being hard but I pulled him closer to me as our movements began to become more erratic. Our breathing grew heavy as my orgasm grew, knowing it wouldn't take much for me to fall over the edge.

"Cum for me Ana" he whispered in my ear through ragged breath as I shattered around him, taking him with me.

He pulled out of me, laying to the side as he pulled me into his arms again.

"Are you ok" he asked me.

"Perfect."

"You most certainly are" he kissed my forehead as I got comfy with my head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

…

I woke up the next morning hearing giggling children. The bed beside me was empty but a rose had been left on Christians pillow with a note from Christian telling me to rest and he loved me. I am so lucky to have found my perfect man.

Having a shower and getting dressed I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mrs Grey, would you like a tea" Mrs Bentley asked me.

"Good morning and yes please" I said before going to hug my children who were sat having breakfast.

"What are you doing to day" I ask them as they both pointed outside.

"If you get too cold you need to come inside just for a little bit to get warm, I don't want you getting sick" I told them.

"OK mommy" Teddy said. "Can we stay up late tonight."

"You can stay up until you get tired ok" I told him as he continued with his breakfast.

Christian came and sat next to phoebe who gave his some of her pancake whether he wanted it or not.

"Thanks" he mumbled around his mouthful as our daughter giggled. If she is full, she wont throw it away she feeds daddy like he is a human dustbin.

"Now who is ready to hit the slopes" he said as the children put the hands in the air cheering.

"Me" I cheered raising my hands in the air, copying them all but getting a raised eyebrow from my husband.

CPOV

I hated leaving Ana behind at the house but I didn't want her slipping and there was no way I was letting her hit the slopes. When we left she was sat with her laptop on her knee and cup of tea in her hand so she said she was fine.

Behind the house was a slope which was safe for the children to go down, its not really for skiing down but is big enough for the children to have fun. If the adults want to go skiing the large slopes are not far away.

We walked up the slope seeing Elliot and Ava at the top with their sledge all ready to go down.

Phoebe and teddy walked ahead of me and my dad who had come to help Teddy Ski. They were leaving little foot prints for me to follow.

"Where's Kate I asked him."

"Keeping Ana company, she said it was too cold." he said.

"Ana would be out here if she could."

"Daddy come on" Ava shouted to her dad.

"Who's the parent" I said laughing at him.

"I ask myself that all the time" we watched them go down the slope hearing Ava's giggles as they went.

"Are you ready Phoebe" I asked as I sat her on the sledge in front of me.

"Go Daddy" she said as I pushed my foot on the snow propelling us forward as I wrapped my arms around my daughter as we went down the hill, we were down in about 10 seconds but Phoebe giggled all the way.

We stood at the bottom waiting for Teddy to come down with my dad, Teddy had been skiing since he was Phoebes age so he is very good at it now and came down slowly with my dad not far behind. It will be a while until he is on a bigger slope though, I think my wife would go into early labour if she saw him on any slope bigger than where we were.

Phoebe and I clapped an excited Teddy when he reached us.

"Can we go again granddad" Teddy said practically pulling his grandfather back up the hill.

"I take it we are going again" my dad laughed.

The children had a lot of fun on the hill swapping over at times as I took Ava and Elliot took Phoebe on the sledges. We made a large snowman that my children wanted to make closer to the house so their mother could see what they were doing. We were originally going to go into town when we discussed coming this year but with Ana pregnant and the children we all decided to have our own party at home. We looked after Ava for a few hours so that Elliot and Kate could go out and celebrate their anniversary but mostly it was family time and when the clock rang in the new year, I held my beautiful wife in my arms with our baby between up. Our two children fast asleep on the couch beside us and I realise yet again how truly blessed my life is.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Its strange writing Christmas in July, sat by a fan while it is hot outside but that is how the story worked out. I'm having deja-vu as I have just wrote Christmas in Within His Arms as well.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: E L James owns fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

New year seems like a distant memory but it was only a month ago. The children were soon back into their routine again and were happy to be home.

Christian flew to Portland this morning for an early meeting so breakfast was a grumpy affair, the children were not happy that they didn't get to eat with him before he went to work and Teddy was equally unhappy that he didn't get to fly with daddy today. Having the helicopter on the front lawn was convenient at times but the problem was that he couldn't just take it up without his son noticing unless he was at school.

My stomach is growing making my movements slower as I reach seven months pregnant, running after two children under five is hard at the best of times but with a very large stomach and my need to run to the bathroom every five minutes it is even harder.

"Ana, Ryan is here" Luke said coming into the living room where I am sat with my cup of tea.

"OK can you get the door please."

He nodded before making his way to the hallway and the front door, Ryan was due to come with Sam and Thomas next week, I must have gotten the days mixed up.

"Hi Ana" Ryan said coming into the living room alone.

"Is Sam not with you" I asked him.

"No sorry I thought that was next week" he said confirming I was right to begin with.

"It is, I thought I had gotten my dates mixed up when Luke said you were here."

"That's ok, I just wanted to speak to you about coming back as Teddy's CPO full time. I was going to go to the office but Taylor said that they are in Portland."

"Yes Christian had an early morning meeting with the horticulture department at WSU, is everything ok" I asked him.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to let you know that I am free to come back at the beginning of March if that is ok with you all."

"That's great news Ryan, Teddy will be thrilled. You have more time off than that though."

"I know but Sam and I both agreed and I wanted to be his CPO for when he goes to kindergarten." I nodded, that is a relief knowing that Teddy will have his pal back and take the pressure of the others especially when our son makes an appearance.

"Do you want to tell him or I" I laughed knowing my sons reaction.

"I'll do it" he got up and went towards the playroom where Teddy was playing, he hadn't even been in a minute when I heard Teddy's cheer making me laugh.

I rubbed my stomach as my son had a stretch, I don't think there is much room left in my stomach. Poor little guy must be squashed.

"He is happy" Gail said coming in with my daughter.

"He is getting his pal back, now what have you been making" I said to my daughter who held out a small plate in front of me with a cookie covered in glacé icing and sprinkles.

"For me?"

"Yep for momma" Phoebe climbed on to the couch next to me and helped me eat the cookie, I think I got some sprinkles and she ate the rest but it is the thought that counts.

My phone beeped on the side table next to me, reaching over I picked it up to see a message from my husband.

 **Hi baby, just finished my meeting and we are just getting ready to leave for home. I love you xx – Christian**

 **Hi sweetheart, good to hear. Fly safe please. Ryan is here, he will be back the beginning of March so our son is celebrating. I love you xx – Ana**

 **I bet he is, Teddy will definitely be happy with that news. See you soon xx – Christian**

Ryan was just getting ready to leave when Kate turned up with Ava. Phoebe had gone back into the kitchen to ice some more cookies so Ava who I happily see is in play clothes not dressed for a ball follows them though.

The children played together while Kate and I had time to chat. She had cut back considerable on her workload, going part time and the difference in Ava was immense. Her temper tantrums had gotten better, all she wanted was her parents at home more.

"What are you doing for valentines" she asked me.

"No idea, it is Christian's year to plan something" I smiled thinking of last year and the mess we made when it was my turn to decide what we did on valentines day. Chocolate covered strawberry's, plenty of whipped cream all over my husbands body, especially his erect cock and a whole lot of sexy messy fun. Who says its up to the man to decide what happens on valentines, I can plan something equally erotic and romantic.

We joined the girls who had finished covering the cookies and were now making pattens in the icing that had fallen onto the counter with their fingers. Their faces were white with sprinkles around their mouths, looking like they had put their faces in it. I pulled out some wipes cleaning my daughter, despite her protest that I was taking her sprinkles away. Christian will be back within the next half hour and I know as soon as he gets back little miss sticky hands will want a hug off her daddy.

"Girls do you want a drink" I asked them when I could finally see their faces again.

Phoebe nodded her head, clapping as Ava copying her so I went to see If my son was thirsty too.

"Please Mommy" he said coming back to the table with me. He carefully took a non covered cookie from the packet which hadn't reached sticky hands yet, I didn't blame him, everything else was covered.

We were all sat talking when we heard the helicopter approach. Teddy looked at me before I nodded and he was running towards the front of the house and out of the door, he knows where to stand a safe distance away and knows not to approach until the rotors have stopped. Once that is all done he runs straight for the helicopter where Taylor picked him up so he could sit with his daddy as he does his checks.

"Daddy home" Phoebe cheered clapping her hands and was out the door too, she slowly went down the two steps before taking off across the lawn, she will be worn out by the time she gets to her daddy who was just getting out to meet her.

I could hear Phoebe's squeal as he threw her up in the air, my heart is always in my mouth when Christian does that but I know he would never drop her. He helped Teddy down from the helicopter, making sure it was all locked up. Christian told me this morning he was working from home this afternoon, how much he gets done with his children hanging off him is anyone's guess.

I watched Christian pass Phoebe over to Taylor and smiled, he may be a big bodyguard to most but he is family to our children.

"Hi baby" Christian said wrapping his arms around me. Taylor had taken the children inside as Teddy questioned him about the flight.

"Hi yourself, missed you this morning."

"Me too" he brought his head down to mine joining our lips in a passionate kiss. My hands automatically move to their favourite place, in his hair where I wrapped my fingers around the strands tugging. His groan had him opening his mouth to me as our tongues now moved together. I could never get enough of this man, his kisses, his love, his heart they were all mine.

"Love you baby" he whispered breathlessly.

"Love you more" he laughed before moving down and kissing my stomach.

"Love you little one, we still need to fine a name for you son" he kissed my stomach again before moving up my body. "What name are we adding to the list today."

"Oliver" he nodded his head as he took his phone out.

We had been thinking of names for a while, having no clue what to call our son and I want to at least have a first name before he is born. We have a never ending list but are no closer to deciding.

"Oliver Grey, it sounds ok" he said as we walked back inside.

"Oliver Christian Grey" I said sounding the name out. I wanted Christian as his middle name but Christian wasn't so keen, if I say it often enough it might grow on him.

"Hello Miss Ava" Christian kissed his nieces forehead getting a sticky hand on his cheek.

"Is that all I'm getting" he said having all the children laugh as he dipped the spatula that Phoebe had been holding into the icing.

"Much better."

"It more than I got, I ate a few sprinkles" I told him as I wiped the icing from his cheek.

"I am going to get out of this suit before it is covered" Christian said before going upstairs.

"Kate can you keep an eye on the children for me for five minutes" I asked her as she nodded.

I followed my husband up the stairs, heading into my bedroom to find my husband already in his boxers. What did I come up here to do again I thought looking at Christian. I looked him up and down, seeing his smirk when I reached his face.

"Still want to look" he asked me.

"Sure, just turn around a bit, I cant see your arse properly" he barked out a laugh before twirling around for me.

I walked over to him and was soon back in his arms.

"Have you been resting" he asked me.

"As much as I can with two children under five and a houseful of guests."

"Rest please, I know you get tired more at this stage of your pregnancy."

"I will, I promise,

I sat on the bed as he washed and got some jeans out of the closet and a t shirt.

He looked to the door, quietly shutting it before coming over to the bed.

"Christian behave, we have guests" I said as he kissed my neck.

"Guests who can entertain themselves for a few minutes while I kiss my wife" His lips descended onto mine once more.

I have no idea how I ended up lay on the bed but our lips had not left the others. I held him to me as he kissed my lips before moving on to my cheeks, eyes before sucking gently on my ears and neck. I know If we have more time we would be naked now but I also know it wont be long before we hear little footsteps rushing up the stairs to find us.

"Valentines, I want us to go away for the night" he said stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"OK, what are we doing with the children."

"Already sorted, my mum said she will have them" I smiled, cupping his face with my hands as I pulled him to me once again, giving him my answer through my kisses.

Reluctantly we made our way back down stairs seeing it all quiet, apart from the noise from the TV. We followed the noise into the den where the girls were watching Frozen, Christian tried to back out of the room as I gripped his shirt. If I have to sing along to Let it go for the billionth time then so does he.

"Where is Teddy" I asked Kate.

"Said he was escaping the madness and went to his playroom."

"I'm going to check on Teddy" Christian said slowly backing away until Kate called him back. I had taken a seat next to my daughter who was already singing along.

"Have you seen José since his photography show."

That had Christian's attention as he walked further into the room again and perched himself on the arm of the couch I was sitting on. He rested his hand over my shoulder as I reached up and placed my hand on top of his. I know hearing his names makes him angry.

"No I haven't seen him in a long while. Why?"

"I was passing thorough Pike Place Market on Monday when I bumped into him, he was asking how you were, saying he wanted to catch up."

"Does he forget the sh, trouble he caused last time" Christian said catching himself from swearing with little ears in the room.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks that it has been five years and its water under the bridge now. He scribbled his number down, telling me to give it to Ana as well. Practically thrust it into my hand because I was in a rush and then disappeared into the crowd. I wasn't going to tell you at first, didn't want to bother you will all his crap again especially with you being heavily pregnant but Elliot said Christian would want to know and also security."

"Have you been keeping track of him" I said quietly to Christian when Ava started talking to Kate.

"Welch keeps a track on his movements from time to time, but if he had moved into Seattle permanent then he would have let me know."

I nodded bringing his hand to my lips where I kissed his wedding ring. Looking up to him, my favourite smile was back as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"He's not part of our life Christian and I want to keep it that way."

Christian nodded before he asked Kate for the number. She gave it to him as he got up, thanking her before leaving the room.

"Is he angry"she asked me.

"For the moment. If you haven't realised by now, my husband is very protective of his family."

"I never would have guessed." she laughed.

We watched the movie with the girls before I got up to stretch my legs. Its like they seize up when I sit for too long, especially when I have had a little girl bouncing on them for most of the movie.

Kate took the girls into the kitchen to get a drink so I went in search of my son. He was in his playroom still, engrossed in something on his iPad.

"What you doing" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Playing subway surf, look mommy I beat Daddy's score" he turned the screen around to show me his game. I cant play them, They are too fast and make my eyes go funny.

"What do you want for dinner."

"Pizza" he said clapping his hands.

"Pizza are you cooking it."

"No daddy ordered it" he laughed rubbing his stomach.

"What did he order for me" I asked him knowing from his face the answer.

"Yucky mushrooms."

"There is nothing wrong with mushrooms" I tickled him loving the giggles that left him.

"I will call you when your pizza is here" I said getting up and went in search of my husband.

I headed to his office knowing that is where he will be, I could hear the voices before I even reached the door.

Knocking, I popped my head in to see a security meeting taking place.

"Sorry do you want me to come back" I asked him as she shook his head.

"No its fine ana, we are finished." I stood out of the way of the door as all of our security left.

"Pizza?"

"I though it would be easier" he sighed.

"Are you ok" I asked him going over to him.

He pulled me onto his knee and wrapped his arms around me, resting them on my stomach.

"I'm fine baby, I spoke to Rodriquez and reiterated our position and told him to stay away. I told him I didn't care if a hundred years had passed and not five but he was not welcome here, not welcome in our lives and certainly not welcome within a hundred feet of my wife. He knew what I was talking about and I wont hesitate filing a restraining order against him again for harassment."

I kissed his cheek, as he rubbed my stomach getting kicked by our son in the process. He smiled looking down to my stomach before looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much Christian, I am yours just as much as you are mine."

He was leaning in for a kiss when the door opened revealing our son stood there.

"Daddy no kissing mommy, specially when pizza is here" I was trying not to laugh as he stomped into the room and tried to pull me off his daddy.

"What do you love more Teddy, Mommy or Pizza" he stood there thinking for a moment as I got up and went to tickle my son again.

"It should be mommy, you shouldn't need time to think about it" I said as he laughed running from the room with my ticking hands following him.

With that no more was said or thought of José Rodriguez, he wasn't part of this beautiful life we had built together and he certainly wasn't part of my family.

…

"Christian where are we going."

He had a blindfold over my eyes. We were outside somewhere and he was helping me take careful steps. I could hear boat masts clanging around me in the breeze and I could smell the sea air. For all I know we could have driven around the block and be back at home because they are sounds and smells that are around me everyday with living next to The Sound.

He was stood behind me with his arms around my waist, placing gently kisses on the back of my neck. We had just left the space needle after having our valentines meal. The children were all having a sleepover at grandmas house, including Ava who was having her first with her cousins. When we left the living room floor of their house was covered in sleeping bags and cushions. Teddy had his iPad so if things got too girly he could amuse himself but Carrick was usually good at keeping him entertained.

My blindfold was eventually removed as I got my bearings of where we were. We were in the marina but we were not on The Grace because that is moored at home and Christian and Teddy had been on it before we took them to grandmas house.

I walked forward to the table where there were blueprints and detailed plans for the catamaran which I soon realised we were now stood on. It was what was written on the top that had my attention. The Anastasia.

"Our shipyard here has been building it since I had it commissioned last year."

"Its beautiful" I was speechless that he would have this built and name it after me.

"Come" he said taking my hand and leading me up to the upper deck where there was champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Even though the catamaran was launched and christened at the shipyard I wanted to officially christen it with you."

He leaned forward taking my lips with his own. Gripping on to the lapels of his suit I held him as close to me as I could without squashing my bump.

"I love you Ana, you and our babies are my whole world" he brought his lips back to mine as we continued the kiss.

"I love you too."

Breaking away to breathe he took the bottle of champagne out of the bucket, thinking he would be the only one drinking, he showed me the label. Non alcoholic.

"I had to go though about twelve different brands to find one that didn't taste like vinegar" he said cringing.

"Thank you for your suffering" I laughed clinked my glass to his as he made a toast.

"To many many more years of complete wedded bliss and happiness" I clinked my glass to his, I would definitely drink to that.

With glasses in hand he showed me around the vessel. There was enough room for our family to all be comfortable on here and every safety feature he could have on here, he had. Walking down to what he said was our room I looked to the floor.

Rose petals everywhere, I turned to him smiling as he led me to our bedroom. Opening the door he revealed the bed which had a heart full of petals on it.

"Its beautiful Christian" I turned to him and pulled him close to me where it was my turn now to claim his lips.

"Its nothing compared to you."

Slowly with his lips still on mine he lowered the zip on my dress. Moving it from my shoulders he watched it fall over my bump until it hit the floor. He stepped back to look at me, smiling at the lingerie I had chosen, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I cant look sexy for my husband. His lips moved from my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Your gorgeous."

Gently biting on my earlobe, my hands moved into his hair where I tugged hard earning me the groan that I love so much. He picked me up bridal style and lay me onto the bed. The petals were soft underneath my skin as I lay watching my husband undress in front of me.

He picked a rose up off the side and slowly moved it over my body, it tickled in parts and made me moan in others, especially when it moved over my sensitive breasts.

Placing the rose down on the pillow beside me he climbed up my body as we came face to face. Leaning down his lips moved with mine once again, I could never get enough of this man, he was mine.

"How do you want me baby, wedge, on your side, what ever you want Ana, you decide."

"Wedge, I want to see your face" he nodded moving over to the corner of the room where he produced the wedge similar to what we had at home.

Placing it under my lower back and arse, I was now in the perfect position for him to enter me and that is what he did as we both groaned together. With the wedge there was no pressure on my stomach and I could see his beautiful face as he moved inside me. He leaned over to suck on my breast, giving each the same attention and never slowing his movements.

In fact they sped up, he rubbed my clit which brought on the familiar feelings which started my orgasm. As that built up so did his erratic movements.

Pushing gently onto my clit, my orgasm washed over me, leaving me in complete bliss as his groan filled the room as he spilled inside me.

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming that I get to spend this life with you Ana. I love you so much."

I had a tear in my eye at his words as I pulled his lips to mine telling him over and over again how much I loved him.

"Are we staying here tonight or going home." I was laying his arms, I could feel the gentle movement of the boat and at the moment I had no desire to move anywhere else.

"Were staying right where we are baby" he kissed my forehead as our son decided to kick.

"I felt that son" he laughed resting his hand on my stomach where I managed to finally fall asleep in his arms.

…

I woke needing to use the bathroom as the light filtered in through the windows, we had fallen asleep on all the petals so I spent a couple of minutes unsticking them from my body and hair.

I walked back into the bedroom where Christian had cleared the bed of petals and took my hand. Laying me down, he produced a bottle of the massage lotion which immediately brought a smile to my face. Massage had been essential to my pregnancy ever since I had carried Phoebe, I had a lot of pain in my lower back and even with this pregnancy, after a long day or a long night like last night a massage was always welcome.

He massaged one side of my back, before I turned over to the other side, repeating his movement and my groans.

…

I was stood on the deck, watching people go about their business, on to other boats, or just walking their dogs along the quay. Christian was just bringing the bags up on deck.

"The children ok" I asked him, knowing he had just spoken to his mother.

"Yes they are fine Ana, already had breakfast. Phoebe is being a doctor and making sure her grandma is healthy for her next shift at the hospital and Teddy was beating his granddad at the tennis on the Wii."

"I can hear your dad grumbling from here, being beaten by a four year old."

"Nearly five year old" he said as I nodded.

"I cant believe next month out little boy will be five, where has the time gone too."

"I don't know but I want to enjoy every moment before they are all off to college and only call once a week" I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Cant they stay small forever then."

"I've been saying that since Phoebe was born, she isn't allowed to grow up and neither are our boys" he rubbed my stomach as he helped me back on to the jetty and onto dry land.

Five years, where has it gone. I need to get planning because I know our little boy will have the best birthday he has ever had. Until his 6th that is.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I was hoping to have it up by now but I've been packing for my holiday and wanted to get it up before I go today.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be the first week of august when I am back.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: E L James own all things fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Our usual plans have had to be changed for Teddy's birthday. With Ana so close to her due date she is unable to fly, so Meridian will have to wait until Phoebe's birthday. By then our baby will have had all their inoculations and we will not be in the middle of summer as it is too hot for the children then.

We are having a party for him at home and they will finally have access to the building that Elliot has been making for the children. For once my wife and I are spoiling our children and if any one has a problem with that, its tough.

We had sent out invitations to some of his preschool friends, with NDA's attached. One of the mothers had already put it online for everyone to see, complaining what her child has to do just so they can come to my sons birthday party. Does she not realise how protected my children are or how much they are worth. Thankfully Barney shut it down quickly and she will definitely not be having access to our home and grounds. Her little girl will be coming with her father who thankfully had the sense to divorce his gold digging wife.

All replies had come in with signed NDA's, this is our home and I will protect my children's privacy so all phones will be left with Taylor. It is like a military exercise just to be able to throw my son a birthday party at home.

"Your turning into a hermit again" Ana said from the door, rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

"Sorry baby, just checking and double checking everyone who will be coming tomorrow." I got up walking towards her where my hand rubbed her back.

"Our son is going to have an amazing day Christian, don't worry about that."

I nodded leaning down to kiss her lips as she groaned.

"Ana what is it."

"Nothing, he's having a stretch" I took her hand and led her into the den where the children were sat watching a movie.

She sat down, still rubbing her stomach as Teddy lay his head against his mothers arm.

"You ok son" he lifted his head up to answer his mother.

"Yes mommy, looking forward to my birthday but playing basketball with daddy, Ryan and Luke, I'm puffed out."

"How did you reach the hoop then" she asked him as I smiled.

"Daddy picked me up and I dropped it in" he smiled over to me as he lifted his thumb up making me laugh.

"We are a good team Teddy" he nodded, resting his head against Ana again.

Picking Phoebe up once she was asleep, I lowered her down so Ana could kiss her forehead before taking her up to her bedroom. They had been bathed earlier and were in their pyjamas so I could just lay her down.

"Good night baby girl" I said kissing her forehead receiving a mumbled "Night daddy" back.

Going back to Ana I repeated my movements with Teddy who was now asleep against Ana's arm. He used to like to lie with his head in her lap but kept getting kicked by his brother.

"Come on Ana, bed" I told her as I pulled her from the couch.

"Yes sir" she smiled as I held her hand and guided her up the stairs.

Ana brushed her teeth before coming back into the bedroom and started getting undressed. She put her pyjamas on before she lay down. Ana was just as tired as the children and was soon fast asleep.

…

Waking up in the morning, I opened my eyes to see my daughter there. I had been woken by her poking my cheek and nose.

I pulled her into bed and held her in my arms.

"Are you ok Phoebe" I asked her as she nodded.

"Wanted to say happy birthday to Teddy but he is snoring" she rolled her eyes that her brother was doing something as boring as sleeping.

"He will be awake in a little bit. Today there's going to be lots of Teddy's friend here and their parents. There will be some boys, if they come near you, tell daddy or granddad or any of your family and we will make them go away."

"Even Harrison, I like Harrison" I groaned, my baby girl wasn't allowed to like other boys.

"You can like Harrison as long as he doesn't try to hold your hand or kiss you" she was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Only daddy and granddads allowed to give kisses, uncle Sean and maybe uncle Elliot when his is being good" thank god for that.

I could hear laughter behind me, knowing I had been caught swearing my two year old daughter away from boys.

"Why don't you lock her in a tower for many years" Ana said as we turned around to face her.

"Like punzle" Phoebe clapped nodding her head. I was nodding too, there's an idea.

Our daughter was giggling until a sleepy Teddy came into our room. Phoebe squealed so loud as she ran to him, She scared him and half the neighbourhood.

"Happy birthday Teddy" she wrapped her arms around him tight and by the look on his face he looked shocked. Poor boy wasn't even properly awake yet.

"Phoebe let Teddy come into the room" I told her as she let go of her brother. Teddy came and climbed in bed between Ana and myself.

"Happy birthday Teddy" Ana said kissing his forehead as I told him happy birthday too.

"Thank you, I'm not awake yet properly" he said as he cuddled into his mothers side as best he could with her bump.

"Don't go back to sleep" Phoebe bounced on the bed, before I pulled her onto my lap.

"You are going to make Momma sick."

"Sorry, just cited."

"I think the whole of Seattle is aware you are excited. Do you want breakfast" she nodded her head so I put her down, getting out of bed.

"Rest, I will bring you a cup of tea up" I said to Ana quietly, looking at our son who has his eyes closed.

He is so like his mother, laid back. This little ball of energy in my arms is like me. I wonder who our baby boy will be like.

We walked into the kitchen as I put Phoebe down. She ran straight to Gail and hugged her legs.

"Good morning miss Phoebe" Gail laughed picking her up.

"Teddy Birthday."

"I know, his cake should be here this morning" Phoebe clapped as she was put down in her chair.

The kettle was already brewing so I made Ana's tea and went back upstairs as Gail had her ear chatted off Phoebe.

"Here you go baby" I said quietly as Ana stroked Teddy's head, he was snoring quietly in the middle of the bed.

"Thank you Christian, five years have gone so fast" she said smiling to me.

"I know, I'm glad that I don't do as many hours at work as I did before so I haven't missed many moments with him."

"Christian you haven't missed any, if I don't tell you what he has done, he will tell you himself."

I had a shower and got dressed while Ana enjoyed her tea, kissing her I left to go back downstairs to see Phoebe with a strange look on her face.

"What is it Phoebe" I asked her.

"You said I am not allowed near boys, but Taylor and others are boys and I love them" she was starting to get upset and I knew our conversation would backfire at some point.

"Phoebe you are always allowed near them, I was talking about little boys and strangers" she nodded her head looking over to Taylor who I hadn't realised was stood with Gail.

"Me hug Taylor" she held her hands up to him as he came over and gave her a hug. Crisis averted.

She went into the living room to play with her basket of toys. Pulling dolls out and looking towards the presents that were there waiting for Teddy.

Teddy came down about thirty minutes later as I walked towards the stairs to make sure Ana got down ok. She knows I'm overprotective and with her bump being larger this time she has been known to sit down halfway when climbing the stairs. Ana was worried we were having a larger baby this time but Dr Green said she is carrying a lot of water.

"You ok baby" I said guiding her in to the living room where she sat on the couch.

"I'm worn out already and I have only walked down the stairs."

"Well you are taking it easy today, I will carry you everywhere if you are too tired and don't get started on how you weigh too much."

She laughed before handing Teddy the present off the top of the small pile.

He ripped the paper off to see what he had gotten. His spiderman figure followed by the ninja turtles he had wanted. God their faces have gotten creepier since the ones I had played with as a child but Teddy was happy with them. They were followed by his helicopter that he loved. Like the one Ana had bought me many years ago that was solar powered, this was a children's version. He held it in his hand and as the sunlight hit it, it rose up a few centimetres and hovered. His laughter filled the room as he played with his helicopter.

"I have my own now daddy" Teddy said happily as he loves to watch my own helicopter rise when he visits my office where it still resides.

"Phoebe" I called to her holding out a present just for her. We do this on both of their birthday so they don't feel left out.

She hugged me before pulling the wrapping off to reveal the doll underneath. It was a rag doll that was dressed but it had buttons and zips on its clothes to help little hands get used to opening and closing them. My daughter already liked to pick her clothes out herself but gets frustrated if they have buttons on them as she is unable to do them.

"Thank you daddy, Momma look" she ran to her mother who was putting the paper from Teddy's presents into a bag.

"Wow, I like that Phoebe. You can learn how to do poppers too and when your baby brother comes you can help me dress him" she clapped before running over to her bear and introduced the doll. All new toys have to be introduced to her pink bear. Who knows what would happen if the bear didn't like any of them.

Ana and I spent a quiet morning inside with the children, Taylor was making sure everything was ready in the new ball house as I called it before anyone arrived for the party at two. Just after lunch with the children ready we slowly walked to the new building at the side of the gym.

"Now this is for both of you and your little brother ok" they nodded before I opened the door and then the happy bouncing and squeals began.

We now had a giant ball pit in our garden. Elliot had been building it for the past month and when the children asked what it was we just told them that Taylor needed a bigger office for all the security we had now.

"Not for Taylor" Teddy laughed as he lay in the middle of all the balls.

"No, if we had told you what this building was really for, you would have been in here everyday and it wouldn't have been ready for your birthday. The bears, granddad Ray made."

Ray had carved out of wood three bears, one which had just been varnished which was an off white colour, one little brown bear for our baby boy and the other had been painted pink. The larger ones were four foot tall and the little brown one about two foot and by Phoebe hugging the pink one I think they are a hit.

We spent the next hour going up the ladders and down the slides, swimming in the balls. I helped Phoebe climb the ladder the first time and then she told me she could do it herself. If she fell she would land in the balls anyway and all the sides and walls were padded. I had to take my overprotective parent hat off for a second and let them play. Ana, I know would have loved to jump in with us but was laughing at the children as she sat having her tea.

"You should hire this out" Ray said coming in through the door.

"Granddad, me loves my bear" Phoebe shouted trying to get to him, as usual her little legs were going backwards in the balls.

He gave Ana a hug and a pat on the stomach before his shoes were off and he was wading through the balls to pick Phoebe up. I was covered in balls by Teddy at this point with only my head sticking out.

"Hows my birthday boy doing" Ray asked Teddy who received a big smile.

"Brilliant granddad, I love the bears too."

Kate Elliot and Ava were the next to arrive, and Ava was straight in the balls followed by Elliot.

"Who are the children here" my mother laughed when she came in. I pointed to Elliot as he pointed to me.

"Happy birthday Teddy" my mother gave him a hug when he waded to the side.

"Thank you Grandma, where is granddad."

"He will be here in a minute, he was just putting your present in the house" he nodded before falling backwards into the balls.

The ball pit was soon filled. Apart from Phoebe and Ava the rest were boys or should I say men apart from my son. They didn't have these when we were kids so we were making the most of it before it was full of children.

"Teddy, Harrison is on his way up the drive" Taylor told him as he quickly got out and found his shoes before going hand in hand with Taylor into the house.

"That's our cue to relinquish the balls to the minors" my dad said from the back of the pool where Ava was pouring them over his head.

We all made our way to the house as I left Elliot and Kate to Ava who was having a tantrum because she didn't want to get out. I told them she could stay there but they wanted to be in the house to watch Teddy open his presents.

Walking into the kitchen there was a large box on the counter.

"It arrived while you were outside" Gail said as I lifted the lid from the box to see the helicopter within, it had the emblems of Charlie tango and even had the design that Ana had drawn when she was pregnant with Teddy on its side.

"He's going to love it" Ana said walking over to my side as I nodded.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I kissed her forehead.

The children and their parents seemed to arrive all in succession. As soon as the door shut another arrived and I told Ana to stay where she was while I went to greet them. We were having the party food in the sun room at the back and they could play on the lawn. We wanted to make sure everyone was here before we went to the ball pit.

"This is chaos" Elliot said as the children ran around excited.

"This is normal in this house with hurricane Phoebe" I laughed.

I felt a tug on my leg as I picked my daughter up.

"Daddy, need bathroom" I kissed her forehead before making our exit. She had pull ups on but has been a big girl these past few weeks and wants to use the toilet.

I passed some of the mums who were looking at the photos on the hallway wall. We had security at the stairs and blocking rooms off that we didn't want anyone in so these women didn't have many places to snoop. The security were all dressed in casual wear so they blended in and looked just like any other guests.

"You did it" I said excitedly as I cleaned my big girl up, she had finally done a poo on the toilet and from the look on her face she was very proud of herself.

Picking her up, I smothered her face in kisses as she laughed.

"Lets go an tell momma ok" I said as she nodded excitedly.

We could hear the women talking as we came back, about how expensive this was or that. She's right a lot of the things in this house were priceless and it has nothing to do with money. Everything in this house was picked out by my wife or myself. There was nothing here that didn't belong.

"I need a sugar daddy" one sighed looking at me as I walked by.

"You wont find any sugar daddy's here" Ana told her coming from the living room.

She walked into my arms where I kissed her lips while Phoebe gave a sloppy kiss to Ana's cheeks.

"Ladies I believe your children are outside" Ana said reminding them of why they were here in the first place.

"That is why I don't have any interaction with the parents in school apart from Julia" Ana told me as the women walked away.

"Momma guess what" Phoebe said excitedly.

"What" she laughed at our daughters enthuasim even though she didnt know what it was for.

"I pooped on the toilet" she clapped her hands.

"Thats amazing Phoebe, im so proud of you."

We made our way outside and down to the ball pit where the children were now playing. There was no room in the pit for adults apart from my brother who said he was supervising who went down the slide. The fact he had to go down it twice himself just to make sure it was working just shows what a big kid he is.

We were talking to Sam and Ryan when Ros, Gwen and Abigail arrived.

"I want to get in there" Ros laughed.

"We have all been in there today" I told her as I took Abigail from Gwen.

"Not me" Ana said as she held Abigail's hand.

"Wait until he is born and you will be diving in there" Ros laughed as Ana nodded.

"Not long now as my energy is disappearing quickly. How is it being back at work Ros."

"Its fine, I'm glad to be back and I can understand now why Christian clock watches in the afternoon so he can run out at home time to get back to you. Having Marco there as well and the guys he brought in has helped so the work is split evenly."

We had managed to get all the children back into the sun-room so they could all eat. We had been lucky with it being march that the weather was fine. I didn't want the ball pool full of sandwiches and cakes so we will stay here until everyone is finished. With this many people in here thought, it was warm. So we left the doors open and also even opened some of the windows.

My children are having a good time, Teddy sat and opened his presents from his friends. From planes to cars and the sit on train that my parents had gotten. He had a smile on his face.

Bringing his lit cake into the room I placed it on the table in front of Teddy as we sang happy birthday, my dad was taking photos as he blew his candles out. Phoebe wanted cake as soon as the candles were removed so before we all went back into the ball pit most of the cake disappeared.

"Did you get some cake Ana" I asked her as she lifted her plate up.

"Teddy gave me some."

By the time all the children had gone home, we all collapsed on the couch. Ana was shattered and would be in bed not long after the children as she had wanted to enjoy every minute with Teddy.

"Play balls again" Ava said trying to pull Elliot of the couch.

"No Ava, its time for bed soon" I could see a tantrum coming so Elliot got up and picked her up.

You could see Ava was tired and she was fighting it.

"Ava you can come back and play again, but the bears are tired now and they need their sleep. They get grumpy if they are tired" Ana told her as she nodded her little head.

"Like when daddy gets grumpy when I wake him up to play."

"Hey little miss I never get grumpy" I laughed when Ava raised her eyebrow at her dad to ask is he kidding.

We walked my family out, waving goodbye. Ray had left earlier as he had a longer drive than the rest. Teddy had hugged all his family to thank them for his presents. I had hold of Phoebe but hearing the little snores in my ears she has finally given up and let sleep take her.

"Are we bathing them tonight" I asked Ana

"No Phoebe has had her hands and face washed so many times today, she will be fine. we can let Teddy play while we put her to bed."

"Ana please rest otherwise I will be carrying you to bed next."

"If I had the energy I would jump at the chance of you carrying me to bed but I'm too tired" I kissed her lips before taking my daughter to bed. She didn't even wake up when when I got her changed into her pyjamas.

Walking back down stairs Teddy was reading though a comic book Elliot had gotten him but as I looked to my wife, her eyes were closed and was fast asleep.

"I covered Mommy with the blanket" Teddy whispered as I sat next to him and pulled him into my side.

I froze for a second when my son said that, it brought back a memory I hadn't had in a very long time. I remember covering my own birth mother with a blanket, not knowing she wasn't there any more.

The difference is that his mother is with us, she is the heart of this home and shows us how much she loves us everyday. Pushing the unwanted memory away I focused on the people I love more than anything.

My wife who has given me everything I could have ever wanted or needed. I focused on my children who have everything I didn't have then. They have parents who love them. Who would do anything for them and give everything to protect them. Even if it is just time to read a funny comic book.

I sat reading along with my son as he giggled at the pictures, i helped him with some of the longer words which he repeated after me but we paid more attention to the pictures.

Carrying Ana upstairs still covered in the blanket our son had laid over her I placed her on the bed. Quickly getting her changed into one of my t shirts, like our daughter she never woke. I placed the blanket back over her again, not wanting to remove what my son had done.

Going back downstairs, I joined Teddy back in the living room. I wanted to spend some time with my birthday boy before it was time for me to put him to bed too.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

April fools had passed and my husband breathed a sigh of relief. Christian was adamant that we were not having an April fools baby and I was to keep my legs closed if our son decided to make an appearance on that day.

Telling him if that is the case I will make sure my legs are permanently closed to him, he was soon shutting up and apologising. Our little boy will come when he wants and if that was the first, then so be it.

I was two days over and I was waiting for something to happen. Christian had been at home for the past couple of weeks, spending time with the children so I could rest as much as possible and his massages have been amazing on my sore back.

We are off to the children hospital this morning as they are having an Easter egg hunt. Christian wanted me to stay behind but I wanted to enjoy the fun with my children, even if that is me sat on a bench watching them running around. At least if I start in labour we are near to the maternity hospital.

"Is everyone ready" I called to the children who came out with their baskets they were decorating with daddy yesterday.

"All ready Momma, me want eggs" Phoebe came skidding into the hallway, she was so eager to get out the door.

"Slow down Missy, if you hurt yourself we will not be going anywhere."

"Sorry Momma" she walked to me and took my hand.

Her jacket was all done up and Teddy and Christian soon followed.

All seated and strapped into the car, Christian drove us towards the hospital.

"Are you ok baby" he asked me as I tried to get comfortable.

"I am fine, just my back as usual" he nodded before we continued on our journey.

"Children, no running off please. Apart from me and Grandma you will also each have your special friend with you" they both nodded listening to their daddy.

You cant exactly explain to a two and five year old why they have to have a CPO/special friend with them every time they are out of the house. They are comfortable with them thought so that is all that matters.

Christian helped me out of the car as Ryan held Teddy's hand and Reynold's was holding Phoebe. He was making her laugh as she poked his nose and he pretended to chomp on her finger. Luke as always is my shadow for the day.

We walked into the grounds which were fenced off so no children could wander off, it also meant that no press could come onto the property. We passed a few on their way in but ignored them. One of these days one of the children is going to pull their tongue out to them and I can guarantee that it is going to be Phoebe.

"Hello my beautiful family, are you ready to hunt chocolate" they nodded as Phoebe was handed over to Grace.

"Hello dear, my mother has saved you a seat" Grace told me as she led us over to where grandma was seated.

"This is the relaxation corner" she laughed as she poured me a tea from the flask she had.

"Where is granddad" I asked her taking a sip from my tea.

She pointed to where granddad was stood next to Ava who had her basket in hand. I laughed at the determined look on her little face to make sure no one got those eggs.

My husband walked over to them as granddad hugged his other great grandchildren who were chatting animatedly to Ava.

Starting the hunt, it was bedlam. Phoebe was going at her own pace picking little eggs up with Grace, Teddy was zig zagging through people to the edge of the field we were on, finding bigger eggs on he way. He picked one large one up before finding another and putting that one in Phoebe's basket. Finding another he passed it to Ava who happily stored it away.

There were some heads colliding as they went to pick eggs up, not my children thought but it didn't stop the hunt as something as silly as a sore head wouldn't stop these children finding chocolate.

"Mommy look what I got" Teddy ran up to me showing me his basket.

"Mommy you ok" I nodded rubbing my side as pain went through it.

"I'm fine, your brother is moving. Did you have fun" I asked trying to not concentrate on the pain that was now in my back.

"Lots of fun" he laughed before looking below my chair.

"Mommy" he said in a panicked voice as he looked back to me again.

"Its ok Teddy, can you just get daddy for me please" he nodded, turned around and ran over to Christian who thankfully wasn't to far away.

What teddy had seen was my waters breaking as it leaked though the canvas seat underneath me.

Trying to ignore the pain which had just shot though my body, I focused on my breathing. I knew Luke was talking to me but it was Christian who had knelt down in front of me that I focused on.

"He's coming" I said as everybody sprang into action.

"Mommy" Teddy said becoming distressed beside me, he could obviously see I was in pain now and it was beginning to upset him.

"Teddy, I'm ok sweetheart. Your brother wants his own Easter eggs so he wanted to come today so he can enjoy it with you and Phoebe."

"He can share mine."

"Teddy, I need you to be a big boy and look after your sister while I look after mommy. As soon as your baby brother is here I will get grandma to bring you both ok" he nodded to his daddy as I kissed his forehead and received a sloppy kiss off my baby girl before Christian picked me up and carried me towards the front of the hospital. Looking back I smiled as I saw my son taking his little sisters hand.

Arriving at the maternity department, we were immediately shown into a room. I know security will be all about and our CPO's that were off today will be called in as there will be extra needed with us being separated from the children. The plan is that Grace will be staying at our house with them so as not to disrupt their routine too much so they get worried and upset. The house will be heavily guarded though as always.

I changed into a gown and was strapped to the monitor to check my little boys heart rate. Dr Greene came in moments after we had arrived in the room and was now examining me to see how I was doing.

"How long have you been in labour" she ask me.

"Not very long, just before my waters broke I had a sharp pain in my side but it was all very quick" nodding she started to check how far along I was.

"You are already 5cm dilated Ana and looking at the readings baby is doing fine."

We heard a knock on the door as Christian went to see who it was. With my legs in the stirrups and everything on display I didn't want to scare an unsuspecting CPO who needed my husbands attention. There was no doubt that the press would know something had happened as there was enough people there to witness it. It was Michelle, our midwife who came back around the curtain with my husband though.

"Hello Mommy how are you doing" she said giving me a hug.

Michelle had been my midwife through all of my pregnancies and Christian and I completely trust her.

"Fineee" I squeaked as another contraction hit my side. Breathing through it, I squeezed Christian's hand.

"OK baby" he said.

Nodding, I continued to concentrate on my breathing until the contraction started to dissipate.

"Ana, your entonox is here" Michelle said putting it into my hand.

I had never needed entonox so soon in my other labours before but with this one it was happening so fast, so painful that I quickly breathed in the gas and air.

They were timing my contractions as they started to get stronger still. The pain on top of my out of control hormones were making me an emotional mess.

"Christian we haven't even decided on a name yet, I don't want him to be born without a name."

"Ana don't panic please, we have a very long list on my phone remember. Do you want to go though them" I nodded needing to take my mind of the contractions.

"OK, Teddy's suggestion. Harry James."

"OK, if we are changing our surname to Potter" shaking his head he laughed as I knew what was coming.

"Phoebe's suggestion, Olaf" that made me laugh especially remembering when we were watching Frozen and she knocked on my stomach and asked her baby brother if he wanted to build a snowman.

"No snowmen or wizards then, you said you liked the name Oliver is that still the case" I nodded still liking the name.

He read off more names that I shook my head to not liking how they sounded now when you put them next to Grey.

He stopping reading to hold my hand as another contraction hit. It hurt so much that it brought tears to my eyes as I closed them, leaning my head back into the pillow behind to try and get through it.

"3 minutes" Michelle said as I nodded taking in the entonox. I wanted something stronger but with how far I had dilated, so quickly, It would have no effect on my labour because he would be here before it started to kick in.

Christian wiped my face with a cold flannel before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You doing brilliant Ana, I love you."

"I love you too" I said getting emotional again. Our son will be here soon, I had to focus on that and not the pain.

"Michelle I needed to push" I groaned feeling so much pressure down there.

Examining me again, Dr Green was paged to let her know things were progressing quickly. Gripping Christian's hand I started to push. The pain and the pressure was horrendous but I continued pressing on until I felt like I was being ripped in two.

"Ana I need you to pant" Michelle told me as Christian panted with me. "Baby's head is out, next contraction he will be here."

Dr Greene came into the room and observed, Michelle had everything under control and with one final push our sons cries filled the room. Michelle told us it was a boy but we already knew that.

Reaching down to my chest where our son now lay, I held our little boy close. Christian stroked his face as his tears quietened. I could feel the placenta being delivered but I focused on what was in my arms.

"You were amazing Ana, thank you" Christian said through his tears.

I watched Christian cut the cord before Michelle took our son over to the corner to clean him up. Dr Greene checked him over giving him a clean bill of health before he was handed to his daddy.

"Hello Son, I'm your daddy and this beautiful amazing woman is your mommy" kissing my lips he placed him in my arms before taking a seat beside me. I knew I needed to shower soon but we needed to name our little boy first before his sister named him Olaf.

"Oliver" Christian said as I agreed.

"Oliver Christian Grey" smiling, he nodded, finally agreeing we could use his name.

I had fed Oliver before taking a nice hot soak in the bath. My back still ached but it had been aching for most of my pregnancy so it was nothing new.

"Are you taking his first selfie" I laughed getting into a nice comfortable dry bed.

We had moved up onto the private ward where as usual we pretty much had the floor to ourselves.

"You know what I am like with the children, my phone is filled up with pictures as it is, now I will have to add many more with Oliver."

Getting comfortable Christian handed me back our son. He was rooting again as he could probably smell my milk. Leaking breast have been something I have become accustomed to over the last few months of my pregnancies and this one has been no different.

He latched on straight away with his hand resting on the top of my breast.

"Smile" I heard as I looked to my husband who was taking our photo.

"That had better be for your eyes only if there is any breast on display."

"Don't worry you cant see anything. I called dad while you were in the bath, the children are fine. They have been having dad chasing balls all across the tennis court. He wanted to know if you want to wait until tomorrow to bring the children or this afternoon."

"I would rather they come soon as we promised them they could come and see their brother as soon as he was born and Teddy was upset seeing me in pain, I want to know he is alright." he nodded about to call his dad back when we heard a knock on the door.

Dr Green popped her head in to check I was descent before coming in to see how we were.

"Is he feeding ok" she asked me.

"Latched on first time, he takes after his siblings. How long will we have to stay in this time" we had stayed in longer with Phoebe because of how ill I was but this pregnancy had been so different as I have had a problem free pregnancy.

"You can stay until tomorrow if you have any concerns but with him feeding so well and passing all his birth checks, I don't see why you cant go home today." That perked Christian up.

"What do you think Ana" Christian asked me.

"I would rather take him home today and it would settle the children as well. By now we know what we are doing and I know Michelle will be around at some point to check on us both."

"OK, If your sure. I will do his final checks before you leave and then get all your discharge papers ready. I will arrange for Michelle to visit you and baby at home tomorrow."

She checked Oliver over, undressing him as he slept throughout. He had a tummy full of milk now and was happily ignoring what was going on around him. When Dr Green left the room to sort the paperwork out, Christian got on the phone to call home.

"Dad, don't bring the children to the hospital. Ana and our son are both well enough to come home today."

"OK dad, we will see you as soon as we get there."

"Apparently we have a house full" he told me. "Elliot, Kate and Ava are there keeping the kids entertained."

"Its fine Christian, they can all see him at once. It will save us having a revolving door of visitors and the children can get back to their routine quicker. I need to call my dad."

"All done, My dad called him when we first brought you in here. He is driving up but was going to the house first to see the kids in-case you were still in labour" nodding I started to get myself dressed.

We had been keeping my baby bags in the back of the car for the past couple of weeks in case I went into labour while we were out.

...

We were able to get out of the hospital without anyone knowing, I cannot believe how much has changed in a few hours, never mind a day. We were a family of five now and I was excited for his brother and sister to meet him.

"Ready baby" Christian said picking Oliver's car seat up before he got out of the car and came around to take my hand.

Walking into the house, we could hear voices from the kitchen. It sounded like they were having dinner as we walked into the room.

"Mommy" Teddy practically shouted as he got off the chair and ran to me. "You ok."

"I'm fine sweetheart, we have someone we would like you to meet" I hugged him to me before hugging my daughter who was clinging to my leg.

Making our way into the living room, I was able to get comfortable on the couch as everyone crowded around us. Christian got Oliver out of his car seat and removed his little coat before showing the children their new brother.

"Teddy, Phoebe, this is your little brother, Oliver Christian Grey."

"Like my name" phoebe said, not knowing what she meant.

"Grey" she clarified as we nodded.

"Everyone in this room has the last name Grey" Christian told her as she took her brothers hand.

"He have my finger" she giggled as Teddy stroked his head.

"He is making sure his big sister and brother are there."

Taylor came through to let us know that my dad was just pulling through the gate. He will be in for a surprise as he was expecting to come and entertain his grandchildren while we were not here.

"Christian, is everything alright" I heard when the door had been opened.

"Everything is fine, come and meet your new grandson."

My dad came into the room, stunned to see the new addition to the family.

"God you were quick" he said giving me a hug as he smiled at the little boy who was now being held by his grandmother.

"I bet Ana says that all the time" Elliot said smirking before he received a stern look from his mother.

The children loved the present they had received from their baby brother. He had gotten them a farm which they could build with fences and all the different animals you would find. We also got them some zoo animals as they love the zoo so much. All I can say is that it is a good job they are not real animals because at the moment the lions were having a tea party with the sheep and a baby monkey thrown in to the mix. Phoebe said anyone can come to one of her tea party so that was that, even though Elliot tried to correct her that they didn't go together. My children have amazing imaginations, I thought laughing to myself.

After bathing the children that night we read to them and put them to bed. My dad had hold of Oliver at the moment and I was so relieved that we were able to bring him home with out any disruption to the other two. I'm not sure if when Oliver wakes up for a feed he will wake the children but as they are both heavy sleepers I am hoping they can sleep through.

"Momma I'm excited my brother is here" Phoebe said happily.

"So am I, I am going to need his big sisters help to look after him, will you still do that" she nodded her head smiling as I kissed her forehead.

"You get some sleep then as looking after babies can be very tiring" hugging her bear she was soon asleep as I stroked her head.

"Baby are you ok" Christian asked me, helping me from the bed as he came in to kiss Phoebe goodnight.

"I'm fine, just the usual after pains. I need to take some pain killers before the next feed" he took my hand and led me out of the room.

Kissing Teddy on his forehead who was just nodding off, we went downstairs to see my dad holding a now sleeping baby.

I took a seat as Christian went into the kitchen to get me some water and tablets. Thanking him I quickly took them and then downed half the bottle of water.

"Hows your grandson doing dad."

"He's just perfect Ana, you two make beautiful babies" he said smiling down at Oliver.

"That we do" Christian said taking a seat beside me and kissed my head. "Tired."

I nodded, leaning in to his side. I cant believe with everything that has happened today that I am still awake. I have been running on adrenalin from the birth, wanting to make sure our other children were ok and now finally able to rest I realise just how exhausted I am.

"Come on Ana, lets get you to bed" nodded I said good night to my dad who was staying in his usual room here and followed by husband and son up the stairs.

"Sort yourself out Ana and I will change Oliver and get him ready for bed."

I went into the bathroom and just fumbled through my wash and brushing my teeth. Climbing into bed, Christian put a pillow underneath Oliver so he was supported and latched onto my breast.

"Another breast man" I laughed as Christian nodded just looking at us.

"What!"

"I love to watch you feed our children Ana" patting the bed beside me, he took a seat and stroked his sons face.

"I love to watch you play with our children, they love their daddy very much just like Oliver will."

Putting Oliver down for the night in the bassinet beside our bed I finally let the exhaustion take over as I fell asleep in Christians arms.

…

I was woken by gentle talking which once awake more, I realised was my husband. He was not in bed any more as the space beside me was empty. Finally opening my eyes, I looked over to the changing table to see him talking to our youngest son as he dressed him again from changing his diaper. Looking at the clock it was just after 2am.

"Sorry baby, I tried to let you sleep as long as I could" nodding I took our son from him and watched him latch on my breast.

"Did you sleep" I ask him.

"A few hours, I kept nodding off and then I would hear a little squeak from Oliver and then I was wide awake again. I think all our children squeaked when they were babies."

"Try and get some sleep while I feed him, the children will be up before we know it."

Oliver, seemed to finish of on one breast so I moved him to the other. I realised he had been feeding from the same one since he was born so it was quickly emptied. I need to remember to switch them at feeding but in my exhaustion I had forgotten.

Looking down, Christian was now sleeping peacefully. He forgets at times that he can be just as exhausted as me but always pushes through it to make sure I am alright first.

…

Waking up again, it wasn't by my youngest but by my older two. Christian's arm was around me but sensing I was awake, he kissed the back of my head.

Teddy and Phoebe, hadn't realise that we were awake yet and were stood overlooking the bassinet so they could see their brother. Phoebe was stood on her little step that she uses in her bathroom so she can stand by the sink to brush his teeth.

"He looking at me" Phoebe said smiling down to Oliver. We had no idea if he was awake as he hadn't made a sound.

"We gotta look after him" Teddy said always being the big brother.

"He got no teeth" Phoebe said shocked as I tried not to laugh.

"Thank god for that, your breasts will be gone otherwise" Christian said behind me as my laughter finally came through.

"Mommy are you better" Teddy said coming around to climb on the bed now we were finally awake.

"My tummy is still a bit sore but I feel a bit better" not letting him know I had a cramp at that moment.

He leaned over and hugged me before kissing my cheek like his daddy does and looked back at his little brother.

"Knock Knock" we heard from the door as my dad popped his head in. "Thought you might want a cup of tea."

He came into the room, placing the tea on my bedside table along with my pain killers.

"Thank you dad, your a life saver" I took the tablets while my husband and dad kept the children occupied before getting up to use the bathroom.

I could hear the chatter though the door before it went quiet. Walking back into the bedroom I saw it was just Christian and Oliver now.

"Your dad took them down for breakfast and I think Oliver needs his."

"Does he need a change" I asked him preferring him to feed when he is comfortable and not in a dirty diaper.

"All done, thankfully just a wet one and the toxic waste hasn't come through yet" placing Oliver in my arms, I put him to the breast.

"Its coming don't worry, you can always get Elliot to change him" we both laughed, remembering Elliot changing Teddy for the first time.

"Shit head."

..

Christian and I took Oliver downstairs. There were animals all over the living room floor, Teddy and Phoebe were lay amongst them. I placed a now fed and sleeping Oliver in his bassinet as I went in to the kitchen to see my dad just finishing off the children's pancakes.

"Sit down Ana" he said placing pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks dad."

The children came in for breakfast followed by my husband who was on his phone. I could tell he was talking to Sam about the birth announcement but with us having Oliver so quickly we were in no rush to give out any details.

"The pap's are still at the hospital, they have no idea that we are home" Christian happily said, taking a seat by my side. Them being there meant they were not camped out here.

"Momma you go back to hospital" Phoebe asked me.

"No sweetheart we are staying home now. Momma and Oliver will have to go back in six weeks but the lady who looked after Momma when she was having Oliver will be coming here instead."

Phoebe got off her chair and climbed onto her daddy's knee, helping him eat his pancakes.

"Can I have the children for a bit today" my dad asked me as I looked to Christian.

It wasn't the first time he had taken the children out.

"That's fine dad, what do you have planned."

"I was thinking of taking them to the aquarium" he said to the children who were happily nodding.

"Can we daddy" Teddy asked him who smiled.

"If you all want to go, we will have to let Taylor know."

Phoebe wanted down of her daddy's knee as she went over to the intercom on the dresser and pressed the button, shouting down it.

"Taylor go fishes" we all laughed especially at Taylor's reaction.

"Do I need to get my fishing rod then."

"No, see fishes swim" she stomped her foot at Taylor.

She is always keeping the security on their toes, it was put there so I didn't have to run to Christian's office when dinner was ready but Phoebe soon figured out that she could contact security with it.

There had been many tea party invitations called though it since it was put into place.

Taylor came into the kitchen realising he would not get any real details from our two year old as Christian and my dad told him about today's plans.

…

The house was soon quiet apart from the little boy who was having a feed. He had a grip on Christians finger and was not letting go.

"Michelle is here" Luke said coming to the door way, he never comes into the room when I am feeding and I was perfectly fine with that.

"I would ask how he is feeding but I can see perfectly well" she said taking a seat on the couch opposite.

"He has a healthy appetite, seem to want to feed constantly" I said stroking his face.

"He may just want the closeness or he may just be a hungry baby, try him with a pacifier between feeds and see if he settles with that."

We had a few that are still in the packaging, I will need to get them out and sterilise them if we are going to use them.

"How are you Ana."

"A few cramps but nothing the painkillers cannot get rid off" I told her.

"That's great, make sure if they get bad to have a warm bath. It will help. Now I was going to weigh this little one but I will wait until next time."

Michelle checked Oliver over and also checked my stomach, making sure it was starting to go down. How she can tell, I don't know as having a baby being no longer in my stomach, it is no doubt going to be different than before.

…

I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until I woke hearing little voices come into the house. Christian was fast asleep behind me so I extracted myself from his arm that was around my waist and pulled the throw from the back of the couch to cover him.

Oliver was sleeping peacefully so I went in search of the voices.

"Mommy you awake" Teddy said giving me a hug.

"Yes daddy and Oliver are still sleeping though so we need to be quiet. Now what have you been doing."

"We saw seals, there was a baby one so we got olvr one cos he's baby" Phoebe showed me the little seal before she crept into the living room and put it into the bottom of the bassinet.

"Can you say Oliver" I asked her and she repeated olvr. She will get it eventually especially when he starts crawling and getting into her toys.

"Momma there was a lazy one who kept eating his dinner off his belly" she shook her head before Teddy explained it was an otter.

Phoebe still said it was lazy. We were sat having a drink when Christian came in carrying Oliver.

"He was wide awake when I woke up, I thought he would cry when I picked him up because he was trying to suck my finger."

Taking Oliver I went back into the living room where I got comfortable and started to feed. Christian brought me in a bottle of water, opening it for me as I took a sip. Breastfeeding has always made me very thirsty and with Oliver it is no exception. If he wants feeding in the next few hours, I am going to take Michelle's advice and try him with the pacifier. If he doesn't want it at least I will know we have a very hungry baby.

"What's this" he asked picking up the baby seal.

"A present from his sister" smiling he put it back into the bassinet and went in search of Teddy who had gone to his playroom.

"Dad did you have any trouble with the pap's" I asked him.

"There were a few when we got out of the aquarium but I just ignored them as always and Taylor told them in no uncertain terms to get out of the way."

"Did they" Christian said.

"Yes, they know that the papers here will not run a story on the children so it wasn't worth their time. They were trying to find out information on the baby now they realise you are no longer at the hospital."

"Should we do it" Christian asked as I nodded. The press release will be sent out within moments of his call and it was.

…

We had just switched off the nightly news with our announcement as the lead story, I'm sure they could have put something more important as the lead story especially with all the drama going on here and in the rest of the world but our sons birth is news here. We only released it like we always do so we don't have the press clambering over the gate or in front of our cars to get the first photo. If they want the photo they have to make a donation to the children's hospital as always.

"Ready for bed Ana" Christian asked me as I nodded.

Oliver had been fed and changed and we hoped we would be able to get a couple of hours sleep before he wakes again. The pacifier worked as he happily sucked away on it.

Climbing into bed I kissed my husbands chest as I lay my head down, needing the closeness to him. I hadn't realised how emotional I felt until Christian kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok Ana" he asked me lifting my face up to his and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I'm fine, tired and my emotions are going haywire."

"What do you mean baby" he asked me.

"Everything has happened so fast, with Oliver's birth, the constant feeding's and coming home the same day, I feel like I'm struggling to keep up."

I didn't realise I was crying until they hit his chest.

"Let it out Ana" he said stroking my head as my tears fell.

I felt like I had nine months of emotions stored up inside of me and my husband held me as I let them all go.

"I'm sorry" I said but he would have nothing off it. "I don't know where that came from."

"Your exhausted Ana, you are still recovering from giving birth and I know you are still having cramps no matter how much you try and hide it."

He was right, I had taken painkillers before I had gotten into bed, though they were painful it was nothing I hadn't had before with the others so I knew they would stop at some point.

"Thank you."

"For what" he asked me.

"For our amazing life, for creating our babies with me and being their every step of the way."

"It should be me thanking you Ana, you have given me everything. There isn't anything that I would ever change about my life, especially you and our children."

I had an amazing husband and three perfect children, life just doesn't get any better than this. I knew I was emotional and exhausted at the moment but I also knew it would pass, our routine would come and we would continue to be the perfect team. Always together.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

"Daddy, I'm coming" Phoebe called, running after me as I head to the nursery.

I watched Phoebe on the stairs, letting her go ahead of me so she doesn't fall backwards. She was soon at the top and pushing the door open to Oliver's room.

Phoebe is our little helper when it comes to Oliver. She likes to help change him and brings her doll in too which has to have a change at the same time. Handing me the diaper for Oliver, she set everything down on the chair to change her dolly.

Focusing back on my son again, I took off the little trousers he had on and started cleaned his stinky little bum.

Oliver is a amazing little boy and even though he has only been here a month, it is like he has always been here.

We were quickly able to get into a routine, my wife and I working together. Once her initial exhaustion and emotions from his quick birth had waned, Ana had everything in order once more. I was worried at first as the tears didn't seem to stop for the first couple of days, she hid them from the children of course and tried to focus on us all. If I could say my wife had one flaw it is that she puts everyone first before herself but I wasn't having that now, she needed rest and I was going to make sure she had it. Even though I was tired, I had her express milk so I could feed him at night so she could sleep.

I was woken two nights later by Ana talking to Oliver. I had fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery after putting him back down and waking to see my wife rocking our son was a beautiful sight.

"Go to bed Christian" she told me but I was happy to see her smiling.

"Do as you are told Mr Grey" she told me sternly, trying not to laugh as I got up and wrapped my arms around them both.

"I'm sorry you have had to deal with everything at night Christian, I love you so much."

"Hey were a team remember, we do this together. I love you Ana and would do anything for you. You were exhausted and needed to rest and I was going to make sure you did that. How are the cramps" I asked her.

"Pretty much gone."

We stood there for a while just holding each other before I finally gave into my wife and went to bed.

Now seeing my wife come into the room laughing at the look on Phoebe's face as I take the smelly diaper away from her brother makes me laugh too.

"Phoebe, your dress has just come" Ana told her as she stood up quickly and rushed over to take her mothers hand before they left the room.

Tomorrow is my parents annual Coping Together ball and for the first time our children are going with us. Gail will be coming to my parents as she will be looking after Oliver but Phoebe and Teddy along with Ava will all have a place at our table. I think we are in for a fun night.

"Come on little boy, lets go and find your brother."

I kissed Oliver's head as I went down to Teddy's playroom. I smiled seeing the notice on the door, he used to have a sign on his door saying boys room that he had drawn but that had been changed to Teddy and Oliver's room. Walking in Ryan was sat with him playing Mario Carts.

"Whose winning" I asked them seeing the determined look on Teddy's face so he didn't make any mistakes.

"Me daddy" he said going passed the finish line with Ryan in 9th place.

"I kept getting Ryan with the banana" he laughed before turning to us.

"When can Oliver play" he asked me looking at his brothers tiny hands.

"A long time yet son, his hands are too little" he shrugged his shoulders before going back to his game.

Ryan tries to be in the security office as much as possible but my son usually ends up pulling him in here. His central role is as Teddy's CPO when we are out and as we are all out this afternoon he is very much needed.

We have an appointment at one to have a look around the school that Teddy will be going too. I want to make sure all the security requirements have been agreed to before my son steps into there on his first day.

Ana and I first went round the school over a year ago when we decided where to send him but this is the first time Teddy will be going to visit.

Taking Oliver into the living room, I placed him in his bassinet. With all the walking about he had fallen asleep in my arms. I was about to go into the kitchen to get a coffee when I heard the clunky noise's coming down the stairs. It could only be my daughter, not that she makes a sound coming down but it is usually her dolls head or legs that are hitting the steps. I walked over so I could see her and she was on her bottom shuffling down step by step. She wants to be a big girl and as our stairs are large, if she wants to do it herself she has to come down like this.

"Daddy, my dress is beautiful" she happily said as I walked up the last few steps and picked her up.

"You will be beautiful in it, where is your Momma."

"Just using bathroom but I wanted some juice so she told me to come down like this."

Walking into the kitchen with my daughter in my arms, I placed Phoebe down in her seat and made her drink.

"Thank you daddy, I'm thirsty" she told me taking big sips.

"Your welcome sweetheart, are you hungry."

"Can I have some umber" she asked as I went to the fridge.

I opened it and laughed. At the bottom were two full cucumbers all ready for my daughter. Gail knows my family well.

Chopping some slices, I placed them on the plate in front of her. She popped one immediately into her mouth, enjoying her snack. As usual two were selected for her eyes which is how my wife found us when she came into the kitchen.

"I didn't know it was spa day" she laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

Kissing her lips in a chaste kiss, she lay her head against my chest. Having children has meant having a lot of restraint. Before they came along if I wanted my wife I would pick her up and be inside her in seconds but even something as simple as a kiss can get me in trouble, especially when my son tells me to stop kissing his mommy. I could never stop kissing my wife though, it like I am addicted to her lips.

Teddy came into the kitchen wanting a drink too so I reluctantly let go of my wife.

"Are you excited to go and look around your school" Ana asked Teddy as he nodded.

"Me go school" Phoebe asked us pulling a piece of cucumber from her eyes so she could see us.

"Not yet sweetheart you are too little at the moment, when you get bigger you can go to preschool like Teddy did" Ana told her. I don't think Phoebe was happy with her answer as she put the cucumber back over her eye sighing.

"Maybe I should try playgroup with her" Ana said turning to me.

I was immediately shaking my head. She had taken Teddy to a playgroup and it had been a nightmare. As soon as people realised who she was, Ana never got any peace. She had questions about our marriage, what's the most expensive thing she has ever bought, if she could donate to some imaginary charity and one of the mums had even took a photo of Ana and Teddy and posted it on social media to say look who I had met, causing the pap's to turn up. It was a complete nightmare and with not knowing who was going to turn up there every week it was a security nightmare also. After going three times, Ana had reached her limit and put them all in their place. She didn't go back again.

"Ana I am not having you going through that again. What about if we put her in the crèche at work for a few hours, we know she is going to be safe there and we don't have to worry about strangers walking in."

"Are you going to leave her in there though" she laughed knowing my record of keeping her with me.

"It will be a struggle and I know we will be in Grey house but I will want Reynolds with her all the time, he doesn't have to stay in the play area but can stay in the crèche reception. I have no plans to go back to work for a while though so we can talk about it again then."

…

Driving over to my parents house, we were going to drop Phoebe and Oliver off with my mum. She was looking after them while we took Teddy to look around his school. He was excited to start, but unfortunately had my lack of patients when he wanted something now. He has a few months to go until he could start school.

"He was fed before we left but there is two more feeds in his bag" I told my mother passing Oliver over to her.

Phoebe had already ran into the house when she heard Ava call her, they were having a full house today as Ava is spending the day here while Kate and Elliot were both at work.

"We will be fine, your dad is home today so he can keep the girls busy while I look after this little one" she looked to Oliver who was sleeping soundly in his car seat.

"Thanks Grace" Ana called from the car as Teddy blew her a kiss through the window.

"Lets go to school" I said seeing Teddy's smiling face in the rear view mirror.

We could have had Taylor driving us but I wanted to drive my family today. Taylor and Sawyer were in the car in front and Ryan and Harley were behind. Reynolds and Riley had stayed behind at my parents with our younger two. My parents also had their own security, so there would be back up if needed.

"It's big Daddy" Teddy said when I pulled into the car park.

The school we had chosen had the best results in the area, it was also the one that had the best security. Ryan will be here with him all the time but we still wanted a school where our son could feel safe.

"The area where you will be Teddy is only small" Ana told him as he nodded.

The school was closed today so it will only be us looking around with the head and that is just how I like it. Taking our children out where people are pointing fingers can get old, very quickly.

"Come on Teddy" I said as I parked up, getting out and opening his door.

He climbed out, taking my hand as we went around the car to open the door for Ana. I know she can open it herself but I like to do it for her.

Walking hand in hand towards the reception, there were two women waiting for us.

"Mr and Mrs Grey welcome and especially welcome Theodore. My name is Mrs Vickers, I am the head of Willow Academy and this is Miss McAndrew who is the head teacher of our kindergarten department."

We shook hands but Teddy kept quiet, probably wondering who Theodore is as we never call him that.

Miss McAndrew got down to Teddy's level and spoke to him, which I liked a lot. He was coming out of his shell a bit when he told her he loved to fly. He also told her, he liked to be called Teddy. We walked through the school towards the kindergarten department. There was access through its own doors but with the school closed we are going through this way.

I had introduced Ryan to the head, letting them know that it would be Ryan who would be staying with Teddy. He will not be in the classroom this time but he will be close. Having a bodyguard with him in class, we were worried that it might affect him making friends. It is a relief though that they didn't put up a protest about the amount of security that surrounds our children.

"Daddy look" Teddy pulled my hands into the book corner in the kindergarten where there was a helicopter and hot air balloon overhead.

It had words underneath it saying _Let your imagination fly._

Our son had an amazing imagination and would get engrossed in his books for hours, he takes after his mother in that sense.

"It looks good son, do you think you will like to come here" I asked him.

I know it is a lot to ask a five year old but if he isn't comfortable then we will find him some where else.

"It looks a lot of fun" Teddy told me, pointing out all the play areas and pulling me to an area where there were a stack of wooden blocks and hard hats.

"I can be uncle Elliot here" he laughed.

I looked over to my wife who was talking to the kindergarten teacher, nodding she smiled at me as I nodded back.

"Mrs Vickers, what is the uniform here."

"We have black or grey shorts or trousers, while polo shirts and a sky blue sweater with the school emblem on it. For kindergarten we encourage parents to bring a spare set of clothes because even with aprons on, if they play in water, some of our children still manage to get wet and we don't want the children to be in wet clothes for the duration of the day."

When Teddy had seen everything he wanted to see we made our way back to the main entrance where we finalised the payment for his schooling. Ana wrote the cheque and also got his school sweaters from the office. We can pick everything else up before he starts.

With a happy boy, we got back into the car and headed for my mums.

"Are you ok Ana" I asked, squeezing her hand when we were at the stop light.

"I'm fine, being silly. Our baby is going to school" she laughed looking to the back where Teddy was reading his monster book.

"What are you going to do on your first day at school Teddy" I asked him as he lifted his head to me.

I could see the cogs going round in his head as he was thinking away.

"Paint a picture, build the bricks and play outside" he nodded his head at every suggestion before going back to his book.

We walked into my parents house hearing our little one cry, he doesn't normally cry so we quickly rushed to see what was wrong with him.

"Mum is he ok" I asked her, seeing little tears on his face.

"He's fine, just your noisy father. He was getting a large bowl out of the cupboard so the children could make play dough and instead of moving the pans out of the way first, he pulled the bowl out bringing the pans with it and woke Oliver up with all the noise.

I took my baby boy from my mother and cradled him to my chest, speaking quietly to him. He immediately calmed hearing my voice as I looked up to my wife and mother.

"I love seeing you with your children Christian, your such a natural father" she patted my cheek before going into the kitchen to sort my dad out.

"Is he hungry" Ana asked me as Oliver was sucking on his fist.

"Maybe, do you want to feed him or see if mum has milk left."

"I will see if there is any milk left, there is no point in wasting it."

Ana walked into the kitchen as I got seated on the couch in the living room, my daughter came in to give me a kiss and placed one on Oliver's head before she went back to the fun in the kitchen.

"Here you go" Ana said passing me the bottle which Oliver immediately took.

"Hows the chaos" I asked her as she took a seat by my side.

"Quiet now, they are all making. Something" she trailed off laughing before telling me she had no idea what Phoebe was making apart from a blob.

My mother joined us in the living room, leaving my dad looking after the children. I put Oliver over my shoulder and patted his back.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow" Ana asks mum.

"Yes the marquee is up and the tables have already been put in place. I'm excited to have the children there for the first time."

"We had better hide the bidding numbers if my two are anything like their daddy" Ana laughed. I remember our first Coping Together ball that we attended together. That night was a lot of fun.

"If they bid, I taught them well."

We stayed at my parents for dinner, telling them about Teddy's school visit. Elliot came to pick Ava up and stayed to eat as well. Kate doesn't work as much as she used to but today she is supposed to be working and Elliot was supposed to have Ava but he has been in meetings about a new building contract that he had been bidding on so my parents had Ava. She was a happy little girl seeing her daddy here and I know she misses them when they were at work. Speaking of work, I had no idea how long Ana planned to take off now that Oliver is here, we hadn't spoken about it up to now and I had no plans to bring up work for a while, whether hers or mine.

Climbing into bed that night, I pulled my wife into my arms. We had two weeks until I could make love to Ana again and I couldn't wait. I remember when we had Teddy, it dragged so much but with three children that keep me constantly busy, there is little time to think of anything else. By the time I can make love to my wife I will probably be asleep.

"I'm really glad Teddy liked his school" Ana said lifting her head from my chest to look at me.

"Me too, we would have had to look somewhere else if he didn't like it" nodding she put her head back on my chest.

"Love you baby" I said kissing her head.

"Love you Christian" I held her, hearing her breathing even out as I knew she was asleep.

Looking over to the bassinet, Oliver was sleeping soundly making little sucking motions with his lips.

"Night son" I whispered before I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

"Daddy do I have to wear a tie" Teddy said yanking it to one side as if he was on the gallows.

"You can wear it until grandma and granddad had seen you and then we will take it off" he sighed as I straightened it.

He was a mini me. Same hair, same face apart from his eyes which were his mothers.

"My boys look so handsome" Ana said coming into the room.

She looked so gorgeous that it took me a few moments to speak.

"Mommy you look so pretty" Teddy said hugging his mother as she pulled the tie from his neck.

"You look like you are being throttled, here" she replaced his tie with a clip on one in the same colour

"Phew, that's a relief. Can daddy have one too" Teddy said wanting me to be free of my noose.

"Sorry buddy, daddy will have to keep his on for a little bit longer."

Teddy went to his room to put his shoes on as I pulled my wife into my arms.

"You look stunning baby, I'm a very lucky man" leaning forward, I captured her lips with my own.

Her hands moved into my hair pulling me close as I gently bit onto her bottom lip as it opened to me. Our tongues danced together now as I groaned into her mouth. I knew one of our children could come into our room at any moment but I was rock hard against my wife's stomach.

"Ana, I can't wait to be able to make love to you again" placing another kiss on her lips we stepped apart as our son came into the room letting us know he was ready.

"Teddy, why don't you go and wait with Gail. Daddy just wants to use the bathroom and I need to put my earrings in" Ana told him as he happily left the room.

"I though you might want a few minutes to calm your situation down" Ana said, looking down to bulge in my trousers.

"Ana, keep looking at my cock like that and it will be permanently hard" she laughed as she went to her jewellery box and took her favourite earrings out.

Finally calm enough as not to scare my children we walked downstairs hand in hand.

…

"Is Ryan going to be there tonight" Teddy asked us on the way to my parents.

He had seen Ryan getting into the car in front along with Sawyer, as always we had security behind as I nodded to my son.

"He is there if you want to go outside the big tent that is set up in the garden. Grandma is having a children entertainer there so there will be things to do inside."

We pulled into my parents drive and as usual the traffic was at a standstill. Slowly we moved closer to the house where Taylor turned off to go towards my parents garage. As usual there was two photographers taking official photos as I looked to my wife.

"I forgot about the photo's, do you want to take them straight into the house."

"It would be nice to have a family photo, but I don't really want our children's faces plastered over the morning papers."

We decided to bypass the photographers and walked to the front of the house and in through the front door. If we have time later I would get the photographer my parents had hired to take the photo Ana wants and make sure we have the only copy.

"Grandma" Teddy called to her as we walked into the dining room, she was directing people out of the back doors and into the marquee.

"Mum, you hire people to do this" I told her kissing her cheek.

"Yes and they are doing an amazing job, in the marquee. I was hoping to get everyone out of my house before you arrived as I didn't want a lot of people around Oliver with him not having his inoculations yet. Now let me look at you" she put her hand to her mouth as Phoebe spun around in her dress.

She had on a pale pink puffy dress, as a man that's all I can say about it. My daughter loves it though and even has a little tiara on her head.

"Come on you two" she said taking my children's hands and led them out to the marquee.

"Gail if you need us for anything, please call. My phone is on and ask Riley to come and get me when he needs a feed" Gail just nodded, she is used to my fretting wife when she first leaves them.

"Come on baby, he will be fine. He's been fed and changed and will sleep for a few hours. Let's go and find our other two before they start bidding on something."

Taking my wife's hand, I led her into the marquee which was all lit up. Most of the guests had taken their seats already as we walked over to the table where our children were sat. Phoebe was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement at the fact, she was at a big girls party.

"Daddy what is this for" Phoebe held up the bidding paddle for the auction.

"Its for fanning yourself if it gets too hot in here" I told her wafting her with it as her little curls blew about.

"Your a liar bro" Elliot laughed as he took his seat.

"Give Ava yours then and see what you are going home with tonight."

We all faced the front as my dad came on to the stage.

"GRANDAD" Phoebe shouted on seeing him and received a wave, as we heard laughter around us.

He said his introduction and handed over to the Master of Ceremonies before coming over to the table and picked Phoebe.

"Did you want me pretty girl" he asked her kissing her cheek.

"No just see you" she laughed as he put her back down.

Dinner as always was perfect. They catered for the children as well placing all their favourites in front of them including Teddy's favourites, chicken nuggets.

"Whose idea was it to put cucumber on her plate mum."

She pointed to my dad who shrugged his shoulders giving me a sheepish smile.

"What, I cant say no to my baby girls."

Laughing we watched as the single ladies got up for the first dance auction. Phoebe told us she needed the bathroom so Mia offered to taker her.

The MC announced what we thought was the last of the ladies and was due to go onto the item auction but he continued.

"Gentlemen we have a last minute addition to the auction. Miss Phoebe Grey."

I shot up from my chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. My sister had put my baby in the first dance auction. I was livid, she isn't allowed to date until she is 30, if ever. She's my baby.

Walking towards the stage at a fast pace, I was going to get Phoebe down. Mia was stood to the side laughing until she saw my face, shaking her head and telling me to leave her. My baby girl was giggling her head off especially when the MC said she could live on a diet of cucumber alone.

"Leave her Christian, she's having fun. If anyone who isn't family tries to bid on her I will be on that stage first" Ana said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Did you know" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No I heard Phoebe ask Mia why the women were up there and now we know why Mia offered to take her to the bathroom."

The auction started as my brother bid first. He was as determined as I that only family dance with my baby.

The bids slowly climbed in a triangle between my dad, brother and I. Having us all bidding on her, I could hear Phoebe's laugh from where I stood.

"One hundred thousand" I said to stop the auction but my dad out bid me.

The bids kept rising until it reached one million where my family bowed out. Putting the hammer down my baby girl ran to the edge of the stage and jumped into my arms.

"You winned me daddy" she giggled as I kissed her face.

"Your my baby girl Phoebe" I hugged her tightly hoping I never have to go through that again, what am I going to do when she is old enough to be on there for real. I could feel myself beginning to sweat at the thought.

"Aunt Mia said you would win me and no one else would" she was right about that, me and my sister need to have words.

"Christian before you explode, it was a bit of fun."

"Fun, you auctioned my baby girl off. Who knows who could of won her" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, like anyone else would ever get near Phoebe. Look I'm sorry if I upset you, that wasn't my intention. It was just meant to be fun."

I received a sloppy kiss to the side of my cheek off Phoebe who told me it was fun before she wanted down and ran back to the table where she climbed onto my dads knee laughing and telling everyone what she had done.

"Come on Christian" Ana said pulling me across the dance floor and back to our seats.

"She's my baby" I whispered as she nodded.

"One day she is going to be a beautiful young woman who might want to go on the first dance auction again."

"And I will win the dance again" I told her as she laughed.

"Make sure you do."

Back at the table, Phoebe climbed into my lap again. Ana was checking her phone to see if she had a message from Gail to feed Oliver but so far, nothing. He must still be asleep.

The item auction started as hands were going up around us. Since that first auction when I auctioned off my place in aspen, I hadn't done it again. It was for my family and I didn't want strangers traipsing though so I offered my box at Safe-co field to watch the Mariners. There were three dates the winner could select from that were dates that my family didn't attend. I didn't want people in the box with us when I take Teddy.

"Daddy, how much money do I have in my bank account" Teddy asked me quietly.

I was surprised as he never asks for money and how do you tell a five year old he is a billionaire.

"Is there something you want son, I'm sure you will have enough in there for what ever it is."

He pointed to the jewellery section of the auction and to the platinum necklace which held a heart of diamonds in the middle.

"Its pretty and mommy is very pretty so I wanted to buy it for her."

"You have enough in your account for what ever that goes for" I handed him the bidding paddle as we waited for the lot to come up.

Ana had taken Phoebe to the toilet for real this time, so they came back half way through Teddy's bid. When he first put the paddle up the auctioneer looked to me to check it was a real bid and not a child playing with it. I didn't stop him as the bids rose. He was determined to have the necklace for his mother and I wasn't going to stop him.

"Christian what are you buying" Ana asked me as I shook my head and told her Teddy wanted something.

She was surprised as I was when he had asked about his money. The bids went up to twenty one thousand dollars when the other bidder backed out knowing there is no point going up against a Grey no matter which one it is.

"Sold to Master Grey" the MC announced as everyone clapped.

"I did it daddy" he told me happily.

"What did you buy" Ana asked him.

"Its a surprise Mommy, you will see soon."

We waited until the auction finished before Teddy and I went up to collect our lot and pay the bill. He was very happy with the necklace when he was handed it as I gave my card over.

"Make sure you take the money from my account daddy" Teddy said making sure I heard.

"I will do first thing Monday" I told him as we headed back to our table.

"Mommy for you" he said placing the box in front of Ana and kissed her cheek.

"Teddy its beautiful, thank you" she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek this time.

Teddy proudly sat down as I took my seat next to my wife.

"Did you do this" I shook my head telling her it was all Teddy and I had been told to take the money from his account.

"Your children are just like you when it comes to auctions, you all need to sit on your hands. Not this time though, I love it. Will you help me put it on please."

She turned her back to me as I clasped it in place.

"What do you think Teddy."

"Beautiful Mommy."

I left the table to use the bathroom, conferring with Taylor that there were no problems on my way back. Approaching the Marquee I could hear my mothers voice and it didn't seem happy. She was stood just inside with the gossip queen herself, Margaret.

"If I knew children were coming, I might have changed my mind about coming" she complained.

"Margaret, my grandchildren are a big part of my family and they will be here for every future ball I throw. I will be sure to leave your name off the guest list for all future events that I hold and as for saying they were rowdy. Rowdy is running around screaming, not having fun with their parents. If my grandchildren did decide to run around screaming then I might join them because that would be fun also, you might want to try it sometimes instead of being a miserable gossip."

My mother turned around practically walking into me as I hugged her.

"You ok mum" I said making sure she was not upset.

"I'm perfectly fine son, just trimming the guest list for all future events" I walked my mother back to the table, just seeing Ana getting up with Riley by her side.

"Oliver" was all she said before telling the children she was going to feed their brother.

I had the first dance with my daughter but I also wanted to check on my son. Mum said she would make sure they postpone it until we return.

Walking from the marquee it was starting to go dark, the sun was just setting in the distance but with the lights inside, it made it look much lighter that it was. Heading towards the house we saw a tearful Margaret sat on the bench in my parents garden.

"What's wrong with her" Ana asked me.

"My mother just put her in her place" I laughed before we entered the house.

We didn't hear any baby cries but then Oliver is not a crier.

"He woke up and started sucking on his thumb" Gail told us when we entered the living room.

Our security made their way outside the door as they are not seeing my wife breastfeeding.

Oliver had woken up hungry as Ana had to switch breasts halfway through his feed. He eventually pulled away so I was able to wind him while she put her dress back together again and drank the water that Gail had given to her.

"Are the children enjoying their first ball" Gail asked us.

"They are, my sister thought it was fun to auction my daughters first dance off and my son won the auction for Ana's necklace" I told her as she laughed.

"We had better get back so you can have your dance with our daughter before your dad or Elliot steal it." Ana told me as I handed a now full and happy Oliver back to Gail.

We kissed his forehead before leaving out the door so Oliver's security could go back in.

Walking into the tent, our table was empty apart from my grandparents.

"Where are my children" I asked my grandmother who pointed over to an area that had been set up over on the other side of the dance floor where my children were sat down watching a man who was modelling balloon animals.

"Your mother wanted something for the children, so she hired an entertainer" nodding I looked to my brother who was sat with Ava on his knee. She had a balloon animal on her knee and my brother looked like he wanted to run away.

"I don't think Elliot is too happy" I laughed.

"He never did get over his aversion to balloons" grandma laughed.

Ana and I walked over to see him hand Phoebe a balloon sausage dog.

"Look Momma, daddy. Woof" she shook the balloon around.

"Do you still want to do the first dance with daddy or are you staying here" she moved onto her knees on the chair, standing on it so she was taller and held her hands up for me to pick her up.

"Dance with daddy."

Giving her balloon dog to her mother, we made our way onto the dance floor as the music started. She danced in front of me, dancing too fast for the music that was being played but she didn't care, she was dancing with daddy. Standing her on my feet we spun around as she giggled. She eventually held her arms up to me as I picked her up, we moved around the other people on the dance floor, spinning around to the music. If winning her dance made Phoebe this happy then I was glad that she went up. I just wont be telling her that.

When the dance had finished and the entertainer had done his last trick we moved outside for the fireworks, I could tell my children were getting tired and we would leave as soon as these were finished.

"Taylor make sure the cars are ready for after the fireworks please" I told him as he got on his radio.

Phoebe had her head on my shoulder as the fireworks lit up the sky. She raised her head for the first couple before burying her head in my neck. Rubbing her back I could tell she had given up and fallen asleep in my arms. My mother came up with the jacket that Phoebe had worn coming and rested it over her back and shoulders as she continued to sleep throughout all the noise going on.

"You ok Teddy" Ana asked him as he seemed to cling to her leg.

"Yes mommy, like fireworks but just tired."

"Do you want to get going" I asked him getting a nod in return.

While the fireworks continued we made our way back into the house to collect Oliver. Taylor must have called Gail to let her know that we were leaving soon as she was putting Oliver in his car seat with his little coat on when we walked into the room.

"Thank you for bringing them" my mother said smiling at our now sleeping children.

Ryan had picked Teddy up who was now asleep on his shoulder while Ana grabbed the car seat.

"They have really enjoyed it mum, so much that they have worn themselves out" I kissed my mothers cheek as we made our way out to the car, saying goodbye to my dad and grandparents on the way..

There were still the photographers around taking guest photos and even though we never had time to get an official photo done, the smiles and laughter of my children that I captured in my mind will last longer than any photo could. My family was a gift that I would always cherish, including all the memories that we make together. If we ever want that photo done though, then there is always next year.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **CPOV**

I woke up this morning, practically being bounced off my bed by my two older children.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY" they shouted before I was smothered in hugs and kisses. This is the best way to wake up in the morning.

Hearing Oliver over the monitor Teddy and Phoebe looked to each other and then to me wondering if they were in trouble for waking their brother up. It wouldn't be the first time they had, though it is usually my brothers booming voice that wakes his nephew up.

"Its ok you two, Oliver was due to wake up soon anyway. You stay will daddy and I will go and feed him" getting out of bed I watched my wife walk out of the room, turning the monitor off on the way.

"Daddy here" Teddy said handing me what looked like a home made card.

"Thank you son" sitting up I opened the card and looked to what was written.

 _To daddy_

 _happy birthday_

 _lots of love and kisses._

 _Teddy, Phoebe and Oliver_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Its perfect thank you" hugging them both I placed it on my bedside table.

"Mommy helped me with the spelling" he said proudly.

He had been working on his handwriting, wanting to write his name fully before he went to school. I'm just glad that we didn't include Trevelyan in his name as I always got stuck on that.

"Now all these kisses on the card do I get all those" nodding, Phoebe practically launched herself at me and kissed all over my face, laughing when I decided to return them. Pulling Teddy into my arms too, he received just as many kisses as his sister before we were all lay on the bed laughing.

"Another little one wants to wish daddy happy birthday too" Ana said coming into the room and passing me our baby boy.

Kissing his forehead, I put him to my shoulder and patted his back. This was my job, my wife fed him and I get to wind him and if I get spit up on in the process that doesn't matter.

Receiving a loud burp from him, Teddy laughed.

"That's your present from Oliver."

I winded him some more before we all got out of bed and made our way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Daddy present" Phoebe told me when we were all seated.

She placed a small box on the table in front of me as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Phoebe" Opening it I found what they had been making with the play dough when Ava was here. It must have been left out to harden as it was solid now.

It looked like a rock which had been painted but she had put holes in it. Getting off her chair she went over to the message pad that Gail uses and took the pen before coming back and put it in one of the holes.

"It for your office" she said proudly as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I love it Phoebe, I will keep it in my office here and when I go back to work I will take it with me so I can see it everyday."

She was very happy with my reaction, giving me a beaming smile.

My gift from Teddy was also play dough which had hardened like Phoebe's but this one was the jet. He had even scraped in the word Grey onto the tail.

"I tried to do a helicopter but the rotors kept falling off so I did the jet instead" he was very proud of his jet and rightly so.

"I love it Teddy and I love my pen holder too."

While the children ran off to play, Ana handed me a box.

"I was very naughty and spent a lot of money" she said with a smile on her face, not sorry at all.

"Baby you could spend a billion and it wouldn't be classed as a lot of money. Now what is in this box."

I opened it seeing the paperwork and the schematics for a new helicopter. I smiled looking up to her.

"Not billions but a few million. You are certainly worth it though" hearing a gurgle from Oliver I think he was agreeing with his mother.

"Ana this is amazing, thank you."

"I know you have been looking at getting this one so I thought I would get it for you instead, its at Boeing field waiting for your approval."

She laughed as I pulled her from the seat next to me and into my arms. Sitting on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. Our lips joined in a searing kiss as she opened her mouth to me. Our tongues danced together, in a dance they have perfected since the first time we shared a kiss at the door of her apartment many years ago. We heard movement from the doorway and a grumpy sigh and footsteps move away. I was committing a sin for kissing my wife as far as Teddy is concerned but when it come to my Ana, my sins of what I want to do to her are miles long.

"Tonight, I will give you your real present. Me" she said getting off my lap.

"I cant wait baby" kissing her neck I went in search of my boy, expecting to be put in time out but it was worth it.

"Teddy have you seen what Mommy got me for my birthday" I told him excitedly when I walked into his play room.

"What daddy" he said joining in with the excitement that he could see on my face.

I opened the box, taking the paperwork out for the first time. I was so engrossed in kissing my wife that I hadn't looked at it before.

"A new helicopter, can we go and fly it please" he was practically bouncing in his chair.

"We can go and see it, but I need to do checks and look it over before we take it up."

"Is ok, I can be patient" he is a lot more patient that I ever was.

"Come on then lets go and check that mommy doesn't want me to do anything before we go."

We went into the kitchen where Taylor and Ryan were already stood, I looked to my wife smiling as she giggled.

"I didn't think it would be long before you wanted to go and see it so I thought I would arrange security for you" I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Thank you baby, for everything" she placed her hand on the side of my face before kissing my lips one more time.

...

Pulling up to the gates of Boeing field, we were waved through. Taylor must know where he was going because he bypassed the hangar where Charlie Tango used to be parked before we brought her home and to the other side where the helicopter came into view.

"Daddy" Teddy said in awe of what was in front of us, I was with him there. "Mommy did good."

I laughed completely agreeing with him. Getting out of the car I walked around to the other side where Ryan was just helping Teddy out. Taking his hand we walked towards Stephan who was waiting for us.

"Happy birthday sir" he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you, how does it fly" I could see the smile on his face.

"It's perfect sir, I'm actually jealous that I wont get to fly it again."

Handing me the keys, I opened the door and lifted Teddy into the front as he sat in his usual seat. I left the door open in case he wanted me as I walked around doing the checks with Stephan.

"Do you want to go up Teddy" I asked him receiving a very energetic nod. Taylor and Ryan strapped in behind us as I made sure Teddy was all belted in correctly

I put the key in as he leaned over to press the button hearing the rotors start up above. Taking off was so smooth and as we rose into the air, my son had the same smile on his face as I did.

"Shall we fly over our house" I asked before contacting the tower and informing them of our trip.

We headed off out over lake Washington, heading towards Bellevue. Staying over the coast we followed the land around until we got closer to home.

"There is our house" he said looking down through the window as we flew over head.

"I hope your brother is not asleep as we might have just woken him up" I told him as we banked around to go back over the house and back to the airfield.

I will have to apologise to my wife when I get home but seeing the big smile on my sons face it will be worth getting in trouble

Touching down at Bowing field, my sons excitement was overflowing.

"That was brilliant daddy, can we go again."

"Not today son, we had better get back to mommy otherwise she will not be able to finish off my birthday cake if I don't look after Oliver" nodding I helped him out of the helicopter as he ran and jumped onto Ryan's back who gave him a piggy back to the car.

Locking the helicopter up I followed my son to the car, looking back at one the best gifts I have ever received besides my wife and children.

...

We drove through the gates, passed the pap's who seemed to have camped out. We thought putting a photo out of us with Oliver when he was born would sate them but they are still wanting more.

"Taylor can we get the water guns out" Teddy asked him laughing.

"We need a big water cannon so we can hit them from the house, although we could put the sprinklers on especially on the verge outside the gates."

Giggling he nodded his little head.

Walking back into the house I had a little girl barrelling into my legs. Picking her up I kissed her forehead.

"Where you bin" she asked me.

"Momma bought me a new helicopter so I wanted to have a look at it" my daughter doesn't share her brothers love of flying so talk was soon onto the chocolate cake she had helped her mother make.

"Do we have to wait until after dinner" I asked her as we both looked at the cake that was looking very delicious on the counter.

"Yes you do" I turned around to see Ana coming into the kitchen holding Oliver.

"Did you change" I asked her as she was dressed different from when we left.

"Yes Oliver decided to share his milk with me when he brought his wind up" I took our little boy from her as she went to make a cup of tea.

"Did it fly ok."

"Ana, it flew like a dream. Thank you" I kissed her lips.

My birthday was spent just how I liked it, no big party's until my fiftieth I have told my wife and then I will take her on a long vacation so she forgets about it. My wife and children that is the perfect day for me.

My parents turned up just as we were sitting down for dinner, they knew I wanted a low key day but they still wanted to see me. My brother and sister and their family's followed and as I blew the candles out on my delicious cake, I wished for many more days like today.

…

I had been on the phone for the past thirty minutes with Ros going over what was going on at work, I would rather be having breakfast with my family but I told her we were out today so she rang before we left.

As I thought everything is going fine over there, Grey publishing has another Times best seller on their hands and I was happy to hand temporary control over to her.

I walked into the kitchen as Ana was putting the dishes in the dish washer. Wrapping my arms around her waist I kissed the mark I had left on my wife's neck. Hickeys are not usually my style but I completely lost all sense of control last night when Ana had her hands and mouth on my body. I don't think I have ever cum so long or so hard before but my wife and her alone can bring me to my knees.

"Does it hurt" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No, its fine. Don't worry" Turing around to face me, she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I enjoyed my gift last night."

"I could tell by all the moaning" she laughed. "What time are you leaving."

"Soon, we are meeting everyone down at the marina at ten. Enjoy yourself but please stay safe." I asked her.

"Don't I always, we are going to get Phoebe's hair cut and then hit the mall. Please don't worry ok" I nodded always worrying.

Today the boys are going fishing on my dads boat which is much more equipped for fishing than my yacht or catamaran. The girls were going to the salon and then shopping. I know Ana and the children will have lost of security as I have had Welch call in back up. But it is Oliver's first trip out and its my job to worry about my family.

"What time will you be back."

"Not that late as Teddy will be getting tired. Maybe five."

"We are not going to the salon until one so why don't we meet at schooners when you get back, I will call them and book a few tables."

"Sounds perfect Ana, I will let everyone know."

Kissing my wife and daughter goodbye I turned to my little boy. Kissing his forehead I promised when he was older he could come fishing too.

We drove over to the Marina, Ryan and Reynolds were coming with us but I wanted Taylor with Ana. He is perfect for assessing situations along with Sawyer and will have Riley on standby in the car if they need to get away.

"Stop worrying brother, you will get wrinkles" Elliot called to me as soon as we got out of the car.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have the pap's following your every move."

"If they did follow me I would just moon them, give them something proper to photograph."

"Uncle Elliot you cant show your bum, we just wet them instead" Teddy laughed.

I have to admit that it was funny. As soon as we got thorough the gate of the property the sprinklers came on and they were all running for cover. A gift to our son off his mother.

"Granddad" Teddy shouted, running up to Ray and jumped into his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming fishing, daddy didn't say."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Are you coming on board of staying on the jetty" my dad called from the boat.

Ray put teddy down as he made his way carefully, so as not to slip on the jetty and hugged my dad.

When everything was on board and my son strapped into this life jacket we pulled out of the marina. I was sat steering the boat with the help of my son who was sat on my lap.

"Will we see our house when we are out, like we do when we go on the Grace" Teddy asked me.

"Not today we are on the wrong side of Seattle for that and it would take a long time to get there."

We moved out into open water. This boat is what we got my dad for his birthday and even thought I have been on it many times over the years, it is the first time Teddy had been on it as he has been too little before now.

"Whose going to catch the biggest fish" Teddy asked us as we looked over to Sean.

I am sure he has a shark on the end of his hook for the duration of the fish because as soon as we are ready to go back to Seattle, happy with what we caught. He always managed to catch one twice the size of everyone else's.

"I'm checking his rod today for cheating" Elliot told him as Sean laughed.

"Your dad and uncle are sore losers when it comes to fishing" he told them as teddy looked to me for conformation.

"I need your help son to catch the biggest fish in the Sound."

We fished for an hour before the first catch came in which belonged to my brother in law. Teddy was concentrating and nearly squealed when our line tugged, letting us know we had something on the line.

He helped me pull the rod back as I wound in the line and he jumped up and down when he saw how large the fish was on the end.

"Grey's 1 everyone else nil" I said practically jumping up and down with my son. It was huge and finally I had caught something that was double the size of Sean's.

We continued to pull fish out of the water with our family looking on.

"Can I borrow your lucky charm" Elliot asked wanting teddy as I pulled him back to me. This little boy is mine.

Elliot soon turned back to his rod when he had a bite but laughter erupted around the boat when we saw the size of the fish.

"Oliver will be hungry if he eats that" Teddy told him in a serious voice before giving me a high five.

Our day was a lot of fun and as we sailed back into the marina I couldn't wait until I had my family together again.

"Teddy look whose there" I pointed towards the end of the Jetty where my wife and two youngest children were waiting for us along with my mother, Kate, Mia and Ava.

I helped teddy off the boat as he ran up the jetty and into his mothers arms. Oliver was in his stroller but was still wide away.

"We were just about to go in schooners when Taylor saw you coming in." I kissed her lips before giving my son and daughter attention.

"Daddy, smelly" Phoebe said holding her nose. I suppose we did smell of fish despite washing up on the boat but we were going into a fish restaurant so we wouldn't stand out too much.

"Do you like my hair daddy" she said whipping me in the face with it as she moved her head around.

"Beautiful, and still long" I loved my baby girls curls and I think I would cry if she lost them.

"How did it go at the mall" I asked Ana as we walked towards the restaurant. I had hold of phoebe as she pushed the stroller.

"It was fine, there were a few pap's that someone must have called but with the amount of security we had, there was no way they were getting close."

"Good, I don't want them anywhere near any of you" I put phoebe down as she ran to her granddad so I took the stroller from Ana, pushing our little boy into the restaurant.

Sitting down, the children were immediately in the balls. We ordered their usual, not bothering to ask them as they always order the same.

"This place is cool" Elliot said, not being here before.

"Its the children's favourite place to eat. This is where we got the idea for the ball pool at home" nodding he took a sip of his drink.

The waitress brought a jug of hot water for us to warm Oliver's bottle up which he took from his granddad Ray. He was slurping away, making sure he didn't leave a drop. For two month old he definitely had a healthy appetite.

We ate dinner with a lot of chatter from the children, Teddy told everyone about each fish we caught, telling everyone who would listen that ours was bigger that Sean's.

Once dinner was over it was back to the balls, we ordered coffee and tea for my wife. Coming back from the bathroom, she dropped her shoes by her chair.

"Baby what are you doing" I asked her smiling.

"Its finally my turn to have some fun" she walked over to the balls and put her feet in. She was trying to walk but slipping everywhere, giving up and falling back into the balls to the cheers of our children. She had been waiting for this for a while and as she was buried in the balls up to her neck it was definitely worth the wait to hear her laughter mingled with our children's.

 **Thank you for reading, this one has been a lot of fun to write.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

We all had a lot of fun at the mall yesterday. Phoebe had loved having her hair cut, even though I was a bit hesitant. I loved my little girls curls and I know if she had too much cut off, her daddy would be devastated.

Kate had told me about a salon at The Bravern where she took Ava and how good they were with children. I usually avoided the mall but the girls enjoyed themselves. Phoebe got to sit in a chair that looked like a throne and the lady who was cutting her hair, talked to her throughout. By the time she was finished my daughters giggles were heard throughout the salon which had everyone smiling.

We had walked past what was once Esclava, it was a high end clothes shop now. Everything that had anything to do with that hideous woman had been erased from this place, the same it had been with our lives. She was a ghost that had been dealt with long ago.

..

Phoebe came rushing into the kitchen where Christian and I were reading the morning papers. Stopping right in front of her daddy, she turned so he could zip up the Belle dress she has on.

"There you go baby girl" he told her, kissing the back of her head before she ran back into the living room to play with her toys. It wont be long before she is back as that is the third dress he has done up this morning.

Sipping my tea, I turned the page in the paper and managed to give myself a paper cut.

"Sugar" I said not wanting to swear in front of my youngest who was bouncing in his little chair in front of us.

"Baby what have you done" Christian asked me as I ran my finger under the tap to clean it.

Taking my hand in his he could see the small cut that was continuing to bleed. Why does something as simple as a paper cut sting so much.

He popped my finger into his mouth to stem the blood before taking the band aid that I had gotten out of the cupboard.

"Vampire."

Christian nodded, smiling around my finger..

Before removing it he bit down gently as I raised my eyebrow to him. Being greeted with his not so innocent smirk, he applied the band aid before kissing my finger.

"All better."

"Thank you doctor" I laughed.

"Umm, that might be fun, doctors and nurses" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"Maybe, you seem to have a growth in your trousers. I'd be sure to book you in amid my other appointments" Reaching my hand back, I squeezed his cock feeling him harden more.

"What other appointments" he practically growled in my ear.

"Oh the usual, feeding our children. Changing dirty diapers and constantly trying to think of something to keep them entertained. Keeping my husband as hard as possible is my main job though.

I left his arms before he could do anything to tend to our little boy who had just brought a bit of his milk up.

"Tease."

I laughed as his attention was once again taken by our daughter who was on her next change of clothes, being Elsa this time.

….

Waking up with my husband wrapped around me is the perfect way to start the day. I turned in his arms and placed chaste kisses on his sleeping lips. I didn't realise he was awake until his arms tightened around me and his lips moved against mine.

I was quickly underneath him as he looked towards the door, seeing the lock in place. I knew we didn't have a lot of time before the children made their way to our room or Oliver woke up but there was no way I was stopping him now.

Christian pushed inside my pussy, filling me completely. I groaned into his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. Wrapping my legs around him, Christian moved his cock slowly in and out of me as we made love.

Gently biting on my bottom lip, my mouth opened to him. Deepening the kiss, our lips moved together the same as our body's did. Always in sync with one another.

Christian kissed down to my breasts, releasing them from the nursing bra that I wore and sucked on my nipple. I am always leaking milk so I know he would have tasted it and his moan confirmed my thoughts. Paying the other breast the same attention he moved back up my body until his body covered mine again.

"Christian" I groaned as his thrust picked up, he was chasing his orgasm but he wouldn't cum until I did.

Reaching for my clit he rubbed hard. I was already on the edge so as my orgasm washed over me, I buried my face into his neck to stem the scream that had been building. Groaning loudly he emptied his balls inside me.

"Perfect way to wake up. Good morning baby" he panted out.

"Good morning, Christian " I giggled before stopping when he started to harden inside me again. We didn't have time for more as our little boy was starting to stir but I would make use of his erection later.

I cleaned myself up while Christian changed Oliver's diaper. Walking back into the bedroom again he passed me our son before kissing my lips and making his way into the bathroom.

I was halfway through feeding Oliver when Phoebe came in the room, half asleep still and dragging her bear behind her.

She came to me as I awkwardly leaned down, so as not to disturb her brother to kiss the little puckered lips that were waiting for her morning kiss.

"Where daddy" she asks climbing onto the end of our bed.

"He's just having a shower sweetheart, he will be out soon."

She lay her head down on the end of the bed, watching the bathroom door for her daddy to come through.

Hearing it open, her head shot up. Christian came into the bedroom dressed and noticed the little girl on the end of the bed. Picking her up he smothered her in kisses, as she squealed. She was a giggling little mess by the time her daddy had finished with her and was very much awake.

"Come on Phoebe, lets go and get you breakfast and I can bring momma's tea up" she kissed my cheek before taking her daddy's hand and they disappeared from the room.

"Morning Mommy."

I looked towards the door where Teddy was, He looked just as sleepy as his sister had been moments ago. Coming into the bedroom, he took the spot where Phoebe had just vacated.

"Morning Teddy, are you looking forward to going shopping" I smiled as he shook his head.

My son is like me when it comes to shopping, likes to avoid it. If I have to go, I like to get what I want and be on my way home again. The only shop he likes to spend anytime in is a toy shop.

"We wont be long Teddy, we will get your uniform and be back home again" he nodded before looking to me again.

"Can we go to the toy shop" he asked excitedly.

Shopping might take a bit longer than I thought as I told him we will go after we have picked his uniform up.

Teddy and I were going into Seattle to get the final bits of uniform for him while Christian stayed here with Phoebe and Oliver.

I need to have a conversation with Christian at some point about Grey Publishing. I have decided to stay home with the children full time until Oliver is in preschool and then I will go back when he is there. The children grow and change everyday and I want to be here to see it. I know the first thing that Christian has to do when he goes back to work is a trip to Taiwan and I cant see that happening if the children and I are not with him as he will not leave us for that long.

I don't want him to leave for long either, we are a team. Especially where the children are concerned.

…

I had kissed my babies and my husband goodbye as Teddy and I made our way into the city. Christian had contacted the uniform store before hand to let them know we were coming and that we would like privacy. They can tell everyone we had been their after, even tell people what we had bought but I don't want my son hassled by people when he has already told us his is nervous about going to big school.

"Come on Teddy" I said taking his hand as we got out of the car.

There was a lady waiting for us at the front of the store as we shook hands and made our way inside.

I think every school in the Seattle and Bellevue areas had uniform here as she showed us the uniform for Willow Academy. I had already bought sweaters but I decided to get a second set to go in his bag in case he got wet playing in the water.

"Can I measure you little one" she said to Teddy who took a step back.

"Its OK, do you want Mommy to do it."

"Mommy" the lady smiled as she past me the tape measure and then found the right size trousers for him.

…

"That wasn't so hard was it" I asked him as we left the store.

"No Mommy but she smelled funny, like cabbage" I laughed as we got into the car. I had to agree with him, there was a funny smell about her.

We drove to the Bravern center as Teddy wanted the toy shop there, it was on our way home so we were not going out of our way.

Clasping his hand with mine, we made our way to the toy store. The mall was just as busy as when we came at the weekend as the schools were on holiday and there were a lot of children with what looked like stressed parents.

"What do you want" I asked Teddy as we walked around every aisle of the toy store and he still hadn't picked anything up.

"Train" he said as I led him the the right section.

"No Mommy these will hurt Oliver, soft train" I knew what he meant then as we made our way over to the baby section.

He picked out some soft train toys before finding Phoebe a little mermaid outfit.

"You have your brother and sisters toy now what do you want."

What a surprise, we end up at the helicopters and jets. He chooses a jet which lights up and the engine roars when it is pushed forward. That noise is going to get old fast but it is friction powered and unfortunately doesn't have any battery's to loose. I will just have to make sure he doesn't use it when Oliver is asleep as it is loud.

Paying for our purchases, we walked to the food court to get some lunch. I left Christian with enough milk for Oliver's lunchtime feed so I know we don't have to rush back.

We were walking thought the crowd when I accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to apologise until I heard their voice.

"Watch where you are going" she said harshly.

Instantly recognising it, I looked up into the miserable face of my mother.

"Anastasia" she said startled that it was me and started to move closer to us.

I pulled Teddy slightly behind me as I stepped back and Luke moved in front of us.

"Ma'am, please back away and leave them alone."

"Mommy what is wrong" Teddy asked me when I quickly picked him up. I could hear her speaking but my attention was on my son.

"We will find some where better to have lunch OK."

"OK Mommy" I hugged him tightly to me as I kissed his forehead.

"Anastasia I was talking to you, don't be so rude" she said sternly as if I was a child.

"Goodbye" was the only word she would get from me as I turned around in the opposite direction.

I hadn't taken two steps when I heard her screech at me to stop, hearing a slap was what caused me to turn around. I couldn't believe she had hit Luke. He had a red mark appearing on his face but he hadn't moved. She took advantage of my startled look and moved forward. Pushing Luke in the chest she reached for my arm as Luke grabbed hers.

It was like a tug of war and Teddy was starting to get distressed.

"GET OFF MY MOMMY" he shouted at her. He had been told never to talk to strangers and this woman was definitely a stranger to me, never mind my family.

"Ryan take Teddy please" I said as he took him from me so I could focus on her. Seconds is all it had taken to escalate. Riley was behind me as Luke was behind her.

"Get your hands off me" I said in an angry voice but she ignored me. Pushing at her hand, she held tighter as I felt her nails pierce my arm.

"Ma'am you have been told to let go, now fucking do it" Luke said reaching for his gun.

I have known Luke a long time and it takes him a lot to lose his temper and this was one of those occasions.

"Hello little one, what's your name" she said sweetly to my son as if she hadn't distressed him enough. I had reached my limit when she talked to him.

Pushing hard into her chest I made her grip on me loosen as she finally let go.

Riley pulled me back to where Ryan was stood talking to Teddy.

As soon as she realised she couldn't get her own way the waterworks started. I plucked Teddy from Ryan wanting to get as far away from her as I could.

The mall security had arrived and were dealing with an hysterical woman, I noticed people around who were recording this but I didn't care, I needed Teddy safe.

"Mommy."

"I just want to say hello to my grandson" she screamed as we reached the doors.

"You have no grandchildren" I said, not caring if she heard me or not before we left the mall surrounded by Ryan and Riley.

Sitting back in the car, I pulled Teddy to me instead of putting him in his seat. We sat there for how long I don't know, but I needed my baby boys smell, needed to feel him safe in my arms.

"I'm sorry son, are you OK" he nodded, stroking my arm.

"She hurt you" he said in a little angry voice when he saw the nail marks.

My strong little man is just as protective as his father.

"It doesn't hurt, Mommy is fine" nodding, he cuddled more into me.

"Was she a bad lady" he asked me.

I nodded, not really wanting this conversation with my five year old son but I needed to put him at ease. How do I explain to my little boy, that lady stood back and let someone hurt me so much. I also needed to speak to my husband who I know as soon as he hears, is going to explode.

"That lady was my Mommy when I was little but do you know how much Mommy loves you" he nodded his little head before holding his arms out as wide as he could.

"Yes that much and so much more" I told him kissing his forehead.

"That lady didn't love Mommy and took me away from your granddad. That made him very angry and he found me and took me back to live with him."

He put his little arms around my neck, giving me one of his much needed big hugs.

"Granddad love you" he said kissing my cheek.

"Yes he does, your granddad loves me enough for a mummy and daddy."

My phone started ringing and I know by the ring tone that it is Christian.

"Do you want to talk to daddy" I asked him, knowing talking to our son will calm Christian down. Nodding, I passed him the phone.

"Hi daddy" Teddy answered as I put it on speaker.

"Hi son, are you and Mommy OK."

"We're fine, having a cuddle in the car" he laughed.

"Ana."

Taking it off speaker I spoke quietly to Christian while Teddy pulled his jet out of the bag.

"We're OK, we are coming home in a minute so we wont be long. I wanted to make sure he was OK before we moved. Christian, people were recording her as she was making a scene."

"I know baby, I will deal with it. Come home please, I need you both here."

"We will, I don't know where Luke is but I will get Teddy in his seat so we can move."

"Taylor is on his way there to join up with Luke and deal with that bitc.. woman."

"Nice save Mr Grey, I love you and I will see you soon."

"Love you too Ana, so much."

I hung up to Christian, and only seconds later Ryan's phone rang. I don't know what was being said as they were stood outside the car. Getting straight in after the call ended, we were on our way home.

Driving back in through the gate, I breathed a sigh of relief. We are always vigilante when we are out for strangers, now I need to add demented mothers to the list. The press were still here, I'm sure they have something better to do. The boys idea of getting a water cannon was getting more appealing by the day.

Teddy's door was opened as soon as the car stopped as Christian unbuckled him and pulled him into his arms.

When he finally realised he was OK, Christian put Teddy down as he ran for the door with his bag of presents for his sibling.

It was my turn to be in his arms next he he held me to him tight. Lifting my chin up, I looked into his worried eyes.

"We're OK. I accidentally bumped into her and when I heard her angry retort, I knew immediately who it was. I am going to look like a bitch on those videos but I just wanted her away from Teddy."

I was starting to get upset now, she was so close to my little boy and I hate that. My babies have a childhood like I never did. They have the love I never got from my mother but more than anything they have a safe and secure home to live in, not moving from pillar to post. Before Christian, the only safe home I ever had was with my dad.

"I hate that she upset you baby" I breathed in my husbands scent, knowing just like our children it calmed me.

"I need to call my dad, if he sees the news we will hear and feel his anger from here" nodding he pulled me tighter to him.

He kissed my head as we continued to stand in the drive way before he eventually took my hand as we started to walk towards the door. I had only taken a step when I realised Christian hadn't moved.

"Ana" he whispered, I could feel his anger festering as he ran his finger over the nail marks on my arm.

"I'll be OK, I need to see my babies."

Walking into the house, I hugged Phoebe and Oliver calming more now that I could feel them in my arms. I hugged Teddy again who was happily showing Oliver his train. I think Oliver was more fascinated in hearing his brothers voice than what he was showing him as he made choo choo sounds.

I went into the library and took a seat in my favourite chair. Dialling my dads workshop where I know he will be, it took him a few minutes before he picked up.

"Ana sweetheart how are you doing" he asked me as a sob broke through.

"Annie talk to me please, what is wrong. Are you ok, are my grand-babies ok."

"Their fine dad, I promise. I bumped into Carla literally when I was in the mall with Teddy today. She wanted to talk to me but I didn't so I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm" I could hear his breathing pick up at the thought of her touching me.

"She upset Teddy and when she tried to talk to him, I hit her in the chest because she wouldn't let go of my arm. Dad its going to be all on the news as people were recording us."

"Annie did she hurt you" I ran my finger over the nail marks on my arm, knowing even though I'm an adult, my dad will be angry with me if I don't tell him.

"She dug her nails into my arm when I tried to push her off. I had hold of Teddy when she grabbed me and I had to get Ryan to take him. Luke was getting ready to pull his gun on her in the middle of the mall, that's when I hit her."

"I'm coming down Ana, I know Christian can deal with the press and legal stuff but I need to see you for myself to know you are OK. That you are all OK."

"You don't have to rush here dad" I told him, getting shushed in the process so I gave up.

"OK dad, your room is always ready anyway" we hung up after saying goodbye and my phone immediately rang again. I didn't want to answer it but seeing it was Kate, I picked up.

"Ana, oh my god are you alright."

"I'm OK Kate, why is she turning up now. I didn't even know she was in Seattle" I told her.

"Is the restraining order still in place" she asked me

"No they only last a year, the press are going to have a field day."

"Not all the press, the sleazy press who have nothing better to do. From what people have said at the mall though was she tried to grab your son and you protected him. The news channels are already running a story saying Mama Bear Grey stops crazy woman touching son" they have that until they realise it was my mother and then the digging into my background will start.

"Kate will you keep an ear out if she tries to sell a story or something, I wouldn't put it past her."

I heard the door open to the library as my husband came through.

"Kate I will let you go, I need to hug my children some more."

"OK Ana, give them a kiss from me and call if you need me."

We hung up as I got out of my seat. I walked the couple of steps and had my husbands arms wrapped around me.

"What's going on" I mumbled into his chest.

"She is at the station at the moment, after the mall security called the police because she hit Sawyer. I will be adding assault on you as well."

"What is she doing here Christian, I don't want her here. She has no part in our lives and what upset me more than anything was she was upsetting Teddy."

"He's a resilient little boy Ana, he's running his jet along with floor with Oliver as a captive audience at the moment and by his laughter, that woman is already forgotten."

…

My dad arrived last night just before dinner to the delight of his grandchildren. The poor man couldn't breath as he was flattened to the couch by them.

"Morning Ana" he said coming into the kitchen where I was making the children's breakfast.

"Morning dad, what would you like for breakfast."

"What ever you are having" I raised my eyebrow to him smiling as he quickly changed his answer.

"What ever you are having as long as its not bird seed."

Laughing, I plated him out some pancakes before putting the rest in the middle of the table that my children reached for, already having three each. They don't have my appetite.

Christian came through kissing my forehead before he walked around the table and kissed the children's before taking his seat.

"Where's mine" my dad said making me laugh. I walked over and kissed my dads head before going back over to the stove.

When the children had gotten up to play, I asked Christian what was going on.

"I talked to dad last night after you fell asleep, she is being released this morning as she kicked up a stink about being taken there and they decided that a night in the cells might shut her up. He will be waiting with papers for a restraining order, she is not allowed near you or any of our children and is allowed no contact what so ever." She slinked back to the gutter last time and I am hoping that she does the same now.

Unfortunately what I wanted didn't happen.

Kate called me just after lunch to say that Carla had contacted some of the small TV news stations in Seattle with a story about me. I was freaking out when Christian took the phone from me and spoke to Kate. The papers have gone with the story about her trying to take my son, I wish they all had.

"She's is talking to some of the press this afternoon who have picked up the story now they know you are her daughter. She has obviously thought she cant get near you so she will talk to you some other way."

"By embarrassing me and making me out to be a horrible person" I was rocking Oliver as I walked up and down in the kitchen.

He had been asleep for a while but I had no desire to put him down.

"Do we know where this press conference is being held" my dad asked Christian, being told it was in a small hotel not far from where Escala is.

"I think I would like to sit in, what do you think Christian."

"I think it would be perfect, maybe my dad should be there as well" I had no idea what they were planning on doing but if it got that woman to leave then I didn't care.

…

Grace and Kate came around to keep me company while the children played with Ava. Christian and my dad had left a while ago, meeting up with Carrick and Elliot. I just hoped I didn't have to bail my husband out of jail as he hates that woman.

She came on to the stage dressed up so she could play off like the wronged woman.

The more she spoke, the more angry I became. Blaming my husband for not letting her see her own daughter. And when she started on about not seeing her grandchildren my dad came forward.

"Do you know woman, I didn't think you could get any lower but you prove that with this spectacle" my dad was practically blinded by the cameras but he continued walking towards her.

"Those grandchildren that you want to see so much, what are their names. Birth dates, favourite food, favourite toy. You got nothing" he waited for her to speak.

"OK easy one, what did Ana study at college, where did she go to college, high school. All things a beloved mother should know don't you think" he said to the audience who all nodded.

My dad was commanding the room and I could the smirk appearing on my husbands face.

"You see ladies and gentlemen, this woman doesn't know any of this as she has had no contact with my daughter since she was a child. My little girl was neglected and mentally abused while this woman stood back and watched it happen. She was not even interested in visiting her when she had gotten so sick, she was hospitalized. Now do you think she is mother of the year."

The whole room was silent, well apart from her. She started to talk but my dad spoke over her.

"You" he said pointing to her. "you stay away from my daughter and my grandchildren or as god and everyone who is watching this is my witness, I will make you pay."

They had turned to leave the room when the press started shouting questions to Christian but he shut them all down before they could start.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you can understand, this has been a distressing time for my wife and son and I would like to get back to them."

The camera showed them walking out of the room but then focused on Carrick who stepped up to her as she visibly shrunk back. I don't know what was said as I heard footsteps coming so turned it off as Teddy walked into the room.

"When daddy back" he asked me.

"Not long now, he just had to go out with both you granddads and uncle Elliot."

"OK can we have burgers for dinner" he said rubbing his stomach making me laugh.

"Wait until they come back and we can get them to put the barbecue on." he jumped in the air, happy.

After the past two days, my worries that Teddy would be affected by what happened were unfounded. When my dad came back and gave me a hug I looked up to see Teddy smiling and holding his arms out wide, showing how big my dads love for me was. Until my husband and children came along, my dad gave me all the love a girl could ever wish for and even at my age, I was still a daddy's girl.

 **Thank you for reading, it has taken me longer to write this one as I kept changing it.**

 **When writing the chapter summary's for this story, one of the questions that the children were to ask was where was Ana's Mommy. It was just supposed to be an answered question but as usual my story's seem to take off in it's own direction.**

 **There will be no more Carla in this story as she has served her purpose to answer the question.**

 **Happy fun times are back next chapter.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

My company had been busy while I have been away and seeing the reports now on my desk, it was a testament to the amazing work force we had at GEH. Paperwork I was expecting to have to sort out when I went back to work next week, was already here waiting to be signed.

Ros has been working them hard. We have commissions for two new container ships that will start production at our dock yard in Taiwan next week and I can check on their progress when we go next month.

I was looking forward to getting back into the thick of things again but I know I will miss spending every day with Ana and our children.

Travelling to Taiwan, we will all be going together. It is the first time Oliver will have flown and even thought Teddy and Phoebe flew when they were babies, they never flew that far.

Everything has been planned for our time there, yes I will be there working but there will still be time to explore and plenty for the children to do. Gail will be coming with us to help Ana when I am not there before we move onto our next destination. New York.

We are due to leave Taiwan two days before our wedding anniversary so I have everything in place to go back to New York and redo the birthday weekend that we spent there, but with our children this time. From the boat trip on the Hudson to the hot air balloon ride, I want to do it again. Teddy starts kindergarten on September 5th so we all need to be back in Seattle before then.

Picking my phone up which was vibrating on the table, I answered it.

"Grey."

"Christian, Is there a reason why you have said no to building in Detroit" Ros asked me as I looked over to the paperwork on the edge of my desk on the brownfield site I had dismissed. I admit it would be good for redevelopment but is in the wrong place.

"Honestly. Unless you want to deal with everything to do with it from building to managing, then go ahead but I wont touch it."

"Can I ask why" she said, always probing.

"Because Detroit holds too many ghosts" she was quiet before I continued. "I was born in Detroit Ros."

I could hear her breath hitch, she knows some of my past. It all came up when she found the sub Elena had left in my office and that is not a thought I want to ever go back to.

"OK Detroit is off the table, have you looked at the figures for the airline and the proposal that we put forward."

"Yes I have, having more routes will mean needing more jets. Have you looked into the costings."

"Yes, do you want me to send all the paperwork though or wait until you are back at the office next week."

"Well considering tomorrow is the fourth of July, I would rather wait. Look into other brownfield sights and scrap Detroit."

"Will do, enjoy tomorrow." she said.

"You too."

We hung up as I threw the Detroit paper work into the pile for shredding.

I had everything signed when there was a knock on my office door. Looking up to see my wife, she looked gorgeous in the plum dress I had taken off her many times over the years. It was just after 9.30 and we had put the children to bed a few hours ago. Ana had said she was taking a long soak but looking at her now, I was wondering if there was any plans that I had forgotten about.

"Are you going somewhere" I asked as she came into the office and took a seat in front of me.

"No, are you available Mr Grey."

"Available to you twenty four seven Mrs Grey, what did you have in mind" I asked her smirking, before nearly choking on my saliva when she crossed her legs over and I realised she didn't have any panties on. If she was here to seduce me, consider me seduced.

"I would like a business meeting if you have time" nodding I gestured for her to continue as I adjusted myself. Jeans were not comfortable when my cock was getting harder by the second.

"I wanted to talk to you about Grey Publishing."

"What about it, it is doing amazingly well as the figures showed when you saw them last week."

"It not so much the business side I want to talk about, more like my part of it. I want to step down as CEO" I was quiet for a moment before I got up out of my chair and walked around my desk so I was just in front of her.

"What is it baby, tell me."

"I want to stay home full time with the children until at least Oliver is in preschool and then I will think about going back." she seemed nervous like I would put up a fight when I am thrilled she has finally voiced what she wanted.

When Kate asked her about work when we had dinner the other night, Ana froze and told her she hadn't decided yet. I will give Ana anything she wants and I will support her with anything she does.

"Ana if you want to stay at home, then believe me I couldn't be happier. I know you love working there and you can go back whenever you want. We can incorporate the company into GEH for now but you will always be the owner."

She looked so relieved that we had talked about it. Pulling Ana up from the chair I picked her up and sat her on my desk.

"Now Mrs Grey, I did notice that you are minus one item of clothing, aka your panties. Do you want to tell me how that oversight occurred. I hope you don't always go into meetings without your panties on" she was smiling up at me as she shook her head.

"I was in a rush to get down here before you came out of your office, I only had time for my dress. Oh and my nursing bra, otherwise I would have lovely wet circles on my dress. I will go and put some panties on if it is too... distracting" she traced the outline of my cock with her finger, causing my breath to hitch.

"Don't you dare move" I growled as my lips crashed to hers, pulling her closer to me.

I felt her teeth gently bite my bottom lips before she kissed the sting away as she popped the buttons open on my jeans. I know she wanted my cock but I wanted her first.

I pushed the dress up her thighs, giving me a perfect view of the glistening lips of her pussy. Kneeling in front of my wife, once I had checked that the door was locked I leaned in and took my first lick of her, circling the lips of her pussy with my tongue. Ana's back arched, pushing her breast forward. God my wife was beautiful.

She gripped my hair hard as I sucked on her clit, I knew she was building. I knew every sound my wife made.

"Cum for me Ana" I said before biting gently on her clit causing her orgasm to wash over her as she shouted my name. Thankfully I had a soundproof office.

While my wife lay across my desk I pushed the paperwork to one side. Some ended up on the floor but I didn't care at the moment. I had one mission and that was to be inside Ana.

Releasing my cock from the confines of my jeans I pushed inside her as we both groaned. I needed to still for a moment, as watching my wife cum I was on the edge.

"Christian, move please" she panted and move I did.

I pulled out until just the head was inside before I slammed back inside her. I would make love to Ana when we are in our bedroom but her panting out the words "fuck me" had me going crazy. She was building, I could feel it but slowed to gentle strokes as her orgasm slowed too. Feeling her grip on my cock loosen I picked up my movements once again. I knew I couldn't slow down this time, my orgasm was approaching and so was hers. Wrapping her legs around me as she came, with one final thrust I called her name as my orgasm overtook me.

"Ana, baby are you ok" I asked her trying to catch my breath.

"Amazing how about you" she giggled.

"Never been more happy in my life."

I helped her up, taking the paper clip that had caught in her hair away.

"We will have to have business meetings more often" she laughed, trying to get her legs to work again.

My office was a mess but it can wait until morning. I made sure we were both covered before I carried my wife up the stairs to our room. Shutting the rest of the world out for the night as we made love.

…

"Daddy what happened to your office" Teddy asked, coming into the room as I was picking all the paperwork up, I winked to my wife who was walking past on the way to the library.

"I must have left a window open last night or it must have been that big sneeze I did when I was talking to Auntie Ros and everything went everywhere" I could hear Ana's laughter as it faded away when she must have gone into the library.

"It must have been the biggest sneeze ever" he laughed as I tried to put all the paperwork in order. "Daddy can we go and play in the balls."

"Let me find my office again and then I will take you. Can you ask Phoebe if she wants to go too" he nodded before leaving the room to go and find his sister.

…

My office was soon back to its usual organised chaos and I took Teddy and Phoebe to the ball pit. Oliver was sleeping in his chair so Ana had taken him into the library where she was reading. She seems more relaxed this morning. Whether because she had finally told me what she wanted to do regarding Grey Publishing or because of all the sex we had last night, I wasn't sure. I'm certainly more relaxed though.

I helped Phoebe into the balls before climbing in after her. Sitting at the edge, I could see them both where they played.

"Daddy are we having bangs tonight" Phoebe asked me about the fireworks.

"Yes but we have headphones for your ears if they are too loud."

We are going over to my parents this afternoon for my parents fourth of July barbecue and later we are taking dads boat out to watch the fireworks. Ray is driving up and meeting us there and then will be staying with us tonight.

It has been a few weeks since he came up to Seattle. No more has been said about that hideous woman and she had been pretty much run out of Washington by the press and my dad. My dad threatened her with every law he could find to make her stay away from my family and a few I think he has made up but she is too stupid to realise that. She was made to sign an NDA so she cannot even talk about our family and I wont hesitate to prosecute her if she does.

We had been in the ball pit for about thirty minutes when the door opened and Ana came through holding Oliver.

"Olvr play in balls" Phoebe shouted making my baby boy jump. "Sorry Olvr." she held her arms out to her mother so she could hold him as if he was her baby.

"Phoebe come and sit next to daddy" I told her as she waded through to the edge where I was sat.

Taking Oliver from Ana, I lowered him into the balls for a moment. I didn't want to give him straight to his sister if he didn't like it and screamed but he seemed happy. Supporting his head I lay his body in his sisters lap. She held up a ball in front of him so he could see what it was, patting it with his tiny fingers.

"Mommy he likes the balls" she said excitedly.

"I know he does. When he is bigger he can come and play with you but if we put him in now, we might loose him because he is so little."

I got out when Phoebe said her arms were getting tired and sat with Oliver on one of the many chairs we had around here while Ana got into the balls. We had to get ready to leave soon but I will let them play with their mother first.

…

Driving to my parents house, Phoebe was singing along to the radio much to the annoyance of her big brother. Oliver seemed to like it though so at least two of our children were happy.

Climbing out of the car, Teddy and Phoebe ran to their waiting grandparents and hugged them before disappearing into the house. I held the car seat out to my mother knowing she was going to take Oliver anyway, wrapping my arm around my wife's waist as we followed them through to the terrace where my grandparents were waiting.

My grandmother quickly took Oliver from my mother and I don't think she was too impressed. My mum has him all the time when we are here and as far as she is concerned she hasn't had enough time.

"Mum what did you tell us when we were little, you have to learn to share."

Dad nearly choked on his drink through his laughter as we both got the stink eye from my mum.

"Teddy are you looking forward to going to school" my mum asked him.

"And me and me" Phoebe said jumping up and down. "Me go school too."

My parents looked to me as I explained about putting Phoebe into the crèche at Grey house for a couple of mornings a week."

"Grandma, I'm looking forward to painting and playing in the water and building." I think the closer we get to his start date the more excited he is getting and the less nervous.

"Your going to be having busy days" she smiled as he nodded.

"Can I go school" Ava asked looking to her parents.

"I could take her Playgroup" Kate said to Elliot. Does she not remember the crap Ana had there.

"I hope you find a different one then, as that is why Phoebe is going to Grey House."

"Unfortunately we don't have a crèche at the yard, then again Ava at the yard is a a recipe for disaster" Elliot laughed until his daughter stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"You know its too dangerous. I don't want anything hurting my little girl" he picked my niece up and blew raspberry's on her stomach resulting in Ava's giggles.

The gate called up to say that Ray was here so Ana went though to greet him and I think the whole of Seattle must have heard Phoebe when she shouted for her granddad.

"OK whose hungry" my dad called to the children as they followed him out.

We're banned from getting something to eat until the children had theirs after the melt down that Ava had last year as her daddy took the last sausage. I don't think I have ever seen a child have such a tantrum before. I know phoebe can have a strop but they are very rare, she usually puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrow to who ever is bothering her. She definitely doesn't get that from me.

"How's she been Christian" Ray asked me looking to his daughter who was giving Oliver a bottle.

"She's fine, that woman hadn't existed for a long time as far as Ana is concerned and she was just an inconvenience for a short time" I smiled as Oliver gurgled to his mother, seeing a beaming smile on her beautiful face.

"I like my daughter happy, I don't like the tears."

"Me too."

"There had better be food left this year" Mia said coming out onto the terrace.

"Your late" I told them hugging my sister.

"We have been to see my parents, dads not been well so we spent a few hours there instead of them being dragged to my brothers."

"I hope he feels better soon" Ana told Sean.

"Thanks Ana, me too."

"With regards to the food, after the children its ladies first" Mia told them as she walked towards the barbecue.

"Non of that when it comes to food. You don't get priority squirt" Elliot told her.

"I do when I'm eating for two, I would love a burger" I looked to my wife who smiled before looking to Mia.

"I'm going to be a grandma again" my mother could hardly contain her excitement as Mia nodded.

"I'm three and a half months. We wanted to wait until we passed the three month mark before telling everyone."

I got up and shook my brother in laws hand and hugged my baby sister when I could finally get to her through all the bodies.

"You little one, are going to have a baby cousin" she said taking Oliver from Ana when they had finished hugging.

"How are you feeling" Ana asked her.

"Happy, glad I didn't have the flu like we thought with the sickness."

"And taking it easy" Sean said putting his arm around his wife as he kissed her forehead.

Mia passed around the scan photos that she had done. I have every scan we had ever had done of our children at home and I love to see how they have grown. I'm excited to become an uncle again and as talk turned to babies, I think everyone else was excited about the new addition here too.

…

"Life jackets on" I told the children buckling Phoebe up.

"Daddy I cant move" she said grumpy. She looked a bit like a scarecrow with her arms held out at the moment until I adjusted the straps and she could relax.

"Thought, I would be dingle dangle scarecrow then" she said making me laugh before she walked around singing the song.

"I'm surprise you don't have one for Oliver" Elliot asked me as I raised my eyebrow to him. Yeah my daughter gets the eyebrow from me.

If my brother doesn't think I'm prepared, he doesn't know me very well. I pulled out the baby life jacket just for him as my brother laughed. Yes my little boy is tiny but he will always be protected even if that's from the water.

I took Oliver from Ana who had changed him. Kissing her lips, I strapped our little boy into his life jacket.

Carefully making our way onto the boat, I passed Phoebe to my dad as I helped Teddy on board. Making sure he was seated I went back to take Oliver from Ana as she climbed onboard too.

"Ready to go" my dad called out hearing a chorus of "yes" from the children.

It was just starting to go dark and some fireworks were already going off across the bay. The boat moved further out into the water as I held my little boy. Phoebe jumped next to me hearing a bang go off over head but that was quickly forgotten when she told me she liked the pretty colours. Oliver just looked up, he flinched at some of the bigger bangs but for the most part he was focusing on my face.

These are the perfect moments that I love. Moments on the very rare occasion I think about my early life that I would have never thought I would reach. Watching Ana pointing to the fireworks in the sky as she had Teddy sat on her knee, its her. She is the reason that I am able to sit here with my family. My parents gave me everything they could and even thought they held all the pieces, they were never together. My wife did that, she is the glue that holds me together, she put the broken man together with her touch and her love. As my daughter rests her tired head on my arm, I wrap it around her and pull her in close. Kissing her curls, I look to everyone who is here and smile. These are moments I want again and again.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate hearing from you.**

 **To those who read Within his arms, I am hoping to have the first chapter of the sequel Surrounded By Him up this weekend.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17

**E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

It was like a scene from Home Alone as we all rushed around to make sure that everything was packed for our trip to Taiwan. Teddy had packed and repacked his case and then put the original toys in it again. As long as the bears are packed then I don't foresee any meltdowns.

Oliver was in his chair, happily babbling away and probably laughing at us all as he finished his breakfast.

"Christian what are you looking for" he had paperwork in his hand but was obviously looking for something else.

"My phone, I need to contact Ros."

I pointed to the counter where his phone resides.

"You gave it to Oliver to play with or stick in his mouth like everything else he gets hold of" kissing our sons head he kissed my lips.

"What would I do without you."

"Probably be very unorganized and lose everything" he barked out a laughed as he walked back in the direction of his office, narrowly avoiding our daughter who came rushing into the room.

"Phoebe, slow down" he told her, picking her up. "What are you rushing for."

"I cant find my bag daddy" she was in a blind panic.

"Which bag is that, your bag of bears clothes are in your case."

"My bag that aunt Mia gave me and my singing purse" I smiled earning a scowl from my husband, he still thinks she is too small for her purse.

"Come on lets go and find them" he said walking towards the staircase.

"Look under your bed where you put the rest of your toys" I called after them.

Recently my children think putting their toys away is putting them under their beds and then pulling the quilt down and from the happy squeal from my daughter that I think the whole street heard, I would say they have found what they were looking for and I would bet every penny I had that it was under her bed.

"Are you going to tidy up properly" I asked Oliver, picking him up and kissing his forehead.

I can guarantee that he will be just the same but I am glad that I will be home to see it all. I wished I had spoken up to Christian sooner about giving up GP. Having the worry of the company on top of raising our children was a burden I was happy to leave behind.

…

We were soon all ready and the children all strapped into their car seats. They were excited to be going on the jet again although they had no idea where we were flying too.

"Daddy how long will we be on the jet this time" Teddy asked him, looking at all the jets around as we approached the airport.

"A long time Teddy, over twelve hours" I know Christian was worried about how the children would be on the flight and then there is the time difference so our body clocks are going to be messed up by the time we are back in the States but not seeing him for days was not an option.

We got out of the cars, making sure we had the children bags to take into the cabin while the main luggage went into the hold. We also had a bag full of spare clothes, what I call the just in-case bag which is often needed with spilled drinks or changing them into their pyjamas so they can sleep on the flight. I know they wont make it all the way there without falling asleep and I was hoping if they were tired that they slept and not fought it because they were worried they would miss something. We were due to land in Taipei at noon tomorrow and with the time difference, I can see us all going to bed when we get there.

Christian picked Oliver up out of his seat and took my hand to help me out. Passing Oliver back over to me he unstrapped Phoebe and carried her to the stairs. Ryan had let Teddy out and was now being dragged up the stairs and into the jet.

"Teddy is your case staying here" I called to him as he popped his head out of the door. He had a shocked look on his face at the thought of leaving his bear behind.

Teddy had told us he wanted to pull his own small case today, so we let him. In the excitement of getting onto the jet he had left it behind in the trunk of the car.

Harley went up the stairs with the case meeting Teddy half way who was on his way back down. Bouncing it up the rest of the way, I'm surprised the bears head didn't bounce off which was stuck out the side of his case after I was told he needed to breathe.

"Ready baby" Christian asked me as I nodded before he took Oliver's baby bag from me as we started to climb the steps together.

Walking into the cabin we were greeted by Natalia and Stephan.

"Is your co-pilot doing checks" I asked Stephan as he smiled before looking into the cockpit where Teddy was sat in the captains chair.

"He is checking everything is ok and we are doing our jobs properly" he said making me laugh.

"He takes after his daddy on that one. Teddy come and take you seat please" I called hearing a grumpy "Coming Mommy."

Christian made sure Teddy was strapped in his seat as he was sat next to Ryan. I had Oliver's seat next to me and Phoebe was sat next to daddy.

"Ready Baby" Christian kissed my lips as he discretely checked my belt. He always checks the children's and mine to make sure we are strapped in and to stop the worry, I let him do it.

Kissing Oliver who was gurgling away to his daddy he kissed his forehead before taking his own seat.

We heard Stephan over the Tannoy, giving us our arrival time and we can watch the flight on the monitor. We are in for a long flight and I just hope the children are ok by the end of it.

Oliver didn't like the take off, he must take after me as he cried. The pacifier helped his little ears but he isn't a lover of them and often spits them out and then the tears start again. By the time we levelled out, I took him from his seat and held him against my chest. Christian unbuckled Phoebe, helping her down but he was watching our distressed baby boy who was still crying in my arms.

"Where's daddy" I asked bouncing him as Christian moved Oliver's car seat and took its place.

I handed Oliver over to his daddy who quietly talked to him, as he finally started to suck on the pacifier.

"The other two were never this bad" Christian told me looking as distressed as our son.

"I must finally have one child who takes after me, I just wish he took after me in something else."

"He will be fine Ana, thankfully take off and landings are not long."

We all ate some lunch as I held Oliver, his crying must have exhausted him as he slept in my arms.

"What are you doing while you are there" I asked Christian.

"I have to visit the shipyard and make sure everything is in order with the two container ships they have started building and I have a meeting with a steel plant who we are hoping to buyout which will mean we don't have to bring in materials from other country's and it will make more local work and cut the cost in the long run. I already have some of our people out here so if they do sell I wont have to wait for our lawyer to come from the states."

I was smiling at him, he is always so passionate about his work. Whether it is the phone his company designed or a small company he has managed to keep open, he is always on it 100 percent to make sure it works. I was proud of him.

"Stop it Mrs Grey" he said knowing why I am smiling at him.

"Not doing anything" I laughed.

Phoebe needed the bathroom so Christian got up to take her. Looking at the clock we had been in the air for just over six hours and even though it is still early in Seattle, our children were starting to wane. We decided to let them sleep when they wanted and when Christian didn't return until thirty minutes late and alone I know he had been staying with our little girl until she fell asleep.

"Has Oliver been fed" he asked me taking the seat next to me. Our little boy was asleep in his chair opposite us.

"He hasn't woken up yet, I think it is the altitude. Maybe that is knocking them out as Teddy is fast asleep in his chair."

"Are you tired baby" he asked me kissing my hand before placing it onto his lap.

"A bit, fighting it at the moment because I know Oliver will wake up as soon as I sleep."

"Go and get in with Phoebe and I will feed him, he still has a bottle doesn't he or do you need to express."

"There is still one, I was going to feed him but he was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake him up" I told him.

"Go to bed Mrs Grey and I will feed him when he wakes up" kissing my husband I made my way though to the bedroom and joined our daughter.

…

I had only slept for an hour before I was up again, thankfully the children slept longer and the rest of the flight went without a hitch until Oliver let out a protest when it came to landing again.

Driving over to the hotel, it was lunchtime here and everywhere was very busy. Our hotel suite had a beautiful view overlooking the city, it had a pool and a large garden so the children could play out there if we didn't want to go far which I think will be our destination tomorrow as I didn't want to take three tired children around the city while Christian went to the ship yard.

Christian put up Oliver's playpen in our bedroom before I put our sleeping boy down in it. We had another bedroom as well as ours which had two single bed in it for the children but how much time they will stay in there tonight, I don't know. They don't really like to sleep in a strange place and usually end up with us.

"Whose hungry" Christian asked us as both children said they were.

He ordered room service that was quickly delivered. Phoebe was a bit unsure trying food she hadn't tasted before as they didn't have chicken nuggets on the menu. She was soon eating it thought and was a happy mess when she had finished. Teddy, he will eat anything so just got stuck in like his daddy.

We bathed the children before putting them to bed. It was earlier than they would normally go to bed at home but I don't know about Christian but I was ready for my own bed.

Christian wrapped his arm around me as I got comfortable laying on his chest.

"Sorry baby" he said as I lifted my head up to enquire what he was apologising for.

"When I told you I wanted you all with me I forgot about time zones, your all exhausted."

"Christian I would rather be tired and here with you than waiting for your phone call at home. You know the children, come morning it will be like they are natives and running around like they hadn't just lost a day."

Kissing my forehead, I snuggled back into his arms again and let sleep take me.

…

I woke up hearing muffled voices and an empty bed beside me.

Looking over to the door, it was slightly open and I could hear the voices of my husband and children. I didn't know if they had come in during the night. If they had, they must have been quiet because they hadn't woken me up.

I laid there for another few minutes before getting up to use the bathroom. I know Christian was leaving soon but he would always have breakfast with the children first.

"Morning Mommy" Teddy said hugging me as I went into the living room.

"Morning Son, did you sleep well."

"Apart from Phoebe snoring" he replied rolling his eyes.

"I don't snore" Phoebe said stomping her feet.

Its too early to referee the children so I gratefully took the tea my husband had given me before kissing his lips in thanks.

"Your still getting over your cold Phoebe, so everyone snores when they have a blocked up nose" she smiled, appeased with my answer before pulling her tongue out to her brother.

Christian managed to eat breakfast with us before he left for the ship yard. Without the children here, I would have probably gone with him but it is not a safe place for little ones.

"Who wants to go down to the garden" I asked them getting yes back.

I put Oliver in his stroller as we made our way down with Luke, Ryan and Reynolds. We had asked Ryan if he wanted to stay in the states with Sam and Thomas but he was adamant that he wanted to be Teddy's CPO while we are here.

"No rushing off when this elevator opens" I told them.

Phoebe had hold of Gail's hand and Teddy was having a piggy back off Ryan. We walked out of the elevator and made our way through to the garden which surrounds the hotel. There was a pool but I would wait until Christian is with us before I venture in there or at least wait until I am more awake. There was also a small children's area which had been cleverly disguised as part of the garden. A little tree house had a grass roof and there were tunnels built into what look like grass hills as well as the usual swings and slides. Phoebe and Teddy were soon off.

"Could I get you anything" one of the staff came up and asked me as we sat at one of the tables that were around the garden.

"Just water for me and some orange juice for the children please. Gail do you want anything" she ordered water just like me and the guys said they were all fine.

Placing our drinks onto the table, she told me everything had already been paid for but I made sure to give her a tip anyway.

We were sat having lunch when my phone rang.

"Hey sweetheart how was your morning" I asked my husband.

"Very productive, I'm pleased with all the progress that has gone on here. We are on our way back, are you in the room."

"No just sat in the garden having lunch. There is a little play area which the children haven't left unless it is to the bathroom."

"OK baby I will meet you there, if you go up before I get to you just let me know" he told me.

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too Ana" we hung up as I fed my little boy some baby rice.

The staff in the hotel were amazing and extremely helpful when making sure Oliver's dinner was ready. I was thinking that I would have to go back to the room to feed him but they made sure I had everything I needed to feed him here.

"Daddy" Phoebe shouted about twenty minutes later.

She got up running to her daddy who picked her up.

"Your looking a little over dressed for the garden dear" I laughed seeing how he was sweating in his suit.

I was happy that the play area was pretty shady otherwise I would be sweating too.

"I was tempted to jump in the pool on the way past" he laughed as I unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons for him.

"Thank you baby, I couldn't do them myself" he whispered kissing my lips.

"Always a pleasure to undress you" I told him before our attention was then taken away to Teddy.

"Daddy can we go swimming please" he asked him.

"When your lunch has settled in your stomach and then we will go. I don't want you getting tummy ache."

After lunch we decided to go back up to the room, I put Oliver down for his nap while Christian got Phoebe and Teddy ready to go swimming. I decided to stay up here but sitting on the balcony I could see then when they came out.

"Hi Mommy" Phoebe shouted when they came into view. I will be surprised if the whole hotel hadn't heard her as she was so loud, everyone apart from Oliver who I could hear quietly snoring.

"Ana can I get you anything" Gail asked me.

"No I'm fine Gail, go and enjoy the sunshine as we will probably be going back home to the rain" smiling she left the room as I enjoyed my book.

…

The sun continued into the next day as I took the children to the pool, last night we had gone to walk around the shops close to the hotel. The city seems to come alive when the sun went down and it was nice to enjoy a meal without sweating thought it, although it was still warm.

We hadn't stayed out long as the children were starting to get tired so making it back to the hotel, I pushed Oliver while Christian held Teddy and Phoebe was fast asleep with her head on Taylor's shoulder.

I held Oliver close to me as we bobbed up and down on the water. He was fine moving around but had a grip on the strap of my swimsuit, making sure I didn't let go.

"Mommy watch" Teddy shouted before doing a cannonball into the water.

"Very good Teddy but be careful you don't slip when you are running because the sides are wet and watch Ryan" he had practically jumped over Ryan's head into the water.

Phoebe was floating around with her arm bands on as she splashed Gail who had joined us in the water. I know she works for us but I don't think I could ever appreciate her enough for the extra hand she gives me when Christian wasn't here because there was no way I would bring three children into the pool on my own.

"Is it cool in there" I turn to see my husband with his jacket and tie over his arm and his shirt practically undone all the way down.

"Its lovely, want to join us" I asked him.

"I would love to. I need to peel myself out of my suit first, as I think it is stuck to me."

"Can you bring Oliver's bottle back down with you please, I think we will be eating here again" he nodded as I watched him leave us before kissing my baby boys head.

Christian came back down with the bottle as I got out and wrapped the towel around my little boy. He was thirsty and as Christian had already warmed it up, Oliver was straight onto it and was quickly drinking away.

"Christian do you want a drink" I called to the pool where he was bouncing Phoebe in the water.

"Just water please baby."

Turning to the waiter who had asked if we wanted anything I ordered two iced waters and more drinks for the children.

"Daddy can we stay here forever" Phoebe asked him giggling at splashing daddy.

"It is lovely and the people are amazing" I told him.

"If I have to come back again and Teddy is not in school then you can all come back with me." Phoebe clapped in the water splashing some in her daddy's face before she tried to swim away from him laughing.

There were other guests around but were on the other end of the pool where it was probably quieter. I preferred our end of the pool though, with the sound of my children's laugher.

"How did the meeting go" I asked Christian slipping into the pool beside him.

Oliver was fast asleep in his stroller with Reynolds and Gail beside him.

"It went well, the company is ours now. Mr Chen has invited us to dinner with his wife this evening but I told him I would speak to you first" he smiled before laughing.

"What" I asked him.

"Just something Mr Chen said today when I told him I would talk to you about this evening. He told me, always keep your wife happy because she not only makes your home but she also protects your heart. He said he had never had an argument with his wife in all the years they had been married because she is always right."

"What an intelligent man" I laughed. "I would love to have dinner with them."

"He's right what he said, you are my home Ana and my heart is always yours" kissing my lips I placed his hand on my heart which he knew was his too.

Our moment was broken by Phoebe who splashed us both before I pulled the little giggling girl into my arms.

"Taylor could you please pass me my phone and a towel."

Christian called Mr Chen back to confirm details about tonight. Phoebe was trying to splash daddy, getting his phone a bit wet, so I moved her away and got splashed in my face instead.

When our children decided they had enough of swimming and my daughter had finished trying to drown me, we got them out and dried them before heading back to our room to get them some dinner. I didn't know where we were going tonight and I had only bought one dress with me that I could wear this evening so it would have to do.

"Christian can you zip me up please" I asked him as he was adjusting his tie.

"I would rather unzip you but I can wait."

Zipping my dress up he kissed the back of my neck which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Behave Mr Grey otherwise we would never leave" I could see him contemplating it so I grabbed him by his tie and led him into the living room where our children were all sat in their pyjamas ready for bed.

"Mommy pretty" Phoebe told me getting me to twirl around.

"Are you going to be good for Gail" I asked them getting yes and a little squeak from Oliver.

Apart from Taylor and Luke, all our other security will be staying with the children.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow" I asked him of our flight home.

"Our slot is just after two so we can check out around twelve."

"I have really enjoyed it here, it would be a nice place to come back on vacation again. The children have certainly enjoyed the pool and play area" I told him.

"We will have to come back longer than a few days next time Ana, I just booked the time that I would need everything done this time as I wanted to be home for our anniversary."

"Yes Christian, what are these plans you have been hinting at for the past week" he has been driving me crazy at home saying he has planned something for the day of our anniversary but wouldn't tell me anything.

I don't know if it is something just for us or we are doing something with the children.

"I will tell you as soon as we get onto the flight tomorrow" taking my hand in his he kissed my rings before we stopped in front of a lovely restaurant.

Waiting for the door to be opened as per protocol I took my husbands hand as he helped me out.

Taylor gave the keys to the valet and followed us into the restaurant.

"Good evening do you have a reservation" the smiling maître d' asked us.

"We are meeting with Mr and Mrs Chen" Christian told her. She smiled and asked us to follow her to a table which was just out of sight.

"Ah hear they are" I heard a man say who stood and shook Christian's hand before he shook mine.

"Mr Chen, Mrs Chen this is my wife Anastasia Grey" we were introduced to Mrs Chen before we all took a seat.

We ordered drinks while we looked at the menu, Christian had a bourbon but I stuck to the water in case I needed to feed Oliver when we got back to the hotel. It is rare he wakes up for a feed now but I didn't want to chance an unhappy little boy not having his milk.

The food looked and tasted delicious.

"Is your phone still working" he asked my husband who laughed nodding.

"I am used to changing phones since we had the children. This time it wasn't too wet."

They started talking about business so I turned my attention to the other lady at the table.

"How many children do you have" Mrs Chen asked me.

"Three, Theodore or Teddy as we call him is five, Phoebe is two and Oliver is only a baby at four months. Do you have any children."

"One son, he towers over me now. He is a good boy, always wanted to be in the police force and that is what he is doing."

"I think Teddy is going to be a pilot one day as he has his daddy's love of flying."

I had enjoyed the meal and the company immensely, walking back into our suite again the first think that hit the floor was my heels. I have gotten so used to wearing flat comfy shoes with being at home that my feet are protesting.

We said good night to Gail and our security before checking on the children. Phoebe was upside down on the bed as always so Christian turned her around before kissing her forehead. Teddy sleeps where ever you put him and is usually in the exact same spot in the morning.

After I had kissed them both we made our way into our room where Oliver was fast asleep. He sleeps through the night now so we are able to get more that a couple of hours sleep.

"Unzip me please" I whispered to Christian who immediately started on the zip placing kisses where it had been.

When my dress hit the floor I turned to my husband and started to remove his tie and shirt. He had already taken his jacket off, leaving it in the living room.

Placing kisses on my neck, he sucked gently causing me to groan quietly. I was stood in my bra and panties while Christian was just in his trousers. Reaching for the button, they soon hit the floor, joining my dress. Picking me up Christian placed me on the bed before removing his boxer shorts.

"I love your body, every single inch of it." he said looking me up and down, before continuing on his mission to kiss all of my body.

Reaching around me, he unclasped my bra before pulling it free. His hands replace my bra squeezing and tweaking my nipples before sucking hard on each. I had to place my hand over my mouth so I didn't wake our son up from the moans my husbands mouth was emitting from me. With the wetness of his kisses and the fan swirling overhead, the goosebumps were making me shiver.

"Cold" I shook my head pulling his lips down to mine.

Reaching my hands to his hair, I pulled as he groaned against my lips before getting into position and pushed inside me.

My back arched at the pleasure my husband was bringing me. His lips moved from my own to my neck, my ear, sucking on my lobe, to my breast, all while he continued to make love to me.

"Christian I love you" I whispered in his ear before he brought his lips back to mine.

His thrusts picked up, as did mine. Squeezing his cock with my pussy, he groaned loudly in my ear.

"Again baby please" his movements were becoming more erratic the closer his orgasm came.

Squeezing him again caused my own orgasm to peak which brought him with me.

"I love you Ana, so much."

He pulled out of me as I rested my head on his chest when he turned us over. Our breathing was calming down together.

"I realised something today" he said quietly as I lifted my head up to see his face.

"When Mr Chen said he had never had an argument with his wife. Neither have we."

I nodded agreeing with him. We have never had an argument or fight in all the years we had been together. We communicate, we don't keep secrets from each other and completely trust the other. On top of that we make a pretty amazing team.

"Do you know why that is Christian" I asked him.

"Care to enlighten me" he smiled pushing a strand of hair from my forehead.

"Life's too short and besides we have better things to do" with that I was quickly underneath him again.

 **Thank you for reading, we are off to New York again next chapter.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	18. Chapter 18

APOV

I was excited to be back in new York again, although a bit too tired to enjoy it at the moment. Christian had waited until we were in the air, before telling me where we were heading to.

It will be lovely to spend our anniversary in the city where he proposed to me. What we are doing while we are here, I didn't know. It was all a big secret but I think our children knew.

We had arrived yesterday evening and had pretty much gone straight to bed. I don't think the children cared where they were as long as they had a comfy bed to sleep in.

I got up to use the bathroom, leaving my husband and youngest son who were fast asleep to go and check on Teddy and Phoebe. They both had bedrooms here but we had yet to set one up for Oliver.

Teddy was still fast asleep but opening Phoebe's door she lifted her little head up.

"Mommy" she said with a sleepy voice, holding her arms up to me.

"Morning Phoebe are you still tired."

"A bit, but thirsty more" picking her up, we made our way into the kitchen where I filled her cup up before placing some Cheerios into a bowl. She prefers her cereal without milk. Don't ask me why.

Waiting for the kettle to boil, I walked towards the giant floor to ceiling windows looking down on the sprawling city ahead . Manhattan was alive below us, it looked like one long line of cars, people rushing about trying to get to work, the complete contrast to the quiet here in the apartment.

Walking back into the kitchen when the kettle had boiled, I made myself some tea. I usually make Christian his coffee but I want him to sleep. He doesn't do enough of it since he has been back at work, so he can make the most of it while he is here.

In between sips of my tea, I clear Phoebe's bowl away before feeling little arms around my legs.

Looking down into the tired eyes on my son, I picked him up resting his head on my shoulder.

"Tired Mommy" he yawned, holding me tighter.

I brushed the curls away from his forehead and placed a kiss there.

"Daddy is still in bed. Why don't you go and get in with him and sleep some more."

Nodding his little head, he puckered his lips up for a kiss before making his way to my bedroom to climb in with his daddy.

I was able to put the children's clothes out for the day before I heard my baby boys cries. Walking toward the bedroom, I was nearly there when Christian came out with Oliver who had his little thumb stuck in his mouth.

"Morning baby, I think someone wants his breakfast"

"Good morning" I kissed my husbands lips before taking Oliver over to the couch and latched him onto the breast.

"You hungry son" I stroked his cheek which caused him to stop. I'm sure he smiled before continuing to feed, maybe its just wind.

"How long has Teddy been in our bed" Christian asked me, joining us on the couch with his coffee.

"Not long, he was still tired. Did he wake you up."

"No, I woke up face to face with a polar bear though" laughing he held Phoebe who thought it was time to jump all over daddy.

…

Christian pushed Oliver through the park as I held my daughters hand. She was chatting away looking at the ducks on the water and probably scaring them with every quack she did back to them. Teddy was using Ryan as a horse telling him to run up and down before we all swapped around and it was daddy's turn to be a horse.

I pushed Phoebe on the swing, keeping Oliver insight. Taylor had his full attention at the moment and they seemed to be having their own conversation.

"Mommy watch" Teddy shouted to me as he came down the slide being caught by my husband at the bottom.

I clapped him before he ran back to the steps again to wait for his turn. The park was busy, still being summer but the children still had fun.

We probably looked like a normal family out for a day in the park and we were, we just had to have security around us to be safe.

Once Phoebe had finished on the swing, she was telling everyone she was on the beach. Her little white leggings were starting to turn brown in the damp sand but she didn't care, she was building a large hill and it had to be the biggest ever.

"What do you all want for dinner" I asked the children when they had come over for a drink, cleaning my daughter up as best I could from the sand.

"Hot dog" Teddy asked excitedly, making me want to laugh at the look on Christian's face.

He still doesn't like fast food, no matter where it comes from. I don't think one hot dog will do any harm.

"What about you Phoebe, what do you want for dinner."

"Umber" she said excitedly as I rolled my eyes hearing my husband laugh now.

Note to self, put the children's dinner in front of them and never ask them what they want.

Teddy enjoyed his hot dog but couldn't eat it all, giving it to Christian who finished it off.

"You hypocrite, what about fast food is bad for you."

"You know my issue with wasting food and it was only a small bit. I suppose a little bit wont do any harm."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I fancy Mcdonalds for dinner."

"Ana" he wined. I was kidding, I fancied a nice steak for dinner but I would let him stew for a bit.

We did visit Mcdonalds because Phoebe wanted some chicken nuggets, eating them as her daddy carried her. I think she must of fed half of them to Christian but he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter.

When we reached the building the apartment was in, I asked Taylor if he could order our dinner and bring it to the apartment in an hour. I wanted to get the children bathed and ready for bed before I sat down to eat.

Christian fed Oliver his bottle of expressed milk while I bathed and dried Phoebe. It was a good job she likes to play in the bath because she had sand everywhere and it took me a while to get rid of it. Teddy likes his baths quick, get washed and straight out again.

Drying her hair so she didn't get cold I cut some cucumber up for her snack.

"Thank you Mommy" she cheered tucking in but knowing she is not allowed to wear any.

"Ana do you want to order in or have Gail come over and watch the children while we go out."

"Dinner is already taken care of, Taylor should be here soon" hearing a knock on the door I laughed.

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear" Christian kissed my forehead before walking to the door, coming back with Taylor and some hopefully delicious food in those bags.

"Thank you Taylor."

"Anytime, will either of you be going out this evening" he asked us.

"No Taylor, tell everyone to take the night off. Unless its an emergency, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Taylor" Phoebe shouts trying to peak inside the bags.

"Good night Phoebe."

Christian showed him out after he had said goodnight to Teddy while I set up our dinner.

"What did you have Taylor order" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I fancied steak so I asked him to pick it up" taking the containers from us I looked into the second bag and smiled.

"That man needs a raise" reaching in I pulled out a carrot cake.

The children, not interested in the steak were immediately at the table wanting a slice. The only noise from them then, were the sounds of enjoyment. They loved carrot cake as much as I did and it was something we had often at home.

"That better than umber" Phoebe said smiling with frosting around her mouth.

"Phoebe lick your lips" Christian told her as she did clearing the frosting away.

"Even better now" she giggled.

Christian and I were able to eat our dinner, putting the rest of the cake out of the way so we had a chance of getting some.

"Thank you for dinner Ana" Christian said placing his cutlery down on his empty plate.

"Your welcome, what are we doing tomorrow" I asked, seeing a smirk from him and our children.

"Its a secret Mommy" Phoebe said sticking her tiny thumb up to her dad and brother, copying what she had seen Teddy do many times.

"OK let me get this straight, you all know what we are doing tomorrow and you are not going to tell me" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"Do you know Oliver" all I received back was a little gurgle, he was no help.

"If I tickle you, will you tell me then" I laughed as the children moved closer to their daddy, knowing he will protect them from tickling fingers.

"OK I will be good and wait until tomorrow."

Realising it was safe, they went to put their toys away as it was coming up to their bedtime.

"Teddy can I borrow polar bear a second" he shook his head laughing.

"He wont tell you if you tickle him, he can keep a secret" tucking his bear under his arm so I couldn't take him, he finished putting the toys in the box.

I took Phoebe and Teddy into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They were pulling faces to their reflection in the mirror to check their teeth were clean.

"All clean" Phoebe showed me as we waited for Teddy to finish.

"Come on then time for bed, apparently we have a busy day tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to tell me."

"No Mommy" was a chorus I heard as I put them to bed.

…

Waking up in the morning, it was me who had been left in bed.

I looked to the door seeing my sons eyes peering thought before he whisper yelled to his daddy that I was awake. I think the whole building knew I was awake.

"Stay in bed Mommy" Phoebe barges past her brother with her hand out to make me stay put.

"Can I use the bathroom quickly" I asked as she nodded. Bossy little madam.

After using the bathroom, I rushed to get back into bed, feeling I was being timed by my daughter.

"Mommy ready" she shouted being told to be quieter otherwise she will upset Oliver.

I looked to the door, seeing my husband come into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. On it was a single stem rose with a covered cloche, that he placed on my lap. Removing the cloche, it revealed a bowl of granola underneath with a pot of tea to the side and small jug of milk.

"Mommy daddy got your birdy seed" Phoebe smiled, bouncing on the bed before Christian scooped her up as I place the tea on the bedside table. I didn't want to spend the morning of my wedding anniversary in the hospital for burns.

"Thank you for breakfast Christian and happy anniversary. Would you like some, we share everything else" I held up my spoon to him, watching his face scrunch up as he shook his head.

"All yours baby and happy anniversary to you too."

Placing Phoebe down, we watched as she ran into the living room followed by her brother.

"Thank you for the best years of my life Ana, I love you so much" my breakfast was forgotten for a minute as I kissed my husband.

His lips and face I have traced with my fingers, thousands of times over the years and now moving them into his hair he groaned into my mouth as our kiss deepened.

"I love you Christian, so, so much" I said as our lips came apart, just in time for our older two children to come back into the room.

"Here Mommy and daddy" Teddy said holding out what looked like paper to us.

Turning it around we realised it was a home made card with what looked like a drawing of us on the front.

 _To Mommy and daddy_

 _happy anniversary_

 _lots of love_

 _Teddy, Phoebe and Oliver._

 _Xxxxxx_

"Gail helped me write it and there is a kiss for every year you have been married" he told us proudly.

"Thank you Teddy" I kissed his little face all over before hugging him tight.

"Thank you son" Christian told him giving him a hug too.

Phoebe handed a picture to us she had made. It had glitter all over it which I think most of went onto the bed. We will be sparkling by the time we go home.

"Its beautiful sweetheart" kissing her she jumped into daddy's arms next as he smooched all over her face.

"Now do I get any details about today" they all shook their heads laughing so I gave up.

…

We found ourselves back at the park again and a carriage waiting for us, well three. Like with the cars, we had the one in the middle with security front and back. Phoebe and Teddy sat facing us, pointing out everything they saw while Oliver was on Christian's knee taking in everything that was going on around him.

"Mommy that's where we were yesterday" Teddy told us pointing to the park as we went by.

Circling back to where we had gotten onto the carriage, we were handed a picnic basket from Taylor who was waiting for us.

"Thank you Taylor" Christian told him as we all found a shady spot to have lunch.

"Mommy a squiz" Teddy pointed to the squirrel that was running up the nearby tree.

"That is one fat squirrel" Christian laughed. It must have had something in its mouth as its cheeks were bulging.

"As long as it doesn't drop nuts or something onto our heads then it can stay up there" I noticed it had going into the higher branches before disappearing.

We let the children play on the playground while Oliver had his nap, I had told Phoebe no sand today as I still think she is hoarding it somewhere after finding some in her bed this morning. They were wearing themselves out, running around while I was just content to sit with Christian's arm around me, receiving kisses to my head every now and then.

"What are we doing for dinner" I asked him as he placed his finger on my lips and told me I would find out later.

We eventually made our way back to the apartment, the children chattering along the way.

"Teddy that is where you were playing earlier" Christian pointed out towards where the play area was. We couldn't really see it as there was trees in the way and people looks like ants from up here but he got what his daddy was saying.

"Everything is so little up here, I like to be down there more."

"And that is one thing you get from you mother."

Getting up he came over to me where I had placed Oliver in his bouncy chair.

"No ivory towers for our children" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"None for you either. You belong with us, in our beautiful house by the lake."

"I couldn't agree more" leaning down he kissed me as best his could with children around.

"Daddy put Mommy down a minute, when do I need to get ready" Phoebe said making us laugh.

"Where are the children going" I asked him, still having no idea what is going on.

"I thought we could all go out for dinner or do you want it to be just the two of us.

"No our family together is perfect."

…..

Coming out of the bathroom after a lovely long soak in the tub. I stopped, looking at our bed where a beautiful dress lay with gorgeous lingerie beside it. The dress was blue, lace which came just above my knee and felt amazing to wear but the lingerie underneath it, fitted me like a glove although it left nothing to the imagination and was practically see thought. My outfit was complete with shoes and matching purse that was next to it. My husband had thought of everything.

Taking a last look in the mirror to check my make up was perfect, I went in search of my family.

"Mommy" I turned to see my little boy come out of his room in his suit. "You beautiful."

"Thank you son and you look very handsome yourself." I placed his clip on tie in place knowing it would disappear before long and went over to Oliver who was bouncing away having a conversation with Gail.

I laughed when I saw him, he had a little onesie on but it looked like a mini suit complete with little pocket hankie.

"Where did he find that" I asked Gail.

"I have no idea but it suits him well."

I heard little footsteps behind me and Phoebe came into view. She had on a dress which looked more like a tutu at the bottom as it had so much netting, but she seemed to love it with the amount of twirling she was doing. Behind her was my delicious husband who was looking me up and down and by the smile on his face, I think he liked what he saw.

"You look stunning baby" he whispered kissing behind my ear before moving to my lips.

"You look very handsome yourself and thank your for my dress and and everything else." I gripped the lapels of his suit and brought his lips to mine.

…

Christian made sure we had everything ready before we headed to the door where we were met by our security.

Taylor nodded to Christian, about what I didn't know because I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

Our cars headed out towards the water where we stopped by the Marina.

"I though we could take our river cruise again" Christian said worried that I would protest at taking the children out on the water in the evening.

I know he will always have every thing in place for the safety of our children so I leaned over and kissed his lips before we all got out of the car.

"You have the same boat" I laughed as we headed down the jetty.

"Yes, we had such a good time when we were on here last and it is big enough for the children to move around on."

Climbing on board, I left Oliver in his car seat. The journey had helped him fall asleep so there was no point in taking him out and disturbing him.

We made our way into the open cabin at the back of the boat where a table was all laid out ready for dinner. As our food was brought out, the boat slowly started moving out into the middle of the river and like the last time we did this trip we went on our tour down the Hudson.

Teddy was pointing out all the large buildings and talking to the guide who was giving him the information he sought.

Phoebe was sat on my knee, quietly enjoying our boat ride now she was full up.

Oliver woke up when we were starting back on our journey, so they warmed his bottle up for him. There was no way I was getting my breast out in the middle of the Hudson river. Christian had taken the children to the front of the boat so Oliver could eat in peace.

When he was happily fed, burped and had his diaper changed, I put him back into his car seat where the gently rocking of the boat had him quickly back to sleep.

"Mommy we have something for you" Phoebe came in front of me and took my hand.

Picking Oliver's car seat up, I followed her out into the open at the back of the boat where her daddy and brother were.

"What do you have for me, is this the surprise you have all been hiding from me" she nodded bouncing up and down on the boat.

She was like a jumping jack, its a good job all the children have life jackets on in case she bounces overboard.

"Calm down little miss, in case you end up going for a swim and this water is a lot colder than Meridian" she immediately calmed, going to stand in between the two boys in front of me.

"Mommy you have to read this" Teddy told me so I did just that.

He and his sister had pieces of card in front of them with words written which they would replace when I had read them.

 _ **MOMMY WILL YOU MARRY DADDY AGAIN.**_

I looked to my husband who was now down on one knee. Shocked, I stepped forward to where Christian was as he took my hand.

"Ana, today six years ago you made me the happiest man I could ever be. You have given me three amazing children and with them by our side I would like to renew our vows and marry you again."

I didn't realised I was crying until the tear hit my cheek. Leaning down I kissed my husbands lips and told him the answer I know he was waiting to hear.

"Yes, forever yes" standing he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss while our children cheered around us.

Christian opened a box and held it up to me.

"Ana I know eternity rings are supposed to be given when you have been married a lot longer than we have but that is how long our love will last, for eternity."

He placed the beautiful platinum and diamond band on my finger where it joined my other two, looking like it had always been there.

"Do you have the wedding renewal planned too" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"No, we can plan that together like we do everything else. Well normally everything else unless its a secret surprises with our children."

"I don't mind those secrets."

Sitting the children down, we started to move towards the shore. They were both tired and Oliver hadn't woken back up so hopefully he will sleep thought until morning.

"Does our renewal have to be where we got married" I asked him.

"We can have it where ever you want baby as long as you are mine forever, that's all I want."

"Me too, I have an idea of a perfect place where we can do it in peace."

"Where" he asked me.

"Meridian." smiling he kissed my lips once more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

I held my son to me as we sailed across the tree tops. Teddy and I, along with Taylor and Ryan were having our evening balloon flight. He had been very excited when I had told him what we were doing this evening, talking all the way in the car from the apartment. I think as long as my sons feet are off the ground then he is happy no matter what we do. I will have to wait until he is a lot bigger before we try soaring though.

Ana had stayed at our apartment with the younger children, they were too little and it would be too cold for them up here.

We were wrapped up warm as the air got cooler, the higher we had risen up. Even thought the weather had been warm during the day it had quickly changed as dusk approached.

"Daddy is that where Mommy is" he pointed to the city in the distance.

"Yes, your Mommy will be waiting for us when we get home."

I held Teddy closer, thinking about the last time I was up in a balloon. I thought it was the best birthday I had ever had, since then thought, everyone had gotten better and better.

The balloon was starting to go lower as we got closer to the ground, the landing site was in view and we made a perfect landing.

"Did you enjoy your flight, young master Grey" Jasper our pilot asked him.

"It was brilliant thank you" I shook hands and thanked Jasper for another enjoyable flight, smiling when Teddy shook his hand too.

Making our way back to the cars, we soon started our journey back towards the city.

…

"We have to be quiet when we go in as everyone might be asleep" I told him as he put his little fingers to his little lips.

He was tired, Teddy had been trying to fall asleep on the way home but had woken when he had seen something new out of the car window. Never fully dropping off in case he might miss something.

Locking the door behind us, I carried Teddy into the living room where my wife was sat reading.

"Hello, did you have fun" she asked opening her arms to Teddy who was running to her as soon as I put him down.

"Lots of fun Mommy, everything was so small from up there" he said quietly.

"Did they go down ok" I asked Ana kissing her lips.

"They were out like a light" she told me. "I think this one will be following them."

Teddy had rested his head on his mothers shoulder, yawning and giving in to his tiredness now the excitement of the evening was over.

Kissing his head, Ana took Teddy thought to his bedroom to get him ready for bed. I took my jacket and sweater off now the extra layers were not longer needed.

"He didn't take long" Ana said when she came back into the living room five minutes later.

"He was practically bouncing in his seat all the way to the airfield and trying to nod off all the way back."

"I talked to my dad earlier, he says hello."

"Did you tell him about us renewing our vows" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder where she joined me on the couch.

"No I thought we could just send out the invitations when we had things organised and surprise them all."

"I like the sound of that" I laughed, my sister will be in a flap again although Sean will make her calm down, he must be magic as he can calm my sister, where we all failed.

"When do you want our renewal to be" she asked me. I had been so focused on asking her again that I hadn't thought that far.

"I don't know, do you want to wait until our wedding anniversary next year or should we be greedy and have two wedding anniversary's" she looked to me smiling.

"Greedy" we both said together.

"It needs to be when it is not too hot for the children, I would suggest around Christmas but Mia is due around then" she said.

"What about valentines or is that too cheesy."

"No not cheesy at all, and it will be the perfect temperature in Meridian for the children. We just have to sort everything out now." she told me.

"Don't worry, I still have Pablo's number, unless you want us to plan it ourselves."

"Please call him. Running around after three children all day, doesn't leave a lot of time for anything else."

"I will call him when we get back home, see if he can pull himself away from Franco for a little bit. Come on Mrs Grey, time for bed."

"I'm coming" she said as I pulled her up from the couch.

Picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder as she tried not to squeal, I moved us into our bedroom where I made sure she was cumming many times over.

...

I moved the razor over my skin as the foam was slowly removed from my face, I looked down to my son who was copying my movements with the toy razor my wife had gotten him.

He had foam in his hair as well as on his pyjamas but he was intent on having a shave like daddy. My attention was taken to the door where my wife was pulling the phone down to her side where I knew the latest photo she had taken now was.

"Are you getting in practice Teddy" she asked him as he nodded.

"My razor, because I am not allowed to touch daddy's for a long long time. It will hurt me" it was hard to see where the razor ends and his hand began because both were covered in foam.

"Breakfast is ready when you are finished. I will keep it warm for you."

"Thank you Mommy we will be out soon" Teddy said copying what I would say.

I could hear her laughter as she walked away.

Taking a damp flannel, I washed the foam off his hands, face and hair before he told me he was done and went in search of his mother.

When I was all free of hair and foam on my face, I walked back into my bedroom to get dressed.

...

"Suck it like that" Phoebe told Oliver as she held some of her cucumber to his lips.

"I hope that has not been on your eyes before you are feeding him" I asked her.

"Don't be silly daddy, I'm not that daft. He is only allowed one because the rest are mine."

Silly me, I thought kissing her head. Taking a seat in front of my baby boy, I was watching that he doesn't choke. He isn't eating it, it is probably soothing his aching little gums as he has a tooth trying to push through.

"There you go" Ana placed my coffee and breakfast in front of me.

"Thank you baby" she had been watching Phoebe and Oliver intently but relaxed now I was watching them.

"I'm going for a shower" Ana leaned down to kiss my lips before stealing a piece of toast off my plate. I couldn't complain, I had done it to her many times over the years.

"Were going home today" I told them.

I could see the excitement on their faces. They loved visiting new places with us but they are like their mother, Home birds. They like to be in their own space, with their things around them and since meeting Ana, I am very much the same.

We packed up the children's cases, taking a last look around in case they had left something important behind. Finding nothing, we all headed for the cars and were soon on our way to the airport.

The flight passed by quickly, the children kept themselves busy while Oliver slept most of the way. Landing in Seattle we were greeted by grey clouds that were waiting to drench us. Thankfully we were able to reach the house and get inside before the rain started.

"Happy to be home baby" I asked my wife, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Always happy to be here and I think the children are too."

We could hear a case being bounced up the stairs by Teddy, knowing it will be empty and in his wardrobe within five minutes. He is the tidy one where Phoebe's case will be where she left it at the bottom of the stairs.

"How long before this place turns into chaos" Ana asked me, looking at our daughter who was pulling her toys out of her box in the living room.

"Seconds" she laughed before going to make some tea.

...

"Smile" Ana said taking about the hundredth photo of Teddy in his school uniform.

"Baby he will be late for his first day if we don't leave soon" I told her.

"I know, were not even at the school gates and I'm crying" she laughed going to the mirror to check on her make-up.

"Mommy I will be fine, I will paint you a picture" Teddy told her knowing what his Mommy is like as she was the same when he went to pre school and he was only there a few hours.

"Come on then, have you got your bag" turning to face away from us, we could see his little backpack.

"Daddy me go too" Phoebe asked, knowing she was coming into work with me.

"Tomorrow you are coming to work with me. I am going to put you in the little school we have there so you can play with the other children" she clapped, excitedly before going back to her toys.

Phoebe had been asking us every day when she was going to school. We decided to wait until Teddy was in Kindergarten then Ana will only have Oliver at home in the morning.

Leaving Phoebe and Oliver with Gail, we headed out to the cars. As always where ever we go security will follow us and with Teddy not being with us during the day, His personal security has been stepped up. He will have Ryan with him in the school and Harley and Riley outside. Reynolds is Phoebe's shadow when she is out and will be stationed in the security office closest to the Crèche while she is there.

Driving to the school, Teddy was excited. He listed everything on his fingers that he wanted to do today, I just hope he has enough time to get it all in, if not there is always tomorrow.

"We're here" he said quietly now, seeing the mass of children around.

"Are you ok Teddy" Ana asked him as he seemed to have gone quiet, coming here last time when there was only the head was a big contrast to the playground full of children all waiting to go in and start the day now.

"I'm fine" he said smiling to his Mommy.

Getting out of the car, it was like being in high school again. Heads turning, but instead of gossiping little girls it was mothers who had nothing better to do.

"Come on you two" I said taking Teddy's hand as my wife took his other.

We walked up to the kindergarten where we were greeted by Miss McAndrew.

"Hello Teddy how are you today" she asked him as he smiled, gripping my hand tighter. I think the nerves that had left him before were back now at full force.

"Hello" he said before she acknowledged us shaking my wife's hand and my own.

We followed her through into the kindergarten where she showed him his peg.

"Daddy I'm a helicopter" he said so happily.

Putting his bag and coat on the peg, he traced over his name and the picture with his little finger.

"That looks like my daddy's" he said proudly looking to me as I nodded.

"Are you ready to come and have some fun Teddy and meet some new friends" she asked him.

He looked to us before nodding to his teacher.

"Don't forget my picture" Ana told him when she gave him his hug.

"I wont Mommy, promise."

"Ryan will be nearby if you need him" I told my son wanting him to know we were not leaving him completely alone here.

"I'll be fine daddy and I know if I call, Ryan will come running" he laughed.

Walking over to his teacher again, she took his little hand. I was feeling like my wife at the moment but I know he will be fine. Teddy is so calm and makes friends easy so I will be very surprised if Teddy doesn't come home this afternoon telling me he has made a few new friends.

"Come here baby" I said pulling my wife close when we had walked back outside, thankfully the area had cleared out a lot so apart from a couple of mums having their daily gossip we were pretty much alone.

"Are you going to be ok" I asked as she laughed.

"I'm fine, our baby has gone to school. I know by the time Oliver goes to school I will be either a blubbering mess or looking forward to the peace."

"Do you want me to come home."

"I will be fine, are you still picking him up or do you want me to."

"I will pick him up Ana, I will be clock watching throughout the day until it is time for me to leave."

We dropped Ana back off at home, kissing my youngest two before Taylor and I were heading into Seattle and GEH.

I pressed the elevator for the 12th floor, needing to speak to Jack before I go up to my office. They were just finishing the editors meeting when I arrived.

"Good morning Mr Grey, how are Ana and the family doing" Hannah asked me.

"They are doing great, thank you."

I walked with Jack into his office, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Is everything ok Mr Grey" he asked.

"Everything's fine Jack, I wanted to talk to you about my wife and her involvement in GEH. She has decided until Oliver is in preschool that she wants to stay at home full time and be with the children. We will be merging GP back into GEH until my wife decides to come back. This wont affect the running of GP, that will still be in your hands if that is still ok with you."

"Of course Mr Grey, I love my job."

"You and everyone else here has been doing very well. The figures are up every month so as long as they continue to go in that direction, GEH will have no involvement in GP and I will leave the company in your capable hands."

He stood a I did, shaking my hand before I left him to go and try and get some work done myself.

"Coffee Mr Grey" Andrea asked me.

"Please."

I walked to my office and shut the door, as usual a stack of paperwork was waiting for me to look over or sign.

We had gone the route of purchasing more jets for Grey Airways, it is a case of supply and demand. I suppose we could have purchased used jets to use on the new routes, but the ones that we bought with the company were already many years old so we decided to slowly replace them when the new ones have been built. I have planned to go to see how the progress is going after Christmas so if Teddy is still off school I might take him with me.

I did what I expected to do, clock watch. I went thought my meeting with the heads of department making sure it didn't run over. Ros came back to my office afterwards to run through the brownfield sites she had found which thankfully was no where near Detroit.

"What time are you leaving" she asked me when I had looked at the clock for about the hundredth time.

"In the next five minutes, so if there is anything else" I said making her laugh.

"I am going to be crying when it is time for Abigail to go to school."

"It goes by too fast, it feels like I am going to blink and then he will be off to college."

"Wait until it is Oliver off to college, then look back" I shook my head not wanting to think that far ahead.

Getting my coat on, Taylor met me at the door. I passed Andrea the paperwork that had been dealt with and said good bye to Ros.

…

We pulled up to the school with ten minutes to spare, there were some parents who were waiting for the kindergarten class to come out but it was a lot quieter than when the full school was here this morning.

The doors opened and we walked into the corridor. I could hear the whispers but I ignored them. I was here to pick my son up, not listen to gossip.

The teacher called the name of the children whose parents were there and when she saw me she called Teddy.

"He has been fine Mr Grey" Miss McAndrew told me as I was focused on my happy son who was running towards me.

"Daddy look" he said excited showing me the painting he had done. It was of his family, with our names written underneath us.

"What's that by Phoebe" I asked him getting some of the still drying paint on my hand.

"Her handbag" he said laughing at my reaction.

"Come on son, lets go and see Mommy."

"Bye Miss McAndrew" he called out waving.

"I will see you tomorrow Teddy."

We made our way out to the car as Ryan followed us, he had been in the reception area when the other parents started to arrive.

"Apart from painting what have you been doing."

"I played outside, they have a climbing frame and slide and Martin and I rode the bikes."

"Martin" I asked him.

"My new best friend, I wish Harrison was here though. We could have all played together."

"I will have to speak to his mum and ask if he can come over and play" nodding he looked back to his painting.

As soon as the car stopped and his door open, he was running for his Mommy who was waiting for him.

"Look Mommy its us" he smiled showing her the painting.

"Its perfect son, we will have to find somewhere to put it, when it is dry that is" she showed us the paint on her hand too.

"We match" laughing I showed her my hand.

"How was he when he came out" Ana asked me as we followed our son back into the house.

"He was really excited to show me his painting, he's happy Ana" I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her head.

"I'm glad, now we have to get ready for Phoebe to go tomorrow" I groaned, it will be me who is not looking forward to that.

My baby girl needs to stay just that, my baby girl.

…

Walking into the library in search of my wife, she was sat reading. A book in one hand and her cup of tea in the other. Looking up to me she asked me if Teddy had gone to sleep.

"I think he had worn himself out today as we only got a few pages into his book before he was asleep"

Ana had put Phoebe to bed as I did Teddy, from the sound of the monitor Oliver was fast asleep too.

Sitting on the other end of the couch I placed her feet into my lap. Massaging Ana's feet, she groaned quickly putting her tea down so she doesn't spill it.

"Did you get any work done today" Ana asked me as I continued to rub her feet.

"A little bit, I got done what needed to do but spent most of the time watching the clock."

"Your as bad as me then as I have been pretty much doing the same. I did call Pablo though about our blessing. Once he had finished squealing, I was finally able to give him details about where and when. He is going to come here tomorrow to bring some sample invitations as well as looking into who we would need to do our blessing on our own island."

"Are we still going for Phoebe's birthday next month" I asked her.

"We did promise them that we would go as we missed Teddy's."

"I was thinking it may be worth inviting Pablo to Meridian when we go so he can take a look around and we can let him know what we want."

"I will call him tomorrow, I don't think he will have any complaints about having a free holiday on a tropical island."

"Now we just need to decide what to do for your birthday. What would you like to do" I asked her.

"I would love a family day and then maybe have dinner just the two of us. My dad was planning on coming down for my birthday so maybe we can ask him if he wants to babysit."

"Sounds perfect baby."

…

I have to be brave enough to do this today. Ana has taken Teddy to kindergarten and at the moment my daughter is dragging me towards the crèche. I have to be strong enough to leave my baby girl.

I know my record is zero for leaving my daughter here but this is for Phoebe.

Walking in she shouted to Reynolds to hurry up as he was wasting time.

"I'm coming Miss Phoebe" he laughed knowing my daughter has my patience.

"Are you going to be ok Phoebe" I asked squatting down in front of her.

"I'm fine Daddy, go and do some work" she said making me laugh.

"You sound just like Mommy" I told her.

She kissed my cheek and hugged me tight before she took the teachers hand and walked through. Phoebe knows her way around, even though she has only stayed in here before for mere minutes.

Waving goodbye to Phoebe I turned to Reynolds.

"I will make sure she is fine sir" he told me.

"Thank you, I will be down at one as she wanted lunch with the other children."

As I walked out of the crèche seeing the extra security that Welch had arranged while my baby girl is here. I entered the elevator pressing the button for the 20th floor.

Clock watching day, mark two has begun.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

I was enjoying the quiet and solitude of the library which is still one of my favourite places in the house. Oliver's quiet breathing could be heard over the monitor but apart from that, I could hear a pin drop.

Pablo had just left, leaving me with the blessing invitation samples which I will show Christian later when he gets home. I love having Pablo's enthusiasm about the wedding but it is like having five Phoebe's all at once so I can finally take a breath now I am on my own.

Christian had dropped Teddy off at school before taking Phoebe with him this morning. She had loved it when she had stayed in the crèche yesterday, talking her daddy's ear off on the way home about what she had done. Arriving home, it was my time to hear what she had been up too as I think she described every second of her day. I think this time around other children will do Phoebe some good and will help her when it will be her time, going to school properly.

"Ana would you like anything" Gail asked me coming into the library.

"I would love a tea please" nodding she left me alone to enjoy my peace.

..

I was sat on the floor playing with Oliver when Christian brought our older two children home. Phoebe quickly showed me the drawing she had done of her pink bear before she took it into the kitchen to stick to the fridge.

We have pictures coming home every day so our fridge is slowly disappearing under the weight of paper.

"Mommy I got a cut" Teddy told me, showing me the plaster on his knee.

"Are you ok" I asked, pulling him down beside me so I could take a better look.

"I'm fine, I fell off the bike when Michael and I were playing superhero's, they had to stop me because it was bleeding and I wanted to carry on riding."

"Did the teacher say anything" I asked Christian who had taken my place, laying down next to Oliver.

"Yes she told me when I went to pick him up but Ryan had already called to let me know he had cut his knee and had a plaster on it. He would have called you as well if it was more serious but I told him to wait until you could see it for yourself as I know how much you panic."

"I don't panic" I told him, completely lying to myself and he knew it with the look he gave me. I know if it had been serious, Ryan wouldn't have hesitated to call me too. I still don't like seeing my little boy with a plaster on though.

"So my little superhero, what are you going to be doing tomorrow at school."

"I'm going to play superhero's on the bikes again because that is faster than running."

Typical, not even a scraped knee and blood will stop my children from doing anything.

"Just remember that you're not immortal, you can get hurt."

"What's immortal" he asked me.

"Immortal is like a superhero who lives forever" a large smile came on his face before he ran off to his playroom, arms out like superman telling everyone he was immortal now.

"Mommy what is this" Phoebe shouted from the dining room taking my attention off Teddy.

Getting up, I went to find her. Phoebe had found the wedding album I had brought out so she could see the photos. Ever since Christian proposed again, she has asked constant questions about our special day.

"Those are daddy and mommy's wedding photos."

Taking a seat and sitting her on my knee, I opened the album. The first was of my dad and me, followed by the photos that were taken before I went to meet Christian.

"Mommy your beautiful, your dress is very pretty" she was looking at the photo of me on my own.

"Thank you Phoebe, when Mommy and daddy get married again you will have a very pretty dress too."

"Really" she smiled clapping her hands.

We continued to look at the photos, she was naming every one she knew on them.

"What did you eat at the wedding" Phoebe asked looking at the photo of the cake.

"We had lots of different food."

"Umber."

"No we didn't have any cucumber at the wedding, we will have to have some at our blessing instead" She seemed happy with my answer before turning to the next photo.

"Mommy where are we on these photos" Phoebe asked me trying to spot herself.

"You were not even born then, Teddy was still growing in my tummy when daddy and I got married."

"What are you two looking at" Christian asked coming into the dining room holding Oliver, minus his jacket and tie.

"Your wedding" Phoebe told him.

Kissing my head, Christian took the seat next to us looking at the photos too.

"One of the best days of my life."

"One what were the others daddy."

"Well the others were the days you and your brothers were born and then the next will be when your Mommy marries me again."

I smiled to my husband, his favourite days matched my own.

…

"Did Pablo sort some samples out" Christian asked me when the children were in bed.

"Yes" I reached over to the side table and handed Christian the sample that I like best.

There were two but my favourite was cream with Grey writing.

"I can tell which you like best" he said holding up my favourite but I was having a tug of war with him, refusing to hand the other one over.

"I don't know what you mean" I laughed, squealing when he tickled me to take the other one from my hand. I soon ended up with my back to the couch and my husband hovering over me. The invitations now forgotten on the floor.

Leaning down to my lips, he bypassed them and blew a raspberry on my neck. My laughs and giggles were back as his lips ticked my neck.

"Christian please" I laughed as he pulled back to face me.

"Please what" he said as his laughter joined my own.

"No more raspberry's you can save them for the children."

Finally his lips landed on my own as my fingers tugged his hair, holding him to me. Moving to my neck once more he kissed and sucked my skin this time.

"I love you Mrs Grey, marrying you was the best thing I ever did."

"I love you too, make love to me Mr Grey."

Picking me up, he carried me out of the living room and up to our bedroom, locking the door behind us.

Setting me down, his lips went back to my neck where he placed his kisses. I wanted his shirt off, which I quickly unbuttoned while my zip was slowly being lowered.

Stepping out of my dress which was now pooled on the floor, my husbands trousers joined them as he picked me up and lay me on our bed.

"Every time I look at you, I don't think I have ever seen you so beautiful, until the next time that is. You Mrs Grey are a beautiful sight to come home to every day."

Kissing up my body, he removed my panties and then my bra. His lips were every where but I would never complain, I love his lips on me.

Reaching my face, I crashed my lips to his. Our tongues dancing together as his body moved into position. When he pushed inside me, our lips had never left the other.

Christian made love to me as I made love to him, always joined, always in sync with each other.

"Cum for me Ana" he groaned into my ear as I wrapped my legs around him to pull him in closer.

My orgasm shot through me as I gripped his cock with my pussy. We couldn't keep quiet, there was no point and before we had both finished, our names were called out by the other throughout the room.

"Baby your my perfect other half, I love you" he whispered, before kissing my lips once more.

"I love you too."

..

We had sent everyone of the invitations we had chosen out to our family, everyone but my dad. He is due to arrived here later today so his will be hand delivered. Dad had driven down for my birthday tomorrow and wanted to spend the day with us before going back Sunday.

I love having dad here, but with his work it doesn't happen as much as I wished. I know he will be in the car and on his way in a heartbeat if I needed him to be though.

"What is it" I asked Oliver who placed a train in my hand. It was the same one that Teddy had gotten him the day we had gone to the mall.

He always seems to gravitate towards that one train which he is able to grip.

"Choo choo" I said running it up his little leg earning a giggle from my baby boy.

We were sat on the living room floor with a few toys around us, Oliver was sat between my legs as he now held the train, hitting me with it more than running it on my leg too.

The other toy which he loved probably more than the train, was his little brown bear which had a small soft blanket attached. Why my children gravitate towards bears I don't know. I don't remember having one as a child, then again I could have lost one in the many house moves I was forced to take.

Oliver was pulling it up to his face as he liked the way the blanket felt and I knew when he did this often he was ready for his nap.

"Tired baby boy" I asked now cradling him in my arms as I got up from the floor, his eyes were about to close when my phone started vibrating on the table.

Quickly moving to get it, I saw the caller id was Kate so I answered it knowing she would only keep calling back if I didn't.

"Kate" I answered.

"Hi Ana, are you free for lunch. I'm freaking out."

I laughed knowing that today Elliot was taking Ava to work with him. A building site wasn't the safest place for children but he had kiddiproofed his office.

"I'm free if you are ok with some male company from a little one."

"Of course, I can cuddle Oliver so I don't have to think of what is happening with my daughter."

"Kate you know Elliot wouldn't have taken her if it wasn't safe. Maybe she can become an architect when she is older and join the family business, she is always drawing houses."

"She will probably go that route, apart from her drawing, the only things she is interested in are in bikini bottom or Arendelle."

"Gotta love that sponge unless Phoebe is singing the credits at the top of her voice and she also knows every word to Frozen. Phoebe has two volumes loud and louder."

"I would say she is your double but she is definitely Mia" tell me about it, although Mia has curbed her shopping the further she gets in her pregnancy.

"Where do you want to go" Kate asked me.

"Space Needle at one."

"Perfect, meet you there."

We hung up as I went to tell Luke my plans for the afternoon. Christian was taking Teddy and Phoebe to get my birthday gift or gifts if they are concerned and my dad isn't due until later on, so I know we wont have to rush back.

"Luke, can you call the Space Needle and make reservations for Kate and myself at one, I would do it myself but my hands are full" looking down to the baby boy in my arms, he was now fast asleep.

"I will get right on it Ana."

"Thanks, I am going to put Oliver down and then let Christian know what is going on."

I left the security office and went up to my bedroom, placing Oliver in the middle of my bed. I will put his jacket on when I had spoken to my husband but for now he was fast asleep, not having a care in the world.

I tried my husbands phone as it went straight to voicemail. He did put it on charge when we went up to bed last night but as I told him this morning when it was still dead, the plug doesn't work if you don't switch it on.

Blaming me for him being preoccupied the night before and calling me a smart arse, I walked out of the bedroom leaving his grumpy arse behind.

"Hi Andrea, can you please put me through to my husband."

"Right away Ana."

I hear it ring for a second before Christian picks up.

"Hey baby, why didn't you call my phone" he asked me.

"I did try but it went through to voicemail."

"Oh for fucks sake" I hear him grumble and then hear his phone come to life.

"Yes switching it on after it had died is always helpful" I laughed hearing him join me.

"I should have stayed in bed, it has been one thing after another. I hope the kids are having a better day."

"Well our youngest is fast asleep, hogging our bed so he is fine and I am sure I would have heard if the other two were not. I don't want any more scraped knees off our son."

"Our children bounce Ana, you should know that. Especially Teddy."

"I know, I still like to wrap them in cotton wool. Call its mothers prerogative. Before I forget why I called, I am having lunch with Kate at one so I might not be here when you get back where ever it is you are going too."

"That's fine baby, enjoy yourself. I don't know how long we will be, I have been told that the toy store is a must on the list of places we have to visit this afternoon."

"Good luck getting them out of there."

"Thanks, if we are not home when its gets dark, send out a search party" he laughed.

"I will do. Just tell them that granddad is coming, they will soon want to come home."

"I might try that one."

"I will let you get some work done before your fun afternoon. Love you."

"Love you too Ana."

We hung up and I was finally able to get ready to go and meet Kate.

…

Arriving at the Space Needle, I was immediately shown to my table where Kate was already seated. She was already started on what looked like her second drink.

"I am not carrying you home" I told her as she turned her phone around to me.

There was a photo of Ava with a little hard had on and a tiny tool belt with a toy hammer and screwdriver.

"That is so cute, you will have to send it to me."

Hearing my phone beep a second later, I saved the photo before picking the menu up.

Oliver was fast asleep in his stroller, not even waking up when I moved him from his car seat. I don't expect him to sleep for too long but hopefully I will be able to eat at least a little bit of my lunch before I have to feed him.

"Why so stressed" I asked Kate taking a sip of my Sancerre.

"Work is driving me crazy to the point I am thinking of quitting. They want me to work more and take on assignments that are further away but I cant, I refuse to be away from home at night as I love putting Ava to bed. The new boss, god Ana she's a bitch. She doesn't understand that I have a family and I cant just drop everything just for her."

"Take a break then. I know you like to be busy but honestly I don't think I have ever been more happier than being able to just focus on Christian and the children and worry about work" I told her.

"Ana. I would love to take a break but in my line of work, if you're not there, your easily stepped over by one of the people who wouldn't hesitate to take your job."

"I think that is most jobs unless you're the boss."

"I have no desire to be the boss, despite my dad asking me to take over Kavanagh media."

"What about the Nooz" I asked her.

"What about it."

"Christian owns the Nooz, if you wanted to take a break from the Times and they are being awkward about you getting your job back, I'm sure you could do something at the Nooz."

"The Nooz before Christian bought it, I wouldn't ever think about working there but it is becoming one of the best papers in Seattle."

"And it could always do with someone like you who knows what you're doing. To tell you the truth, Christian only bought it to stop the crap that they were writing about me. All the staff were put on warning and anyone who wasn't doing their job properly, was gotten rid of."

"I will think about it Ana, I need to do something because I cant keep going as I am."

"Speak to Elliot and if you're interested in working at the Nooz I will speak to Christian or you can do it, I'm sure he would be happy having someone he knew working there."

We had a good lunch, it was nice to catch up with Kate and I know Ava is going to be just as excited to tell her Mommy what she has been doing today as Phoebe was on her first day in crèche.

Oliver woke up just after I had finished my lunch. He only wanted his milk, which his bottle was quickly emptied and I would feed him properly when we got home.

…

My dad arrived about 30 minutes after Christian and the children had gotten home. Settling in, he was shown what is now a wall of school paintings which the children had done. I'm running out of wall and I will need to start rotating them soon, if they continue to come home with one or two every night.

"Mommy what are you doing for your birthday" Phoebe asked me.

"I have no idea, do you know" she shook her head before smiling to her daddy.

Yes she knows, Secret time it is again.

I enjoyed a long soak in the bath while my dad and Christian put the children to bed. Opening my eyes only when the bathroom door opened, I watched as my husband came in and started to remove his clothes.

Moving forward, Christian climbed into the bath behind me. Taking the sponge from my hand he squeezed the water over my breast.

"Tomorrow, you're not allowed to do anything. No running after the children, rest and let me and your dad do everything ok."

"OK."

I turned my head to kiss his cheek before relaxing back into this arms.

After Christian had made sure my breast and the rest of my body was completely clean we got out of the bath and got ready for bed. Climbing in I cuddled up next to my husband.

"I'm serious, no lifting a finger tomorrow."

"Are you making breakfast then."

"Yes I can manage your bird seed and toast, if you want something more then you dad is on hand."

"Bird seed sounds perfect."

…

My bird seed was perfect, I had it on a tray in my bedroom along with a lovely cup of tea and even though I was sat again now with Oliver having a train ran up my leg, I still wasn't doing anything.

"Mommy do you like your flowers" Phoebe asked, who was gently touching the delicate petals.

"They're beautiful Phoebe, I love all my presents. Thank you."

I had received charms for my bracelet as well as perfume off Phoebe, flowers off Oliver and Chocolates off Teddy. Off my dad, he had made me a rocking chair which I can use in the sun room and also outside if I want to read out there. My husband had to get something big which is sat in the drive way in the shape of the new Audi.

"Here you go Ana" my dad placed a cup of tea down on the table as my baby boy squeaked putting his arm up to it.

"No Oliver, hot." I told him.

"Ana let me sit there and you drink your tea" Christian told me coming in from the kitchen. We swapped over but before I took a seat, I went to the dresser to get my dads blessing invitation.

"Dad, this is for you."

"What's this, I don't normally get a card on your birthday."

"Open it, you wont find out what it is until you do."

"Open it granddad, open it" Phoebe called out bouncing on his knee.

Opening the envelope, my dad smiled the more he read the invitation.

"I did notice your extra ring and I will be honoured to give you away again sweetheart" I leaned over hugging my dad as he read again the extra part I had written at the bottom of the invitation asking if he would do his daddy duty again.

"I will have to get my Hawaiian shirts out again if you're getting married on the beach."

I was laughing at the look on Christians face until he smiled and told my dad he will get one for himself too.

"Not in this lifetime, shorts fine as I plan on putting Teddy and Oliver in shorts but not them shirts. You will have the parrots landing on you."

"You will get bird poo on you" Teddy laughed.

We told my dad more of the plans of what will be happening at our blessing and about us going for Phoebe's birthday next month.

I loved spending the day with my family, just the way I wanted it. Grace and Carrick came over for lunch and our other family came throughout the day but I was still not allowed to do anything.

Blowing the candles out on my cake, I had help from Phoebe, Teddy and Ava. They also helped eat a chunk of it as well.

"Happy birthday Mommy" Phoebe told me for about the hundredth time today kissing my cheek. Kissing her cheek back, I smiled looking around at my family who had come here for my birthday today and felt blessed for how truly loved I was.

...

Coming down the stairs to meet Christian at the bottom, he held his hand out for me to take.

"You look breathtaking baby" he told me. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You look very handsome yourself."

Hand in hand we walked into the den where my dad was sat with the children watching Nemo. Poor man has probably seen it hundreds of times but he is always enthusiastic when the children shout out their favourite bits.

"You all be good for granddad" I told them as they nodded, not taking their eyes off the TV. They were already ready for bed, having been bathed before Christian and I got ready.

Kissing them all goodbye and thanking my dad for having them, we headed out for dinner.

"Where are we going" I asked him.

"I thought we would have a change."

"We pulled up outside Canlis and and walked inside. Upon giving our name as Grey. We were quickly shown to our table.

Taking the menu from the waiter, I opened it see what was on offer, not being here before.

I started to laugh seeing one of the items which was down as a starter.

"What's so funny" Christian asked me.

"Look what is on the menu, Phoebe would like it here."

Looking to what I meant he laughed too, Cucumber. How they could make a dish surrounded cucumber I didn't know but my daughter would immediately be ordering that.

Our meal was delicious, although I bypassed the cucumber having enough of it at home.

"Dessert Ana" Christian asked me when the waiter brought our tea and coffee over.

"I'm fine thank you, unless you want some" shaking his head, he turned to the waiter.

"No thank you, could we have the cheque please" he told the waiter who left for a few moment before Christian gave him his card which was quickly returned.

Taking my hand in his over the table, he entwined his hand with mine.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

"Your welcome Ana, I'm glad we could spoil you"

"You always spoil me Christian and I appreciate everything you do."

"Ready to go home" he asked.

Standing, he helped me put my coat on before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy birthday Ana" leaning down, he kissed my lips before taking my hand to lead us out of the restaurant.

It had certainly been a very happy birthday for me and when we arrived home, my perfect husband made it a night to remember too.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

"Daddy everybody looks so small" Phoebe told me, looking down on the people below her. She had her little hands on the glass of my office window as she viewed the city ahead.

Walking behind Phoebe, I placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked up to me smiling before going back to what she was doing. I remember the night I met Ana, I had been doing the exact same thing as my daughter was doing now. Making the decision to go to Flesh that night was one of the best decisions I had ever made. Asking Ana to marry me twice, were the others. To think that if I hadn't had gone, I would have missed out on the best years of my life and more importantly my wife and children.

"They're all going about their busy lives" I told her before she turned back around to me.

"I will be busy when I am older, I don't like being still" she said with such certainty. I don't doubt that what ever Phoebe wants to do when she is older, she will make sure she succeeds. She is a Grey after all.

For now though, she was back to her tea party that she had set up on my table, making sure everything was right.

"Do you want sugar Daddy" Phoebe asked me as I went back over to my desk to review the paperwork that I needed to take into my afternoon meetings.

Having a tea party in my office wasn't something I thought I would be doing when I set GEH up but I wouldn't miss out on the fun. Phoebe had been in crèche all morning and I'm so glad that Ana and I agreed to let her go. She loves playing with the children there and it is her big girl time, as she calls it.

"No I will have my tea without sugar" I said putting the paperwork down on my desk and went to join my daughter. I will read it all later.

"What did you do today."

"Abby and I played the three bears, though she liked to suck on the ear of one" she told me with a disgusted face.

My company was turning into a family meeting point as Ros had Abigail here in the crèche as well.

"She is still a baby, you used to suck on everything too when you were her age. Your bears ear was always wet."

"I bit my bear" she said shocked that she would hurt her favourite toy.

"You were just giving her your own special kisses" I told her, hoping to avoid the tears I didn't want brought on.

"I'm always kissing bear" she said happily before giving said bear a kiss.

Crisis averted.

"What time is Mommy coming" Phoebe asked me looking at the door.

"Don't you remember, Auntie Kate is taking you home today when she had been in to speak to daddy."

Nodding she poured the water into my cup and also bears.

Ana had spoken to me about the problems that Kate was having at the Times, I will be only too happy to have Kate at the Nooz if she wanted the job. I had spoken to the chief editor who had been in place for the past three years, he had pretty much turned it around to be the newspaper it was today. Respected and not the joke that it was when I took it over.

Kate had been there all morning to have a look around and speak to him about what type of work she would be interested in doing. She wanted to work but Ava was her priority so she was looking for something that could combine the both. I had offered for Ava to come to the crèche at GEH but as one had also been set up at the Nooz, if Kate does work there, my niece has somewhere safe to play.

Hearing Andrea on the intercom announce that Kate was here, I told her to bring her straight in. Kate was family and I wasn't going to stand up and shake her hand like I would do in any other meeting. Although getting up would stop me being forced to eat cucumber sandwiches, yet again.

"You look like you're being tortured" she laughed.

"Cucumber sandwich" I offered as she took one from the plate and sat down next to my daughter.

"How did it go" I asked getting straight down to business.

"I was really impressed. It is a more laid back atmosphere than the Times but it still gets everything done without someone screaming at you or breathing down your neck. I would be able to work while Ava is in crèche but also have her at home with me.

"That's good, did he say anything about assignments away from here."

"He told me that they would be kept to a minimum and I could take Ava along with me if I wanted too but mostly it would be around Seattle and I could have the hours that I wanted."

Phoebe took Kate's attention away for a moment, handing her a cup of water.

"I would get Andrea to get you a coffee but Miss Phoebe's tea room only serves water" I laughed.

"Water is fine thank you."

We discussed some more about her giving her notice to the Times as well as the trip to Meridian for Phoebe's birthday. Finished up our tea party, I kissed my daughter goodbye and headed into my tech meeting.

"How far are we on this project" I asked Megan my project manager.

"We are due to go into production next week. All initial tests have been positive and we don't believe there will be any problems."

We still have a contract with the armed forces for our solar phone but as technology evolves so does the criminals who try to use them, or hack into it. Our security has to be one step ahead of them, hence the roll-out of our new product as well as new updates to the original models. Grey Telecommunications is still the best service provider in the united states because thanks to my team, our security is top notch.

Leaving my tech meeting I went straight into my meeting with Ros. We were going over all the new routes and the staffing figures for Grey Airways. We had already recruited most of the staff but there would be more needed before we were all up and running.

"Don't forget you have golf tomorrow" Ros laughed as I scowled at her.

Golf with my brother can be fun, golf with the Senator is as boring as watching paint dry. He has been on at me constantly yet again about my shipyard here in Seattle to guarantee jobs. One of the other smaller yards has just declared bankruptcy so jobs have been lost. Usually we hear if any company is about to go under that will be of interest to us but I have dealt with the owner before. He's an arrogant man, always thinking he is right. He would rather close his company and put people out of work than sell up or ask for help. I would have helped him, I would have took his company and bought it from him but now I will just contact the company who are dealing with the foreclosure and put in an offer. They're rarely refuse as they want everything settled as quickly as possible.

With Blandino though, I am going to make him sweat. Elliot had been trying to get permits for a new housing development and the permit office is dragging their feet. No jobs will be lost in my company because we are quiet busy but he doesn't know that and if deceiving him gets the permits Elliot wants quicker, then so be it.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in my place" I asked Ros while I bounced Abigail on my knee.

"I'm sure my stilettos will aerate the course but I don't think Blandino was appreciate a woman in his man's game" she said rolling her eyes.

"If Teddy wasn't at school, I would take him."

"Yeah he will probably show you all up and play better" she laughed.

"Probably."

Finishing up my work for the day, I headed home with Taylor.

…

"Grey have you heard about Watson's shipyard" Blandino asked, dropping the hint as he interrupted my stroke.

He wants to play golf but doesn't shut up.

"Everyone in this business knows about Watson's and how Watson ran it into the ground."

"Any problems at your shipyard."

"Times can be tough in this business, I can understand how some company's can go under if they're not given the right help. There is too much red tape these days, even to get the simplest of things done."

"I'm sure as long as your yard stays open we will give it any help it will need."

"I wasn't talking about my yard, at the moment my company is still viable to keep it in Seattle although I could make the same vessel cheaper if it was made at my shipyard in Taiwan. I was talking to my brother the other day and he was telling me how much red tape he has had to go through to get the building permits for the Mattherson street project. It will be him having to lay people off not me if the delays continue."

I could see him thinking, probably not knowing what I was talking about. He probably doesn't stick his head out of his office unless it benefits him.

"I will look into it Grey and see what the hold up is."

"I'm sure my brother and his workers will appreciate that."

I didn't mention anything else about the company's in the family, I did what I came here to do and I will hopefully hear off him or my brother in the next day or so to confirm everything is going through.

…

Dinner was delicious, courtesy of my wife. We had decided to have dinner just the two of us after the children had been put to bed. I love the crazy time with my family, but it was nice just to have Ana to myself.

We moved into the living room, taking a seat on the couch where I pulled her between my legs as she lay her back against my chest.

"What packing still needs to be done" I asked her, taking her hand in mine to play with her rings.

We were ready for our trip to Meridian tomorrow afternoon, as usual it will be a family trip for Phoebe's birthday. We had the addition of Pablo and Franco who were coming with us much to my wife's delight.

Franco was louder that Pablo when he had heard about them both being invited when we went next. We had the priest from the neighbouring island who would officiate our blessing but every thing else would be left to Pablo to sort out.

"Just the children's toys. I had to buy them all a new wardrobe as they have had a growth spurt since the last time we went. I cant believe its been a year" she told me.

"This year has gone so fast, its will be Christmas before we know it and then our blessing."

"I'm looking forward to Oliver's first Christmas. The way he is moving though, we will have to watch him with the tree otherwise he will try to climb it like Phoebe did."

"She must have been a cat in a past life" I laughed, remembering holding the tree while my toddler decided she wanted to inspect the branches and used them to try and climb. Nothing was safe with hurricane Phoebe around. We ended up having a large fire guard in front of our open fire and another surrounding the tree to keep her safe.

"Come on Ana, off to bed" I told her after she had yawned for the second time.

Making sure the house was all locked up, we headed up to our room. We both dressed and brushed our teeth, before climbing into bed. Ana cuddled into my side as I held her close, resting her head against my chest.

"Night baby" I said kissing her forehead.

"Night Christian. "

I fell asleep after feeling her kiss to my chest.

...

We were joined on the tarmac at Boeing field by my Mia and Sean, who arrived just moments before us.

"Whose birthday is it in two days" Sean asked throwing a giggling Phoebe up in the air.

"MINE" she squealed.

"The closer we get to this little one being born, the more exited he becomes" Mia laughed before giving me a hug.

"You don't have long to go."

"I know, ten week's and counting."

I helped Mia up the stairs, while Sean carried Phoebe. Ana had already taken Oliver up, following Teddy who had gone to see Ray whom was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"We're waiting for your brother as usual" my dad told me as we all said hello to our family.

"Nothing new then" I said looking out the door.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait long. Ava made me laugh, leaving her parents as soon as she got out of the car and made her way to the stairs.

"Hurry up" she told them, like she was the parent. I met her half way, helping her with her little case.

"Thank you Uncle Christian" she told me before she continued into the cabin.

"Sorry we're late everyone, my parents are soooo slow."

Everyone was laughing as she took her seat next to my grandmother, making sure she didn't have to sit next to her parents.

"I see we have already been ditched" my brother said entering the cabin, and looking down at his daughter. She was too engrossed in her conversation now to pay him any attention.

"Son, find a seat and sit otherwise we are going to miss our slot" my mother told him. I laughed seeing my sons little thumb go up to her as they sat together.

We were all seated, Phoebe beside my dad and Oliver was sat on my wife's lap.

"Ready to go" I asked linking my fingers with hers.

"As I will ever be."

Take-off was smooth and there were no tears due to the pressure. Oliver was sucking away on his pacifier, oblivious to the fact he was now thousands of feet up in the air.

Releasing his belt he wanted down to where Teddy was playing on the floor. I got up, taking him over and sat with him between my legs. Teddy was playing with his duplo bricks, handing one over to his little brother who bashed it against another giggling to himself.

"Oh Christian, thanks for bending the Senator's ear. All the permits are in place now for us to finally get on and start."

"That's fine bro, I will send you my therapist bill for suffering on the golf course." I told him as I heard my wife's giggle.

"Hold on, you don't even have a therapist" Elliot said shocked and I know he was probably wondering if there was something I wasn't telling him.

"I have the best. Ana" winking to my wife, I took the block from Oliver's hand and helped him build them on top of each other which he promptly knocked down.

Our flight passed quickly, the children entertaining themselves for the most part unless they were hungry. Oliver decided to smell the jet out with his diaper. Unfortunately for everyone else, they couldn't open a window to escape. Me, I don't smell it any more and I doubt Ana does too.

Opening the doors once we landed, the heat hit us. Having been getting colder in Seattle, the contrast was immense.

"I had forgotten what heat was" Mia said as Sean helped her down the stairs and over to where my helicopter was all ready to go.

I would still do all my checks before we took off, but I had a great team here who maintained her well.

"Whose up front" I asked, knowing whose voice I would hear first and I wasn't disappointed. To get everyone there it would take two trips so Teddy would be up front for the first trip and by the look of it my dad had volunteered for the second.

After all checks were done and I was satisfied that every thing was in order, the helicopter left the ground.

"Uncle Christian why is my daddy being left behind" Ava asked me, starting to panic.

"There is not enough seats this time so as soon as I have taken you, I will be coming back for him and granddad as well as all our luggage."

I wanted some of our security to come with us on this trip so we had Taylor and Luke on this run and the rest would come on the second. I know this island is secure but for my own piece of mind I wanted them here.

"Mommy can we play in the sand" Phoebe asked as soon as the island came into view.

"If you want but no going into the water today, it will be time for dinner by the time I have everything sorted."

"OK Mommy."

"We're coming into land" Teddy said over the headset, more to warn my wife than anything as he knows she isn't too keen on landings.

We had a perfect landing and the children cheered, happy to be back, As soon as I was back from my second run I could enjoy it with them.

…

"I love it here" Ana told me as we stood on the beach under the moonlight.

Dinner in the main house has been full of chatter and laughter, Pablo and Franco were more excited about being on the island than everyone else put together I think. I could see Pablo having his little book out all through dinner, jotting things down for our blessing. Marrying Ana on the beach was the main thing that I wanted but I was pretty much open to any of his other plans.

"This is one of my favourite times of the day, love the craziness of the children but being here just the two of us at the end of it is just what I need" I told her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Me too" she wrapped one arm around my waist and the other into my hair to gently pull my head down to hers.

I licked her lips with my tongue, loving her unique taste that is always mixed with the salt in the air when we are on this beach. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist and walked back towards our villa and lay her onto the sun bed outside our bedroom. I needed my wife and with the way she was pushing herself against me at the moment, I know she needed me too.

Our clothes were quickly shed before I pushed myself inside her as our groans echoed into the night. We would not be disturbed, I had made certain of that as my lips found her breast. Sucking hard before gently biting down, her moans were turning me on more, mixed in with my name. As my movements picked, she clamped down on my cock. I knew she was close and so was I.

"Cum for me Ana please" I groaned in her ear, holding off on my own orgasm until she had reached hers. Feeling her clamp down on my cock, we both came together.

"I love you baby" I told her before my lips descended on hers once more.

…

I woke up listening to the ocean through the open doors and our children's chatter on the other side of our bedroom door.

Hearing a little knock, I got up and threw some shorts on. Ana was still asleep and I would leave her as long as I could.

"Morning Phoebe, is everything OK" I asked meeting my daughter on the other side.

"Morning daddy, Oliver had done a stinky diaper" she told me before wafting her hand over nose.

She is still like a little Mommy when it comes to Oliver and loves to help us look after him unless he smells.

Walking into Oliver's room, I had to laugh seeing Teddy with his fingers against his nose. When he spoke, he sounded like a distorted announcement that you would hear in a railway station or airport.

"He stink" he told me pointing to a laughing Oliver, he didn't care, he was more interested in the helicopter mobile that was over his crib.

"Come on baby boy, lets clean you up."

Making sure my son smelled better, much to my other children's delight. I opened the doors in the kitchen so the children could go onto the beach. They know they're not allowed outside unless one of us is with them, not just because we don't want them near the sea unsupervised but also because of the pool we have here.

"Granddad" Phoebe shouted as Ray came running up the beach with Reynolds.

"Hello baby girl, do you want to come jogging" he asked her, running around her and making her laugh.

"No thank you, too much hard work in this heat."

"I will be round in bit when I have finished my jog then."

"OK can we go swimming."

"Of course, we can."

We watched Ray continue on his run down the beach before they followed me inside for breakfast.

…

Ana had gone with Pablo to the main house to discuss what we wanted for our blessing. Before leaving home we had made a list of what we would like, including clothes, food, colours and cake. We had spoken to the priest over the phone and he was very happy to officiate our day and had also been in contact with Pablo. He really is on top of everything and after the way he arranged our own wedding we didn't hesitate in asking him again. I can guarantee the end result will be beautiful.

We only had a short time here as we couldn't take longer off without taking Teddy out of school. The more we can get organised while we are here, the better. Ana was also making Phoebe's cake, what it was I didn't know but she said it would be perfect for our daughter.

Oliver had surprised us all with his love for the beach, Phoebe and Teddy were both hesitant, putting their feet in the sand for the first time but with Oliver, he cries if we take him off it. I was stood at the shore edge, holding him under his arms as the water washed over his legs. I was judging every wave that was coming in and for every one that seemed to be too high I would help him jump over, much to his delight.

"Hows your back son" my dad asked me, joining us in the water.

"I might not be able to stand up straight again from doing this but Oliver is having fun" he was giggling again as the little wave, yet again went over his feet.

My dad took over so I could take Phoebe back inside who wanted a drink, I redid her sunscreen while I was in there so she was completely covered by the time we come out.

With only her hat on her head, just like the last time we were here, my daughter was running around like the day she was born.

"Me too daddy" Ava asked wanting to be free of her swimsuit too.

"Its going to turn into a naturist island" Mia laughed rubbing her stomach.

"As long as they have a hat on their heads and covered in sunscreen then I don't see the harm" my mum told us as Kate took Ava's suit and covered her too.

"Don't look at me, my shorts and staying on and so are Oliver's" Teddy told us not looking at the girls and making us laugh.

"Are you going to tell us what you're having yet" I asked Mia who shook her head.

"I would tell you but we don't know, we decided to wait until they're born. Everything we have bought so far has been neutral colours so we will just have to wait and see. As long as they're born healthy, then we will be happy no matter what."

"My baby sister all grown up" Elliot teased her, earning himself an elbow to his side.

Ana came back from the main house, telling me the majority of the cake was done. It just needed to be decorated tomorrow which is the usual plan. Decorate it too early in this heat and the icing just drips off it. We have learnt from experience when we came for my birthday once, the cake was a mess but we still ate it.

…

"Its my birthday" was shouted throughout the villa, the next morning.

I was sure I heard the birds screeching as they flew away as fast as they could from the trees that surrounded us.

"Happy birthday Phoebe, now go away and shut up its too early" Teddy called before we heard his door shut.

"And the madness begins" Ana giggled beside me.

Quieting her giggles with my kisses, we soon realised that we would not be getting any real kisses this morning and my morning wood would be going to waste.

"Oh the joys of being a parent" Ana laughed getting out of bed, naked. She pulled my t shirt on that had been thrown in the rush to get off the night before and walked towards the door.

"Christian, if you continued to stare me up and down, it will take longer for you to calm down."

She was right, but my body had a natural reaction to hers. She waited until I was covered before opening the door to our impatient, now three year old. Three years, where had the time gone.

"It my birthday Mommy" she told her mother who picked her up and smothered her in kisses.

"I know it is birthday girl, do you want your present" she asked.

Nodding her head, Ana brought her over to me and placed her onto the bed next to me. With Ana keeping Phoebe busy I was able to grab my boxers so I was semi covered.

Ana brought a small box out while I got the main one, she quickly started ripping the paper off the box that Ana had given her before her attention moved to the item I was bringing out.

"Its big" she told us smiling.

"And heavy."

She finished opening the box on the bed, pulling out a little toaster and kettle to go with the wooden kitchen that was in the large box.

"I can make dinner" she squealed kissing us both before started playing.

We managed to move the kitchen out into the living room so we were at least able to get dressed with out little eyes in the room. Oliver was more interested in the large box and so was teddy who was quickly inside.

"Where is my birthday girl" Ray asked coming into the door.

"Me Me" Phoebe shouted from where she was making us tea and coffee with her kitchen.

Running up to her grandfather he hugged her tighter before he sat her on his lap.

She opened the little box he had placed on her lap which contained the wooden pans and cooking utensils that he had made, especially for her.

"Thank you granddad, their perfect" she said before hitting the pan with the wooden spoon.

"Phoebe, we have one more present for you but it isn't here, its back at home as it was too big to bring.

"It is off your brothers but also Mommy daddy and granddad too."

"What is it" she asked sitting patiently for probably the first time ever.

Handing her an envelope, she carefully opened it and with the help of her grandfather pulled the photos out.

"We thought as you're a big girl now, that you would like your own playroom" Ana told her seeing the beaming smile come on our daughters face.

"Really" she clapped.

"Really and granddad has made some things special for your room. Look at the pictures."

She looked through the pictures getting more excited by the minute. Ray had made her a bigger kitchen at home, in fact it was more like a little home, with a bed for her dolls but big enough for her to lay down on it, here own little rocking chair and a little table and chairs. All made by granddad. We had found a little couch for her and everything else she would need for her perfect room. It would all be in place by the time we arrived home.

"I love it" she said happily giving her granddad a hug before she ran over to Ana and myself and gave us the same.

With every person who came into the house, they were all shown the pictures to Phoebe's little house. They had all known anyway and everyone had added to it. My brother had to buy her a TV with every Disney DVD he could find. We already had a few of them but these were Phoebe's copy. My parents had gotten her bookcases which were filled with all here favourite books, many she had only liked since starting crèche. My sister had gotten her a brush set complete with her own hand held mirror. My parents and brothers presents, apart from a few new books were all still in Seattle. Even with that, we still had a lot to take back home again but the kitchen would stay here for when we were back again.

Phoebe blew the three candles out on what had to be the perfect cake for our daughter, it looked like a table complete with a checked tablecloth made of icing. On it were little cups and saucers, all edible and little cucumber sandwiches made of cake as well. The perfect tea party cake for our little girl.

The cake was delicious and I even shared a cup with my daughter. How Ana got them to stay in shape I don't know, but they looked and tasted perfect. We will be back here before we know it and there will be a different cake then. I couldn't wait to marry Ana again.

She was dancing around with our children and her smile and laughter was contagious. Where once I would have stood on the sideline watching everyone have fun, now I was in the middle of it, dancing now with my daughter on my feet.

Phoebe had what she described her perfect birthday and loved everything that we had given her. We don't spoil our children all the time so birthdays are extra special. Seeing the smile of Phoebes face though as she told me everything she was going to play with when she got home, it was worth every penny that had been spent.

 **Thank you for reading. I had hoped to have this finished before now but my children decided to share their colds with me and trying to edit with streaming eyes just didnt work.  
**

 **Phoebe's cake was one I made for my own daughter a few years ago.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV.

"Teddy over here" I called to him.

He ran, ducking under Sean's arm before throwing the ball to me. Throwing the ball myself this time, it landed in the net, earning me a fist bump off my son.

We were in the gym at the moment, running around and my son was showing us all up as he sped past us with the ball. He was supposed to bounce it when he ran but he was inventing his own rules all the time. It didn't matter, he was having fun and I was happy to have him by my side.

It was Teddy's turn to score next as I picked him up and he dropped the ball into the net.

"Champions" he cheered as the alarm on my phone went off declaring us the winners.

"You have to buy the drinks at the game Teddy, now that you have won."

"OK juice is on me, do you want orange or blackcurrant" he laughed as I joined him.

"Not what I had in mind" Elliot said picking Teddy up from me and throwing him over his shoulder.

We walked up to the house with Teddy upside down giggling away, thankfully he was the right way up when we entered the house otherwise Ana would have had a fit.

"Sweaty boys, shower now" Ana told me as I winked to my son before we both rushed to my wife and gave her a hug.

"You boys stinks, now I'm going to stink" she laughed before Teddy and I made our way up the stairs.

I stood under the spray, enjoying it against my back. I would rather have my wife's hands against me but for now, the shower will have to do. Getting dressed and for Ana's sake not smelling any more, I went down to join my family for lunch.

"Daddy have you been on all of these" Teddy asked me as we went over the designs for the new jets we had on order which were all over the dining room table now lunch was finished.

"These are the ones that are being built at the moment and will not be ready for a while, I have been on some of the ones that we already have in the air."

"Can we go and see them" he asked excited.

"After Christmas I will take you to Boeing, to where they make the jets. By then we should have something ready that would resemble one and you can go on board."

I could see the excitement in his face as he nodded his head.

Teddy had been telling me about a project they had been working on at school. _What I want to be when I'm bigger._ He had been very excited to tell everyone that he wanted to be a pilot and he had already flown lots of times.

"Michael said he wanted to be a clown. I don't think Miss McAndrew was happy as she went white and looked like she wanted to hide" he giggled.

"Tell him not to go near Elliot then, especially if he has balloons" Ana laughed.

My brother and balloons, there could be worse things to be afraid of but each to their own.

Phoebe came through to the dining room to tell everyone that when she grew up she wanted to be a princess and from the way Oliver had been eating his lunch I would say he was going to be a food taster. What ever it is they want, Ana and I will support them 100 percent.

Ana's phone rang on the side, so she stepped into the kitchen to answer it.

"What else did you have to do in this project" I asked him.

"We had to draw what we wanted to be so I drew the jet with a big G on the tail, with a tiny me stood beside it."

"I hope you can bring it home when your project is finished."

"I will ask Miss McAndrew as it is on the wall at the moment."

I looked up as my wife walked in from the kitchen and passed me her phone.

"Please calm your sister down" she told me.

"Mia what is wrong."

"I'm sorry, I'm panicking" she told me.

The closer she gets to giving birth the more she had been worrying about becoming a mum, neither of us had a perfect start in life and she has been worrying that she will be like the woman who gave birth to her.

"Little sis, you need to calm down not just for your babies sake but yours as well."

"I wont be like her Christian, I wont abandon my child."

"And no one would let you. I always thought I would be the same when I became a father but I realised quickly when I met Ana that the only way I would be like her was if I chose to be. They might not have given us their DNA but we are more like mum and dad than anyone who was there at our birth. Just as the same as Ana is the complete opposite of the woman who gave birth to her, so are you the opposite of yours."

"I sometimes forget that Ana had such a start as she is always so grounded, so calm."

"That's Rays doing just like our parents have influence on what we do. I am very proud that my children take after me, even if its in their hyperness and I know your little one will be the same."

"Take after me or the hyper child" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Both."

"Thank you big brother, sorry for having a freak out."

"That's what big brothers are for, that and to beat up any potential suitors when you were younger" I could hear her groan, knowing there was a few that had gone home with bloody noses.

"Sean has never left with a nose bleed yet."

"That's because he's a good guy and makes you happy."

"He does do that."

We hung up as I felt my wife's arms come around my shoulders as she kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad our children have that" Ana said running one hand through my hair as I tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"What's that."

"The fact they have each other, a sibling to talk to if they need too. That's the one thing I missed growing up although my dad made sure he was always there."

I moved her around and sat her on my lap.

"None of us are alone baby and we never will be again."

She nodded, resting her head against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"What are you doing when I take Teddy to the game" I asked her.

I had been planning to take Teddy to his first football game for a while but was worried the sound of the crowd would upset him. He had been very excited about it since I had told him we were finally going.

"Kate suggested shopping, by way of a change" Ana said rolling her eyes.

"You don't like shopping dear" I sounded shocked, laughing when she poked me in the side.

"My kind of shopping I don't mind, get what I want and come home again. Kate's kind of shopping is visiting every store she can find and then going back to the first store we visited. I would say It wont be so bad with Mia coming but she can be just as bad as Kate. I feel like I need to sing _I will survive_ while I go around."

I barked out a laugh as Ana joined in. I might have avoided shopping with my sister in law all these years but taking a teenage Mia shopping was more than enough torture.

I put the plans away that I had been looking at and made my way to my office. I had Oliver's monitor with me as Ana was busy finger painting with Phoebe and didn't want paint everywhere in the rush to get to him when he wakes.

Ana had left on my desk the itinerary that Pablo must have given her for our blessing day and the list of thing that still need to be done. Dresses was the main thing on her to do list as well as suits, well shorts and shirts in the boys case. I wasn't going for a full suit as getting married even in February it was still going to be warm.

The boys were going to be in cream linen shorts and white shirts and a cream waistcoat, barefoot is what Ana wanted and what my wife wants she can have. We will all be barefoot as we get married on the shore.

Phoebe wanted to puffiest dress she could find so she looked like belle and I know my little girl will be beautiful.

I had been reading the Nooz when I heard it.

"Da."

Smiling I looked to the monitor which was sat on my desk.

"Da" came the voice of my youngest son again.

I picked the monitor up and walked towards the stairs, leaving the now turned off monitor on the table in the living room on the way. Ana was washing up in the kitchen so the finger painting must be finished for the day.

Making my way up the stairs, I entered Oliver's bedroom, he was trying to pull himself up by the bars although he wasn't quiet there yet and ended up back on his bottom. Looking up he squealed and lifted his hands to me.

"Did you have a good nap" I asked him, kissing his forehead as I picked him up.

His diaper was full, I could feel it so I took him over to his changing table.

"Da" he said for a third time.

"Yes I'm Dad" I smiled moving the mobile overhead which he now focused on.

He put his hands up trying to reach it but it was too far away so watched it instead before putting his little bear in his mouth. Poor bear is probably full of holes but with another tooth coming through his little aching gums, it has been a help.

I cleaned him up all the while talking to him as he followed my voice. It only seems five minutes since he was born, not six months. He is growing bigger everyday and so is his personality. Oliver is a mixture of Teddy and Phoebe, he likes his quiet time like his brother and also likes to be loud like his sister too.

Picking him up, we made our way down the stairs. I could hear talking coming from Phoebe's playroom as she had yet another tea party going with her dolls, her finger painting from earlier forgotten.

"I hope you're going to eat your dinner" I asked Phoebe when I entered. There was a half empty packet of cookies on the side and crumbs in front of her dolls.

"We all had one each" she pointed to each one mumbling around the cookie in her mouth.

More like she had one for each of them.

"And where did you take the cookies from" I asked her as her little head went down.

"The kitchen, sorry daddy we were all hungry."

"You all were, hey. You don't take without asking Phoebe."

"But."

"No buts Phoebe" I told her as she quietened before I heard a whispered sorry.

I made her sit in time out for three minutes, I hate disciplining our children but she needs to learn that she cannot just take what she wanted. When she was done she apologised again and went back for the cookies, sorry baby girl it doesn't work like that.

"I think you have had enough cookies, I will see if your brother wants one" I told her holding the pack up to Oliver who scrunched it in his tiny hands.

"Daddy Oliver is too small for cookies" she said wagging her little finger.

"Yes and so are they" I told her pointing to the dolls around the table. "I will see if Teddy wants one then."

Leaving the room I'm sure I heard a stomped foot.

"Sisters, I would say they get better with age but if they're anything like mine you're going to be in for some fun" I told Oliver who just squeaked his reply and scrunched the paper again.

Dinner, everyone's plate was cleared quickly apart from my daughters.

"Phoebe are you not feeling well" Ana asked, worried about our daughter who usually clears her plate.

"She is fine, just the cookie monster hit" I told Ana who didn't look happy.

"Where did she get them from" Ana whispered.

"Gail was putting the groceries away and little hands took them from the side" I told her about seeing the shocked look on Gail's face when I placed the cookies on the counter. She had already placed some cookies on the plate to bring to Phoebe and thought she had left the other pack on the checkout by mistake.

"She had timeout" I told Ana who nodded.

Phoebe knew we were talking about her as she kept looking to us and then back to her dinner.

"I'm sorry Mommy I wanted to start my tea party but Gail asked me to wait a second until she had put the bags down. A second is soooo long."

I was trying not to smile at my daughters actions, she is rarely in trouble so it is out of character for her unless she is being hyper or impatient.

"Where are the cookies now" Ana asked.

"Daddy took them away and gave them to Oliver." she looked over to me as if I was in the wrong not her.

"Good now eat your dinner up."

By the time Phoebe had finished her dinner through all the huffing and puffing Ana and I were struggling to keep in our laughter.

"Who does she take after" Ana laughed when we only had Oliver left in the room.

"Unfortunately me, she has the same patience that I had when I was a child. I was hoping she would take after you but I think the boys will do that."

"She is fine, luckily she is calm some of the time."

"Thank god for that baby."

…

I walked with Teddy on my shoulders as we headed into CenturyLink Field. His first football game, that's what he has told everyone who would listen. His excitement has been infectious since the moment he had woken up this morning, making sure everyone was on time to leave so we wouldn't be late.

"Whose going to win today" Sean asked Teddy.

"Us of course" he said as if there was no other team playing, It would be nice to come away with a win for his first game. My dad and Ray had come with us also, as well as Elliot, Taylor and Ryan.

We made our way into the stadium and up to the suite my company had here. I had bought it before I met Ana to basically bring clients into but it has never been used for work, it is for the family.

Opening the door, I put Teddy down as he ran through and straight to the window.

"Its so big" he said in awe at the stadium below us.

"Its even better out here" Elliot told him as he took his nephews hand and opened the door. The noise in the stadium came out in a roar making my son jump to start with, before he was soon out there and adding to it.

"Here son" Ray said handing me a beer before he went to sit with Teddy and handed him some juice.

"Who are we cheering for" Teddy asked looking at all the people on the field."

"Teddy look at your jersey" Sean told him as he looked down. "That's who were are cheering for" nodding his little head when ever we got the ball he joined in with the roar of the crowd.

Teddy was having a lot of fun as he pointed out what was going on. He preferred the game to the cheerleaders wanting something to eat when it was time for a break so we all moved back into the suite.

There was a lot of food that had been laid out for us but having healthy appetites it quickly disappeared.

"Are you having fun son" I asked Teddy who was sat on my knee. The evening air had dropped so my arms were wrapped around him, keeping him warm.

"Lots of fun daddy, we will have to bring Oliver when he is older."

"Phoebe will have to come then" I said as he shook his head.

"She will bounce over the side" he told me, looking down into the crowd below us.

When we left the stadium I had a happy tired boy in my arms, we had won so that was a bonus but I spent more time watching Teddy as he viewed the game.

"Ready for home" I asked him, getting ready to go and pick my wife and children up from my parents.

"Yes" he yawned.

My mother had been looking after the other children while Ana and Kate went baby shopping with Mia, hoping if they went shopping in the evening it would be more quiet than during the day. Once we were underway, I pulled out my phone and called my wife.

"Hey baby are you back yet."

"We just got back to your parents, how was the football."

"We won, I have a happy although tired boy next to me" I told her.

"I'm glad do you want us to meet you at home or are you coming here."

"We are already on our way so stay there Ana, we will be with you soon."

"Will do, the children are already asleep."

"I don't think Teddy will be long either."

Hanging up, we continued our journey back to my parents house.

When we pulled up to my parents house, Teddy was already asleep.

"Stay with him please" I told Ryan as I headed inside.

I found my wife in the living room with a sleeping Phoebe in her lap and my mother just putting Oliver in his carseat.

"Thank you for having them mum" I kissed my mothers cheek.

"Anytime you know I love having them here."

I tuned to Ana, taking out sleeping daughter from her as she got up from the couch. We made our way out to the car as I carefully put Phoebe in her seat without waking her. Oliver's seat went in next.

"You will not be far behind them" I said wrapping my arms around my yawning wife.

"Blame Kate and Mia, I can no longer feel my feet" she laughed.

"Come on, lets get home and I will make your feet feel better along with the rest of you" I held the door for her as she got into the car.

"I look forward to it" she said before yawning again.

Walking around to my door I got in and started the engine, Taylor who had driven us here was now in the car in front with Ryan while Luke and Reynolds pulled up behind.

Looking over to my wife, I smiled pushing the hair from her face. Like our children she was asleep before we arrived home.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

"Mommy where is this going" Phoebe asked me, holding up the string of popcorn she had made. It was hard to understand her at times as she was eating more than she was stringing.

Christian was at work, making sure he had everything in order before GEH closed for Christmas break on Friday.

"Hold that end" I passed her the end of the popcorn once I had tied it off and told her to walk around the Christmas tree raising it a bit higher as she went.

"Done Mommy look" she said proudly showing me what now looked like a ski jump on the side of the tree.

Smiling, I got her to lower it a bit so the snowman which was above it, didn't look like it was about to slide down.

"When is Santa coming" she asked me.

"Not yet, you have one more week to countdown on your advent calendar and then Santa will be here."

"That's too long" she wined, looking back at the tree.

"Well I cant move the day, it is the 25th or nothing."

"I suppose I will have to wait then" she said going off to play with her dolls as I tried not to laugh. I think the terrible twos have changed to the terrible threes recently in Phoebe's case.

The tree has been up for the past week but Phoebe wanted to add to it as they had been making popcorn chains in her crèche.

Oliver bashed his toys while he was sat in his playpen. He keeps standing against the furniture but so far has not taken that first step.

"Oliver" I called to him as his head moved to look at me, giving me a big smile.

"Can you wait for Christmas Oliver" I asked, picking him up and kissing his cheek. I love the squeaks he does but the Mama is better.

"Mama" he said when I stopped my kissing.

"Oliver."

He was giggling away when Teddy came into the living room.

"Mommy when can we made the cookies."

"As soon as Oliver goes down for his nap this afternoon we will make them."

We were making cookies which will have crushed candy in the middle making a stained glass window effect before hanging them on the tree when they're ready.

"Has Aunt Mia had her baby yet" he asked me.

"No she was still at home when I called her."

Poor Mia was probably sick of us calling but she was already five days over her due date and she had, had enough of waiting. They still don't know what she is having so we are all in for a surprise.

"I hope she is having a girl" Phoebe said excitedly.

I hope she is having a boy. Two little madams in the shape of Phoebe and Ava is more than enough thank you.

After feeding Oliver, I put him down for his nap. He was fast asleep on my shoulder before I had even reached his room from all the playing he had done this morning. Turning the monitor on, I made sure the other was on downstairs before I took it into the kitchen with me. The only sounds coming through it were Oliver's snores.

"What do we have to do" Teddy asked climbing up onto the stool next to mine.

"Wash your hands, what do you have under your nails" I asked picking his hand up to see the black underneath.

"I was making a monster with the play dough that granddad sent over."

"I think you are wearing most of it, was there any on the monster."

"Yes, lots. He is really big" he said before going to the sink and washing his hands.

We made the gingerbread dough which was still warm before rolling it out into stars.

"This smells nice, Mommy" Phoebe said coming into see what we we're making.

"Its gingerbread, do you want to make some."

"Please" she smiled before we washed her hands and she helped me roll them out while Teddy had the pestle and mortar crushing the candy canes.

"They will smell ever better when they come out of the oven" I told her before eating an end off a spare cane. We had enough on the tree but I had saved some spare for the stars.

Once the stars were in the oven, we cleaned up or I did as the children miraculously disappeared. Finishing up I made some tea and sat at the counter with a manuscript that Hannah had sent me to read while I waited for the timer to go off.

It was my phone that went off first though.

"Hey little sister, has my niece or nephew dropped yet."

"No" She said grumpily "Does sex work to get the baby out"

I had just taken a sip of tea when she said that and I nearly choked on it laughing.

"Well they do say it can help but I was too tired close to the end, to have any energy to do it."

"This pregnancy seems like it never wants to end. I cant wait to meet my baby, although I'm not exactly looking forward to going through labour."

"Mia you will be fine. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does, just think about it as one day and you will get to spend the rest of your life with your little one."

"I know. Its quiet there, what have you done with them."

"Well Christian is at work, Oliver is sleeping and Teddy and Phoebe have just disappeared when it came for time to clean up after we made gingerbread."

"Oh save me some, I love gingerbread. Ouch."

"Mia are you OK" I asked.

"Yes just being kicked, I think my baby wants some gingerbread too."

We spoke until the timer went off and she told me she was going to take a nap. Sean has no chance of sex, she said.

"No touching, remember what I said when we decided to make these."

"Yes the sugar is very hot and can burn our fingers" Teddy smiled, reciting what I had told them earlier.

The children waited patiently for them to cool. In the meantime, Oliver had woken.

"It smells nice in here" Christian said walking into the kitchen as the children were finally allowed a star each.

He hugged the children before kissing my lips.

"Hi baby."

"Hi yourself" I quickly gave him another kiss before Oliver wanted his attention.

"We made gingerbread daddy" Teddy told him pointing to the stars.

"They look good, can I have one please."

Teddy handed one over to his daddy who thanked him. Christian held it up to the light coming in through the window so he could get the stained glass effect.

"Very cool" he smiled before taking a bite.

"And very sticky. My teeth keep sticking together" Phoebe told him.

"We might get some peace" Christian whispered, making me laugh.

How many stars will make it onto the tree, I don't know. I don't think it will be many though as my husband was already on his second and my elder two were not far behind.

"When can Oliver have a star" Phoebe asked us.

"Maybe next Christmas, for now he will have to have his baby biscuit."

I looked to Oliver who was sat on his daddy's knee covering him in his biscuit.

"Your suit is covered" I told him as he looked to himself and smiled.

Christian didn't care, his son was happily chatting away to him so that was all that mattered.

…

"Mommy do I look beautiful" Phoebe asked me as she turned to the mirror.

"You look very beautiful, I hope daddy doesn't get mad at Mommy" I told her as she licked the pink lip gloss that was now on her lips. She was all dressed up for the GEH Christmas party and all she had done since she had gotten dressed was twirl around. She was in a beautiful lilac dress that had more netting underneath than my wedding dress. She loved it though.

With so many of the staff having children we decided on a family party instead of the usual adult one. That will still be happening this evening but Marco will he hosting it instead of Christian or Ros. We are all getting ready to go and visit Santa instead.

"Mommy don't worry, let me deal with daddy" Phoebe said heading out of my bedroom.

I finished getting dressed myself, making sure I had everything in my purse.

"Anastasia Grey you're in big trouble" Christian called coming up the stairs.

"Leave Mommy alone you bully" Phoebe called after him as they both came into the bedroom and found me laughing.

"What have I done dear" I asked him smiling.

"She's my baby girl" he complained as Phoebe came over and picked up my make up brush which was taken from her hand.

"She has a bit of gloss on her lips and that is all, wait until she is a teenager and then you will be complaining.

"I will be doing an inspection when ever she goes out, when she is older." he told me.

I managed to get my grumbling husband and daughter down the stairs and into the living room where my handsome boys were waiting.

Teddy and Oliver were in identical shirt and trousers, and much to Teddy's delight, no tie.

"Is everyone ready" Christian asked.

"Yes" the children said excitedly as I picked Oliver's bag up.

Christian carried Oliver out to the car and strapped him into his seat before making sure that Teddy and Phoebe were also secure.

He held my door for me to get in before taking his seat and pulled up behind Taylor as we all set off together.

"Is Abby going to be there" Phoebe asked us.

"Yes, Ros and Gwen are bringing her to see Santa."

"I have been good all year so I'm definitely on Santa's good list" she said making me smile.

"Cookie Monster" Christian said under his breath.

"After all the gingerbread that was eaten I would call you all gingerbread monsters instead."

Speaking of food, the children were discussing what they were going to eat at the party as we pulled in front of the Fairmont Olympic. GEH had hired the ballroom which would also be used this evening as well.

"No running off" I told them.

"Yes Mommy" Christian said making the children laugh.

"You behave or you wont see Santa."

"Ohh daddy will be on the naughty list" Teddy teased.

"Daddy is always on the naughty list" I told them as Christian got out of the car.

Luke opened my door for me as Christian got Phoebe out who then held Reynolds hand. Teddy was soon with Ryan as I took Oliver from his seat.

We all walked into the hotel together, and into the elevator to go up to the ballroom.

"Daddy up please" Phoebe asked as Christian held her up to press the right button that he told her to press.

When the door opened there was already a lot of the employees here. Phoebe was off rushing to her friends that she plays with in crèche as Reynolds followed behind her. She wont go far as she is in a strange place but her excitement is taking over at the moment.

"Teddy" we heard called as Harrison ran over to him and hugged his friend.

They were the next to go off chatting away with Ryan not far behind.

"Come on baby" Christian took my hand and led us over to the table where Ros was sat with Gwen talking to Sam. Thomas was stood by the side of her chair before he toddled away when he saw his daddy with Teddy.

"Dada" Oliver said pointing to the tree.

"That is a giant tree son, that's bigger than ours" he told our son, kissing his head.

"Abby was pointing to it as soon as we came in. Merry Christmas, you two" Ros got up to give us both a hug before I took Abby from her.

"Don't you look beautiful" she stood up on my knees bouncing away giggling.

"Mama" Oliver put his hands out to me.

"What's up baby boy" I asked holding one of his hands but he was having none of it.

His little lip started to quiver as Christian bounced him on his knee.

"Mama" he said before the tears started.

"He is definitely his fathers son" Ros said "he would be calling out, mine mine mine if he could."

I passed Abby over to Christian as I took Oliver who was happy and content in my arms for a moment. That was until he saw that daddy now held Abigail and it was soon "Dada's" turn to be shouted.

"Definitely your son Christian" I laughed as he handed Abigail over to Gwen and then took his son back who was happy now he had his parents complete attention.

The children came back to the table and took their seats when the food was starting. We had put Harrison and his mum Julia on our table so they could sit together and Phoebe spent more time talking to Abigail who was just mumbling back to her.

"Is Santa coming soon" Miss Impatient asked.

"As soon as you finish eating then he will be here."

She focused on her food then instead of the conversation around her and soon had a clean plate.

"Phoebe look around" I said as she squealed when Santa came into the room.

He was led over to a little area in the corner which was set up like his grotto.

"Can we go please" she asked as Christian got up and took both Phoebe and Teddy over.

They stood in line like everyone else. There was no pushing to the front because their daddy owned the company, they would never learn anything by that. I was watching them when it was their turn to go and talk to Santa, Christian was recording Phoebe talking the poor man's ear off but he didn't seem to mind.

"What has she asked him for" I asked Christian when I made my way over with Oliver who had a firm grip on my hair making sure I couldn't pass him off to anyone else.

"Nemo for her playroom" he said smiling.

"Easily done as we already have that planned, what else" I said quietly.

"A pink beetle like Mommy's" he groaned.

The children had seen pictures of my old car and Phoebe thought it was cute and told her daddy that was the car she wanted when she was bigger.

"I suppose we can make that happen too" I said as it was already wrapped up at home.

"Did you not get my letter at all Santa, it was all on there. If not, you need a new secretary" she told him so matter of factly, I couldn't help it, I had to walk away laughing.

Finally he passed her a present and Teddy was able to get a word in.

Teddy wanted a football to throw with daddy, some Lego to build and some real clay so he could build monsters. His list wasn't as long as his sisters and everything he asked for was already on the letter that had been sent to Santa.

"Do you want to see if Oliver wants to go" Christian asked me.

"Probably not" I said turning around so he could see our sleeping little boy who had been snoring in my ear for the past couple of minutes.

"Next year."

We brought the children back over to the table so they could open their present from Santa, Christian had been given a gift also for Oliver which we would open with him when he was awake later.

We took three very happy but tired children home. After Santa had left, they had all been playing games so had certainly worn themselves out. Christian and I were both too exhausted to do anything more than have a glass of wine in front of the burning fire once the children were tucked up in bed. The only lights that were on in the room were on the Christmas tree.

"Ready for Christmas day" Christian asked.

"We have to get through Christmas eve yet and dad will be here tomorrow."

"It should be fun and manic as always and I'll be glad when I can have my office back again."

The children knew they were not allowed in Christian's office here at home unless he is in there so it was the perfect place to hide presents including the fish tank for our daughter.

"That's the only problem with Christmas, it takes so much preparation and then it is over in a day. I wonder if our new niece or nephew will make an appearance. They have given her until the 28th and then they will induce her" I told Christian.

"I hope so, she is scared enough without having to go that route."

...

Thankfully we didn't have to wait that long as we were just putting the children to bed Christmas eve night when Sean sent a text to say that Mia was in labour and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Christian" I said as he was just coming out of Phoebe's room when I showed him the message.

"A Christmas baby" he smiled.

My dad told us he would look after the children while Christian and I went to the hospital. We joined Kate and Elliot in the waiting room along with Carrick.

"Have anyone seen them" I asked taking a seat.

"They arrived at the same time as us and Grace is in with them both. I have spent many a time in this waiting room over the years, waiting for all my grandchildren to be born but I don't mind waiting for however long it takes for my new grandchild to arrive safely." Carrick smiled.

"Well if Kate and Elliot have any more you will be spending more time here" Christian said winding his brother up who gave him the middle finger.

"Are they OK" Sean's parents burst into the waiting room.

"Everything going OK as far as we know, Mia said for you to go in when you arrive. They're in room four" he told Sean's mother who quickly disappeared.

"You not having any more bro" Elliot asked Christian.

"I am perfectly happy with our three" he told him kissing my lips. I was perfectly happy with our children too.

You can tell when men get nervous waiting for a baby to arrive, like when Sean's dad started to pace. He had not been well himself so had spent some time here in the hospital so I don't think pacing was good for him.

"Burt, would you like a drink" I asked him.

"Oh please that would be lovely, my nerves are gone and it is not even my child being delivered" he smiled.

"No its your grandchild so if you're anything like my dad then nerves are warranted."

I asked if anyone else would like a drink as everyone except from Kate said yes. Christian came with me to the coffee machine which tasted disgusting according to my husband who had tasted the sludge before. There was no way I was trekking to the hospital restaurant which was on the other side of the building so sludge it will have to be. For them anyway, I will stick to my tea.

It was a quarter to midnight when Sean came out to introduce us to his son. Little Miles was the newest addition to the family and the perfect Christmas present for us all. He is the perfect representation of his parents and is a true gift.

"Make you broody" Christian asked when we had climbed into bed.

"I am very happy with our family, unless you want another one" I told him yawning.

"No I love our little family, our perfect children who will be up wanting to see if Santa will be here in a few hours."

I groaned knowing that there would be no chance of a lie in once everyone was awake, not that we ever got one anyway.

"Night baby" Christian kissed my lips before I got comfortable on his chest.

"Night Christian, Merry Christmas."

…

The floor was covered in wrappings which Oliver preferred more than anything else. My poor dad hadn't been able to sit down as he was watching Phoebe in her new car and Teddy on his bike who were on the drive.

Phoebe loved her fish which had all been given names, name which would be forgotten and new ones given by tomorrow.

Oliver crawled into the box which had once housed his little car which we would push him around in. Like the paper the box was best also.

"Nothing changes" my dad said coming into join us as Christian had gone outside.

"No, all of them have preferred the boxes when they were this age."

Oliver crawled out of the box and to his grandfathers leg, climbing up it. He was bouncing and giggling while my dad held his hands.

"Mommy, daddy said you have a surprise" Phoebe came rushing into the house with Teddy behind her.

"Ah well its not really my surprise but I was told I could tell you. Last night Aunt Mia had her baby."

"Really Mommy what did she have" Teddy asked hoping it was a boy.

"She had a little boy and his name is Miles."

"I'm so happy, no more bossy girls" Teddy laughed falling back on the couch near my dad as I laughed with him.

I don't think Phoebe was happy as she stood with her hands on her hips giving her brother evil looks. He didn't care, he just laughed at her.

"Come on, lets get ready to go to Grandma's for dinner."

"Will Miles be there" Teddy asked.

"I'm not sure if he is home yet, but you will see him soon if he is not at Grandma and Granddads."

We arrived at Grace and Carrick's just after one, the children were running into the house before we had even gotten Oliver out of the car, for which Grace came forward and took him from me.

"Merry Christmas" she said kissing our cheeks before kissing all over Oliver's face. She said hello to Ray who was then after his grandchildren.

"Merry Christmas Grace, have you heard anything from Mia and Sean."

"Yes, they came out of the hospital this morning before coming here. I told them to go home but they wanted to watch the children open their presents and introduce the them to their cousin before leaving.

We made our way into the living room where it was so quiet.

"He is so little" Phoebe whispered.

"He is actually bigger than you all were but he is still little." Mia told them as Sean picked Phoebe us while Teddy stood looking at Miles.

"We must have been teeny tiny then" Phoebe told them.

"You made up for it with your screaming" Christian told her before she looked back to Miles.

Grace and Carrick gave the children their presents as the floor soon resembled mine this morning. Oliver had enough excitement and slept through most of it in his daddy's arms.

We said goodbye to Mia Sean and Miles as they finally went home and sat down for dinner.

There was plenty of full belly's and laughter around the table by the time dinner had finished. Elliot who I think had eaten the full turkey told Ava she had to roll him home for which she had tried to push him off the chair.

I love the big family Christmas we had now even though it was over far too quickly. The new year would be upon us before we knew it and in 7 weeks I would be marrying Christian again and I couldn't wait.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I apologise if I have missed any of the mistakes as it is 11pm here and i have been reading it so many times to edit, i am now seeing double.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline**


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

"Are you excited" I asked Teddy who was trying to bounce in his seat, although he couldn't move far because he was strapped in tight.

"Can you not tell" he laughed looking out the window of the helicopter as we landed at Boeing.

We were here to see the progress of the order that my company had put in for the new jets and I was keeping a promise to my son that he could come too.

Ana and Phoebe had gone for final fittings on their dresses for the blessing and Oliver had his grandparents all to himself.

"Keep hold of my hand while we are in here, it's is a factory remember" he nodded his little head as I unstrapped him and helped him from the helicopter.

"Daddy how many are they making."

"The order is for 17 at the moment but they cannot make them all at once. We have had some that are finished which we will be able to go on but others, they're still putting the pieces together."

"Like Lego" he asked.

"I hope they're a bit stronger and the pieces don't start falling off like your Lego models."

Hand in hand we walked toward the front of the nearby hangar where Oscar Miller was waiting. He was the main man who had been handling the order and the only one who I will speak to when I call. There is nothing worse than trying to get information and having to speak to a new person every time who has no idea what you're talking about. In business, I like one or two contacts and I will only deal with them.

"Mr Grey and this must be Master Grey" he said shaking my hand and then Teddy's.

"Hello, can we see the jets now" Teddy asked eagerly, making Miller laugh.

"Of course you can, please come this way."

He gave us some ear defenders which were needed for some parts of the factory but thankfully not all as they didn't have children's ones and I spent most of the walk holding Teddy's on.

Teddy wanted to know how everything worked and which parts went together and everyone he spoke to took the time to answer his questions.

"These two were finished only this past week and are due to be moved to Boeing Field next week."

"Daddy, they're our jets" Teddy said in awe, pointing to large G on the tail. "Is mommy's doodle on them."

"Yes it has pride of place as always near the cockpit" Miller told him.

We walked up the steps that had been put in place so we could have a look around. Teddy as always headed straight to the cockpit and started to tell us what each instrument did. He has spent too much time with Stephan.

"Will we ever fly on these Jets daddy" he asked me.

"If our own jets were broken then I suppose we would go on them" It was highly unlikely as our jets are constantly serviced but I wasn't ruining his fun.

I was talking to Miller while Teddy explored every part of the jet, he even made sure the toilets were in operation before he went back out onto the stairs.

"Teddy what are you doing" I asked him.

"Just making sure the wheels are out right and everything is set for flight."

"Everything a pilot would do" Miller said smiling, as I nodded.

"Is everything in order Master Grey" he asked him.

"Its ready to fly" he laughed, coming back to my side again. "Can we fly daddy" he asked pointing to Charlie Tango in the distance.

"Soon son, I just need to sign some paperwork and then we can fly again."

I followed Miller back to his office where I read and signed the papers which would put the next phase of Grey Airways into production and then followed my son over towards Charlie Tango.

…

We had a calm landing back at Boeing field where the cars were waiting for us.

"We are not going home just yet, I need you to help me to get something for Mommy for the day of our blessing.

We were heading to the jewellers where I had Ana's rings made and I wanted an anklet for her. She wanted our feet bare for the blessing on the sand and I thought a little sparkle would be perfect.

"What are we buying Mommy, daddy" he asked.

I told him my plan and he agreed but was worried it would get ruined if it got wet.

"Mommy and daddy always keep our rings on when we go in the sea, as long it is made properly then getting wet, wont hurt it."

He took my hand, moving my ring around to see if there was any damage.

"When I'm bigger, can I marry Mommy" he asked me, making me laugh.

"Sorry son, your Mommy is mine forever. When you get bigger, you will find someone who you love too and you might want to marry them."

"Uncle Elliot said when I am older, I have to watch out that girls don't want my money. If I marry Mommy, that will be fine as she hates shopping."

He was so direct that he had me laughing. He is still not having his Mommy but I will make sure no gold diggers will be getting near any of my children.

"One day when you're older, you will find someone perfect."

He just nodded looking out of the car window. I can't believe I am having this conversation with my five year old but I will never stand for someone taking advantage of him or his siblings.

We pulled up outside the jewellers as Taylor went to the door. He waited until the door was unlocked before we got out and was quickly ushered inside.

"I apologise if you had to wait too long but I find locking the door is a must in this day and age."

"Its fine, we were only there moments before Taylor buzzed you."

We followed him into the main part of the store which even with the locks on the door is usually busy at this time of day. Being me does have its advantages when I come here, I usually have the place to myself.

"Mr Grey you said anklets on the phone, did you have a design or idea in mind."

"I know practically nothing about anklets, do you have any that we can view and then we can go from there."

He brought out what looked like tiny charm bracelets, one even had a bell on it. I'm not sure Ana would appreciate ringing every where she went.

"What do you think Teddy." I asked him.

"Do you have rings" he asked confusing us all.

"Do you mean like my wedding ring" I asked him.

"Yes but tiny. You have yours and Mommy's names in your rings, couldn't the anklet be little rings but with all our names on them. It could even have the date of the blessing in too but the writing would be very small."

I looked to the old man who was nodding his head and already sketching on a piece of paper.

"We can do tiny rings in a line or we can make them like a chain."

"A chain, then they will always be together like us" he happily said.

I loved what the old man had drawn. There were five rings, each with a name on. All together with smaller rings making up the rest of the anklet. Ana's and my names were on each end with the children in the middle.

"Can you get that done in time" I asked him.

"Of course Mr Grey, leave to me."

We left the store as he had my card details and would charge it to that.

"Are you hungry" I asked Teddy, once we were back in the car.

"Yes can we go to McDonald's."

I quickly looked his way to see him laughing at me.

"McDonald's'."

"Mommy said that if you ever asked what we wanted to eat for dinner when we were out, we had to say McDonald's" I will be having words with my wife later.

"OK what proper food do you want to eat."

"Chicken nuggets" he laughed as I shook my head.

"Taylor, Schooners please" I told him, at least their chicken nuggets were edible.

We drove towards the Marina where The Anastasia was docked. With the weather being colder it had been a while since we had been out on her.

"Where is Mommy's boat" Teddy asked as we walked up to the restaurant.

I pointed to where the tallest mast was so he could see.

"When the weather gets warmer, we will go out again."

Nodding, he led us into the warmth of the restaurant and towards our usual table, which was free. Taking his shoes and socks off, he headed to the balls and jumped in.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey what can I get you."

"An Adnams and a small glass of cola please."

She left us with the menus but it was very rare that Teddy would differ in his order.

"Teddy" I called not saying anything else.

"The usual daddy" he told me, falling back into the balls laughing.

When our drinks were brought back, I place our order before taking my phone out to message my wife.

 **Have you finished shopping xx – Christian**

 **Yes, just trying to find somewhere to eat as everywhere is packed with sale shoppers. Luke is having a heart attack at everyone getting too close xx – Ana.**

 **We just ordered at Schooners, do you want me to order for you and get Sawyer to bring you here xx – Christian.**

 **Please, I will let Phoebe know. See you soon, if we get out of this mall. Love you xx – Anastasia**

 **Love you too – Christian.**

I called the waitress over and placed the orders for Ana and Phoebe. They were ready to bring Teddy's out but mine was still not ready so I told them to hold off on it and bring it out when Ana arrives.

"Teddy your dinner is ready" I called to him as he soon came over and tucked into his chicken nuggets.

"Did you order Mommy something to eat" he asked me.

"Yes they're leaving the mall and coming here for dinner so they should be here soon."

...

It was about thirty minutes later when Ana and Phoebe came through the door.

"The traffic for a Saturday is horrendous and my feet are killing me" Ana told me taking a seat and the glass of wine I handed to her.

She took a sip before leaning over and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, after today a glass of wine is needed."

"Daddy, Mommy and I and going to look like princesses in our dresses" Phoebe happily clapped.

"What do they look like" I asked as Phoebe zipped her mouth up so as not to tell me anything.

"You will find out on February 14th" she said and I couldn't wait.

"Two weeks and it cannot come soon enough."

"No cold feet" she asked laughing.

"Baby this will be our second wedding and I am hoping it not to be our last."

"Who else are we planning on marrying then."

"I plan on marrying you many, many times over years." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

Kissing her lips. I had to keep it chaste as we were in a restaurant, with our children around but I love to kiss my wife.

Our kiss was broken, not by our children but our dinner being brought to the table."

"Phoebe" Ana called but Phoebe was in the back of the balls and by her giggling obviously hadn't heard her mother.

Getting up I walked toward the ball area seeing my little girls face sticking out of the balls.

"Phoebe dinner."

She looked to me smiling, before a ball hit my side and the giggling started.

"You little madam, no throwing balls" I told her as I climbed in and waded through the balls to where my giggling daughter was.

Picking her up, the whole restaurant could hear her squeal as I carried her upside down to the table.

"I'm dizzy now daddy" she said laughing, before starting on her dinner.

"She's not too dizzy to eat" Ana laughed.

…

Driving home, we had picked up Oliver from my parents who I think were reluctant to give him back. He is at that stage where everything is a new adventure for him and exploring my parents house is a new playground.

"Bath and bed when we get home" Ana told them, hearing grumbles from the older two and Dada from Oliver.

"Can we not stay up longer" Phoebe asked.

"No, Teddy has school in the morning and you have crèche."

They enjoyed their baths, not wanting to get out as they think it will make their bedtime take longer. Once they have had their story's read Ana and I left the rooms. Teddy pretty much goes straight to sleep but with Phoebe, it takes a bit longer. One of us would always sit in the room with her until she fell asleep but since we had come back from Aspen at new year, we decided that she was old enough to do it herself. It hasn't been easy as I am the first to admit that she is my baby girl and I don't like to see her upset. We have the usual, she needs a drink or has to go to the bathroom but she is put straight back to bed.

"Has she settled" Ana whisper in my ear as I stood at our bedroom door, waiting to see if a little head will pop out.

"Her huffing and puffing has stopped but with Phoebe that could mean she is asleep or on the move."

I slowly made my way to her room and peeked in through the gap in the door. There was Phoebe spread out across the bed, asleep.

I made my way back to Ana and told her she had finally gone to sleep on her own.

"Its only took us a month" Ana laughed as I pushed her back on the bed.

"I want to make love to you but I'm exhausted" I laughed, pulling Ana closer to me.

"I could always wake you up a bit" Ana told me as she trailed her fingers down my body and over my cock which was waking up. "Something's awake now" She laughed.

Sitting up, she put one leg over me and straddled my thighs before starting to rock over my cock.

"Ana, you're driving me crazy" I told her groaning, as she grinded down on me.

"Do you want me to stop then" she asked leaning forward, creating a curtain of hair around our faces.

"No, don't stop."

Ana crashed her lips to mine. Taking everything she wanted, while she continued to move.

I needed to rid us of these barriers. I wanted it to be her pussy grinding down on me, not her panties. I pulled the dress she hand on over her head leaving her in her underwear. The bra followed the dress before I ripped the panties from her body.

Ana groaned louder as she rubbed herself over my Jean clad cock. I needed inside her so I flipped her over and quickly got rid of the jeans.

"I thought I was waking you up" she told be as she ran her fingers down my chest.

"Consider me awake" with that I thrust inside her, making us both groan.

After all these years, my wife could still bring me to my knees. With every thrust, her pussy squeezed my cock harder.

Ana had wanted to be on top to start so I flipped us over so she could do just that.

"I'm all your" I told her, gripping her hips as she moved over me.

Moving my hands to her breast. I squeezed both nipples between my fingertips, making her buck onto me more.

"Christian" she groaned loudly as the pressure on my cock escalated. "Christian" she moaned as her movements became erratic.

I was there but I was waiting for her to join me.

"CHRISTIAN" She screamed as she fell over the edge, taking me with her.

Its a good job our room was soundproofed because she was loud but it was worth it.

I pulled her down on me, so her body completely covered mine. We had slept like this before now and as I wouldn't let go of my wife, this is how we slept again.

...

"Flowers, we will pick up on the mainland. The cake is being made in the kitchen the day before and the food will all be delivered before hand. The priest who is doing the blessing will be flying in on the morning by you Christian along with the stylist and anything else that needs to be delivered that day."

We were sat in the kitchen, keeping warm from the snow outside and going over the last minute checks for our blessing. Pablo as always was in fine form and had everything planned. He had his folder in front of us that was thicker that some of the business documents I held at the office but the information that it held was a thousand times important.

"I hope we can get up" Ana said looking at the snow falling outside the window.

"We will be fine Ana, the weather is clear for the rest of the week although, us getting back might be a problem as it is due to snow again the weekend of your blessing."

"You will have to stay on the island and sunbathe longer" Ana told Pablo.

"Don't tempt me, I could do with topping up on my tan."

"Everything will work out perfect Ana" I told her, kissing the back of her head as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, I just don't want to try and take off in a blizzard."

It really was a blizzard out there as we couldn't see as far as The Grace for the snow.

February 14th was the perfect day for our blessing but we hadn't thought about the weather conditions that would stop us from getting there. The kids loved it, even Oliver who made his own snow angel when he fell back in the snow suit.

He has taken a few steps, usually gripping any furniture he could find but he is like his siblings and wants to explore, even if that is the snow on the ground.

"Dada" Oliver called, standing with his nose up to the window.

I let go of my wife and headed over to him.

"Its cold out there son" I said sitting on the warm floor and pulling him into my lap. Thank you Elliot for insisting on underfloor heating when he renovated the house as it was toasty and warm.

Oliver was hitting his hand on the glass as he could see the snow men and girl in Phoebe's case outside. Every one had to help, my bossy daughter said and even dragged our security in to push the large ball of snow around to make the body while she did the head.

Teddy's snow man had a mariners scarf on it, Phoebe's had what looked like a dead animal wrapped around its neck in what is known as very soggy feather boa. Oliver's snowman had a little flat cap on that Ray had bought him, to which Phoebe said he looked like a granddad with a toothy grin. Beside them all was my wife's creation, a little bear made of snow.

"Mama" Oliver said looking from the bear to his mother who was walking towards us with his drink in her hand.

"Thank you baby."

I put the cup in front of Oliver and he quickly started to drink.

"Slow down you will get wind" I told him. He just smiled at me and continued with his milk.

I could understand Ana being anxious for our flight as at the moment the snow was refusing to stop. I usually saw what the weather was going to be like by looking out the window but I had been keeping an eye on the forecast. For once I was hoping it was right and we could get off the ground because one way or another I was going to marry my wife again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next chapter will be the last of Pure Devotion and then we will have the epilogue.**

 **It will be sad to see this family go but it felt right to leave them where I have.**

 **Until next time for less snow and more sandy beaches**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

We had done it, we were on our way to Meridian.

As I felt the wheels leave the ground, I breathed a sigh of relief. All week we had been waiting for the snow to stop and it finally did two days ago. There was still snow on the ground, lots of it but the runways had been cleared and de-iced and we had a smooth take off.

The jet was filled with all our family, happily chatting away and looking forward to a bit of sun on their faces instead of snow.

"Mommy I can't wait for our wedding" Phoebe told me excited.

"Who are you marrying" Elliot asked her, getting a stink eye and a shake of the head in the process.

"Silly boys" she said making her daddy happy.

"Yes boys are silly. You keep thinking that for at least the next thirty years" he told her.

"She will be all grown up one day" Elliot told him.

"Yes and so will Ava, so you will have the same problems as me" Elliot looked to his daughter who was happily chatting away with Phoebe about their dresses.

"I'm buying the highest tower I can find and hiding her away."

"Escala is not for sale" I smiled, looking to my husband who winked at me.

None of our children will be hidden away, in any tower and we will both make sure of that. Yes the Pap's can be a pain but they're ignored, especially by the children.

Oliver was stood on my dads knee, looking out of the window at the clouds below. He was tapping away as if he could reach out and touch them, while they had their own conversation.

I loved it when we were all together as a family. This was Miles first time on a jet, never mind the island so Mia and Sean were nervous to how he would travel. So far, he had slept through take off and the island heat shouldn't be too uncomfortable for him at this time of year.

"Mommy are we coming back here for my birthday" Teddy asked me.

"Not this time, your birthday is on a day when you will be in school but don't worry we will still do something when you get home. A family party maybe. The weekend before or after your birthday we were hoping to go and see a few mice, a duck and some dogs, as well as some princesses."

It took them a few minutes to figure out what I was talking about as only Christian and I had discussed going. I can guarantee that Elliot and Kate will want to come too.

"We're going to Disney" Phoebe asked.

"We're not going to Florida as we will lose a lot of time getting there but we will go to California instead" Christian told them.

Phoebe and Ava were dancing around the cabin cheering as Teddy held his hands to his ears. Oliver just joined in the noise, thinking everyone was funny.

"Is that OK Teddy, to go for your birthday" Christian asked him, when the noise had died down.

"Yes, as long as I don't have to go and see the princesses."

"The girls can see the princesses while we go on the rides."

Our flight continued as they planned out what they were doing when they went to Disney, not what they were going to do on the island. I had passed them the park maps that I had asked Andrea to get so their excitement continued.

"Oliver, what are you doing" I asked, getting up from my seat and going over to where he had crawled to and was now banging his hand on the cockpit door.

"He's going to be like me and wants to fly" Teddy said happily as I picked Oliver up and brought him back over to my seat.

I took a slice of cucumber off Phoebe's plate and handed it to him where he started to chomp on it.

We always said that Oliver was a mixture of the two children and he is.

…

Landing, once the door was open the contrast in temperature to Seattle hit us straight away.

"Why do you every go back to Seattle" Pablo said, as he walked past us with his face to the sun.

"We live there and watch the steps, you can't walk down them with your face in the air" I told him, waiting for him to go arse over tit.

"Watch me girl."

He walked all the way down the stairs looking upwards with his eyes closed and then stumbled on the last step.

"I did warn you" I called out, laughing.

"Shut up you" he said walking to the helicopter with his bag, which was quickly loaded.

"Come on baby, let the fun begin."

…

Christian flew me and the children along with Grace, Luke, Kate and Ava to the island and then went back for all the men.

Stepping on the sand, the children's shoes were off and they were paddling in the surf with Oliver wanting down so he could join them.

"We are not even at the villa yet" I called to my children but they didn't care, they were back.

…

"I love this place" I told Christian as I opened the doors and windows of the villa to let the air flow through.

We had said goodbye to everyone for the evening after eating in the main house while we waited for our family to all be together.

"We bought this island to make memories here and we have made some of the best and there is many more to come."

"Mommy can we play on the beach, I'm not tired yet" Phoebe asked as the sun was starting to go down.

"Five more minutes and then bath. It will take forever to get the sand off you."

She ran back outside to where Teddy was sat with Oliver and told them they had five more hours to play.

"Keep wishing Phoebe" Christian called to her.

Christian went outside to keep an eye on the children while I put the few things away we had brought with us. Our dresses were in my dads villa so Christian couldn't peak.

I was rushing to get it all put away because watching three children at once in different locations wasn't easy. Phoebe had called Christian over to the shore while Teddy was looking after Oliver as they played in the sand but soon that stopped.

"Oliver no" Teddy called out and then we heard our little boys cry.

I quickly made my way out to see what was going on as Christian rushed to our youngest and picked him up.

"He's eating sand" Teddy told us.

"You don't eat sand, silly boy" Christian told Oliver before he took him back inside to clean up.

Oliver had indeed a mouth full of sand and he wasn't impressed with it.

"I don't think he will do that again" Phoebe told us as I sat down with them.

"I would say not but you all did it more than once."

Christian brought Oliver back out onto the deck all ready for bed, in his pyjamas. Oliver was quickly drinking his milk which would have hopefully get rid of the salty taste.

"Come on you two bath, whose first" I asked them as they pointed to the other.

Its going to be a long night.

...

"How did you get all the sand out" I asked Christian as we lay in bed.

"With great difficulty. I had to use one of the baby cloths and keep trying to scrape this little tongue with it. Its my fault, I should have taken him with me when I went to Phoebe but he was happily playing with Teddy so I left the two of them together."

"He's fine and like I told the other two, it wont be the last time he does it.

…

As our Blessing got closer, the island started to fill up with people. We had a baker that had set up in the kitchen of the main house, who was making our cake. We were having a replica of our wedding cake which we both loved, so didn't want anything else. It will have the same flavours as well so Christian was excited to get his chocolate cake.

The chef was already here, going over the menu for the day with Christian, Pablo and I. We didn't want a heavy meal so we were having a buffet of all our favourites.

Christian and I took ourselves away from everyone to relax for the afternoon. The children had the full attention off all their grandparents and had received instructions to watch Oliver with the sand.

"It seems like forever since we have been here" I told Christian as we came out of the trees in front of the waterfall and made our way to the side of the pool.

"Too long" he said kissing my neck before removing the straps from my shoulders so my sundress fell down my body to the floor.

"Eager" I laughed as he pulled my body closer to his and kissed my lips.

"I'm always eager when I get you to myself."

His lips were on me again as he untied my bikini top and bottoms and they joined the dress as well.

"You're too over dressed" I told my husband as I stood in front of him naked.

Pulling the t shirt over his head, it joined my clothes, before I knelt in front of him on the grass to removed his shorts.

He was hard in front of me and groaned loudly as I gripped him and moved my hand from base to tip. Christian looked at me through hooded eyes as I leaned in closer to his cock.

"Mine" I whispered, kissing the tip before I took him into my mouth.

There was no one around, Christian had made sure of that and as I sucked my husbands cock, his moans echoed through the trees.

"Ana, baby please" he groaned.

Lifting me up, he crashed his lips to mine as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. Walking us forward, we entered the water and moved deeper. My breast could still be seen, to which he took full advantage of but it was his cock that I could feel against me, that I wanted.

Taking my hand, I put his cock into position before he pushed inside me.

"Christian" I moaned.

The noise of the waterfall drowned out our moans as he moved inside me. My hands gripping his hair hard, drove him crazy like I knew it would.

The water splashed around us as our movements picked up, both chasing our orgasms.

"Ana I need you to come baby."

"I'm there" I groaned out as his words in my ear, telling me to cum pushed me over the edge and took him with me.

"Ana, baby you're perfect for me."

"I hope so after all the years we have been together."

I smiled as he stroked my cheek with his fingers before leaning his head down to mine as our lips touched.

"My perfect other half" I told him earning my favourite smile.

"You are too."

We finally released each other to swim in the pool. Even at this time of year, the water was cool on my overheated body.

We ate the picnic that he had packed, just enjoying it being the two of us. I wouldn't see him tomorrow until our blessing as I was being held captive by the girls. We refused to be apart tonight as it seemed silly with us already being married but once we were up, he would be gone for the day.

"Time to go back" he asked before kissing my lips once more.

"You're making it very hard to want to move with all these kisses" I told him laughing as he got up and then put his hand out to me, helping me up.

"I have to make sure I have enough kisses to last me all day tomorrow."

"In that case" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head to mine. It was me who deepened the kiss, making sure we were both breathless, before pulling away.

"Come on Mrs Grey, before I take that dress off you again."

We made our way back to the villa, enjoying the peace for a few moments longer. We could hear the children as we approached the beach as they were running in and out of the surf.

"Mommy, Daddy" Phoebe shouted, running up the beach to greet us. "Where have you been."

"Daddy and I had a few things, we had to make sure were done before tomorrow" I told her feeling my husbands lips on the side of my cheek.

"Making love to you was a definite must" he whispered before taking Oliver from my dad.

Our attention was divided then, as the children wanted to show us what they had been up to that day.

"Oliver tried to eat the sand again but granddad stopped him and gave him the cucumber you left for me" Phoebe told us not happy.

"I sure you could have shared a slice" I told her but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I know they're called sandwiches Oliver but they're not made that way" Christian told our youngest before throwing him into the air.

I can still never watch when he does that.

"Did you have a quiet picnic" my dad asked.

"It was lovely, nice and peaceful" I laughed at all the noisy voices around us now.

Everyone seemed to gravitate to our end of the beach and soon we had the whole family in our villa for dinner. We were staying on the island longer that everyone else as we were having our honeymoon here, if you can call it that as we have spent so much time here.

Our parents had offered to take the children back home with them but we want them here. When we got married we were a family of two and a little bit because I was carrying Teddy but we are a family of five now and we have all evening to just be the two of us, when the children are in bed.

"If you get cold feet, I can get a boat and smuggle you off the island" Elliot told his brother.

"No, if Ana is here then so am I. My feet are toasty and warm."

"That's the heat on this island" he said making a show of wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Elliot there is also the fact that they are already married" Mia said rolling her eyes at her brother.

I love watching the interaction between them all. I can see Teddy and Oliver the same when they're older. Phoebe will be boss though, just like she is now so I don't see any change there.

…

"Mommy we will be princesses tomorrow" Phoebe said excitedly when I was putting her to bed.

"I know sweetheart, you get some sleep and tomorrow will come quicker" I kissed her cheek as she gave me a hug. Releasing me, she held her bear tightly under her arm and closed her eyes. I watched her for a few more seconds, before leaving the room.

She is getting better at going to sleep by herself, I don't know why it took us so long to do it. The boys go straight off once they get comfortable but with Phoebe being Phoebe, demanding little madam, we have always sat with her as she fell asleep.

"Excited to be Mrs Grey again" Christian asked when we had climbed into bed.

"I didn't realise I had stopped."

"You know what I mean. I can't wait to marry you again."

"Me too, its going to be a busy day" I said yawning.

He pulled me into his arms as I got comfortable on his chest. It has always been my favourite place to sleep, listening to his heart beat.

…

My house was chaos. I had kissed Christian goodbye as he escaped the madness and I had heard him take off to go to the mainland, wishing he had taken me away from Kate.

She had been bossing everyone around, including Pablo at one point before he told her that he was in charge and for her to button it. God help her if she and Elliot ever renew their vows. I think I will leave her too it and just turn up.

Ava seems to be having a sugar rush from all the candy she had eaten the day before. Candy which was supposed to be for our candy cart at the reception that she had tucked into with her dad.

"I'm going to kill my husband" Kate said getting hold of Ava from raiding the kitchen.

I will kill both of them if they don't give me five minutes peace. I left my best friend too it and went to sit with Phoebe who was making castles in the sand.

"Mommy if it was bigger we could live in it" she happily told me as he pointed out the shells she had used for the window.

"It will have to be a lot bigger to get daddy inside" I told her as she giggled.

I spent some quiet time with my daughter, sending message to my husband to help me escape. From the sound of his messages back, he needed to escape too.

"Phoebe do you want to come and get a bath then we can get your dress on and do your hair" Grace asked coming out on to the deck.

"OK Grandma" she got up, kissing me before taking her grandmothers hand and disappeared into the house.

Peace, I thought if only for a few moments.

…

I looked down to my daughter as she stood by my side while we looked into the mirror. I was ready to go and meet my husband and marry him again.

My ankle, now sparkled with the anklet that Phoebe had given me. It really was beautiful, all our names together. She had told me that it was Teddy's design which daddy had liked and she wore one similar. Hers had a little bear, an ice cream and a sandwich on, all things that are perfect for Phoebe. There was also a little bell on it which she loved so we will certainly hear her coming.

"Ready to go" I asked as she nodded her head.

We left the villa and headed to the golf cart which would take us too our family. My dad was sitting out the blessing, I had two special little ones who were giving me to their daddy.

As we arrived at the main house, Teddy was pacing inside.

"Mommy you look beautiful" he said as I kissed his cheek.

"You look very handsome too."

"What about me" Phoebe asked stamping her foot.

"You look OK" he said teasing his sister before telling her she looked pretty too.

"Where is Oliver" I asked wanting to see my baby boy who my dad was looking after.

"He is with daddy, he is tired so he only wanted daddy so granddad took a seat" Teddy told me.

"Lets go and see them then."

Pablo was making sure everyone was ready as we slowly walked towards the door.

I had Phoebe on one side and Teddy on the other as we walked towards their father. Phoebe did have flower petals originally that she was due to drop on the aisle but she wanted a bouquet. we decided as I was holding their hands that she would hold it instead.

Reaching Christian, I kissed Teddy and Phoebe before they both took a seat next to my dad. Oliver raised his little hand to me for which I kissed before he slept soundly against his daddy's shoulder.

I married my husband again with our children and family by our side. When the priest asked who gave me to him it was our children who spoke up, although Phoebe said she would only give me to daddy as long as he shared. The laughter could be heard down the beach.

Once Christian had promised that he would share me, we recited the vows we had said at our first marriage. We didn't want any changes to them as they were perfect the way they were.

Pronouncing us husband and wife again, everybody cheered waking the little boy who was asleep on his daddy's shoulder, refusing to be given to anyone else. It might have been a crazy blessing but it was our crazy blessing.

We had photos taken in the sea, just the two of us but I loved the ones of our children and us jumping over the little waves.

Christian had finally been able to put Oliver down who was now eating his dinner courtesy of my dad who was wearing most of it.

The children hadn't stopped all day, I was waiting for them to wear themselves out but they haven't so far and after watching them all at the candy cart their grandparents were in for a night of fun.

"Mommy daddy, cut the cake please I want a slice" Phoebe asked while we were finally sat down and having something to eat.

"When we have finished eating, and stay away from the candy, you have had enough for one night."

"Elliot, you're on babysitting duty" Christian called to his brother who was more interested in the candy that the real food as well.

"We can all by hyper together" he said getting the children to cheer.

Grace went over and steered the children big and small away from the candy knowing that it would be her who would be with them tonight.

Our food was delicious, Christian had piled high a plate with different dishes which we shared together.

"Happy Mrs Grey" Christian asked me as we clinked our glasses together.

"Very happy Mr Grey."

We all sat together watching as the sun went down and as the light faded, so did our children.

"Mommy will I see you and daddy tomorrow" Phoebe asked.

"Of course you will. You will only be with grandma tonight and then tomorrow you will be back with us."

Kissing the children goodnight Christian and I made our way back along the beach. He had an unopened bottle of champagne in one hand and his other was entwined with mine.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we are inside" he whispered in my ear, biting my lobe.

"What, tell me" I groaned.

"I'm going to strip you out of your dress slowly, and kiss every inch of your body. Well apart from your feet as I don't want a mouth like Oliver."

"As long as I get to strip and kiss you, its only fair after all."

All down the beach he was driving me crazy, stopping to kiss me and delicate touches here and there. When the villa came into the view I thought I would get my own back.

"Do you know what you have to do, to have your way with me" I asked taking a step away from him.

"And what's that Mrs Grey."

"Well Mr Grey, you will have to catch me first" with that I picked the hem of my dress up and ran giggling for the villa.

I didn't get far and I wanted him to catch me anyway. I was soon thrown over his shoulder as he walked onto the deck and opened the door to our bedroom before putting me on the bed.

With the bottle of champagne forgotten, he hovered over me.

I placed my hand on his cheek as he smiled down to me. I loved this man more than I could ever love anyone. We created our children together, built a home together. We had an amazing life. A life as a child I could have never dreamed of.

Despite all the crazy that went on in our lives, we were just us. As long as we had each other then there was nothing more we would ever need.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Only the epilogue to come now.**

 **Take Care**

 **Caroline.**


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

This is the day I have dreaded since the moment she was placed into my arms. As a father, I have tried to protect and nurture my children, guiding them as best I could through the years with their mother. Having a little girl, has had its problems. Especially when the boys started knocking, asking if Phoebe was coming out to play. All were steered away but I couldn't do that forever. My little girl had grown into a beautiful woman. She truly was a double of her mother and despite how many times Phoebe tells me she isn't a little girl any more, to me she will always be just that.

Phoebe met Joshua the day we visited his parents company. His dad had set up his carpentry business when he had left college and Joshua had followed in his footsteps. Illness and spiralling medical bills had put the business on the verge of bankruptcy which would not of only put Joshua out of a job but the seven other employees as well. Yes it was small but the bespoke designs and products they produced, I could see the promise that they had.

I bought the company with the idea that they could work with Grey Construction and it has been very profitable all round, especially with having Joshua stay on as CEO.

Phoebe always had a head for business and numbers. Her brothers said it was her bossy nature that meant she had to be in charge. A trait she got from me, no doubt. When she graduated from Harvard, she came on at GEH as my COO. Ros had been looking to step down at the time so it was perfect to have my daughter by my side.

The boys both found jobs that were perfect for them. Teddy, his head has always been in the clouds so there has only ever been one job for him. He got his pilots licence as soon as he was old enough to fly and there has been no stopping him. He is one of our pilots with Grey Airways, always jetting off to some far away destination. I have approached giving him he company but he had no interest in business, he wants to fly and that is what he will always do. He did meet his wife that way after all.

Teddy and Matilda married just over three years ago after meeting at Sea tac when he was due to fly out. He was on his way through the airport when he had picked her up from the floor after she had been knocked over by another passenger running for a flight. Tilly ended up on his flight and they bumped into each other in Chicago where she had gone for a family party.

Tilly is the only girl he had ever brought home to meet us. I know he had other girlfriends in college, no one he wanted his mother to meet though.

Oliver shares his mothers love of books so followed her into Grey Publishing. He is the youngest editor there and worked his way up from intern. He has his mothers stubborn streak and wanted to earn his stripes so to speak and not be handed them. He knuckled down and got his degree and has shown everyone there that the job is his because he earned it. None of my children have touched their trust funds so far.

"Dad, Mom gave me these" Oliver said pulling me from my thoughts.

He was in his tux but as usual, minus his bow tie. He handed me the box at contained my button hole flower.

"When did these arrive."

"Just now, It took them ages to get through the press that are blocking the driveway. They are trying to see if it is someone important that is arriving. Mom handed me them on her way back upstairs with the bouquets."

"Get Julian to turn the sprinklers on just outside the gate, that will clear them out. He should be in the security office. Tell him to make sure our guys are out of the way first."

"Oh dad your so mean, I love it" he laughed walking towards the security office.

The press haven't waned over the years, sometimes I think they have nothing better to do. They left the children alone when they were little but seemed to have developed an unhealthy interest in Phoebe, she is the fashion icon of Seattle as far as they are concerned and like to show up where ever she is.

"Ana" I called as she walked past me and into the den.

Following, I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't disappear again.

"Slow down baby, everything will be perfect."

"I know, it just our little girls big day. She has been planning this day since our first blessing I think."

I smiled knowing what Phoebe was like when we got back from Meridian and the palpitations I had when I asked her what she was drawing, only to be told it was her wedding dress.

"Today will be perfect, we will make sure of it. Pablo will make sure of it.

"I know, I love you Christian."

"I love you Ana, enjoy the day."

I kissed Ana before letting her go as she disappeared upstairs taking the bridal magazine with her that she had come down to pick up.

I greeted my parents who came through the door, they are both retired now and are supposed to be lady and gentlemen of leisure. No chance, they are probably more active now that they were when they worked but are enjoying it more.

"Hows everything going" dad asked me.

"The girls are upstairs, marquee looks beautiful. Come look."

We moved outside and into the large marquee. It looked like being in a large tent for which Poppy thinks we are camping in. Pablo was running around giving orders to all his staff. It only seems five minutes since he was organising our wedding and Blessing. There was no one else we thought of than him as he came out of retirement to organise our daughters day.

"Granddad" I heard squealed behind me as I turned with a large smile on my face.

My favourite little girl Poppy was running towards me in her beautiful pale pink dress, straight into my arms.

"Hows my baby girl doing" I asked, after receiving a sloppy kiss to my face.

"I'm a princess, daddy said. He said we are here to party as well" she told me, wiggling in my arms as if she was dancing.

My parents kissed Poppy's cheek but she wasn't letting go of me yet. She's a granddads girl and so will be the little one that Tilly is carrying, I will make sure of that.

I kissed Tilly's cheek and hugged my son as we walked around the marquee.

"Pablo you have out done yourself again" Tilly told him as he came over to say hello.

"I love a Grey wedding, they are my favourites" he laughed. It was really beautiful and I know Phoebe will be so pleased.

"Granddad can we have cake yet" Poppy asked me, pointing to the five tier cake that was being moved into the room under Pablo's guidance.

"Not yet, I'm sure we can find something for you in the kitchen as long as you don't get dirty."

We all made our way inside where Ana was finally seated, taking a breather. As soon as Poppy saw her grandmother, she wanted down so she could show her, her dress.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Ana laughed before hugging our son and Tilly.

"She hasn't stopped all morning, she reminds me so much of what Phoebe was like at this age" Teddy told us.

"You were all hyper at some stage. You just did it differently, you were hyper about getting in the cockpit" Ana told him laughing.

"Nothing has changed then" Tilly said to which we all agreed.

"Hows Phoebe doing" I asked.

"She is fine, getting her toes painted while she eats her lunch."

"Let me guess cucumber sandwich" Oliver said coming into the kitchen and picked his niece up, giving her a cookie.

"Here Oliver" Tilly took a clean dish towel from the drawer and put it over Poppy so it wouldn't get on her dress.

"Do you really need to ask about the sandwich" Ana asked.

"We had better get used to them as that was the first thing on the list, for the buffet this evening."

"Love umber" Poppy said, making me smile.

…

I climbed the stairs to go to my daughters room. It hasn't changed much other the years as her favourite colours remain.

Knocking on the door, my niece's face appeared.

"Hi Uncle Christian, come in. Just making sure Josh wasn't taking a peak."

I walked past her, to see my daughter stood in front of the mirror. My little girl was all grown up and she looked beautiful as she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Don't cry daddy" she said walking towards me.

I hadn't even realised a tear had fell, as I quickly wiped it away.

"You do know your not thirty yet" I said as she laughed.

"I know but Josh is worth it."

I hugged Phoebe to me, before pulling back so I could see her face.

"You are truly beautiful sweetheart."

"Just like Mom" she said as I nodded.

"I have something for you" I told her as I passed her the small box.

"Dad, thank you" she said, as she pulled the comb from the box.

"I had one made for your mother when we were getting married."

She moved back to the mirror and placed the comb into her hair.

"Does it look OK."

"It looks perfect. Are you ready or we can go and spend the day out on the boat."

She laughed as she came over and took my arm.

"I'm ready daddy."

We walked down the stairs where we met my beautiful wife who was stood with Ava and Poppy.

"Is Josh OK" Phoebe asked.

"He is fine, exited to start your wedding" Ana told her before my girls hugged.

"Daddy get in here" Phoebe told me as I walked closer and held them both.

Pulling back, Ana placed her hands on the side of both Phoebe and my face.

"I will see you both soon" She said before making her way over to where Oliver was waiting to escort her down the aisle.

We waited until Ana was seated and then Pablo walked us to the door. First Poppy made her way down the aisle, dumping her basket of petals halfway, which had Phoebe giggling beside me.

Ava went next and made her way winking at Joshua's best man who also happens to be her boyfriend.

"Phoebe serious now." Pablo told Phoebe who was still laughing.

"Pablo you have known me my whole life. If I go down the aisle with a serious face, Josh will wonder who he is marrying." that was true as my daughter is always smiling and laughing when Joshua is around. That's why he got past security as he treats my daughter well.

"OK go down as Phoebe then."

Pablo looked to us and then threw the doors open again before we started to walk down the aisle. I could see my wife who was sat with Poppy on her knee but Phoebe's focus was only on one person.

Once we had reached the end of the aisle, I lifted Phoebe's veil back and kissed her cheek before shaking Joshua's hand.

"Look after my little girl." I told him before taking my seat next to my wife.

Ana kissed my cheek as her fingers entwined with mine. When the priest asked who gives this woman, Ana and I both spoke up that we both gave her away but Josh to share.

"Don't worry I will" he laughed.

As the words, you may now kiss the bride were spoken, we all stood up and clapped. I now had Poppy in my arms who was clapping loudly.

"Happy" Ana asked kissing my cheek.

"I am. When she was born I would have avoided this day at all cost but look at her Ana" I don't think I had seen Phoebe look so happy before and it was a joy to see.

"I know, she's our beautiful girl" I put Poppy down as she ran to her aunt, wanting her hug. Moving towards our daughter I wrapped my arms around Phoebe, hugging her tight.

"Congratulations Phoebe, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Daddy."

I shook Joshua's hand as Ana moved over and hugged our girl.

"Congratulation."

"Thank you sir."

I cocked my eyebrow to him as he smiled.

"Sorry Christian, force of habit."

The photographer asked us to move out of the marquee so he could take the photos with the water behind us. I had forgotten how tedious it was to be told to look this way and that but thankfully it wasn't as long as my own wedding.

"Ready for your speech" Ana asked me as we walked back towards the marquee.

"As I'll every be" I told her as she laughed.

I had changed my speech so many times since Joshua had asked for my daughters hand, that I think I have driven Ana mad. My poor wife has listened to every version over the eight months since that day.

"Can I have the brides parents and the bride only" the photographer asked as we had just reached the marquee.

"And you thought you had escaped" Oliver laughed as he disappeared inside with a glass in his hand.

Ana laughed at the look on my face, as with my arm around her waist, we walked back towards the water's edge.

Ana and I stood either side of Phoebe as the photos were taken and then Joshua moved in-between my girls to finished the photos off. Finally.

"I need a drink" I said as we were finally able to go back inside, taking two glasses of champagne off the server, on the way.

"To our little girl and her happy life" I said quietly, clinking my glass with Ana's.

"I'll drink to that."

We found our seats saying hello to our friends on the way. Taylor and Gail were here with Sophie as was Ros, Gwen and Abigail. Taylor had taken Welch's job at Grey House and Luke was now head of our personal security. They make a good team and they should with the amount of years they had worked together. Julian was now Ana's CPO.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding for your bride and groom, Mr and Mrs McCain" The master of ceremonies spoke.

The whole room erupted into applause as my daughter and her new husband came into the room to take their seats.

I know Phoebe is no longer a Grey in name but she will always be one. I now know how Ray must have felt when Ana was no longer a Steele. He was sat at the table with my parents and siblings, clapping along with everyone else.

Servers came round filling champagne glasses, so we could toast the happy couple.

When it was turn for my speech, I squeezed Ana's hand and kissed her cheek before standing.

"Thank you for the warm introductions." I said to the best man before I focused on my daughter.

"As my wife will know, I have written my speech so many times over the past months but it was hard to get onto paper what I really wanted to say. I decided to leave them behind and just speak to my little girl." I spoke to the room before looking down to Phoebe.

"I remember the day like yesterday when you were born Phoebe. You came into the world letting everyone know that you were here, much to our relief. You stole my heart from the second I looked into you face. When you were placed in my arms, I felt a protectiveness that I had never felt before. Yes I was protective of your mother and brothers but with you, it was so much more. You looked so fragile when you were anything but. You had a strength that I had only ever seen in one person before, from your mother and you have grown into the beautiful woman that you are today." I could feel myself welling up so I knew I needed to finish my speech "I would like to welcome Joshua to the family. As I have gotten to know you, despite my initial reaction that no one was good enough for my little girl, that has changed. You have shown my wife and I how much you love Phoebe and I'm very happy to call you son. Ladies and gentlemen please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the bride and groom, Phoebe and Joshua."

I toasted them both before I had my daughter wrapped in my arms.

"I love you daddy" she said but I was too choked up to respond apart from hold her tighter.

Releasing Phoebe to her mother I hugged Joshua before I could finally take my seat.

"Was that OK" I asked Ana.

"Perfect Christian" she said before kissing my lips.

We listened to the best man speech, learning all the things I didn't need to know about my new son in law. I didn't need to know that he had streaked through campus after losing a bet in college or that he had drunk so much to pluck up the courage to ask Phoebe out that she spent the evening rubbing his back over the toilet while he got rid of it all, only to finally ask her and then passed out before she could give him the answer. Phoebe found it funny and so did my sons.

Once the speeches were over, our food was brought out. I had skipped breakfast with my nerves for today so I was hungry.

Over dinner I handed Joshua the envelope which will hopefully support his future.

"What's that daddy" Phoebe asked.

"Open it and you will find out."

They opened the envelope and read the contents. Looking to me before back at the paperwork again.

"I don't understand" Joshua said.

"Its yours, it has always been yours. I was just looking after it for a while. You have more than proved that you can run the company so I think it should go back to you."

"Daddy my name is on this."

"Just like your mothers name is on GEH. She owns GEH just as much as I do, just like you will own McCain Carpentry as much as Joshua."

"Thank you, I don't know what to say apart from thank you."

"Your welcome, GEH will still support it financially for the next two years but even after that, if you need my help it will always be there."

Phoebe pulled me into one of her tight hugs that I love and thanked me over and over again. Giving Joshua the company back was something I had been thinking of doing for a while, yes it is profitable and I am giving money away but it is about more than that. Its about giving them the helping hand and securing their financial future because I know that Joshua will never touch Phoebe's trust fund. He's a hard worker and likes it that way. One day Phoebe will take over GEH, she doesn't know it but she is also part owner along with her brothers.

The cake was cut and I held Ana while the first dance took place.

"I love you" I told her, earning her beautiful smile.

"I love you Christian, so much and it gets stronger every day" I nodded, kissing her nose before we moved onto the dance floor to join the happy couple.

Our father daughter dance, had my wife in tears as she snapped away on her phone. Just like she had her special song with Ray, so did I with Phoebe.

"I love you daddy" Phoebe said as we swayed to the music.

"Love you too baby girl."

Spinning her out quickly, she giggled away. A giggle that I loved from the first moment I heard it. A giggle that she shares with her Mom.

As the song stopped Teddy and Oliver came to the side of the dance floor. They wanted their own dance with their sister so soon Hey brother was played through the speakers.

"Granddad me" Poppy came running up to me with her arms in the air for me to pick her up. Soon I had my granddaughter giggling too.

The cake had been cut, the bouquet tossed to my wife not the singles in the room, for which Poppy now held.

"Nooo" Teddy complained. "No boys until you are thirty."

Ana looked at me as we started to laugh.

"Good luck with that son, unfortunately the heart wants what it wants" I said pointing to Phoebe and Joshua now swaying on the dance floor.

"I can but try" he sighed as with the bouquet trailing behind him, he spun Poppy around.

As the happy couple left the house under a shower of rice, I had my arms wrapped around my wife. I always thought when the children left home, the house would be too quiet. The thing is they never leave. They are always here and if they are not, they have a piece of me with them.

The day they were born, they each took a piece of my heart, even Poppy stole a large slice of that too, the first time I held her.

The person who holds it most of it, is in my arms now. I know as we sway to the music, that is where Ana will always be.

The end.

 **Thank you for reading and joining me on this journey from Flawless to Pure Devotion.**

 **I have loved writing about this family.**

 **I have a new story which will be up in the next couple of weeks so I hope you will join me for some Christmas magic.**

 **Take Care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
